New Blood
by WHOAthere
Summary: It is their last year and the New Directions are having difficulties finding worthy successors. But the arrival of new talents will help them within grasp of the prize. Includes the Glee Project Cast! Humor, friendship, romance, and awkwardness ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The First Day of School

* * *

><p>Marissa von Bleicken was driving towards William McKinley High School. It was the first day of school, and for her, the first day of school meant new faces, new friends, and possibly new experiences.<p>

Just after New Year's Day, her family had moved from New York to Ohio due to her dad's job. When he told her six months before the actual move, she couldn't believe it. Who would ever want to leave the bright lights and fast life of NYC and transfer to a town that's named after a specific variety of beans? Then came packing stuff, planning of what school to transfer, and saying goodbye to her closest friends. She felt that she had no control in her life anymore. But she wanted to be _in control_.

She referred to those six months as the darkest period in her life. It seemed as if everything around her was falling apart. Yet, her family supported her and helped her cope with her problems. It was then that they promised to stay with each other through thick and thin. And now, she's here, somewhat enjoying school at Lima, Ohio.

She smirked. She never thought that she would be enjoying anything in this town.

She arrived at the parking lot and found the only empty spot next to the school dumpster. She got her black sling bag and stepped out of her ca—

_thud!_

She looked to her right and saw about 5 guys wearing identical red and black jackets. Two of them brush off their hands and walk away from the dumpster. One seems to notice Marissa and lets out a wolf-whistle. She rolls her eyes as she forcefully closes her car door. As soon as all of the guys enter the school, she slowly approached the dumpster.

"Anyone there? Can you please help?"

She immediately stepped back a bit. She definitely heard about the jocks throwing students in the dumpster, but she never would've thought that she would witness it firsthand. Though, she was not sure if she should answer. Answering meant that she had to be the one to help him get out of that dumpster.

"Is anyone there? I totally can't get up from here." The voice, which was a guy's, continued, slightly panicky.

"Yeah!" Marissa shouted. _Great, my mind cannot just stop being so kind and righteous._

"I don't really know how to get you out of there…"

The dumpster was unusually high. She can't even see the person she was talking to. She scanned the place for anything hard or sturdy, anything that could provide somewhat of a step. Then, just at the school entrance near the parking lot, she saw the stepladder the janitor uses to clean the windows.

"I found a stepladder! I'm gonna try and go get it, okay?"

The guy's voice became calm. "Thanks!"

She hurried to the school entrance and looks at the stepladder, figuring how she's going to carry it on her own. She didn't know anyone other than Emily. And everyone is too preoccupied with their own life that she can't even bother them to help her carry a stepladder.

_Wait a minute, why am I even helping this guy?_ Yes, of course. She was the witness, and she is automatically obligated to help the poor guy. It was the right thing to do. She can't just leave him there. The guilt will torment her forever. If her father was in her position, he most certainly would've helped the guy too.

Who knows, this guy might be worth helping.

* * *

><p>Emily Vasquez was standing beside her locker, fixing her make-up while looking at the guys who checked her out. She stared in the mirror for one last look and saw a lot more staring, from guys of different directions. It doesn't help that she was wearing tight jeans and a pink sleeveless top. She slammed her locker and walked to her next class. Numerous murmurs left the students' lips as she strode down the hallway. Yet still, she walked on.<p>

Her family moved to Lima just before entering high school. Like her best friend Marissa, she hails from New York. She loved New York and didn't want the thought of leaving it. Her first day of school made her miss it even more, as every guy (and an occasional girl) was checking her out. There were girls way skankier than her in her previous school and no one bothered to look at her. And yet here, she was the one everyone wants to look at. Now that she thinks about it that way, she likes the attention.

The only downside to the transfer was that she didn't have anyone who she could relate to. Any girl she would try to talk to would either leave immediately, or give her a 'green-eyed monster' glare, probably because she was always stealing a look from their boyfriends.

When Marissa transferred here on January, it was like Santa had given her an extra Christmas present. They instantly bonded, mainly because they were native New Yorkers, and because they both love to sing. They were planning of joining the Glee Club, but because of the dumpster throws and the slushies, they agreed that it was social suicide and they should keep their singing to themselves.

_Where is that girl anyway?_

She stops on her tracks and looks around for her redheaded comrade. Losing patience, she texts her to hurry for their first class. She didn't want to be seated with anyone other than her best friend.

* * *

><p>Lindsay Pearce was in front of the bulletin board. She was looking at the piece of paper placed neatly, with four pushpins on its edges.<p>

*NEW DIRECTIONS GLEE CLUB! SIGN UP BELOW!*

It was her dream to sing on a stage and be applauded by an audience, finally being admired for something she is good at. She joined theater during freshmen year but was appalled by the lack of enthusiasm the club was showing. She decided to leave since it did nothing positive to her. Why waste time on something that won't contribute to your life, right?

Now, she finds herself wanting to write her name on the piece of paper. Although it is what she wants, to sing and dance, she seems to be hesitating. Writing her name meant signing a contract where you're getting thrown in the dumpster, or getting slushied in the face, daily.

_You want the spotlight. What's holding you back?_

She gets a pen from her shoulder bag. She holds it, her hands trembling, and the tip of the pen now centimeters away from that list.

"Sorry, excuse me."

"Hey, watch it!"

A guy shows up, immediately writing his name on the sheet. Lindsay's mouth was about to open, then she saw him wearing earphones. He was a little taller than her, and he actually looked cute. However, after writing his name, he left immediately, probably going to his first class. She looked at the list and read the name.

"New guy," she sighed. "No wonder he didn't know what he signed up for."

She looked at the list again. She took a deep breath, and left for her first class.

* * *

><p><em>First day of school and I already want to quit.<em>

Matheus Fernandes slightly shivers as he feels the cold liquid trickle from his face to his neck. He was a freshman and he knew that he would get teased or mocked for his appearance. He was, after all, 3 inches short of being 5 feet. But he certainly did not expect a grape-flavored slushie to be thrown at his face. Who would make the effort to bend down and throw a slushie at his face?

"Hey Frodo, have you destroyed the ring?"

Bursts of laughter emerged around him. But he didn't bother to look at their faces as he hurries to find a bathroom. He shoves person after person, as the corn syrup is starting irritate his eyes. After a few seconds he finally finds the door he was looking for.

He went to the sink and splashed water all over his face. He repeated this a few more times until it was not sticky anymore. He went to wipe off himself, and to his misfortune, the paper towel dispenser was more than a half inches higher than his arm span. He sighed again.

The door suddenly opened and a plump female redhead enters the bathroom.

"Woah! What are you doing here? This is the girls' bathroom!"

Matheus puts his arms up in front, signaling her not to panic. "It's alright! I was just cleaning up!"

She looked at him, dripping wet like a puppy out in the rain. His jacket was stained by a purple liquid which now gave her an idea of what just happened.

"Hmm, I was wondering why there were some tracks of a grape-flavored slushie entering here."

She took a few paper towels and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he said as he wiped himself. "Do they really do this or is it just initiation for the freshmen?"

"Oh they do it all the time!" She said, nodding. "Especially to those who they think are different."

The girl hesitated on that last word. She didn't mean to upset the little guy.

He sighed and crumpled the paper towels, forcefully throwing them in the garbage can. "Great, just great. That's just what I am. Different."

"Hey now? Let's make you're day a little brighter!

She threw her hands up in the air and mimicked jazz hands. "I officially welcome you to McKinley High! I'm Hannah!"

"Matheus," he said flatly.

Hannah smiles. "Well nice to meet you Matheus! Great shot back there!"

He looks at her and smiles back. "Even if I'm short, I'm quite the athlete."

"Yeah, I bet you are great at basketball," she giggles.

He was still smiling. "Anyway, I guess I'd better be going. I wouldn't want to get caught hanging in here."

"Nice meeting you! If you want, I could join you for lunch and give you the lowdown on the school!" Hannah just loved making new friends. She prides in her abilty of accepting people for who they are.

"I would love that, thanks!"

She waved at him as he waves back and closes the door. First day of school and she already makes a new friend. She knew this was going to be a great school year.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was staring at the bulletin board. After their performance at Nationals and having garnered 12th place, she thought that they would at least get 10 people who would want to sign up for the club. She feels her heart sinking, looking that only one dared to join the ranks. Meanwhile, Kurt Hummel approached her, smiling.<p>

"Have you become speechless at the vast number of auditionees we have for—

Kurt's jaw dropped as he looked the list. 'H-how could this be? I mean, we were at Nationals! Nationals!"

"It's our last year," she breathed.

Kurt looked at Rachel and saw pain, hurt, and loss of hope in her eyes. It was in Glee Club that she found her first friends and her first romance. She knew that there were other students who feel out of place, and she wanted to show them that in the Glee Club, they could experience being in a family. Although outside the choir room, they were considered losers; inside they bonded and created unforgettable memories.

"As much as I want to win," Kurt said, pausing for a deep breath, "I won't flunk just because I want to."

"I know what you mean." She looked at Kurt. His face showed no emotion, but she knew that deep inside, they felt the same way. Last year was supposed to be their year. They were the only ones who wrote their own songs, well at least until Vocal Adrenaline came up with one of their own. They all knew they should've been in the Top 10, with or without her kiss with Finn.

"Looking back, it seems as if we always get ourselves together at the last second. Like some kind of miracle."

What Kurt said was true. Things always became calm just before they were going to perform. Yet this was their last shot. A miracle must only be a last resort.

"But…" she replied. "We can't keep on relying on that. We need something else."

Kurt looked at her, frowning. "And what do you suppose that might be?"

She let out a heavy sigh.

"We need new blood. And I'm making sure we're getting some!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Okay, first chapter done! For a little intro, inspiration came in for this fanfic after watching Pairability, and I must say the episode sparked the writer in me. Also, I had the urge to read some fanfics since it's like 6 days until the next episode and I know I can't wait that long. I've definitely been inspired by the fanfics written by inkbender and TheLovelyGirl. Impeccable writing, I must say, and like all other readers, I'm excited to see what'll happen next in these fanfics.

Also, there are two unnamed guys in the chapter: the guy in the dumpster and the guy who wrote his name on the dreaded list! Both are from The Glee Project Cast of course. Now you can all guess right away, but I'm pretty sure that a lot of you will get it. (A lot of people root for these two and actually ship them with two of the Glee project girls I introduced earlier)

I'm putting all 12 contestants in here, but I'm not yet sure if all of them are going to be in New Directions. I find it difficult to put a lot of people in one scene, so I will probably put the others in other groups. I might figure something out.

Reviews? Comments? Anything you want to say? Feel free to vent out your opinions! This is after all my first fic, so feedback is very much appreciated! I will be writing Chapter 2 right away, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Friendships

* * *

><p>Will Schuester was walking from the parking lot. He was wearing a brown blazer, a typical blue dress shirt, and navy slacks. Not forgetting, of course, a maroon tie to finish the look he had been carrying since he became a Spanish teacher at McKinley High.<p>

But, when he became the director of the Glee Club, he really didn't care about how he looked anymore. What he cared about most were the kids on his club. They way they sang and danced like a family reminded him of when he used to perform on the club. The sheer bliss and excitement of making the audience smile as they performed made him feel like a proud parent.

Sadly, they always came up short. Their rival Vocal Adrenaline always edged them out. But, the past didn't matter. With more experience under their belt and possibly new talent, they'll truly win Nationals this year. And no one's going to stop them.

He walked towards the school entrance near the parking lot, and saw a slim redhead, looking at a step ladder. He instantly thought of Emma, the guidance counselor of the school, and his previous romance, except for the clothes of course. Wearing brown boots, black leggings, and a bright green top, he knew who this student was.

"Marissa, right?"

She immediately turned to see who surprised her. Yes, it was the Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester. She looked at his get-up and was surprised –he was not wearing one of his trademark vests. She loved learning languages, and Spanish was one of her favorite classes. She also liked the fact that Mr. Schuester was the director of the Glee Club, but still that wouldn't make her join.

He was probably wondering why she was looking at the stepladder.

_Wait._ Her eyes brightened up.

"Mr. Schuester! I didn't know what else to do until you came!"

He frowned as she went near the stepladder and held two of its rails. "What's going on?"

"I saw some of the jocks throw a student at the dumpster, and he couldn't get out."

He let out a deep sigh. _When will these students ever learn to ever stop bullying those different from them?_

"Okay, I'll help you with that."

He grabbed the other side of the stepladder and they started carrying the stepladder through the parking lot. It was somewhat heavy, even for the two of them. Mr. Schuester looked at Marissa, serious and quiet as always. Even so, she was one of his better students.

"It's very nice of you to help," he smiled. "I don't think you even know this guy."

She smiled at him. "Well, I think that help must be given to those who deserve it."

As they were nearing the dumpster, they heard a voice nearby, singing.

_I was scared, I was scared  
>Tired and underprepared<br>But I wait for you  
>If you go, if you go<br>Leaving me here on my own  
>Well I wait for you<em>

The closer they got to the dumpster, the louder the voice they were hearing. Marissa was caught off guard. _He sounds so good. He could totally be a recording artist. _She looked at her Spanish teacher and she knew that they were both thinking the same thing. He could be a good fit for Glee Club. If he gets persuaded he's sure to be a lock-in. Poor guy. This might not be the last time he gets thrown in the dumpster.

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?  
>Yeah, how long must you pay for him?<br>Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

"We're here!" She exclaimed, her and Mr. Schuester placing the stepladder. "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Mr. Schuester climbed on the stepladder and reached for the guy to help him get up. Meanwhile, Marissa looked at her phone and saw 5 messages, all from Emily. She was about to reply when the school bell rings.

"Marissa, you go on ahead for your first class. I'll help him."

She nodded. "Thanks again Sir! See you in Spanish!" She hurried towards the school entrance.

Mr. Schue grasps the boy's arm, and pulls him up. "There you go."

"Wait!" The boy said, finally able to stand on the dumpster. However, his 'savior' was now nowhere to be found.

"Say, you seem new here." Mr. Schuester holds the stepladder down as the boy joins him on the ground.

"Yes sir. Cameron Mitchell. I'm previously from Texas, now a new kid in Ohio."

Mr. Schue takes a look at Cameron. He was wearing a slightly long but fitting shirt, tight jeans, and a pair of sneakers. And the cherry on top was his pair of horn-rimmed eyeglasses. Although he wasn't an expert at fashion, he could tell that his attire might've been the reason he was thrown in the dumpster.

He then realizes that the school bell already rang. He wasn't even able to bring up the Glee Club to Cameron. But he will make sure he will.

"Come on, I'll accompany you to your first class," he said as they both entered the school premises.

* * *

><p>Lindsay was seated at the front row for her English class, busy planning for her activities for the day. She didn't have any seatmates, though she was used to it. She never really made any friends in school, as she usually hangs out in the school library, studying sheet music she had borrowed or bought the previous day.<p>

The classroom door opened. Lindsay looked up and stopped writing. It was the guy who wrote his name on the Glee Club list. He gives a piece of paper to the teacher.

"Okay, listen up. We have a new student, straight from Ireland."

The teacher steps back to give the floor to the guy.

"Hello. Um, I'm Damian Mcginty, and I just transferred here with my Dad. I'm hoping to be friends with you all."

He looked around at the classroom. He was the type of person who wanted to make friends; yet, his classmates seem to be hostile. No one seemed to care that they had a new classmate from Ireland. His eyes then focused on the front row. She was brunette, had blue eyes and was beautiful in general. And she was looking at him. He felt somewhat relieved. At least there was one person who seemed interested in his arrival.

_I've seen this girl before…_

He then realizes that she was the girl who was staring at the Glee Club list moments ago.

"Thank you, Damian. You can sit down now so we can start the lesson."

Damian sits beside Lindsay, seeing as it was the only empty seat. He smiled at her as he brought out his notebook. Lindsay, on the other hand, didn't know how to react. She wanted to warn him that joining the Glee Club would make his high school life miserable. But, she didn't want to bring his hopes down, as he seemed really interested in joining the club.

_Ugh. Lindsay, don't think about this too much. _She continued writing.

Damian looked at Lindsay. She wanted to join the Glee Club, like him. But, she didn't seem to write her name in the list. If she does join, it would be nice to be friends with her. He started to lean to her as he whispered.

"Are you joining the Glee Club?"

Lindsay stopped writing and glanced at the Irishman. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs. "I saw you looking at the list a while back. You wouldn't be interested if you weren't looking at it."

Lindsay continued writing. "I am thinking about it."

"What's stopping you, err, I haven't got your name yet…"

"Lindsay," she said as she looked at him. "I know you're new. And it probably isn't right to discourage you or anything, but joining that club means torture."

He pulled his chair closer, and leaned towards her as he wrote. "And why do you say that? You haven't been in the club. How would you know?"

"Because," still she was writing. "I know who they are and I've seen how the school ridicules them. They get thrown in the dumpster and get slushied in the face and—

"Slushied?"

She stops writing. "It's when a slushie, a flavored ice drink, is thrown at you."

Lindsay turns to him and is taken aback. He was busy writing, yet he was so close to her. Her cheeks started to turn red, so she scoots a little farther from him, for comfortable space. She immediately continues writing.

"I don't see what the big deal is. About getting slushied, or whatever it is that they do."

She stops writing and focuses and what he is saying.

"As far as I know, the club still has members. Maybe like me, they just love to sing, and to them that's what matters." He stops writing and looks at her. "Even if you wouldn't join, we could still be friends, right?"

Lindsay looks at him. "Um, yeah…of course." He smiles at her and continues writing.

She doesn't know what she could possibly say to Damian at this point. The fact is…he was right. She knew that performing was what she wanted to do since she was born. But all along, what she cared about more was being humiliated or judged by her peers. She shouldn't let anyone shatter her dream.

She glanced at Damian. She could not believe it. Of all the factors that could've persuaded her to join the Glee Club, she certainly did not expect it to be this guy. _I can't believe I'm joining New Directions._

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Cameron was fixing his stuff in his locker. Being thrown in the dumpster was a first for him. He doesn't know why they did throw him. Maybe it's because of how he looked. Back home, no one cared what he looked like. He knew moving was a bad idea. But then again, he was glad that he was thrown in the dumpster. If only he saw the girl who helped him.<p>

When he was in that dumpster, he couldn't get up, maybe because he was tall. He thought he would never get up. He called for help, and for a second, he thought no one would answer. Then he heard her voice. It was different, unlike any other he had heard. _It would be totally awesome if she could sing too._

Sadly, he doesn't know who she is. Now, he was hell-bent on finding her. It was like Prince Charming looking for the owner of the glass slipper, but unlike him, he had no glass slipper to base on. Now, he feels like he's exaggerating everything. _It's not like the both of you are going to fall in love just because of that! You just want to thank her._

But, in his mind, he really wants to get to know her.

"So, how did you get out, nerd?"

He sighed as he closed his locker and turned around. The same guys who threw him in the dumpster were cornering him, each carrying a cherry-flavored slushie.

"I just did. What's it to you?" He tried to squeeze himself away between two of them, but it was no use.

"What do you want? Throwing me in the dumpster isn't enough for you?"

The five guys looked at each other, and in unison, "Yes!"

One by one, from left to right, the slushies came flying right up to his face. Five times, he felt like he was going to die because of brainfreeze. He removed his glasses, all the red ice dropping on the floor.

"You better not talk back again. You'll be getting more than that!" The five walked on, never bothering to clean up the mess they made.

"Damn it!" Cameron said as he pounded his fist on the lockers.

Not too far away, Hannah and Matheus witnessed the whole thing. They looked at each other and nodded. They approached Cameron.

"Come on, we'll help you clean up," said Matheus looking up at him, smiling. "Follow us."

"Thanks," he said as he followed them.

* * *

><p>Cameron was finally cleaned up, although traces of red liquid were still visible in his clothing. He sat down a table, with Hannah and Matheus. The three of them already hit it off while helping Cameron remove the slushie traces.<p>

"So, you're from Texas?" Hannah said, chewing on her home-made sandwich.

"Yeah. We had to move here because of my dad's job." Cameron opened his paper bag. Biscuits and apples. Yum.

"Now, that sucks," says Matheus, who was eating an apple as well. "Hannah and I are lucky that we already live here."

Hannah nods. "Okay wait. Let me get it straight. This morning, you were thrown in the dumpster?"

"Pretty much. I don't know why that wasn't enough for those jocks."

"How did you get out? I mean, there was this other guy who was so much taller than you, and he couldn't get out, so they had to dismantle the whole dumpster for him!"

Matheus and Cameron stopped eating and stared at Hannah.

"Okay okay, it's a joke! But, I'm sure you wouldn't have fit in there. That thing is small for you!" She continued eating her sandwich.

"I got help. From a girl I don't even know. And who was that…the Spanish teacher."

Matheus nudges Cameron's elbow. "I see where this is going! You want to find her!"

"And declare your utmost love for her! Sweet." Both of them raised their hands for a high five.

"Come on," Cameron sighed. "I don't even know her. I pretty much owed it to both her and—what was the name of the teacher?"

"His name's Mr. Schuester," she said, finishing her sandwich. "He's a great teacher. He's also the director of the Glee Club."

"Glee Club?" Both Matheus and Cameron's eyes widened in delight.

Hannah looked at the both of them in confusion. "You guys want to join?"

"Absolutely."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "You really want to live the rest of the year like the first day of school you've been having?"

Both guys looked at each other. "We're not following," Matheus says.

"Well, the things the jocks did to you," she explained. "They're pretty much doing it to the Glee Club. And that's just because they're members of the club. It can go on a daily basis if they really hate you."

"I think I'm still joining," Cameron said. "I just really love to sing, and with a group, it's even more fun."

Matheus nodded. "Same here. Music has been my outlet for all the bullying I got before."

Hannah was surprised. These were new students, and even if they knew what was happening to the Glee Club, they still wanted to join. They had the courage to face the difficulties, just so they could sing. Now, she was glad. These two are the coolest friends she could ever find. And they just convinced her to join the Glee club.

* * *

><p>It was the last period of the day, and Emily and Marissa were having Spanish class. Mr. Schuester was writing on the board, when the door opened. It was Damian, who gave him a piece of paper.<p>

"I'm going to talk in English for a while, since we have a new transfer student."

Seated in the third row, Emily straightened herself and flipped her hair. _Yes, the new guy totally took notice._

"Emily, what are you doing?" her best friend said.

"I'm making sure that the cute transferee see what he's missing here." She winked at him, as he gave an awkward smile. Mr. Schue gave him the floor.

"Hello. My name is Damian Mcginty, and I've moved here from Ireland. Hope to make good friends with you all."

"Bienvenido!" said Marissa, getting her notebook and pen from her bag. She then looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her, even Emily. She paid full attention to the class last year. Mr. Schuester made it a point that they all say 'Bienvenido' whenever a new student introduces himself. She looked at Mr. Schuester, and like the rest of them, he was puzzled._ Was I the only one mentally present in the class last year?  
><em>

"Great enthusiasm, Marissa!" Mr. Schue went beside Damian. "Since, she was the first to welcome you, I guess you could sit next to her, Damian."

Emily was beaming. "Girl, you did a much better job getting his attention than me!"

"Knock it off!"

Damian went and sat beside the slender redhead, and looked at her as she talked with the winking girl. _She's gorgeous. Both of them are. I must be doing something right if I keep on being seatmates with beautiful girls.  
><em>

A few minutes had passed since Mr. Schue started with the lesson. Getting bored, Emily decided to start the conversation between the three of them. She bumped her best friend.

"What? I'm trying to copy here."

"Scoot."

Marissa sighed as she leant backward. Emily stretched out her hand, making sure that the boy from Ireland can see it. He looks to the left.

"Hi. My name is Emily Vasquez. But you can call me anything you want."

He let out a polite smile and gave her a handshake. "Nice to meet you, um, Emily."

"Oh my god. That accent. It's totally sexy…"

"Um, thanks, I guess?"

"Oh come on!" Marissa took her friend's hand and placed it on the table. "Behave!"

She then looked at Damian. "Sorry about that. She thinks that her God-given talent is flirting. And she makes it a point to flirt with every guy in the school."

"Only cute guys!"

Both Damian and Marissa giggle. "She's actually fun to be with. She can be her own comedy show."

"I can see that." Damian looked at Marissa, who was now writing down. _Girls in this school are awfully occupied with writing._

"How about you, Marissa? What do you love to do?"

Marissa turned to him, who was looking at her. She took a deep breath. "Well, I love to draw...and sing." She bit her lower lip, feeling blood rushing to her cheeks. _How could he keep eye contact for so long?_

"Sing?" She noticed the eagerness in his voice. "I love to sing too! Are you a part of the Glee Club?"

She straightened herself. "Unfortunately, no," she said bluntly as she continued writing.

"Why not?"

"Because it is social suicide."

Emily butted in. "Are you two talking about the Glee Club?"

"Yes."

"Damian, honey, we just don't think it's worth it to join a club that's going to guarantee you a whole year of slushies that you won't even get to drink." Emily said, leaning towards Marissa, who was still writing.

"Hmm, that's unfortunate then."

Damian reverted back to writing. He wanted to persuade them, but he doesn't think he could. Based on his instincts, both of them are girls who are firm with what they believe in.

Marissa looked at him, who pretty much looks disappointed. Did he want to persuade them to join? Well, she did want to join when she first arrived. It was Emily who told her about the social ridicule, and as the weeks went by, she saw each of the New Directions' members get slushied and bullied. But none even left the club. Sure, she loved performing. But, would she really want to relive being judged by other people? _Ugh. I can't believe that this guy has completely twisted my mind on the club!_

Oblivious to Marissa, Emily was thinking the same thing. She liked attention. She liked it a lot. Being on the club might help her get more attention and might even help her meet new guys from other schools! But that's too shallow. Like her best friend, she loved performing. That was one of the reasons she didn't want to leave New York, because of the many opportunities you could find there. Joining the club wouldn't hurt, and could actually add to the resume. She then smiled to herself. _Watch out New Directions! Emily Vasquez is going to rock your world!_

* * *

><p>"Okay then. I think he's all set. He can start school tomorrow." The school secretary Donna shook hands with another female adult. This female went out of the office, and met up with a student outside. His hair was in dreadlocks, and he was wearing a white shirt and pink pants.<p>

"So, you're all good! You officially start tomorrow."

"Great," he said, standing up from the bench. "But why here? There are a lot of better schools in the area, I think."

The female laughed. "Samuel, the school is, from what I have heard, uneventful. No one will even notice you are here."

Both of them start walking. "Hm, it's okay, I guess. I just don't get why we have to go to different parts of the country for high school."

"If you guys really want to finish high school, this is the way to do it. It was a great decision to let you wear masks during performing. "

They continued walking, passing the bulletin board. He then saw a Glee Club sign-up sheet.

"Oh look, a Glee Club! You could join!"

He smirked. "You could tell it sucks because only one person has signed in. I'd rather invest my time in something else." They finally reached the outside premises. Still, he glanced at the sheet again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Wow, finally another chapter done, and unusually long, I think! I've decided to make this a strictly TGP chapter, with the exception of Mr. Schuester (because he was really needed for the plot). As you have noticed, we got our first song! It's sung by Cameron and for those wondering, it's _In My Place_ by _Coldplay_. I've already introduced Samuel, and I thought of his plot on a whim! Since it's somewhat vague, you could all guess what the plot is on the reviews section. I hope I can carry it and make it convincing and exciting! Also, Damian is oh so charming in this, he actually persuaded the 3 girls to join the club! Talk about charisma! And, of course, I know you're waiting for the big Cameron/Marissa meet-up, and if you want to see it before the next episode of TGP airs, you guys'll have to be generous in reviews! Okay I'm just kidding! I'll be sure to post the next chapter before 8PM Sunday! That is a promise I will surely keep.

And, spoilers for the fic! A major character of Glee makes a comeback, and he/she is going to torment our new members! Of course, I will mix it up with the original cast, so again, expect the next to be a long one.

A big shoutout to my first-ever reviewers! **J-StarGleek**, **McKoPeN**, **Gleelover**, **Polevaultingchick**, **BelieverInLove**, **ronxhermioneftw** (love ur name btw), and **savetonight**. Some of you got the two guys right! But, you all get a gold star from Rachel Berry! Seriously, you guys made my day, and are one of the reasons on why I'm writing this fic. I will not let you down!

As for new and old readers, reviews and feedback are always very much appreciated! And I actually need some suggestions on how or where to put Bryce, Ellis, McKynleigh, and Alex. As much as possible, they should be part of the New Directions, but hey, we could work them anywhere. I'll try to give them fantastic roles maybe before Chapter 5, but beware! This I'm not promising!

Thanks, and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Unexpected Trial

* * *

><p>It was a new day, and for the New Directions, it was the day for auditions. Tina, Mike, Sam, and Mercedes were looking at the list. Still, only one name was written there.<p>

"Wow, that sucks," Mercedes said. "I think no one cared that we reached Nationals."

Sam looked at her. "Remember, when we did a performance outside the cafeteria? I think we should repeat that."

Tina nods. "We can't do an impromptu performance!"

"And what song are we going to sing?" asked Mike.

"Okay, let's call an emergency meeting. Now!" Mercedes said as the four of them went in the choir room. At the end of the hallway, Hannah and Matheus approached the list and wrote their names.

"This year, the Glee Club is going to be great!" exclaimed Hannah.

"Yeah! With us as additions, they're sure to reach the Nationals again!" Matheus was grinning.

The two of them left as Lindsay went next. _Whoa, a lot more people are joining in. Did Damian persuade them too? _She took her pen and wrote her name neatly. She takes a deep breath. She hopes she's making the right decision.

* * *

><p>Marissa drove her vehicle to the parking lot. Emily was seated beside her, assessing the make-up she had put on this morning. She closed her compact mirror.<p>

"Marissa, there was a spot over there."

She did not listen. She drove forward until she saw her target. The free space next to the dumpster. When the car was properly parked, Emily smiled and pinched her friend's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" she said, removing the keys from the ignition.

"Hoping to see dumpster dude, are you?"

Marissa grabs her bag in the backseat of the car. "What makes you think that?" She steps out of the car and Emily follows suit.

"Doesn't parking here make it obvious?" She walked beside her friend. "It's okay; I think it's cute that you're crushing on this guy you've never met."

"Again, what makes you think that I am crushing on him?"

Emily placed her index finger on a cheek. "So, you just randomly wanted to play that Coldplay song while driving to school?"

Her friend stops walking. "That doesn't count as crushing. I think the song was appropriate for the trip."

"Marissa, it's perfectly fine," she goes in front of her. "I've never seen you do anything like this, so I'm really entertained. It's like seeing a whole new side of you."

Her best friend sighed. "Don't exaggerate. It's not like we're destined to be each other. I'm just curious to see who he was."

Emily smirked and shook her head. Marissa was not one to open up herself to anyone. She was reserved and no one could ever figure out how she really feels about something or what she's thinking about. Yet, Emily admired her as a friend since Marissa never judged her for anything she does.

They continued walking and entered the school. Both of them commanded the hallway, and almost everyone was looking at them. They passed by the bulletin board, but Emily stops to look at the New Directions list.

"Hey, new people were added!"

Marissa frowned and looked as well. "It kinda makes you wonder if Damian persuaded them too."

Emily brings out a pen and writes her name. She then hands the pen to her best friend, who was only looking at the pen.

"I still don't know if I'm joining."

"What? But I thought we're going to support each other?"

"I'm still…thinking."

Emily sighed. "Well think fast!" She hands the pen. "I'm going to the restroom, wait for me here."

* * *

><p>Cameron arrived at school, relieved that he didn't see any jocks along the way. He was walking at the hallway, towards the bulletin board. As he was nearing it, he saw a slim redhead waiting. <em>Wow, she's beautiful. She could be a model.<em>

He now approached the Glee Club list and wrote his name. He glanced at the redhead, who was also holding a pen. He faced her.

"So, are you joining the Glee Clu—"

He did not see it coming. Purple ice and liquid was in his hair and in his shoulders. Behind him was a jock, laughing as he walked through the hallway. He looked to his right. The redhead was looking at him, though he can't figure out what her expression was. It was a combination of shock and sympathy.

"Are you all right?" She immediately approached him, as some drops of ice land on her forearm.

"Um, I'm dripping," he said. He was feeling guilty that she was helping him.

"It's okay, I'm all right. You on the other hand, are not."

Marissa pitied the guy. He just wrote his name on the list, yet he got automatically slushied. His attire did not help him at all. Again, second thoughts about her joining the club surfaced. If she joined, she could be like this guy. She could get slushied everyday. But, what if she showed them that she isn't bothered by the slushies? What if she showed them that whatever they will say or do to her, she won't care? And maybe they won't judge her anymore.

"Let me clean you up in the girls' room."

Cameron shook his head. "The girls' restroom? No I—I don't think I want to."

Marissa took his hand and pulled him. "Come on! No one will see!" _And once again, my mind cannot help being so righteous._

They were walking across the hallway as the students looked at them. Cameron, on the other hand, looked at their hands, linked together. _Her hands are warm, and soft._ He then looked at Marissa. Why would she want to help him?

They arrived at the girls' restroom. Emily walks out and looks up to see Marissa, and this tall, awkward guy. "And who might you be?"

"Just a random guy who got slushied."

She looked at Marissa and gave her a 'what's going on' look. She signaled her to move as they entered. She gave back Emily's pen. "Write my name on the list, okay?"

Emily hesitates, but nodded nonetheless. She left as both of them entered the restroom.

Marissa closed the lid of one of the bowls and put Cameron there. She placed her bag on the sink and took a bunch of paper towel sheets, some of which she dampened with water.

"Turn around," she said as Cameron obeyed. She was wiping his shoulders.

"I think it would be better if you wet your hair directly on the sink."

Cameron nodded. "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm sure you would've done the same thing if you saw me get slushied."

He smirked. "You? Get slushied? Impossible."

"It isn't impossible. I just signed up for Glee Club. I'm preparing for the worst." She wiped his neck.

"How could you be slushied? You're stunning, and guys would be stupid to even throw you one."

She smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, but I've seen them throw it to almost anyone."

"And you're okay with that?"

She sighed. "I wasn't at first. But, just a while ago, I realized that it doesn't matter anymore. There, all done." She threw the sheets at the garbage bin. She went to the sink to wash her forearms, which were sticky now because of the dripping slushie remains.

Cameron went out of the cubicle and went to the other sink. "Thank you. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

She looked at him, still washing her hands. "Marissa."

"I'm Cameron." He looked at her, and they both smiled. They continued to clean themselves up. Marissa finished first, wiping her hands dry.

"So, how does it feel like to be slushied?"

"Horrible. This actually isn't my first time," he said, vigorously rinsing his hair. "Yesterday, I got hit by five cherry slushies, coming from all directions."

"What? That's awful."

"Mm-hmm. But, that's not all. Yesterday morning before school started, they threw me in the dumpster before I could even step inside the school building."

Marissa's eyes widened. "Dumpster?"

"Yeah!" he said, even excited. "You probably think I couldn't have gotten out by myself. But, someone actually helped me. She troubled herself to even carry the stepladder and even asked the help of the Spanish teacher."

Marissa stood still, surprised by the things she was hearing. _Oh god, why is my heart pounding so fast?_

"Although, I didn't know who she was. I wasn't even able to see her. Stupid school bell…"

He closed the faucet, and rubbed his hair dry. He straightened up and looked at Marissa. "Unfortunate, right?

"No, no, um, not at all." She bit her lip and looked down.

"What? What do you mean?"

She took her bag and faced him. "Well, actually, you kind of…I mean…um, how do I put this?"

"Marissa, what are you talking about?"

She turned around, facing at the door. "That girl, I think you…already met her."

Cameron frowned, still looking at Marissa. He then slowly realized what she's trying to say.

"I-I'm going to be late for class. I'm leaving now." She opened the door and rushed outside.

"Hey wait! Marissa!" Cameron was still looking at the door.

It was Marissa, the girl who helped him. The girl he had been looking for. Now that he thinks about it, it fits. And today again, she helped him when he was slushied. Why? Why would a girl so attractive help him, a guy who looks like a total nerd? He then became conscious that he was in the girls' restroom. He went out immediately and rushed to his first class. But still, he was thinking about what happened. About her.

* * *

><p>Samuel was looking around the hallway. He was holding a sheet of paper which contained his class schedule. Everyone he passed by looked at him, but assumes that they were either in awe or disgusted by his dreadlocks. It's been a long time since he has attended school. He and his friends were all homeschooled the past 5 years. It was only recently that they decided to attend school to at least experience a normal life.<p>

Although, it was not known, he was the lead singer of a one-hit wonder band "Hidden Identity." They released a single called "Rain and Fire," which actually caught the attention of critics. What even helped was that they were wearing masks; therefore their private lives weren't being delved upon. However, before their album was released, the record company was sold to a bigger record company, and didn't want to keep the band. All traces of the band and single were removed, and they were not known again.

He and his bandmates wanted to continue pursuing music, but they decided that they would finish high school first, before making a new band. However, it seems difficult for him during his first day since he couldn't even find his first class.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the hallway, Finn Hudson was walking towards his classroom. So far, his life was going great. During the summer, he and Rachel rekindled their relationship and they both learned to love the other all over again. However, he was afraid. They are already seniors and they might part ways since Rachel is now set on going to New York. While for him, he doesn't have his plans figured out yet.

Also, as a member of New Directions, he wanted to win more than ever this year. He was disappointed by the news of his clubmates that only one signed up for auditions, even if they reached Nationals.

He walked through the hallway and saw Samuel, frowning while looking at each of the doors.

"Um, do you need any help?"

Samuel looked at Finn, who was inches taller than him. "Um, yeah. I was wondering if you knew where Chemistry first period is? I'm a sophomore, actually."

"Oh, it's over there, just before the choir room."

Samuel smiled. "Oh great! Thanks!"

"Anytime," said Finn. He liked helping people, and he really prides himself in that.

As Samuel leaves, he sings a tune very unfamiliar to Finn. Finn suddenly relapses to the time when he heard Sam sing. He felt the same way now as he did before.

"Wow, he can sing." He continues looking at him, and somehow, a big idea is brewing inside his mind.

* * *

><p>First period has started and Lindsay kept her seat far away from Damian as possible. She knew that he already knows that she signed up for the club, and she didn't want him to kind of rub it on her face that he was right. The English teacher was speaking in front, and Lindsay wanted to focus. She was one of the honor rolls for freshman last year, and being the competitive person she is, she wanted to maintain that status.<p>

Damian, on the other hand, was wondering why Lindsay was seated so far from him. He put his chair closer, but Lindsay did not even look at him. Still, he wanted to say something.

"Lindsay, I'm sorry if I forced you to join the club."

She couldn't believe it. He was now saying sorry? Now that she already put her name in the list? This guy is unbelievable. She decided to join the club. It was just him who gave her the little kick she needed. So, should she thank him?

"You didn't force me, Damian. You just gave me the nudge to actually join," she said. She didn't want to look at him, keeping herself busy in writing.

"Really?" He said. Lindsay could tell he was smiling. "Thanks for considering what I said then! Honestly, I think that it's great that we're both joining."

Lindsay stops writing. She could feel her cheeks increasing with warmth. She wanted to look at him but she was too afraid that he would see her blushing. It's the first time that a guy would want to spend time with her. And it was none other than this Irish boy. She couldn't help it, but maybe she is starting to like this guy.

* * *

><p>As first period was going on, Principal Figgins was planning for budget cuts for the school year. He went through the list and saw two of the names that startled him. The Cheerios and the Glee Club. While it's true that the Cheerios have won championships, they failed last year. And the New Directions reached Nationals last year. He took a pen, and started to draw a line across 'The Cheerios'<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Figgins looked up and saw the most unexpected visitor.

"Did you miss me? Hmm, I bet you did."

Sue Sylvester was inside his office, wearing her trademark red tracksuit. Sue never thought she would return to the school. But, the way she left…without style. She cannot accept that she was going to be leaving a loser. She has returned, and has a plan all figured out. She handed Mr. Figgins a check.

"What? F-five million dollars? How did you get this?"

"Well, that's very simple." She sat on one of the couches. "I won the lottery."

Principal Figgins was still staring at the check. "And what are you planning to do with this?"

"If you insist on knowing, I plan to re-establish the Cheerios as a winning machine."

"And you want this check to be the budget for the Cheerios?

Sue laughs and shook her head. "I will be deciding that by the end of the week."

She then stood up. "But if you want this to go in the right hands, I need a few favors."

Figgins looked up at her, and he couldn't really refuse.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime. Brittany and Santana were looking at the New Directions list. They were soon approached by Rachel and Kurt.<p>

"This is so mean." Brittany said.

Kurt peered at the list. "Oh my…"

"Not only did they put fake names…those names actually sound real," Brittany rested her head over Santana's and started to sob.

Rachel was also looking at the list. It was amazing that the list went from 1 to 7. Seven auditionees! That was a lot. She read through the names and recognized one.

"Wait, I know this one. Lindsay Pearce? She was in theater last year. However, they weren't really performing so they weren't that known."

"So are you saying that these are real people?" asked Santana, who was still comforting Brittany.

Kurt takes the list. "I'm going to check this with Donna. If these names are real, then your plan succeeded, Rachel! We finally have new talent!"

* * *

><p>Hannah and Matheus were seated in their usual table, waiting for Cameron. They started eating without him.<p>

"So, what are you going to sing for auditions?" asked Hannah, who was eating a hamburger.

"I really don't know yet. I was thinking something that they wouldn't expect me sing, say…_Baby One More Time_?"

Hannah laughs. "Wow, you're right! I think I'm going for an _Adele_ song. I just love that girl."

Cameron came storming from the cafeteria door, carrying his lunch. He sat in between the two, and he dug right into his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. After 3 bites, he just stared at the blank space of their table.

"Hey dude? Are you all right?" Matheus looked at him. He seemed really spaced out.

"I met her."

Hannah frowned. "Who are you talking about?"

"The girl! The girl who saved me in the dumpster."

His friends stopped eating. Both of them looked at each other.

"That is so cool!"

'Well, who is she? Tell us!"

He took a bite from his sandwich. "Marissa. Marissa von Bleicken."

Hannah's eyes widened. Matheus beamed and patted Cameron on the back. "Nice name, dude! I bet she's pretty too!"

"I have two subjects with her! Cameron, that was really her?"

Cameron looked at her. "Yeah, she admitted it while she was helping me remove the remains of my slushie attack this morning."

"You got attacked again?"

"And she helped you again?"

Hannah leaned on her seat. "I didn't know she was like that. She's very quiet and reserved. But when you talk to her, she's nice and sweet, according to others."

Matheus nudged Cameron. "So, can we expect something to develop?"

"No," he said. "That girl is out of my league. If she weren't all that kind, she wouldn't probably even helped me."

"But she did!" Hannah said. "I think I'm going to go make friends with her!"

"I don't think she even wants to see me. After telling me that she was that girl, she ran and left immediately."

Matheus took his last bite. "Maybe she just panicked. Didn't know how to react."

"Whatever," Cameron said. "I just know that I owe her a lot, and now, I don't know how to approach her."

A sound of a bell rang all over the school. The students looked up at the speakers.

"How are you enjoying your lunch students?"

Chatter ignited at the cafeteria immediately.

"Sue Sylvester is back?"

"Since when?"

"What is she up to now?"

And mostly, these questions arose from the New Directions, who were eating at one table.

"Principal Figgins has given me the opportunity to celebrate the arts. And by celebrating the arts, I am asking all students to be at the gym at 4 o'clock this afternoon. Additionally, to those who will be auditioning for the 'New Directions', your auditions will be moved from the auditorium to the school gym as well."

Mr. Schuester, who was in the faculty lounge, looked up at the speaker. He did not like the sound of this.

"Your auditions will also be held at 4 PM. You guys can do the math, right? Well, go on and finish your lunch then. This afternoon is going to be lots of fun!"

Suddenly, all members of the New Directions and all the auditionees, were silent.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> Okay, I'm going to make this quick, since I have to attend some sort of first aid training. So you may think that this is a little rushed. Sue isn't running for Congress (it's pretty difficult to write about that, honestly) and I want her to stay in school, tormenting once again the Glee Club. So, next chapter promises to be exciting, all the new auditionees performing in front of the school body, as their audition.

Anyway, reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. For those who did review, you're now getting one of Quinn and Puck's cupcakes infused with pot. Yes that's right! It's time to get high! Haha, just kidding.

PS. I'm so excited for the next episode! Although I already know who is getting cut, what I'm excited for is the explanation or justification (or rather the editing) for cutting the person. That seems to be the big topic around the net concerning The Glee Project.

Once again thanks for reading! I hope you all stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Auditions

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester was sprinting through the hallway. He was breathing rapidly and deeply and one could not tell if his nostrils were flaring or not. He stopped at a doorway and slammed the door open.<p>

"Sue, what is the meaning of this?"

Sue was seated at her office chair, holding her pen. Her journal was open, and the page it was open at contained the word 'Dear'.

"I wouldn't say I didn't miss you Will, but one of the things I sure did not miss about you is that pile of dust bunnies you got over your head."

"Why are you trying to humiliate these kids? It's the first time that we had 7 auditionees who really seemed to be interested to join and you're threatening them with performing in front of the whole student body!"

"Is that what you really call it, William? Threatening?"

"Well, you've been trying to remove the existence of the Glee Club ever since we started outperforming your Cheerios."

Sue sighed and closed her journal. "Are you really going to view what I did as a threat?"

"Of course!" he said, raising his hands and putting them down. He turned his back to Sue. "I can't believe that we're going to lose this much talent…"

"Giving up so easily…that's why you're not happy, Will."

Still, he was looking down on the floor.

"If you think they're going to run scared and not audition, then maybe they're not cut out for your Glee Club. But, if they don't care what the students think about them and perform with all of their might, they can be the talent that you need."

Will raises his head and turns to Sue. She, like in some previous rare occurrences, was right. If these 7 kids are great, they could carry on the New Directions with no worries. It could be a test to see if they are willing to take the risks and challenges that come with joining the club. Now that he realizes it, it's a good idea.

"You can thank me after they performed. That is, if they perform and if they are good."

Will nods to her and leaves. But still he wonders. Is Sue helping him, or is this another of her good old ploys to destroy New Directions?

* * *

><p>Finn was hurriedly searching around the school. He had heard Coach Sylvester's announcement of the auditions in the gym with the whole school. Even if he wasn't a part of it, he was terrified. He remembers when they performed <em>Push It<em> at the gym, and he wasn't too proud of that. He stops walking and looks at the auditorium entrance. There he was, the guy with the dreads, looking inside. He walks towards him.

"It looks good right? The stage, I mean."

"Yeah, it does. It must be fun to perform there."

Finn nodded. "I'm Finn, by the way." He offers a handshake.

The guy accepts it. "Samuel. Samuel Larsen. Have you ever performed on that stage?"

"If you're in the Glee Club, you can practically live there, rehearsing every day."

Samuel looked at him. "You're part of the Glee Club?"

"Mm-hmm. You could be too. I heard you sing while you were walking down the hallway. You could be a great addition."

"Me? And why do you think that?"

Finn sighed and breathed in deeply. "Mr. Schuester, the director of the Club, told me that he saw something in me. Because he believed in me, I joined the Club. That became the best decision of my life so far. Well, getting to the point, I think you have something, some kind of a spark. And I think you know that too. Maybe joining the club can even make that spark larger."

Samuel looked back at the stage. He loved and missed performing. Even if he and his band only had less than 10 performances, he knew he belonged on a stage. But if he does get even little exposure, some might dig into information and find out about his past. And, performing on stage through show choir? It's the last thing on his mind.

"I can't join the club. Too busy, I guess."

Finn's bright eyes became sullen. He had failed in his plan. However, he didn't want to let it show.

"It's okay if you don't join." Finn turns toward him and smiles. "But, you have potential. I hope you use it, even if it's not for the Club."

He started walking. "I'll see you soon Samuel." Although he left smiling, he was a little disappointed. He was supposed to be a leader, supportive and encouraging. Yet the one person he tried to recruit did not want to be part of the Club. He was so sure that they would be great with him; exactly like the way he was sure that he loved Rachel. But, he didn't want to let his hopes down.

Samuel, on the other hand, was still thinking. A lot of scenarios were playing on his mind. He wanted to experience a normal life. Yet, he also wanted to make friends, especially those who he could relate to, with music and stuff. He was still looking at the stage. _Would I really be content at just looking at the stage? Or could I take the risk to be in it?_

* * *

><p>It was 12:30, and the members of the New Directions, with the exception of Finn were at the choir room. The impromptu performance they planned on having at this moment was canceled, due to the announcement of Coach Sylvester. Too bad, they were supposed to be singing <em>Last Friday Night<em>. They were standing just around the piano, some looking down and some talking to each other. Rachel looks around and looks in front. Seated in front of them were the 7 auditionees. She assessed them one by one.

First on her left was the somewhat cute guy with brown hair. Turns out he's Irish, so his accent might be a worry to the Club. Next to him was the girl from theater club, Lindsay Pearce. She has never heard her sing or seen her perform, but she looked beautiful, especially with those blue eyes. She shuddered at the thought of her beauty matching her voice. Seated below her was a small guy, smaller than her actually, talking to a stout female redhead. She wonders if they really had nice voices. Beside the two was a guy who was tall like Finn, but had the fashion sense of Artie. She heard that he was the one who got slushied in a semi-circle pattern, and she could see why. And last but most definitely not the least were two girls seated on the top-most platform, one redhead and one brunette. They rivaled Quinn and Santana in their beauty, but if they had a voice similar to hers, they could trump them.

"So, what are you guys thinking of singing at the gym?"

All of them looked at Santana, Rachel being the one with the discerning expression.

"What? I was curious!" She said, facing to the seven. "Let us assess if the songs you choose will be good enough."

The seven of them looked at each other to see who would go first. Matheus stands up. "I was thinking of singing…_Baby One More Time_?"

"No, only I can do Britney. We even made a treaty," says Brittany, in her usual tone.

Kurt raises a hand. "And, we did Britney at the gym, and we caused a total riot." He giggles, but stops, noticing that their faces had turned grim. Rachel, realizing that this is turning sour, interferes.

"Okay, you guys are going to be all right. We are going to support you all the way, whatever you guys sing. But," she said turning to her fellow members and again to the auditionees, "I also think that we should expect for the worst. It most certainly isn't impossible that each one of those who are watching may be holding a slushie or two in their hands and—

Tina grabs Rachel and covers her mouth. It was bad mentioning slushies in front of them. The members looked at each other, shrugging and pointing fingers to who should speak next. They did not know how to cheer them up or support them. If only Finn were here. He usually does the pep talks in times like these.

Speaking of the devil, he enters. He looked at the members of the club, frowning at Tina holding onto Rachel. He looked at the auditionees and saw dread and horror written all over their faces. He goes in the center.

"Do you guys love to sing?"

They all looked at Finn and they all nodded. All of them, old and soon-to-be members were looking at him.

"If you do, then that's all that matters. Just focus on singing that song, like, it's the only way you're going to save yourself. Sing for your life."

Each one of them nods and looks pumped. Some of them even smile. Tina lets go of Rachel, who was also smiling. She always liked that Finn knows what to say when everybody is down.

"So, for familiarity, how about you introduce yourselves to us?" He said smiling. Damian goes first and stands up.

"I'm Damian Mc—

He stopped talking and looks at the door. All of them turned to where he was looking at. Finn turned around and smiled. It was Samuel, who slowly entered the choir room.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I just realized a lot of things. It wouldn't hurt to give this a shot, right?" He whispers something to Finn.

Finn looks behind him. "Okay, let's go guys. They're going to need some alone time to prepare."

The members were frowning, but since they trusted Finn, they all left the choir room, closing the door. It was again silent inside, with Samuel standing on the center.

"So, we can go to introductions, right? I'm Samuel." He signals Damian to continue his introduction.

"I'm Damian McGinty."

Hannah looks behind. "Wow! You have an accent! Where are you from?"

"Um, Ireland, but I'm now living here permanently…"

"Cool! I'm Hannah, by the way! It's nice to meet you all!" She said, looking around.

Matheus stands. "And I'm Matheus! Please don't let my height distract you!" He smiled as everyone chuckled.

Emily went down the platform and went where Samuel was. "Emily Vasquez here," she said, accompanied by a flip of her hair.

Marissa raises her hand. "And I'm her unwavering best friend, Marissa. Hmm, it feels weird saying that."

Emily frowns. "Unwavering?"

"Best friend."

They were giggling as Lindsay stood up. "I'm Lindsay, and judging from what is happening, I think we'll be very good friends!"

They were now looking at Cameron, who was the only one who didn't introduce himself. He smiles and stands up. "And last but certainly not the least, I'm Cameron. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He politely bows and sits on his chair.

Samuel again takes the floor. "So, guys, I was wondering…since we all are going to do this together... how about doing a group number for auditions?"

All of their faces lit up with a smile. They all look at each other, as if they were reading each others' thoughts. What went on the next minutes was a fun and loud brainstorming session. The eight seemed to unify immediately, despite their obvious differences. By the time lunch ended, their plans were concrete and in full circle.

* * *

><p>Within classes, instead of listening to the teacher, the eight auditionees were practicing their lyrics. And by the time classes ended, they hurried to the choir room to practice as a group, along with the Jazz Ensemble. Samuel was the one leading the group, since they thought that he was the best fit for it. They were having another go with the song, singing their lines and doing their formations. Then, they all belted out their last line. When the song ended, they cheered and gave each other high fives.<p>

"All right guys! I think we can do it!" Samuel takes a water bottle. "Let's rest up until singing time. We did awesome!"

Samuel went to talk to Damian, while Lindsay was in a corner, doing the number by herself. Hannah, Matheus, and Cameron were sitting by the piano. Emily and Marissa were seated in the platform, the former fixing her makeup and the latter practicing her lines. Emily closed her compact mirror, and looked at Cameron. It has been probably more than 10 times that she has caught him glancing at Marissa. She slid closer to her.

"Do you like him?"

"What? When did I say I liked him? What makes you say that?" She looked flustered.

"Girl, I still didn't say who."

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She made a little gulp. "Uh, well…I…It seemed that…I just assumed…"

Emily shook her head and smiled. "I'm loving this right now! So, who is the guy you are referring to?"

"No one!" She moved farther from the Latina and continued practicing her lines. She felt her cheeks becoming red, so she fixed her hair to cover the evidence.

Unknown to them, the same topic was being discussed in the piano table.

"Seriously Cameron, the girl you have been looking for is right there, and you won't even make a move!" exclaimed Matheus. He seemed really intent in helping the guy out. "If you're not taking her, I will."

"Hey!" Hannah thrusted a finger on his back. "That is no way to cheer him up! He is thinking this out, planning for the best way, right?"

Both looked at the bespectacled guy. He shrugged. "I'm just going to go with the flow. If she talks to me, it's good. If she doesn't, then it's nobody's loss. Let's just focus on the song, okay?"

Hannah and Matheus looked at each other. They did not like how he is taking this. They needed to help him and her get together. Meanwhile, Samuel and Damian were getting to know each other a little better.

"My life in Ireland was great. I won't keep it a secret that I've drank a lot of alcohol before."

Samuel was grinning. "I would give anything for a chance to live there. Sounds like it's so much free."

"Yeah, well, it depends on how you look at it. But so far, I'm enjoying it here as much as I did there."

Both of them took a quick look at Lindsay, who seemed much focused in getting her parts right.

"Now that's what I call commitment."

Damian nodded. "She seems to take everything as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"But, I wonder if she's happy with what she's doing."

"She looks like she is."

Damian continued looking at Lindsay. She had that confidence about her, yet he feels that there is this other side of her, waiting to come out. However, don't they all keep a certain side of themselves?

They heard a knock on the door and Mr. Schuester entered the choir room.

"So, are you guys ready? Let's set up the gym and you'll be starting in fifteen."

* * *

><p>Lindsay was peeking from the curtains of the stage. The school gym was packed with people. Her eyes scurried through the audience and closed the curtain immediately.<p>

"Guys, they have slushies!"

The others looked at her, eyes widened. Suddenly, they were now pacing to and from backstage.

"I won't let even a single drop touch me!" Emily said.

Cameron looked the most panicked out of all of them. "What are we supposed to do? I cannot have another slushie hit me!"

"Me too!" Matheus sits on a stool. "I doubt that the teachers will be able to stop them, though."

"But, we cannot stop right now!" said Damian. "We've worked hard for this!"

Samuel nods. 'He's right. If we don't sing, it's like we're surrendering to them."

Marissa peeked at the other end of the curtain. A lot of students were holding slushies, as Lindsay had mentioned. But, a familiar group of faces caught her attention.

"They seem really pumped and excited to see us perform."

"Who?" Hannah peeked with her as well. "Oh…it's the club. Plus Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury."

"We know we can't let them down, right?" Marissa stops peeking and went near them. "Slushied or not, we have a song to sing."

All of them, including Cameron looked at her and smiled. As her eyes went to him, she let out a little smile and nodded politely. They all know that people were supporting them, and that they could not let a slushie stop them.

* * *

><p>The bleachers were packed with people, and this worried the New Directions the most. They were seated nearest to the stage, on the left side. Finn was seated beside Mr. Schuester.<p>

"Mr. Schue, some of them have slushies in their hands. Don't you think they are going to throw them?"

The Spanish teacher sighed. "I know. I'm kind of worried right now. No one can really stop them."

"Oh no, I don't think I can bear to see all of them get slushied!" Tina grasps Mike's arm.

Puck stands up. "Let's barricade the stage then. If someone's going to be slushied, it's us before these guys."

The clock exactly hits 4:00, and Puck walks up, faces the stage and extended his arms sideways. The other members of the New Directions followed him.

"I'm proud of you Will," said Ms. Pillsbury, seated next to him. "They're growing to value the more important things in life, with your guidance."

Mr. Schue smiles. "That's not exactly the case. They've been guiding me too."

* * *

><p>Backstage, the auditionees were all lined up, their backs facing each of their microphone stands and the audience. Samuel signals for the curtains to rise. As they go up, Lindsay belts out a high note, and the Jazz Ensemble starts to play. Damian goes first.<p>

"_We're not gonna take it! No! We ain't gonna take it!" _

Marissa grabs hold of her mic. _"We're not gonna take it, anymore!"_

She pumps her fist up as Lindsay steps in front. _"We've got the right to choose it, there ain't no way we'll lose it!" _

Marissa goes beside her. _"This is our life, this is our song!"_

Samuel then breaks their formation as they return to their first positions. _"We'll fight the powers that be just; don't pick our destiny 'cause."_

"_You don't know us, you don't belong,"_ sang Damian as he does an air guitar gesture.

In unison, they all sang. _"We're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it, anymore!"_

As they were singing, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury were looking at the crowd's reactions. Some were nodding with the beat of the music, while some were just demonstrating a flat affect. Or maybe, their faces were just registering that they were enjoying it, but didn't want to show it.

Matheus and Hannah now go in front. _"Oh you're so condescending! Your gall is never-ending! We don't want nothing; not a thing from you!"_

Cameron splits them up. _"Your life is trite and jaded! Boring and confiscated!"_

Emily flips her hair and pushes Cameron aside. _"If that's your best, your best won't do!"_ Everyone now sings in chorus.

_Oh…Oh…  
>Oh we're right! (Yeah!)<br>We're free! (Yeah!)  
>We'll fight! (Yeah!)<br>You'll see!_

Lindsay now belts out. _"Yeah! We're not gonna take it"_ The others now join her.

"_No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore!"_

Marissa does an ad-lib run during the song's instrumental, and the group sings one last time.

_We're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore!_  
><em>We're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore!<em>

The music ended and the gym became silent. The auditionees were breathing deeply after singing. They looked down and saw that the members of the New Directions were ready to take the slushies for them if some were actually thrown.

"Well that sucked!" shouted one student.

"I can't believe I wasted 3 minutes of my life on this crap."

Murmurs began to fill the gym and the students left immediately to resume what they should have been doing at 4:00 PM. Mr. Schuester waved goodbye to Ms. Pillsbury as he approached the stage.

"Okay, a round of applause to the wonderful auditions we had!"

The veterans were enthusiastically cheering for the newbies. They were all beaming.

"And, I think that everyone will agree with me on this. You guys did great! For a short amount of time, you managed to pull off a great number. I am impressed."

"So, Mr. Schue? Are they in?" asked Finn.

He smiled. "Let's welcome the 8 new members of the New Directions!"

* * *

><p>Sue was walking down the hallway. She just had come from the gym after witnessing the auditions she had assembled, as part of her plan. She entered her office and sat down her chair. She brought out a notebook and a pen. She flipped the notebook to the part where it said 'Dear'. She continued to write where she left off.<p>

"Dear Journal…I could not believe I am writing this. I just helped the Glee Club gain new members. Although it sounds like a total abomination, I am quite happy that I helped William Schuester and his ever-growing forest of brown twigs, wrongly called his hair. Surprisingly, the audition that I helped tailor actually helped me in finding what I needed. My new set of Cheerios royalty. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw those three ladies perform in front of me. Thanks to them, I have my priorities straight. I will have the Cheerios win the Championship once again by recruiting these three stunners. And of course, that might just be the way to destroy that club of misfits called New Directions."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

I AM DEEPLY SORRY for the delay of this chapter! Last July 25-30, I attended a first aid and BLS-CPR training and I was completely exhausted. On a positive note, whenever I had free time, I jotted down chapter outlines and future song scenes, which made me more excited for the upcoming chapters!

By the way, the song is _We're Not Gonna Take It_ (for those who do not know) by _Twisted Sister_. I decided this to be their audition song since it pretty much sums up how the Glee Club feels and I felt that it was the perfect song at the moment. And it was easier since they already sang it on the show =D. I have to share that I cringed when reading the group number. I really really don't know how to incorporate songs. Please feel free to give suggestions on how to improve it! Constructive criticism is always good criticism!

Reviews, comments, suggestions, violent reactions are much appreciated! Any suggestions on the pairings? Sure! How about song requests? I will try to put those. Anything you say will be taken into consideration! Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially those who take time to review each chapter! Shoutouts: **slotes123**, **Mystery Morgan**, **KTEW**, **Erinlee**, **BelieverInLove**, **LilyLunaCho**, **asLightasDark**, **J-StarGleek**, **beyerdoubts** (I am deeply flattered and honored that you made an account just to review. And yes, I have no life as well ;D), **ronxhermioneftw**, **Iggy'sGirl15** and **bebe098**. You are all going to get a slushie (yes, not _slushied_) with a flavor of your choice! Damn, I suck at rewards.

So now after the training, I am again with nothing to do. What better use of time than to write this fanfic? I am writing Chapter 5 immediately as an apology to the delayed update. Thank you for reading and stay tuned! Much _much_ more chapters to come, because I know I'm not done with this story yet! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Past and the Future

* * *

><p>The New Directions were still on a high after the fantastic auditions that the 8 new members had. Of course new friendships had been made, but as of now, some are still waiting to happen.<p>

Cameron was leaning at his locker while listening to his MP3 player. Three locker cabinets away, he saw Marissa, chatting with Emily, and their now added friend Lindsay. He still could not forget what happened in the girls' bathroom. He wanted to be friends with her. He wanted to get to know her. And he hates it that these remain into things he wants, not things that are actually happening.

Marissa was kind, quiet, mysterious, and sometimes shows moments of not taking crap and standing for what she believes in. And her hair, her eyes, those lips, that smile. Those were enough for him to probably establish the fact that he likes her. However, does she like him back? He could pour his feelings through song for sure. _Damn, I hope Mr. Schuester assigns themes which will help me do that._

"Who are you staring at, loverboy?"

He turned around to see Matheus, who again had remnants of colored liquid on his shirt.

"Hmm, cherry. Delicious isn't it?"

Matheus smirked. "I'm getting kinda used to it, actually. If I'm not going to react like I cared, maybe they'll stop."

The two were approached by Damian and Hannah, who became fast friends after she did an intense Q&A on him during lunch.

"All set for the choir room?" The two boys nodded as they began to walk.

* * *

><p>All the members were anxiously waiting for the homework assignment Mr. Schuester is going to assign. Sure, he's had his fair share of good and bad ideas. However, having new members might have made his mind pumped to give a theme that will surely be splendid. He entered the room, bringing his fedora hat. He wrote on the white board and faced the students.<p>

"Growth. It's a very powerful word. Some say that when you grow, you adapt to life. Also, some say that only those who grow, can actually live the world to the fullest. And by growing, we mean becoming mature and becoming better persons."

"Now I know why Rachel isn't a better person. Her boobs haven't grown yet," said Brittany with her ever monotonous voice. Some cracked up while some controlled themselves. Rachel was upset when she couldn't come up with a quip of her own.

"So!" Mr. Schuester continued. "I want the new members to pick a name in the hat."

"What for?" asked Hannah.

"I'll give the details later."

One by one, the new members picked out a piece of paper from the hat. First was Matheus, who picked out Puck's name.

"Sweet!" said the small guy. "We're going to be best buds!" Puck hesitated, but smiled nonetheless.

"I picked Artie!" said Samuel, who hurriedly offers a handshake to him.

"Rachel," read Lindsay. She looked at her and gave a wide smile, while Rachel just nodded. Hearing her voice during the auditions, she was terrified that this girl could compete with her for solos.

Emily goes to the hat and reaches for a piece of paper. "Quinn. Girl, we're going to paint the choir room sassy!" Quinn gave a polite smile.

It was Damian's turn. "Santana?" He looked at the Latina, who shot a look at him. "Ireland? Hmm, you're cool, I guess."

Brittany raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, can I join Santana and Damian instead? I want to hear him sing and talk at the same time."

"Sorry Brittany. This is about growth. It would be more helpful to have one partner only."

Cameron stood up and picked from the hat. "Kurt." He looked up to where Kurt was seated and smiled. Kurt returned the gesture.

"Tina!" said Hannah, who immediately went near her and hugged her. And just to not make him feel left out, she hugged Mike as well.

It was Marissa's turn, and she judged which of the members were left. She would like to pick Mercedes, as they both seem to have the same taste in song selection. Finn would be a good choice too, since he was dubbed the leader of the group, and he was good at motivating them. She wasn't too sure about Brittany, Mike and Sam though. She picked a name from the hat. "Finn."

She looked at him and he smiled back. Finn then turned to Rachel, who looked like she felt that assignment wasn't fair to her.

"Okay, so now that you have picked the names, here's what we're going to do! Those people you picked…will be your mentors this year!"

"What?"

"Mentors?"

Mr. Schue nods. "You will be the one to guide our new recruits in the school, be it Glee Club-related, or not at all. And, if you guys feel that your mentor or 'student' is slacking off…no solos will be given to those slackers."

Bursts of excitement filled the room. The old members were actually excited to be given some sort of a year-long Glee assignment. Plus, the fact that they can influence and teach a new Glee Club member so that the club can continue on its legacy inspired them the most.

"I think it's too early to celebrate guys."

They all kept quiet, wondering what surprise will be next.

"That was the Grand Assignment. To let you adjust, there will be no assignments this week. But to prepare you for next week…I want the mentors to help their charges do a song that we've already done before in assignments and competitions. But, I want different interpretation of the song."

Rachel stands up. "Sir, don't you think that this is a little bit hard? I mean, I know that we can come up with ideas quickly, but reinventing our previous performances? I believe nothing could top what we did before."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Rachel, I didn't say that you should top them. You could give it a new spin, or sing it in a different way. It doesn't have to be better than the one previously performed."

Rachel slowly sat and nodded as Quinn raised her hand. "Sir, surely this must have a prize if you want us to do good in it."

He smiled. "Nice that you brought that up Quinn. For the prize…"

He brought out a something that looked like a coupon. "This is for the Lima Bean, and this is good for 9 free orders. Each. "

Although again the prize was food-related, they were excited and overwhelmed. The Lima Bean serves some mean coffee and for it to be free is like winning Sectionals.

"Now, that you are all pumped, you could now get prepared for your performances. Here is the list of the songs we already did. Now I'm reminding you. Sing it in your own way."

Those who weren't chosen as mentors were now selected as judges. As the 'judges' discussed their criteria, the students looked over the song list and brainstormed on the endless possibilities of what to do. Samuel and Artie hit it off immediately, and he chose to sing _You Can't Always Get What You Want_. Hannah, because of her cheerful disposition, really clicked with Tina. And because of her rapping skills, they decided for her to sing _Bust A Move_.

However, some of them considered their pairs to be a mismatch.

* * *

><p>Cameron and Kurt were seated at the corner. Cameron was scanning through the pile of sheet music he gathered on the piano. Kurt leaned to see what he would pick. He was, after all, his mentor.<p>

"I don't know any of these songs…" he said, one by one putting some sheets to the side.

"Don't worry. I'll help you go through them. Just pick something that we, or rather you, can work with."

Cameron rummaged through but stopped at a particular page. He nods and finds for the other accompanying pages. Kurt leaned even more and saw the title.

"What? You're expecting to sing _Valerie_? It was the number that won the club Sectionals last year! You sure you're going to impress them with that?"

The boy with the glasses nodded. "By the way, I want to express, not impress. I could play the guitar with this, right?"

Kurt looked at him, still astounded at his song choice. "I guess you could. I don't know how I could help with that. My fingers are a little too dainty for those steel strings."

"It's okay," smiled the taller one. "I believe I can do this by myself. But, of course, mentor, I need your support."

Kurt nods slowly and mouths the word 'Okay'. He sighed. _I wish I could've gotten a girl as a protégé._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Emily was also searching for her song. Quinn was beside her, but wasn't providing much input. Emily picks a song and sits down. Quinn faces her.<p>

"Your song choice is great," she said.

Emily sighs and shows her the sheet. "_Gold Digger_? You expect me to rap?" She goes back to the piano and puts down the sheet music. She then holds Quinn by her shoulders.

"Look, you're my mentor. You've got to be more energetic than that! You were captain of the Cheerios! Where'd all that spunk and fierceness go?" She let go of her and resumed to picking songs.

Quinn was shocked. A sophomore was telling her to cheer up? True, she'd been so sullen these past months, she never really tried to have fun. _Okay, I'm going to try. _She went near Emily and looked at all the songs.

"How about that one?" she points to one particular stack of papers.

Emily smiled. "Beyoncè? I'm totally in!" Quinn smiles back as they start to discuss.

* * *

><p>Marissa and Finn were both seated on the floor, going through the different sheet music. While Marissa was focused on picking the perfect song, Finn was wondering why a lot of them did not join last year. They might've won Nationals if they had been added.<p>

"So, what made you decide to join now?"

Marissa stopped and looked at Finn. "Well…I just wanted to challenge myself, I guess."

"Challenge yourself?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "See, I play things safe. Emily is my only friend and I don't talk to people that much, because I don't want to…flaunt who I am to the whole world. But then I realized I could be stronger if I opened myself up more." She let out a little smile and continued choosing a song.

"I see. That's very cool and brave of you." He said as he monitors her progress. "You can't see any song you like?"

She shook her head. "Some are good, but I wanted to sing something that I could relate to."

Finn helped her search around the sheet music. They were down to the last song.

"_Beautiful_ by _Christina Aguilera_. It's okay; I think it could suit your voice pretty well."

He bent over and saw her staring at the sheet music. She even looked like she wasn't moving, or breathing. "Marissa?"

"What? Oh…" She blinked and straightened herself. "Yeah…I think I'll do this then." She took the sheet music and sat on a chair in front of them. Finn was puzzled. He wasn't sure why she reacted like that. But then again, he wasn't really sure of a lot of things.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the choir room, Matheus and Puck were now practicing, the taller one holding a guitar. Now, about Puck, everyone knows how he was all over Lauren Zizes last year. However, this year, she decided to quit the Glee Club since they have new recruits. Also, she told Puck to stop pursuing her. He is now single, and he has settled on being that way for a while to figure things out.<p>

As for this performance, they decided to let Matheus sing _Somebody to Love_ by _Justin Bieber_ just for the fun of it.

"Come on man! You want to be sexy? You have to show it!"

"But…" He sits of the floor. "How are people supposed to see that I'm sexy? With my height—"

"Hey!" Puck goes near him. "Don't even get started on pitying yourself. Look at Artie, he's in a wheelchair, and he can rap like a boss. You shouldn't let your height get in the way of who you are inside."

He then offered his arm to help him up. "Now, let's do it one more time!"

* * *

><p>On the top-most platform, we have Santana, who was watching Damian rehearse his version of <em>Somehwere over the Rainbow<em>.

"Alright, stop stop stop!" She raised and waved her hands. "Seriously what's with your brows?"

Damian's eyes widened. "It's my mannerism, I guess."

"Well, control your little pets. You have a good voice, but they're too distracting."

"Okay ma'am."

She stood up and looked at him close in the eye. "Okay no one calls me ma'am here! Tu entiendes?"

Damian leant backward. "Err, I don't really speak Spanish that well…"

She rolled her eyes and backed off. "Just…just sing, okay? And don't move those centipedes above your eyes."

* * *

><p>Last but not the least; we have both Lindsay and Rachel at the piano, opposite Emily and Quinn. Lindsay had a stack of sheet music beside her, most of which were showtunes. Rachel was looking over her scanning these papers. She usually frowned whenever she sees a song she sang before, because she knew that no one could best her renditions of these songs. Finally Lindsay chooses a song.<p>

"What do you think?" She showed the sheet to Rachel. She nodded slowly as they both sat on their chairs. It was _On My Own_, the tune that she used to audition for the club.

"Lindsay, while I commend your song choice…It's actually part of my repertoire for audition songs…I don't think you can do much with the song."

The blue eyed girl frowned. "Of course I can. I'm turning it into a more contemporary sound."

Rachel opened her mouth and slightly gasped for air. "But, but…by changing its arrangement, you're completely destroying the essence of the song! It is meant and only meant for the orchestra!"

"And if I do that, I lose the essence of this assignment. You do know that we have to let this song 'grow' to its capabilities. Rachel, can you please just support me? You are my mentor, and I want to win this."

She stands up. "Fine. But, if you don't pull this off, it's completely your fault."

"Fine by me," Lindsay said as she started to sing.

* * *

><p>The four judges were thoroughly discussing who their favorites were since the audition.<p>

"I heard that Marissa likes to sing RnB songs…that's definitely a plus for me," said Mercedes.

Sam nods. "And I always like guys who can play guitar. Of course, I'm going for my namesake. And Cameron as well."

"I'm rooting for Damian," said Brittany. "If he wins, he might accompany me to go leprechaun hunting…"

Mike frowns at Brittany. "Anyway, for me, I think Matheus is going to do well. Big things come in small packages."

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schuester retakes the floor as they all went back to their seats. "I believe you already have your song choices. I guess we could call it a day. Next week, be ready!"

Some nodded, while some answered with the appropriate 'Yes, Sir' or 'Yes, Mr. Schue'. They all were leaving the choir room. Marissa and Emily were still at the doorway talking. Hannah and Matheus grabs Cameron.

"Hey what's the fuss?" he said as he was nudging both, who were tightly holding his arms.

"You've got to talk to her! And we mean now!" They both drag him and carry him to Marissa.

"Hey wait! Guys!"

"Ehem…" said Matheus.

Both Marissa and Emily turned around to see Cameron, sandwiched in between Hannah and Matheus.

"Um…" Marissa said as she looked down.

Emily smiled. "Okay!" She reaches into Marissa's bag.

"Hey! Emily!"

"I'm going ahead to start the car? Can the two of you please accompany me?"

Hannah and Matheus quickly nodded as the three headed to the parking lot. Cameron was looking side to side, his hands in his pockets, while Marissa was still looking down. Both then started to talk.

"Look—"

They both looked at each other, but immediately broke their eye contact. Cameron finally takes a deep breath and looks at her.

"Marissa, I know this has been long overdue…but I want to thank you. For the dumpster, the slushie…I'm completely indebted to you."

She looks up at him. "I told you, right? You would've done the same for me."

"In a heartbeat," he said as he looks at her directly.

Marissa bit her lip and looked down again. She let out a deep sigh and looked at him. "I'm sorry I ran away like that a while ago. I was just…you know…didn't know how to react, I guess…"

He smiled. "It's okay. I understand."

"And, I don't want things between us to be this awkward…"

"I definitely agree," he said as he put out his right hand. "Let's start over, as friends. Hi my name's Cameron."

She looked at his hand, then looked up to him and smiled. "I'm Marissa, nice to meet you."

They both looked at each other, smiling. "Shall we go then?"

They were both walking down the hallway. "So, you're new here, right?"

"Yep. We had to move because of my dad's job. So far, I'm enjoying it here, minus the slushies."

She giggled. "I, for one, cannot wait to be slushied."

"Come on! It's not something to look forward to at all."

"Yeah, but…I'm preparing for the worst."

"You should always bring a raincoat."

"And a change of clothes."

As they were talking, she glanced to her left. She stops walking and sees something, or rather someone, who she did not expect at all. Cameron was already ahead of her, but stops, realizing that she wasn't beside him anymore.

"Marissa?"

"Can you wait outside the parking lot? I need to talk to someone."

He started walking towards her. "I can accompany you."

"No!" She said, as he stopped walking. "I'm doing this alone."

Cameron nodded as he looks at her, still looking to her left. He didn't know what she's seen, but he respects her request and proceeded to the parking lot. She walked down the path, the person she saw now being clear in her eyes. Tall guy, slightly tan, and was wearing his bonnet. As she was nearing him, he looks up, and stands from where he was seated.

"Marissa? I didn't know you go to school here! How have you been?"

"What are you doing here?" she said, her tone being slightly angry and serious.

"Hey, just chill, okay?" He offers her to sit, but she just stands there, her arms folded.

"My mom was transferred to this town. Something about managing the company's branch, or whatever. I'm now a student here."

Her eyes widened. Just when she thought that her life was going to be fine, someone who knows about her past comes to haunt her. Bryce Ross-Johnson was her schoolmate during her first four months in high school at New York. He was a friend of a friend, and they had little conversations with each other. However, both of them were members of the Glee Club, the ones who first noticed and were aware of what she was doing to herself.

He looks at her from head to toe and smiles.

"Glad to see that you're _healthy_ now."

She goes closer and points a finger at him. "You better keep quiet about that here!"

He goes near her. "Why would I want to bring up what happened in the past? No one wants to remember what happened."

She looked at him with discerning eyes. He then grasps her arms and looks at her.

"We were all concerned about you, especially when you left. However, it was the talk of the school for months. You weren't even answering Karen or Michelle; they were messaging you every 5 minutes."

She took a deep breath and finally sat down. "Don't get me started on those two. They were talking about me all the time, and not because they're concerned."

He sat down with her. "I know what you mean. Some crazy ass-girls they were." He smiled as she looked at her, who was looking down.

"Look, I'm not here because I want to tell everyone about what happened to you. It's a secret I'm going to keep, that's a promise." He raised his right hand.

She smiled. "Thanks Bryce, that really means a lot to me."

"Now, you have the burden of accompanying me to every class tomorrow. I'm sorry and thank you."

"Yeah, I was kind of expecting that. But anything for a friend." She stood up. "My friends are waiting for me at the parking lot. I should probably go."

He nods. "Of course. Hope I can be friends with them too."

"You will. We actually need a certified goofball right now. You could fit in."

"Heh, yeah…nice seeing you again," he said as she walked to the school parking lot.

Unknown to both, a certain Irishman was standing behind his locker, surprised and curious as to what he has heard.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Yes, Chapter 5 is here, and pretty fast than all my other updates! (Maybe it's because I have no life and have nothing to do :D) Okay, this mentor-apprentice sub-plot was something I wanted to put in the story after I wrote the first chapter. Not only does it provide more interaction with the new and old members, it also sets up funny and romantic scenes (IMO, ^^). And Bryce is now here! Seeing that we only got to see him one episode, I don't know if this is really how he is. But, he's getting a pretty interesting story arc, so watch out for that! Plus, Damian eavesdropping! Hehehe, it's going to set up something that you will all look forward to!

I've been looking at my hits and I see that a lot are viewing my story. But, I would appreciate it a lot if some would take time to review this. A simple "thank you" will do, or you can even suggest pairings, or songs to perform, or even little plot bunnies you want to see here. Getting a little extra love will certainly help me bring out the best in this story.

Again, I'm writing Chapter 6 immediately after this, to keep the creative juices flowing. Here, you will see more of the Sue-Cheerios subplot! Once again, thanks to all those who gave their reviews and insights! You all get a fondue for two with the amazing Lord Tubbington! Sounds yummy.

Please stay tuned for the next chapter, and I love you all so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! This chapter is EXTREMELY LONG. Perhaps I got too carried away? But hey, the more the merrier, right?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Short Skirts and Sing-offs

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester was holding a sheet of paper in her hands. She stuck it on the bulletin board and smiled at it. She then went back to her office as majority of the students peered on what she posted:<p>

**CHEERIOS TRYOUT LIST**

1. *****

2. *****

3. *****

4.

5.

Among those was Quinn, who was staring for quite some time. There are three students who joined but wanted to keep their identities confidential? Who would want to keep it a secret that they joined the Cheerios? Or maybe, Sue had already placed three girls on her list, but she's not sure if they'd consider being in the squad.

As she contemplated this thought, just across her were Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky, who seemed like they were having a serious discussion.

"What? You have a queer cousin?" asked Karofsky.

"Man, keep it down! I don't want anyone knowing about it. Anyway, he's going to be studying here starting tomorrow and…" Due to frustration, he slams his locker shut.

"If he gets bullied in the school, my mom's gonna kill me!"

"Well, let's not bully him then. The guys only follow who we terrorize, so if we leave him alone, he'll be fine."

"Okay man. I'm counting your word on this one…" Azimio sighed as the both of them walked to their first class.

* * *

><p>On the far end of the hallway, Lindsay was walking towards her locker, listening to her iPod and practicing her rendition of On My Own. <em>I'm so going to blow Rachel out of the water<em>. She opened her locker and saw something covered in plastic drop. It was a Cheerios uniform. She looked around to see if someone was there recently. She picked it up, looking at the letters "WMHS" embroidered on the chest part. She's never thought of joining the Cheerios. Hearing the rumors about the cannonball routine last year, she knew that it was dangerous business. But, now that she's in the Glee Club, wearing the uniform might, emphasis on the word might, grant her immunity to slushies.

As Lindsay was holding and looking at the uniform, Santana was walking down the hallway. She took a fleeting look to the right and noticed Lindsay and the uniform she was holding. She brushes the uniform from her hands.

"What the hell!" she said, pinning Lindsay at the lockers as a crowd of onlookers gathered. "Planning to betray the Glee Club, are we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She tried to shake off Santana's grip but her arms were very strong. "Someone placed it in my locker! I didn't even try out!"

"Yeah, well, how can you explain those 3 blurred names on the list? Don't even tell me one of those names weren't yours."

"Well it isn't! Let go of me!"

Emily rushes in and pushes Santana while Marissa grabs Lindsay. Santana loses her balance, but is caught by Brittany and Quinn.

"We have uniforms too, Marissa and I," said Emily, smiling. "Maybe Coach Sylvester thought that the three of you weren't good enough for the Cheerios anymore."

"Why you bi—" Santana tried to break through the two blondes, the smaller one stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"Joining the Cheerios is one of the biggest mistakes we made! We can't see a repeat of us in you three!"

Lindsay straightened herself. "Well we won't follow your footsteps! We are going to be better Cheerios than you!"

She picked up her uniform and pushed through the flock of students. Emily and Marissa followed her as they went inside the restroom. Inside, the three were standing looking at each other. Lindsay then looked down at her uniform.

"Let's wear them," she said with a stern look. The other two were surprised. They've never seen Lindsay this pumped and heated.

"I'm not so sure yet," Marissa said. "What is Coach Sylvester planning for us? Why did she give us these uniforms? And I honestly have a weird feeling those blurred names are ours." She took a deep breath. Things were going so fast yet again in her life, including the thoughts in her head.

"Come on Marissa!" persuaded Emily. "Wearing this makes us untouchable. No slushies and bullying!" She had a glowing smile. She never wanted to join the Cheerios, but if she is going to be a part of the head trio, she wouldn't mind at all.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm changing." Lindsay immediately went inside a cubicle.

Emily looked at Marissa. "You game?"

The redhead sighed as they both entered separate cubicles. All you can hear were sounds of zippers unzipping and clothes being placed over the door. After a few minutes, it became silent.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Lindsay. "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

The three doors swung open. Lindsay, Emily, and Marissa were looking at themselves in the mirror, somewhat admiring how they look. The color of the uniform complimented their skin tone and their body. Although the skirt was kind of short, they agree that it feels more freeing.

"We look awesome," said the smaller brunette as she whirled.

"Hmm, I can't believe the uniform compliments my boobs," said Emily, turning side to side looking at how the uniform fits.

Marissa just stares at herself. She looked…good, at least that's what she thinks she looks. Finally, her body seemed to agree with her now. Lindsay looked at her and smiled.

"You look good Marissa. We all do."

The fourth cubicle swung open, and they all jumped in surprise. It was Sue Sylvester, wearing a black tracksuit. She walked slowly in front of them, stopping at the center to get a clear look.

"You girls seem to like my new gifts," she said, looking at each one of them. "You can help yourselves with some sneakers at my office, as walking with that uniform without the proper shoes removes its integrity."

"Why did you give us these uniforms?" asked Marissa. She looked intently at the coach, who was also looking at her.

"You're different from other gingers. I usually hate them, but I can't pinpoint you exactly."

She then looked at Emily. "You remind me of Santana, but the fact that your rack is natural seems to make me hate you a little less." Emily raises one of her eyebrows and folds her arms.

"And lastly, blue eyes. You strike me as a beautiful, probably less annoying Rachel Berry." Lindsay just gives her a stoic reaction.

She walked towards the door, her back facing the three. "By the way, this is just a test run. You aren't part of the Cheerios yet. Like all other girls, you have to try out. That is, if you want to be part of the team. And don't worry. If you will be part of the team, I won't let you quit that precious Glee Club of yours."

She leaves the three girls, still contemplating about what she said.

* * *

><p>Cameron, Hannah, and Matheus were at the lockers. They were glad that no one had been throwing a slushie at them. This was, so far, turning out to be a good day. An added plus was that it was their first time to perform for the club individually.<p>

Bryce, on the other hand, was searching for his locker. He stopped at where Cameron was standing.

"I guess that's my locker." Bryce said as Cameron moves to give him space.

"You're new right? I'm Cameron. And these are Hannah and Matheus."

"Hey there!" said the small guy.

"Love your bonnet! It's so you!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks! I'm Bryce. So, are any of you sophomores and do you know where first period Social Studies is?"

Cameron faces him. "Hey, we have the same class! We could go there together!"

"That'd be great!" He looks around. "Now, if only I could find my friend."

"Oh, you made friends already?"

Bryce shook his head. "I used to go to high school with her until she moved here. Now, we're at the same high school again."

The students around the hallway were now looking up front. Students started flocking from different corners, extending their necks to take a look. Hannah and Matheus turned to see the commotion.

"Oh wow…"

"Cameron, you've gotta see this!"

Lindsay, Marissa, and Emily were strutting down the hallway, almost as if they were walking in a fashion show. Every guy they passed by had their jaws dropped, their heads turning to follow their paths. Almost every girl looked at them in awe, but some with envy. Rachel's eyes widened, seeing them walking down. _Why in the world are they joining the Cheerios?_ She turns to Finn, his eyes still focused on the three ladies. She slapped his chest, making him snap out of his trance.

As the three were approaching them, Cameron was staring at Marissa the whole time. He was surprised. She was exuding confidence ten times from when the first time he met her. _Damn, she looks so…hot._ Cameron started to feel sweat dripping from his forehead. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He made a nervous gulp as the three were inches from them. He looked at Bryce, who was beaming.

"So, how do we look?" said Emily, flipping her hair.

Matheus nodded. "You girls look great! I can't believe you're members of the Cheerios now."

Behind Cameron, Bryce was snickering so much, he couldn't even control himself. Marissa went near him and punched him on the shoulder. "This is not funny!"

"I just can't believe it!" He continued to laugh. "I never thought you would be a cheerleader! But I must say…you look smoking."

Cameron wiped his forehead and straightened himself. "Y-you two know each other?"

Bryce finally stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "She's the one I was talking to you about a while ago."

She then looked at Cameron. "Wait, how about you two?"

He let out a forced smile, controlling his emotions. _Stupid hormones_! "We're locker mates! And we have first period together!" The way he said it was unusually cheery.

"Hmm, so you wouldn't mind if you would accompany Bryce, right?

Cameron looked back and forth at the both of them. "What? Like babysitting?"

"Exactly!" She turns to him and gives him a smile. His again plasters his false smile on his face. _Self-control, Cameron, self-control… _"S-Sure…I'll keep an eye on him!"

"Hey now, don't talk like I'm a baby. I'm fully capable of maneuvering the school." Bryce checks her out for a while. "You being a cheerleader, on the other hand…I can't wait to tell this to Karen and the others!"

"Don't you dare!"

After minutes of self-conflict, Cameron takes a deep breath, finally overcoming his emotions. He then observed the two of them, having arguments about this Karen girl, with her hitting him constantly. Bryce seems fun to be with, and is sort of a goofball. He's quite charming, but judging from interactions, they seem to be just friends. They actually have a brother/sister vibe going on with them. _I guess I won't have to worry about him._

"Whoa…"

They all turned around to see Damian and Samuel, who stopped walking, their eyes widened. Samuel was looking at the three. "You're cheerleaders now?"

Emily laughed. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Damian shook his head. "No, it's just…" He looked at Marissa, then Emily. "You girls look fantastic." He looked at Lindsay, who glanced at him. She smiles at him and he suddenly takes a little step back. _Never expected her to be the cheerleader type._

"But you guys are still on the Glee Club, right?" asked Samuel.

"Mm-hmm." Lindsay said. "And these uniforms are just gifts. We aren't exactly Cheerios yet."

"But you will be! I'm sure of it!" exclaimed Hannah, grinning with excitement. "If you three are Cheerios and in the club, people will notice that it isn't so bad to be in the Glee Club after all! This is a great way to pull in recruits!"

The three looked at all of them, who were all stoked at seeing them in uniforms. As they looked at each other, they relayed the same thoughts. Their friends are happy with them being Cheerios. They should be too, right?

The school bell suddenly rings, and they all say their goodbyes as they head for their classes.

* * *

><p>Damian liked English, even though he preferred the way it was taught in Ireland. However, he was starting to find the subject uncomfortable. It is not because of the subject. It is not because of the teacher. It is not because they are doing a seatwork he found unexciting.<p>

Lindsay was right there, beside him, wearing a skimpy cheerleader uniform, and he cannot just help but stare. After all, he is your average guy. He gets turned on by girls easily. And right now, he didn't like it at all.

He wrote vigorously to keep his attention. Putting a few sentences in, he dropped his pen. He sighed, bending down to get it. At that moment, he grabs it and extended his head. He nearly jumps but he controls himself. _Oh my god…_

He was having a full view of her legs. They looked flawless and smooth. He was such a sucker for good skin, since he too had a sensitive barrier. He immediately straightened himself and moved his chair about 2 feet away from her. He turned his back to her, not letting her see him because he was sure that his cheeks were full on red.

Lindsay stands and submits her seatwork. As she went back to the table, she sees him sweating, which was unusual. Today wasn't a hot day.

"Damian, are you okay?" She pulled her chair closer to him.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." He still kept his back facing her. "I'm just going to finish this. Just…do your thing…there. A little bit further...please?" Damian looked at his watch. 15 minutes left. Yes, he thought. _You can do this…control yourself_. 15 minutes and this is through. He goes thinking about the what the rest of the day will be like. And he remembers: Spanish with Marissa and Emily. He sighed. Today is totally about discipline.

Lindsay shrugs, and seeing that he doesn't need her assistance, she put her seat a little further from him, just as he requested. She brought out her sheet music and started analyzing her song for the nth time. She glanced at Damian, who was taking writing seriously. _Hmm, maybe he doesn't want to slack off in English…seeing him getting worked up on the seatwork…it's kind of cute. _She smiles to herself, as she resumed to her sheet music.

* * *

><p>Matheus goes out of the mens' restroom. Classes are over so he rushed to the choir room for their performances. He passed by the secretary's office, seeing a girl who looked too young to be in high school seated on a bench outside. She had few but barely noticeable circular scars on her face. She then looked at him too, frowning. He passes by her.<p>

"Hey! Do you study here?"

He stops and turns to her. _Hmm, she doesn't sound young at all._ "Um, yeah I do. Although you wouldn't think that because of my height, I—"

She stands up and goes near him. She was about one or two inches taller than he was. "Hmm, thank you."

"For what exactly?" He looked up at her. She brought out her cellphone, and focused it to Matheus. A bright flash blinded him, and she resumed to her phone.

"Hey, I know that I'm unusually small, but it's kind of rude to take a picture of me without my consent!"

She was still busy with her phone, Matheus hearing all the taps and clicks which were as fast as a teenager could text. "Don't worry. I'll delete it immediately."

"Excuse me but do I know you?" he said, confused.

She finally keeps her phone and puts out her hand. "Hi, my name is Ellis. And you just won me a bet. The conditions were actually finding someone smaller than me, so…thanks again."

"Am I even supposed to believe you?"

She sighed. "I know that I sound so blunt and flat, but yes you have to believe me. I can share you my winnings if you want to…"

Matheus looks at her hand, still waiting for his response. After a few seconds, he finally accepts her handshake. "I'm Matheus. And to tell you the truth, your introduction was the weirdest I had since entering here."

"Mm-hmm," she said, prolonging the 'hmm' part, as if not even caring what he said. "So, are you a freshman? Because I just came from having chickenpox and—"

"Chickenpox?" He said, wiping his hands on his jeans. "I haven't had that before!"

"Calm down! I'm not contagious anymore. Trust me."

"You know, with the way you speak, I'm not sure if anyone's going to believe you on that!" He continued wiping his hand. "But, to answer you, yes I am a freshman."

"Cool then, I'm gonna borrow your notes, okay?" She smiled.

"I think I don't have a choice now…"

"Good." She knocked on the glass window of the office and waved goodbye at the secretary. She again turned to Matheus.

"Can I ask you one more thing? Is there a Glee Club here?"

Matheus, now done 'decontaminating' his hand, looks at her now with slight interest. "Glee Club? I was just about to go there!"

"Oh, the gods really guided me this time," she said, nodding. "Shall we go then? I can't wait to do my audition."

Matheus smiles and motions his arms, showing her the way as the both walk to the choir room. She seemed weird, but hey, any addition to the club is worth being a friend.

* * *

><p>At the choir room, there was a slight tension, most especially between the new and former Cheerios. Emily, Lindsay, and Marissa were seated together, at the topmost platform, while at the far end of that platform were Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. The other members knew about the altercation this morning, but were too scared to bring it up since it might cause further damage.<p>

The meeting started off with auditions from Ellis and Bryce. Ellis sang a jazz version of _Why Can't You Behave_, and all were amazed at the voice coming out from this girl. She looked like a child, but sounded like a woman. Bryce sang _Sunday Morning_, and his voice was fresh to the ears of the students. No one could sing like him, and they all recognize it as another added strength to the club. Knowing Mr. Schuester, both were accepted to the club, but were exempted from today's assignment. As for their mentors, he assigns Mercedes with Ellis and Sam with Bryce. Both seemed to be pleased with their apprentices.

"Okay!" Mr. Schue says, clasping his hands. "Are you all ready for our first homework assignment of the year?"

Cheers erupted from the students as he smiled. "All right, who wants to go first?"

The newbies all look at each other. Seeing that no one wants to volunteer, Lindsay, being the strong-willed person that she is, stood up and went to the center.

"I'm starting to feel embarrassed now…" Rachel whispers to Finn. "She's going to ruin that song." Finn takes a little glance at Rachel, but doesn't comment.

_On my own,  
>Pretending he's beside me,<br>All alone, I walk with him till morning.  
>Without him, I feel his arms around me,<br>And when I lose my way, I close my eyes,  
>And he has found me...<em>

She started the song soft. Then, the bass guitar and drums enter. Rachel rolls her eyes. She looks around, noticing that her club mates were looking at her intently.

_In the rain,  
>The pavement shines like silver,<br>All the lights are misty in the river,  
>In the darkness the trees are full of starlight,<br>And all I see is him and me,  
>Forever and forever...<em>

The acoustic guitar enters, and the others were smiling. Rachel frowned. _What's so special about this? _Although she had to admit, her voice was spectacular in this. She was meant to sing Broadway.

_And I know it's only in my mind,  
>That I'm talking to myself and not to him,<br>And although I know that he is blind,  
>Still I say, there's a way for us...<em>

Lindsay continues singing the song with power and vulnerability at the same time. Just as the song was nearing its end, the instruments immediately become silent. She takes a pause, but continues, now in acapella.

_I love him... I love him...  
>I love him... But only on my own...<em>

She smiles and does a curtsy. Everyone was clapping for her, including Mr. Schue. Rachel, although reluctant, gave a polite applause, but only just for her vocals. Lindsay then went back to her seat.

Matheus was next, and he too serenaded them with an acoustic version, with his mentor Puck playing the guitar.

_For you I'd write a symphony  
>I'd tell the violin<br>It's time to sink or swim  
>Watch him play for ya<em>

_For you I'd be (Whoah)_  
><em>Runnin a thousand miles<em>  
><em>Just get you where you are<em>  
><em>Step to the beat of my heart. I don't…<em>

The song went on, accompanied with Matheus doing some dance moves. All of them were clapping and smiling in delight. They were pleased that he was game in doing all the stuff. When he ended, he and Puck did a high five, as Puck carried him to his seat. They were once again cheering.

Next was Samuel, who decided to play the guitar too. He strummed like no one's business, and the others were nodding to the beat.

_I saw her today at a reception  
>A glass of wine in her hand<br>I knew she would meet her connection  
>At her feet was her footloose man<em>

_No, you can't always get what you want_  
><em>You can't always get what you want<em>  
><em>You can't always get what you want<em>  
><em>And if you try sometime you find<em>  
><em>You get what you need<em>

He ends with a final strum and everybody applauds him. He approaches Artie and gives a high five, like they always do. Next was Emily, who nodded to Brad. He looked grateful, since finally someone required his assistance. He started playing the piano, and some, mostly the girls, recognized the tune.

_Remember those walls I built  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make up a sound<em>

_I found a way to let you in_  
><em>But I never really had a doubt<em>  
><em>Standing in the light of your halo<em>  
><em>I got my angel now<em>

Emily's voice had a strong and sultry tone to it. Like Samuel's performance, everyone was nodding to the beat. Some were even clapping to that certain beat. She ended the song with a graceful note, and everyone applauded. Even Santana was clapping, but one can conclude that it was maybe because of their similar heritage.

Hannah goes at the center with an aura of joy and pleasure emanating from her. She then wore a pair of shades as her mentor Tina plays the record on the CD.

_This here's a tale for all the fellas  
>Try to do what those ladies tell 'em'<br>Get shot down cause you're over zealous  
>Play hard to get females get jealous<br>Ok smartie, go to a party  
>Girls are stancin the crowd is showin body<br>A chick walks by you wish you could sex her  
>But you're standin on the wall like you was Poindexter<em>

Everyone was dancing on their seats, smiling with Hannah as she raps. Who wouldn't be happy seeing her perform? The girls sing with her on the chorus, and as she ends, she does the usual rap pose, which made all of them cheer, some even giving her a standing ovation.

She was followed by Damian, who had Samuel playing guitar for him. He was the first to utilize a stool. Samuel starts plucking, and the older members of the club started smiling, familiar with the song.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high,<br>There's a land that I heard of  
>Once in a lullaby.<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Skies are blue,<em>  
><em>And the dreams that you dare to dream<em>  
><em>Really do come true.<em>

Most of them were moved by his singing. His eyebrows were even quite still. His baritone voice showed his emotion, and they were actually wondering if he was remembering a sad memory singing it. As he ended, everyone was clapping, especially Santana, who looked like a proud mother seeing her child graduate. He smiled as he took his seat.

Cameron and Marissa were the only ones left. She looked at him, signaling that she should go last. He smiled and mouthed 'Ladies first'. She smiled back, and decided to take the stage. Like Damian, she sat on the stool. She looked at her mentor Finn, giving her a thumbs-up. She took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_Every day is so wonderful  
>And suddenly, it's hard to breathe<br>Now and then, I get insecure  
>From all the pain, I'm so ashamed <em>

The others were silent, surprised that she decided to sing this without accompaniment. Bryce was looking at her intently, realizing the song she chose, which perfectly describes who she was and what she went through.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
>Words can't bring me down<br>I am beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring me down<br>So don't you bring me down today_

The other girls decide to sing the background vocals as she continued to sing the song with emotion and passion. She was singing as if she was the one who actually wrote the song, and meaning every word. As the last word resonated from her lips, everyone clapped tremendously. She did a little bow and returned to her seat.

Cameron was the last to perform. He shakes himself up and picks the guitar. He takes a deep breath.

"I want to say something before I perform."

Kurt leant back to his seat, surprised at Cameron. _Hmm, touché my student. Plus points for having an introduction._

"I was off to a bad start going into this school year. I got thrown at the dumpster. I got slushied twice. First, it was five slushies all at once. Then next, was only one, but it was equally as painful as the first."

They looked at him with pity in their eyes. He probably had the toughest time out of all of the new members, but some of them didn't know the point of his unusual foreword.

"I thought I wasn't going to survive, but even with all the gray clouds hovering all over me, there was a ray of sunlight that entered."

He wears the guitar and strums it once. "I dedicate this song to her. I know it's not much, but I hope she'll appreciate my performance."

He looks at Marissa, suddenly taken aback, now realizing his intention. The others turn to where he was facing, and suddenly they were all looking at her, including Mr. Schue. She knew he was grateful for helping him all those times. But, she certainly did not expect him to serenade to her, especially in front of the Glee Club. She tried to keep her composure, but she was pretty sure that she was blushing. Then again, who wouldn't?

He continued strumming his guitar in an upbeat rhythm. They redirect their gazes towards him and they all start clapping, matching the beat with his strumming. She, however, does not join in. Instead, she wears a polite smile as she watches him closely.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture <em>

_'Cause since I've come on home  
>Well, my body's been a mess<br>And I 'love' your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<em>

_Won't you come on over  
>Stop makin' a fool out of me<br>Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

She smirks at the lyric change. _Obviously, the ginger hair reference drew him to the song. _Nonetheless, she couldn't help but admit that the gesture was sweet and sincere. She was flattered that a guy would sing a song to her, and broadcast to a lot of people that she was his 'ray of sunlight' or whatever you can call it. And his performance reminded her of the day she first heard his voice. His voice that really impressed her. Sure, it was somewhat awkward that everyone now knows what the both of them had been through. But, unexpectedly, she didn't mind anymore.

As he flicked his hand for the last strum, she found herself smiling, as the others cheered him on. He once again looked at Marissa. She was still smiling, and mouthed him a 'thank you' accompanied with a noble salute. He smiled back as he put the guitar down and went back to his seat.

The four judges were at the piano, discussing who should win the assignment. All the performances were pretty tight. But of course there had to be one winner. After minutes of deliberation, the four straighten up and go to the center. Sam starts to open his mouth.

"You all did so awesome. Let's clap for all of you one more time!"

Everyone was applauding. The mentors were especially proud of their charges. They might even see a little bit of themselves in these new recruits.

"So, this was a tough decision, but we believe the winner is the one who put his heart out into his performance. This one's yours, Cameron!"

Cameron jumps from his seat and pumps his fist in the air. Kurt was clapping ecstatically, seeing as they had won the Lima Bean coupons. He could finally treat his boyfriend Blaine, who was always responsible for buying their drinks during their dates at the coffee shop. Everyone cheered and somewhat agreed with the winner. As the excitement slightly goes down, Mr. Schue takes the floor once again.

"That was great, you guys! You're all killing it with the numbers, and I'm having a good feeling about Sectionals!"

He goes to the whiteboard, picking up a pen. "And speaking of Sectionals…this assignment will determine who will be featured during one of the three songs."

He writes down something, and all of them started to look excited, anxious, but generally pumped. As he finishes writing, he moves from the whiteboard for them to see next week's assignment.

"**_DUETS_**"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

And cue the ending credits! My, that was a long one, wasn't it? But of course, nothing is too long for the lovely readers of my fic. Your reviews keep me writing everyday and it's nice to see people appreciating the work that I put out. I literally jump out of my seat and squeal whenever a review comes up. Of course, you guys are the other half of my inspiration. The first half, obviously, is the wonderful cast of The Glee Project. I can't believe that I grew to love all these contenders so much for all their strengths and weaknesses! I honestly can see the 12 of them replace the current cast of Glee, or like in the case of my story, join them!

In case you didn't catch them during the last chapter, song selections are:

Lindsay – _On My Own_ _(Les Miserables)_  
>Matheus – <em>Somebody to Love<em> by _Justin Bieber_  
>Samuel – <em>You Can't Always Get What You Want<em> by _The Rolling Stones_  
>Emily – <em>Halo<em> by _Beyoncè_  
>Hannah – <em>Bust-a-Move<em> by _Young MC_  
>Damian – <em>Somewhere over the Rainbow<em> by _Judy Garland (Covered by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole)_  
>Marissa – <em>Beautiful<em> by _Christina Aguilera_  
>Cameron – <em>Valerie<em> by _The Zutons (Covered by Amy Winehouse)_

So, I have a little homework for you faithful readers, and it's both easy and difficult. First, any ideas on who Azimio's cousin is? (BTW, Ellis is here! Yay!) And second, guess who the duet partners are! ***insert sly grin*** I already have my pairs planned so I'm deeply sorry if some of you are going to see some which don't match with your tastes. (I will try to find a way to get your desired duets in the story somehow)

Again, as all other chapters, reviews are appreciated! The number of words in this chapter and reviewers of this story are slowly growing, so I'm going to postpone shoutouts until next chapter.

Please stay tuned for the next chapter, and once again, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I JUST HAD TO UPDATE BEFORE THE NEXT EPISODE! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Pairability: The First Wave

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman was beat and hungry. He had to admit, ever since he was single, that last meeting with the Glee Club was the happiest he had been. He was pleased with his apprentice Matheus, who did everything he could ask for. He was excited for the future of the club, and hoped that they win Nationals.<p>

He enters a diner not too far away from their house and sits at the counter. A pretty blonde waitress takes his order.

"Hmm, I'll have a cheeseburger, and some fries to go with it. And, some Coke too."

"Your order will be ready in a while." The waitress smiled at him, although he swore that he saw her wink at him too. He sighed. None of these girls suited his taste. Maybe he was meant to be single after all.

While waiting for his order, he was looking for a radio or a jukebox. He was hearing someone singing, a calm female voice, but he didn't know where it was coming from. But, to his surprise, there were no speakers in the diner. He looked around, trying to find that voice. He scooted from his seat, and stole a look inside the door separating the diner and the kitchen. There she was. She was tall, somewhat dark-skinned. She had short hair with a touch of red. She was flipping burgers, while singing. _She seems cool…_

The blonde waitress now goes to him, placing his order at the table.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me who that girl is?" he said, pointing at the kitchen.

"Oh…McKynleigh? You must have heard her sing. A lot of people ask whose voice they are hearing, especially when they eat at the counter."

Puck frowned. _So someone would actually name their daughter that?_ It would be awkward if she went to their school.

"She's still in high school. Goes to Carmel High, I think?"

"What?" He said, looking again at the kitchen. She goes to Carmel High and has a great singing voice. Could she be a member of Vocal Adrenaline?

"Enjoy your meal, sir!" The blonde said cheerfully as she went to take the next order. Puck, on the other hand, was enjoying his meal, while listening to the sweet voice, even if she may be their competition.

* * *

><p>"All right! Are you babies ready for your performance?"<p>

Sue Sylvester was holding a megaphone, shouting to about 80 girls wearing their practice attire. They were all called at 5:30 in the morning, and they did not expect the tryouts to be held so early. It was nearing 6:30, and almost all of them looked sleepy and exhausted, but there were three in the front who were still rehearsing their steps together.

Sue fixes her gaze on the three: Lindsay, Emily and Marissa. They may even be better than the so-called Unholy Trinity, seeing their hard work and commitment. She didn't care what intentions they have in accepting her offer. She just knows that they did, and they will help her in her plan of domination, whether they like it or not. She then remembers her conversation with Principal Figgins at the end of the week:

"_You're letting me decide what to do with the money?"_

"_Yes, of course. But I need one condition. If the Cheerios win at Nationals, you'll have to cut the program for Glee Club."_

_The principal's eyes widened. "B-but Sue, I can't. The club has been becoming successful, and—"_

"_Wait, let me finish. If the New Directions win Nationals, however, I'm going to stop destroying the club." _

_Figgins took a deep breath. "You think this is a fair deal, Sue?"_

"_It doesn't matter what I think. How about you? Do you think this is a fair deal?"_

Luckily for her, Figgins agreed to their contract and of course, promised to keep it a secret. Five million dollars can certainly help the school start with improvements.

She plays the music, which was fast and upbeat. Looking around, she saw some competent dancers. Some were just downright awful. However, her eyes would revert to the three, whom she thought deserved those uniforms more than anyone. The routine ended, and they were gasping for breath.

"You expect me to believe you're tired? Try swimming across the Pacific Ocean! That's when you're going to be tired!"

She takes a deep breath and talks again, this time, with a calmer voice. "Blue Eyes, Twins, and Carrots...you can leave the gym. You are now officially members of the Cheerios."

The three smile at each other as they go and grab their stuff. They walked towards the exit, the eyes of the others following them, somewhat envious that they are now the Coach's pets. But their opinions were the least of Sue's concerns. These three will help the Cheerios win Nationals, and she will make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking down the hallway, his full-on Marc Jacobs attire in display. Winning Prom Queen last year was a joke, but since he was not being slushied anymore, he felt that it gave him sort of a rise in his status. Whatever others thought of him, he knew he was fabulous and he loves it. As he was strutting down the hallway, his attention turned to a chubby, dark-skinned boy, who had something that made his eyes twinkle.<p>

"Oh my god! Is that a Burberry scarf?" Kurt goes to him, holding the scarf, rubbing his palms on them and feeling the texture.

"Why yes it is," the boy said, in an unusually feminine voice. "Although I believe only someone with an impeccable fashion sense will recognize it a few feet away."

Kurt smiled. "Guilty as charged! I'm Kurt Hummel." He offers his hand as the other accepts his handshake. "I believe you are new here."

"I'm Alex Newell, and yes I am. Although I have a distant cousin around here somewhere, but he doesn't want to broadcast that we're related." He slams his locker. "Oh well, who needs him?"

The both of them giggled. "I like you already! Do you have any hobbies in particular, besides creating a wonderful wardrobe?"

"Oh, I would love to join the Glee Club around here. Do you know anyone from there?"

Kurt's eyes brightened. "You just made my day! The Glee Club is actually having a meeting today on choosing duet partners! You could audition then!"

Alex smiled. "Now you are my guardian angel! I'm so fortunate that you're the first person I met here!"

"Oh please, wait until you meet the rest of the club!" Kurt sighed, containing his excitement. "So, I would love to hear all about you as I escort you to your next class!"

The two immediate friends hurried onto the hallway continuing with their chatter.

* * *

><p>"What? She didn't even let them perform the routine twice?"<p>

Santana was frowning, her arms folded as she was seated with Quinn and Brittany at the choir room. "I can't believe it. Does she really think that they can replace us?"

Quinn looked to her left. The three girls were at the far side, chatting. Emily took a little glance at them. She moved a bit, giving Quinn a clearer view of them three. It's as if she was flaunting their Cheerios uniforms. They didn't even want to join in the first place. Why the sudden change of heart?

"Come on guys…if you really wonder why don't you ask Coach Sylvester?" Brittany said, almost a little tired that their conversations always revolved around those three. "We didn't even get to talk about who my next guest is for Fondue-for-Two."

"Britt's right," said Quinn. "I'm going to ask Coach Sylvester about this. If she did persuade them to join, I want to know how."

Mr. Schuester enters the choir room, surprised to see Kurt with a new student. "So, who is this young fella?"

"My name is Alex Newell, and I would like to audition for the Glee Club."

"Go ahead," said Mr. Schue, as he sits just near the whiteboard.

_First I was afraid  
>I was petrified<br>Kept thinking I could never live  
>without you by my side<br>But I spent so many nights  
>thinking how you did me wrong<br>I grew strong  
>I learned how to carry on<em>

Alex belted out the song into numerous proportions. They were all in awe of the voice that came out of him. Mercedes was frowning. This guy could try to win solos from her, and she doesn't like it. He sang the last note as long as he could. Everyone clapped, majority giving him a standing ovation. He does a curtsy and again sat beside Kurt.

"Wow Alex! That was awesome! Welcome to the club!"

He smiled and looked around as they cheered for him. Mr. Schue then counts the total number of students in the club. There were 23. He was amazed at the increased number. Yet, one will be left out for the Duets theme…

"I think I'll sit out this one, Mr. Schue."

They all looked at Quinn, raising her hand. "The number has to be even, right?"

Mr. Schuester looked at her with concern. "Are you sure Quinn? I mean…"

"I'm fine with it. I have to work on raising my grades even higher. It's okay." She smiled. She totally lied. She could utilize her free time to figure out what Coach Sylvester is up to.

"All right then! For "DUETS", I think it's still best that you get to pick your partners. Go on now!"

Some of the members stuck with their typical partners, Rachel with Finn and Tina with Mike. Kurt decided to stick with his new BFF Alex, and together they brainstormed on possible song choices. Others played it safe by sticking with their mentors, Matheus with Puck and Samuel with Artie.

Mercedes was seated beside Sam. "I guess we could finally sing a duet together." Sam nodded and smiled.

"Brittana is on and we're going to win!" exclaimed Santana, who glanced at Brittany.

"I can't believe you pronounced my name wrong, San." The Latina just smiles.

"Hey Ellis! Want to pair up?" Hannah called her out while going near her. The smaller girl nodded. "This will be interesting…"

Emily, Lindsay and Marissa remained in their seats. Emily observes Cameron, who was walking towards them. She leaned toward Lindsay. "There goes Dumpster Dude, asking our girl. Wanna pair up?"

Lindsay looks around and sees Damian, also walking towards them. She smiled. "Just a sec, Emily." She still did not know much about Damian, but he is sure to value friendship. And, she was, sort of, his first friend here.

Marissa's eyes followed Cameron, as he was nearing to where she was. Would he pick her? Why would he? Well, of course he could. They were friends. They had established that days ago. It wouldn't be awkward if they were partners right? Looking at it competitively, their voices could blend together given the perfect song. _This is just duets. Nothing is going to happen._

Cameron slowly walked up the platform. Suddenly, Damian crosses him, and goes first.

"Hey. I was wondering if you could be my partner, Marissa?"

She leaned back in surprise. She stared at those blue eyes as he smiled at her waiting for her reply. Cameron was behind him, and she could not see how he reacted. _Was he really going to pick me? _But to be fair, Damian asked her first, and she isn't sure why. Rejecting him is the last thing on her mind.

"Y-yeah. Let's be partners." She let out a polite smile as she could see Cameron returning to his seat, his face expressionless. _Why am I feeling so bad right now?_

Lindsay, on the other hand, was stunned. _He was going to ask Marissa? And she said yes?_ Yet, she couldn't blame her friend. It would be hard to say no to him, especially with that expression. She felt so stupid, thinking that he would pick her. She turned to Emily. "Sure, let's pair up."

Emily, however, couldn't help but feel that her friends seem to think that they had the wrong partners.

* * *

><p>Cameron was in his seat, a million thoughts wandering his mind. Damian knew. All of them knew that he sang that song to her. Couldn't they even get the hint? Was it not noticeable at all? He takes a deep breath. He didn't see how Marissa reacted when Damian asked her to be partners. Was she smiling? Did she hesitate in answering? However, she did! She said yes! Saying no would be rude. Of course she would say yes to the first guy who would ask if she could be their partner! If only he had gone faster…<p>

"I guess we're pairs now, Cam."

He looked behind and saw Bryce, who was smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

His one chance of being with Marissa…all shattered by this Irish guy. Does he even like her? Why did he pick her?

"Lighten up, bro." continued Bryce. "We're going to have an awesome performance."

He didn't even care about the performance, now that he lost a chance. But, it was unfair to Bryce. He had to be the partner that he needed. He—

_Wait a minute!_ Hope is not lost! Bryce knows about Marissa more than anyone in this school, except maybe Emily of course. He could ask him everything about her. He started to smile. Fate seems to think that he isn't ready yet, and needs preparation. He might even have to thank Damian.

He looked at Bryce, still smiling. "Let's rock that performance!"

* * *

><p>The Glee Club meeting has ended, yet Quinn decides to stay in school. She paced through the hallway, looking for a certain office she wanted to invade. She swings open the door, revealing Sue Sylvester reading a paper.<p>

"My my, what brings you here Quinn? It's been so long and—"

"What did you do to persuade those three on joining the Cheerios?"

Sue looked at her, removing her reading glasses. "I never expected you to be the jealous type."

"Me? Jealous? The correct word is concerned. I don't want those girls going through what we did. It just can't happen anymore."

"Well…" she said clearing her throat. "They came to the tryouts of their own accord."

Quinn takes a step back. It was impossible. No one in their right mind would…they knew what happened last year. Why did they want to join?

"Think about this Quinn. You joined because you cared about your reputation. Maybe they have reasons less superficial than yours. Of course you wouldn't know those reasons. You're still the same person. I just needed girls who would…hmm, what's the term…grow up."

She just stood there, not moving a single muscle. Sue put her reading glasses back and continued to read. "But, if you really want to, I'd be happy to have you as a backup cheerleader. Though, you have to tryout, just like the rest of them."

Quinn immediately leaves, not bothering to close the door. She was tired of it. People always thought that she cared about her reputation. But, that is not the case anymore. Why can't anyone see past it? Tears started to trickle down her face. She hurriedly walks to the parking lot, but suddenly collides with someone. It was Bryce.

"Hey, Quinn right? Are you okay?" He bent down, trying to look at her face. _She's crying._

"I-I'm fine, okay? It's just…" She takes a deep breath and looked at Bryce. It's been a long time since she felt comfort around a guy's arms.

"Want me to walk you to your car? It's okay if you won't tell me anything. I'll just accompany you."

She nodded, as she stood up straight. She looked at Bryce as he was walking beside her at the parking lot. She never had any guy friends before. Finn, Puck, and Sam were previously her boyfriends, but somehow, none ended up being her friend after their break-ups. Having a guy friend might certainly be a fresh start for her.

* * *

><p>Puck was again seated at the counter of the diner. He hoped to see the girl named McKynleigh that night. He was tapping his hands to a beat on the counter, waiting for someone to take his order.<p>

"What'll it be for today sir?"

He looked up and saw her, McKynleigh, holding a small notepad and a pen.

"Um…I'll have a cheeseburger. Thanks."

She nodded. "Would you like to have fries with that?"

Puck just looked at her. "Yeah…sure."

"And your drinks?"

"Just…water." Okay this is weird. Why is he taking so long to reply to her?

"Okay then! Your order will be ready in a while." She started to go to the other end to take another customer's order.

"I heard you sing the other day!"

She turned around, as her fellow waitress beat her to it and went to the customer she was supposed to attend to. She walked to Puck. "And, do you have any thoughts on my singing?"

He shrugged. "I liked it. That is all I can say."

She let out a polite smile. "Well thanks."

"Are you a member of Vocal Adrenaline?" He replied immediately, which resulted in her frowning, followed by a smirk.

"Vocal Adrenaline? Are you kidding me? I'd rather die than join them."

Puck was taken aback. They certainly could've needed her voice.

"All the girls there are competing to be America's Next Top Walking Stick, and all the guys are just too self-indulgent for my taste."

Again, he was surprised. Someone who goes to Carmel High has a big hatred for their own glee club? She was different all right…

"Anyway, it was nice talking to you. I'm gonna go and get your order." She smiled at him again and resumed to her waitressing duties.

Puck gazed at the ceiling and wondered. Her voice is a waste if she only uses it for casual singing. They already have a lot of members who are competent enough. But, he can't help but think that she could, or rather, should be a part of their club. Seducing a girl is one thing, but persuading one is another.

* * *

><p>The next day started out to be uneventful for the New Directions. Surprisingly, no one got thrown in the dumpster or slushied. It may probably be due to the fact of the increasing popularity of the new Cheerios trio, who were also part of the Glee Club. It could also be due to the fact that Azimio and Karofsky were toning down on the bullying, so that the former's cousin Alex would not be a part of it.<p>

Lunchtime for the new kids is now becoming crowded. On one table were seated Cameron, Hannah, Matheus, Ellis, and Alex. Other students kept glancing at their table due to their superficial differences. You wouldn't expect that they would be the ones sitting together. On another table, just right in the middle of the cafeteria were seated Lindsay, Damian, Marissa, Emily, and Bryce.

Damian was looking at Emily and Lindsay, who were chatting with utmost elation about their duet number. He then turned to Marissa and Bryce, the redhead smiling at what the guy had just said. He could still remember the conversation these two had. The one he did not mean to hear.

He recalled peeking from his locker, looking at her angry but afraid expression. Bryce telling her that he was glad to see that she was healthy now sounded so strange. Marissa telling him to keep something quiet was even stranger. It will probably be tactless and rude to ask her, since that would give away the fact that he was eavesdropping. But, he wanted her to know that whatever this thing is, he will be there to support her, as a friend.

He again turned to Lindsay, still busy planning their performance. He would've wanted to pick her as his partner. She had a spectacular voice, and he wanted to get to know her. But, his heart tells him that picking Marissa was a priority, just to clarify all the thoughts in his head.

* * *

><p>We go back to the other table. Cameron's arms were on the surface, his head resting above them. He was again staring into blank space. Ellis bumps her elbow to his.<p>

"Get a grip, will you? Matheus certainly did not lie when he said you were lovestruck…"

He immediately straightened up, looking at Matheus. "You told her?"

The little guy just shrugs. Alex speaks up. "It's kinda obvious that you have a thing for her. Although I must say, you have good taste."

"Cheer up Cameron!" says Hannah, shaking him vigorously. "Wait I have an idea! Why don't you ask her out and use those Lima Bean coupons?"

"Hannah! It's been less than a month since we've met and I'm asking her out already? We still haven't had a real conversation!"

"If you don't do it, Damian's going to steal her from you!" Matheus exclaimed.

He frowned. "There's going to be no stealing! Besides, no one owns her." He continued sulking in his own frustrations.

"Loverboy seriously needs our help," Ellis states bluntly.

"We'd be happy to!" acknowledges Alex. "But if you don't get the girl, it's not our fault."

Cameron sighed. They are so getting worked up on this. Nonetheless, he was grateful. They knew how he felt and they wanted to help him with Marissa. Now the bigger problem stands. Does Damian like her? And…does she like him?

* * *

><p>Returning to the other table, Samuel, coming from out of nowhere, sits beside Bryce. "Nice to see all of you having fun…" He took a bite out of Bryce's sandwich.<p>

Emily smiled. "And I assume you had some yourself?"

"Somewhat…I just brainstormed with Artie on our duet. Dude has solid song choices."

"Well, would you consider doing a duet with me? To be honest, your voice is to die for." she teased.

"Sure! Being an artist is all about collaborating with others." He smiled at her.

"Safe answer, dreads," she said as she sipped on her soda.

He brushed up himself and leaned forward. "Actually, we could start on our duet right now."

Emily looks at Samuel with a smirk. "We should." She leaned nearer him. "Any ideas on what we're gonna do?"

"Well, it depends." He closes in on her, only inches separating their lips. "What kind of duet are we talking about here?"

Marissa supports her chin with her left hand, her elbow resting on the table. She turned to Lindsay. "She's flirting again."

Lindsay nodded. "But Samuel's taking it pretty well. I could say he's the one flirting with her." Both girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay! Enough with the inappropriate flirty banter!" said Damian.

Bryce gets a hold of Samuel's shoulders and pins them gently in his seat. "He's right. Let's keep it PG-13."

Emily rested on her seat, still smiling. Samuel is a hot guy. The dreadlocks, although not clean, even make him swoon-worthy. She never considered him a candidate for boyfriend, but for him to be able to keep up with her in terms of flirting was a definite turn-on.

Meanwhile, Samuel straightened himself. He could tell that Emily was flirting with him, but he couldn't explain why he was answering back. Sure, she was a beautiful girl. She seems fun to be with too. It won't hurt trying things, right?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

And that's the end of the chappie! Shorter than the last one, but still it's an update! Finally all 12 are here! Surprised at Damian picking Marissa? Thoughts about Puck/McKynleigh, Bryce/Quinn and Samuel/Emily? Excited for the duets? Post all reactions on the reviews section! I would also love to hear your suggestions on the fic. I'm starting to have writer's block, so your help would really be appreciated!

BTW, Alex's song was _I Will Survive_ by _Gloria Gaynor_. I know, I ripped it off the show, but hey it works!

**Shoutout time!** Thanks to my faithful reviewers **LilyLunaCho**, **Chelsea75**, **slotes123**, **Erinlee**, **BelieverInLove**, **ronxhermioneftw**, **asLightasDark**, **xxxNam-niCxxx**, and **savetonight**. Special shout out to **beyerdoubts** (You saying I could be a writer on Glee just made my day!) Fresh reviewers **frimil**, **Searching4fabrevans** (sorry that Sam and Quinn aren't together here though), **Tina**, **natural diaster**, **TeamDamsay**, **wm3004 **(Tumblr buddy!), **rgburbu**: welcome and I'm glad you are enjoying my fic!

Now, I know I'm teasing, but I have a challenge for all my readers. All right…here goes…

**80 reviews**, and I will post **two** chapters at once. Yep, you heard me! **Double post** on your way! And these chapters may reach Chapter 6 proportions (as in 5000-6000 words long :D) Hmm. And to give you another tease…I'm going to give a hint on what to expect. **Chapter 8** will be **_Pairability: The Second Wave_** where we have our Duets performance plus random things I threw in! **Chapter 9** will be **_Wet and Sticky, But Worth It_.** It's been a long time since someone got slushied! And it's going to be fun! So, are you guys up for the challenge? Can we reach 80? I think we can!

Thanks again for sparing some of your time, and I hope you are having fun reading as much as I am having fun writing this! You guys are awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I can't believe this is over 7000 words! Speechless!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Pairability: The Second Wave

* * *

><p>It has been a month since the start of the school year and Marissa was amazed at how much has happened. Gaining ten friends was a feat that you could say was almost impossible for her. But, she was quite happy. Ever since joining the Glee Club, she slowly opened up to other people, not afraid to share her thoughts, or not bothering what others think about her.<p>

She looked at her Cheerios uniform, neatly pressed and boasting in its red splendor. She joined on a whim, thanks to Emily and Lindsay. However, she did not predict that she would enjoy it. Maybe it was because Coach Sylvester accepted them even if they did not try out yet. To see someone accept her, just by one look, was overwhelming.

She was driving her car along the road, glancing at the sidewalk. As she arrived at a turning point she saw a familiar face. She opened her window.

"Damian!"

The brown-haired guy turned to look at the calling voice. His eyes immediately glowed and he let out a smile. She pulled over near him.

"May I give my duet partner a ride?" She smiled.

"Thanks, Marissa," he said, sitting next to the front seat. She then continued driving. "We're picking up Emily. It's not too far."

"Sure," he nodded.

While she was driving, she gave quick glances to the right, noticing that the Irish was listening to his iPod and practicing their song for duets. She remembered the times they practiced at the school. They immediately came up with a song, practiced their harmonizing, and did a pretty good job at blocking their positions for their 'choreography'. He was all she could ask for in a partner.

She saw Emily waiting for her just beside a lamp post. As the car was nearing her, a curious look appeared on her face.

"Did you two practice all night? In your house?" The brunette entered and sat in the backseat, behind Damian.

"I bet your duets going to be all lovey-dovey!"

Marissa sighed. "First, I just picked him up. Second, you are right, to some extent. Damian and I will be showing our 'acting' skills."

The other girl smirked. "Good luck then, M. Lindsay and I will render a vocal masterclass this afternoon!"

* * *

><p>Alex was fixing his stuff in his lockers. He thought that transferring was a bad idea, but he takes all that back now. His first week in was the most exciting, especially with his 'guardian angel' Kurt. As many might have noticed by now, he was gay. He just came out from his mom recently. Yet to his surprise, she took it pretty well. And knowing that Kurt was gay too just made him all the more happier to have found someone who understands what he is going through. Although Kurt now has a special someone, he was more than okay to be his friend.<p>

Suddenly, someone slams his locker shut. He turned and saw two guys, probably seniors.

"What's up queer?"

"You better stop spreading around that pixie dust!"

The two laughed loudly as one grabs Alex's scarf and waves it in the air.

"Hey! Give that back!"

He reached for his scarf, but he was swinging it far. The guy then felt the scarf being pulled from his hand. He turned around to see Karofsky, holding the scarf.

"You hockey jocks better stop messing around!"

One of them smirked. "Queer caught your eye?"

Karofsky lunged to him, a fist in the air. "As far as I'm concerned, BullyWhips isn't gone. But, if you really want a year's worth of detention, that's fine by me."

The two stepped back, looking at Alex. "Lucky day for you, gay." They walked away, not even turning back. Karofsky gives back Alex's scarf.

"Take it easy." He walked down the hallway, not even looking back.

"Thanks," Alex said, holding onto his scarf. Unusual that a jock would come to his rescue. But still, what matters is that he had his scarf back. He sighed and went to his next class.

* * *

><p>Cameron and Hannah were walking at the parking lot. From a distance, he can see the dumpster he was confined to the first day of school. It's been a month and still, it was that moment that pretty much directed his current motivations.<p>

Both of them see a car pass by them, parking just a few meters from where they were standing. Marissa and Emily go out of the car, their Cheerios uniforms catching their attention. The door opposite the front seat opens, and Damian goes out. Cameron's jaw nearly drops, but he controls himself and instead makes an anxious gulp.

"What is Damian doing in her car?"

Hannah was looking at the three, laughing as they entered the school. "I know that Marissa picks up Emily almost every day, but I don't know about Damian."

Again, Cameron's mind is playing tricks on him. He was imagining Damian staying in her house…in her room…in her bed!

He rushed inside the school, Hannah chasing him like he was her 3 year old on the loose. She finds him in his locker, slamming the door in his head multiple times.

"Cam, don't just conclude things! I'm sure she just picked him up or something."

"Who and what are you talking about?"

The both turned around to see Marissa, Emily and Damian. The redhead was smiling at them.

Hannah smiled back. "Oh no one! Just talking about a TV show we both love! Right Cam?"

He nodded. He was looking down, not even bothering to look at Marissa and Damian, standing side by side. "I guess I'll go to my class then. Good luck on your duets."

He walked on, his head still down. Marissa was looking at him.

"What's up with Cam? I've never seen him like that…" Emily and Damian nodded.

"Nothing! He just had less sleep. Had a marathon of that TV series we were talking about!"

Marissa kept her eyes on Cameron. He's looking awfully sullen. _Wonder what's on his mind…_

"So, what are you guys singing?" Hannah tried to lighten up the mood.

Damian smiled. "It is a secret. You'll have to see later."

"And ours will trump your duet. Seriously."

Lindsay approaches them, wearing her Cheerios uniform in perfect fashion. "I'm so excited Emily!"

"Girl, you and me both! I can't actually contain it!" She said beaming. At that moment, the school bell rings.

"See you at lunch! Let's go to our class, Damian." She said, smiling at the Irish. As they parted ways, the both of them proceeded to their English class. Lindsay walked first, with Damian behind her. She then turned to him.

"You know Damian, I've been wondering about something. Please don't take this the wrong way." She looked down on the floor for a while and then looked up again.

"Why did you pick Marissa as your partner? I know that maybe I'm not in the right place to ask that but—"

"Well, I thought our voices would match perfectly." He immediately said.

"Oh…that's good then," she said as they continued to walk to their class.

"But for what it's worth, I thought of picking you too, since you were my first friend, and all that. But, choosing Marissa was somewhat…a business decision."

She nodded, almost believing what he is saying. But, it really seemed fishy, his reasoning. There's something about it she cannot put a finger on.

* * *

><p>In lieu of the homework assignment, Mr. Schuester thought that it was best for them to perform at the auditorium. Still, like the choir room, the students were always as noisy as they were. All the pairs were there, as well as Quinn, who was seated alone. Bryce was looking at her, thinking about what happened the other day, but Cameron calls his attention, asking about their duet. He then remembers the long practice session they had during the weekend at his house:<p>

"_So, Bryce, how long have you known Marissa?" Cameron was seated on a bean bag, holding a guitar._

_He looked at him. "Well, just the start of freshman year, until December before they moved here." He returned to the computer, looking for some suitable songs for them._

"_Well, how was she back then? Was she always quiet and reserved? Or did she have some funny secrets?"_

_He slowly looked at Cameron, frowning. "I wasn't really with her all the time, Cameron. I just saw her in Glee Club and a couple other classes. But yeah, she was all that."_

_The guy with the glasses nodded. "How was she on the club? Any unforgettable moments?"_

"_Well…there is this one thing, I can't tell you though."_

_Cameron thought for a while. It's interesting that he is keeping a secret about her. Bryce then turns to him. "I know where this is going. You like her, don't you?"_

"_What? What gave you that idea?"_

_He sighed. "All this interrogation about her…oh yeah! You were supposed to pick her as a partner but Damian went to her first!" He was laughing as he resumed to the computer._

"_That's not funny! Now I know why she hits you all the time…"_

_Bryce stopped laughing and smiled at Cameron. "Well, I can help you Cam, but the best way to do that is to pick a song for Duets!"_

_Cameron shrugs and smiles. "Trust me, I've chosen the perfect song."_

Bryce somehow agreed. They had the perfect song. It could even relate to his obvious crush with Marissa. Funny that she doesn't even notice it one bit…

Speaking of Marissa, she was seated beside Damian_,_ a few seats away from Cameron and Bryce. She did not expect them to be partners, even with them being classmates at Social Studies. But, they seem to mesh pretty well. And she was still wondering about that day they chose partners. Who was he going to choose, seeing as he was walking towards them. Maybe she could ask Bryce about it…

"Are you all right? Are you nervous? I sure as hell am."

She looked at Damian, and his eyes really seem to convey that nervousness. She reassured him, letting out a smile. "We'll do fine. It's not like we're going to win anyway, with Rachel and Finn paired up. We told each other our song choices and they have a good song."

Damian faced her. "You seem all comfortable with your mentor."

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "He's really supportive."

She looked at her mentor and his girlfriend, seated comfortably, as if they already knew they were going to win it.

"Let's just perform with all our might." He then smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Behind them were Brittany and Santana, who were also seated comfortably. Santana remembers the practice they did at Brittany's bedroom:<p>

"_San, what song are we going to perform?" asked the blonde one while petting Lord Tubbington._

_The Latina sat near her. "Well, you seem to do good with Beyoncè numbers. Why don't we do that?"_

_Brittany leans closer to her cat. "Lord Tubbington seems to agree." She let out a smile, as Santana does the same. _

"_Of course he would agree. He knows what is best for you."_

"_And of course you do too, San. You're my best friend." _

Although Brittany and Artie are now only close friends, Santana felt that the only way for the two of them to be an actual couple, is for her to come out of the closet. But, she assures herself that it wouldn't be happening anytime soon, even if she wants to be with Brittany.

She looked at her 'student' Damian, and she's expecting him to do good with Marissa, even if the latter is now a Cheerio. But, she would be ecstatic if she and Brittany win. Sharing that stage at Sectionals will be a great moment for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Brittany's former boyfriend Artie was seated at front, along with his partner and apprentice Samuel. Artie could see Samuel looking at the two girls wearing Cheerios outfits, seated opposite them. He went near him.<p>

"Do you want to ask any of them out?"

Samuel turns to Artie immediately. "I'm kinda thinking about it."

"I say go for it. It won't hurt to try things. It's trying that will make you realize what you really want in the end." He smiled at Samuel, who smiled back. Samuel then returns his gaze to Emily.

Artie was right. It won't hurt to try to have a relationship. It's worse if you didn't try to have one at all. If it doesn't work out, they could go back to being friends. If it does, then it's going to be another story.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester enters the auditorium finally. He goes to the stage where there were two microphone stands. He runs down all the pairs, and as he was done, he frowned.<p>

"Mike, where's Tina?"

"She apparently had the flu, so I guess we have to back out."

"Tough luck man," Finn said, while Rachel was grinning as another pair was out of contention.

"It sucks. We were going to sing a Bruno Mars song…"

Mr. Schuester then speaks up in the mic. "First up, Alex, I forgot to assign you a mentor for the year. Brittany, I think you'll be a good fit.

The blonde one looks around for her apprentice. "I think he should be my first guest for Fondue-for-Two."

Mr. Schue continued. "Okay, for the rules! Each duet performs on the stage, and after all of you are done performing, you will cast your votes individually. You can still vote for your own pairs."

Rachel nodded and whispered to Finn. "Whatever happens Finn, we should vote for ourselves."

"Come on, Rach. We have to see them all perform. Plus, I'm actually rooting for Damian and Marissa. She told me about their duet and I'm really excited for them. And, aren't you even cheering for Lindsay?" Finn said with a calm and collected voice.

She shot a glare at him. "They will get other chances to sing at Sectionals. As far as I'm concerned, this is our last year and we should be the ones in the spotlight."

Finn sighed as Mr. Schue announces the first pair to perform. "Come on up, Kurt and Alex."

The two were nowhere to be found, but Mr. Schue assumed that they'd already be backstage so he went to his seat.

The band starts playing, and both boys, wearing identical costumes went out on the opposite sides.

_Whenever I dress cool,  
>My parents put up a fight<br>And if I'm a hot shot,  
>Mom will cut my hair at night<br>And in the morning I'm short of my identity  
>I scream Mom and Dad<br>Why can't I be who I wanna be?_

_I just wanna be myself,_  
><em>And I want you to love me for who I am<em>  
><em>I just wanna be myself,<em>  
><em>And I want you to know, I am my Hair<em>

_I've had enough  
>This is my prayer<br>That I'll die living just as free as my hair_

The two pulled off an extravagant number, singing their voices out of the song. The message also seemed to be appropriate to the two. They ended with both of them doing a split, which made the crowd go wild.

"Great job! Now, you get to pick the next duo to perform."

Kurt and Alex looked at each other and smiled. "We pick Sam and Mercedes."

The two who were called were surprised that they would be performing that early. As they went up to the stage, they pass by the two who just performed. Kurt whispered to the female's ears. "I can't wait for your performance. Good luck!"

Sam was wearing a guitar, facing Mercedes. He began to strum. Both of them were just standing, Mercedes holding on to her mic rested at its stand.

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart  
>You'll never see it comin', 'cause you're blinded from the start<br>Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see  
>Ooh baby, oh, you will always be my boo<em>

_Do you remember girl, I was the one who gave you your first kiss_  
><em>'Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this<em>  
><em>Even before all the fame and people, screamin' your name<em>  
><em>Girl, I was there and you were my baby<em>

_It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo_  
><em>Now another brother's taken over but it's still in your eyes, my boo<em>  
><em>Even though we use to argue it's alright, my boo<em>  
><em>I know we haven't seen each other in a while<em>  
><em>But you will always be my boo<em>

During the performance, both were sharing glances and smiling. They were clapping along with the song. Then, midway, Mercedes gets her mic and starts singing around Sam. The others were looking at each other, thinking if they were only acting, or if they were for real.

_I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine, my boo  
>And when I see you from time to time I still feel like, my boo<br>And you can see it no matter how I try to hide, my boo  
>And even though there's another man who's in my life<br>You will always be my boo_

Sam ends the song with a forceful strum, as he flipped the guitar behind him and hugged Mercedes. Their fellow members' eyes widened, including Mr. Schuester's.

"So, are you two serious now?" asked Santana standing from her seat.

Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Sam went near the mic. "Yes we are."

Kurt was smiling and started clapping for them, and thankfully, the others followed him.

"I'm happy for the both of you," acknowledged their teacher. "So, who will the next one be?"

"I'm calling my little apprentice Ellis, and her partner Hannah!"

Both girls stand from their seats and go up to the stage, both holding their microphones. Ellis signals Brad to start playing.

_I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
><em>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<em>  
><em>And the games you play, you would always win, always win<em>

_But I set fire to the rain_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face<em>  
><em>Let it burn while I cry<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

The girls sang with so much emotion, Ellis looking as mature as ever even with her appearance. Everyone was used to Hannah being all cheerful, and seeing her sing a song like this was fresh, which could show that she was versatile with every song. They ended the song, singing the last note together. They were met with cheers and applause.

"That was unexpected!" exclaimed Mr. Schue, happy so far with the performances.

"Thank you," said Ellis. "We pick Matheus and Puck."

The mentor and the mentee went to the stage as Puck wears his guitar on. Again, they were going acoustic.

_I've got the magic in me  
>Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold<br>Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
>When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me<br>Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_  
><em>Magic, magic, magic<em>  
><em>Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)<em>  
><em>I've got the magic in me!<em>

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
>Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line<br>I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
>Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy<em>

Unexpectedly, Puck sings the chorus, while Matheus raps. They clapped to the beat as the two worked the stage. They ended with Puck carrying the smaller guy, and they all put their hands together for them.

"We pick Cameron and Bryce!" Matheus says immediately, as they go down the stage.

Cameron and Bryce go up the stage, the former holding a guitar.

"Damn, what is it with these guys and their guitars…" said Santana, leaning towards Brittany. "I swear I will burn those down if we don't win the duet."

Cameron started strumming his guitar. He stood by the mic stand and started to sing.

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
>But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby<br>Nothing on you, baby  
>They might say hi, and I might say hey<br>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
>'Cause they got nothing on you, baby<br>Nothing on you, baby_

Bryce then starts to rap.

_I know you feel where I'm coming from  
>Regardless of the things in my past that I've done<br>Most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
>On a carousel, so around I spun<br>With no direction, just tryna get some  
>Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun<br>And so I lost more than I had ever won  
>And honestly, I ended up with none<em>

Everyone was nodding and clapping while they were performing. When they ended, they were met with the same applause as the others.

Santana suddenly stands up pulling Brittany. "Mr. Schue, before we have an acoustic snorefest, we will volunteer to perform next."

"Um, okay Santana…" Mr. Schue said, with a curious expression on his face.

Santana nods to the side, as someone plays the recording on the radio. Both girls start dancing, and soon, they sing.

_Girls, we run this mother (yeah)  
>Girls, we run this mother (yeah)<br>Girls, we run this mother (yeah)  
>Girls, we run this mother<br>Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls (Girls)<br>Who run the world? Girls Girls  
>Who run the world? Girls (Girls)<br>Who run the world? Girls Girls_

_Some of them men  
>Think they freak this like we do<br>But no they don't._

_Make your cheque come at they neck._

_Disrespect us, no they won't._  
><em>Boy, don't even try to touch me.<em>  
><em>Boy, this beat is crazy!<em>  
><em>This is how they made me.<em>  
><em>Houston, Texas baby.<em>

All the guys were staring at the masterful display of their dancing abilities. It is as if they were watching Beyoncè's concert. The new Cheerios seem to agree: they were part of the Unholy Trinity for a reason. Quinn didn't react that much, for she knew that they were capable of something like that. Their performance ended with a provocative pose.

"Nice one, ladies," said Mr. Schue. "Although if you do that for Sectionals…some might be disturbed…"

"There's no way we're losing after that," stressed Santana. "To keep the energy, we're picking the two Cheerios over there."

Emily raised her eyebrow as she and Lindsay go up the stage. They take their mics and head to the center of the stage. Cue dramatic lighting and the acoustic guitar, and Lindsay starts.

_Mama, who bore me,  
>Mama, who gave me<br>No way to handle things,  
>Who made me so sad.<br>Mama, the weeping,  
>Mama, the angels<br>No sleep in heaven  
>Or bethlehem<em>

Damian was looking at Lindsay, obviously in awe of her voice. Actually, she could do without music. Marissa looks at Damian, concentrated on the stage. She smiles then returns to watching her two friends. Emily then sings her part.

_Some pray that one day  
>Christ will come a callin<br>They light a candle  
>And hope that it glows<br>Some just lie there crying  
>For him to come and find them<br>But when he comes,  
>They don't know how to go<em>

Then, their music becomes upbeat. Now, both of them together repeat the two verses, with passion and tenacity. The others were feeling their presentation. Rachel, however, was furious. Again, Lindsay chose a song from her repertoire of audition songs. When is this girl going to stop ripping her off?

They both hold the last note as long as they can, and end the song. Everyone was clapping. Emily starts to talk. "Okay, we call on—"

Rachel grabs Finn and goes to the stage, taking Lindsay's microphone. "Mr. Schue, Finn and I would like to be next."

Mr. Schue nods as she signals the band to start playing. Finn starts off.

_There you are, in a darkened room  
>And you're all alone, looking out the window<br>Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
>Like a broken arrow<br>Here I stand in the shadows_

Rachel starts to sing, her voice soft yet powerful. Then the two sing together.

_In the shadows  
>Come to me, come to me<br>Can't you see that_

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
>Nobody wants to cry<br>My body's longing to hold you  
>So bad it hurts inside<br>Time is precious and it's slipping away  
>And I've been waiting for you all of my life<br>Nobody wants to be lonely  
>So why (why), why don't you let me love you<em>

As always, both of them sounded good. They were singing a duet for the first time since they got together again, and the others can see that they really look good on the stage. And some are convinced that it maybe what they needed for Sectionals again. Their performance ends and everyone applauds, as always. Rachel returns to her seat, while Finn speaks up. "Damian and Marissa, you two are up."

Both go to the stage, and place the microphones on the stands. Damian carries his stand to the left, while Marissa carries hers to the right. Finn goes back to his seat, grinning from ear to ear. Rachel glances at him, wondering why he is so happy. But then again, he is the guy who roots for everyone.

Marissa signals Brad to play the piano, and as he started playing, the others realize what they were singing.

_I don't know you  
>But I want you<br>All the more for that  
>Words fall through me<br>And always fool me  
>And I can't react<br>And games that never amount  
>To more than they're meant<br>Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
><em>We've still got time<em>  
><em>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice<em>  
><em>You've made it now<em>

Both were singing alternately, and then harmonizing. The pattern goes back and forth until they sing the chorus together. They both grab their mics and walk to the center of the stage, almost meeting.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>And I can't go back<br>Moods that take me and erase me  
>And I'm painted black<br>You have suffered enough  
>And warred with yourself<br>It's time that you won_

They walk again, inches closer, singing their heart out on the song.

Cameron was watching the both of them intently. They really sounded good together. Lindsay seems to think the same. He was telling the truth. _It probably was a business decision._

They sang the last note, subtle and vulnerable. They end, looking at each other. Their performance was met with thunderous applause, with Kurt even shedding a tear or two. Both of them go down the stage, as Samuel and Artie go up. Samuel grabs the mic. "I know that it will be hard to top that, but we're closing the show so just relax and enjoy…"

He plucked his guitar to a certain beat. The others smiled, recognizing the tune and clapping instantly to the beat.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_  
><em>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<em>  
><em>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't<em>

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_  
><em>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie<em>  
><em>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>  
><em>Nothing at all, nothing at all<em>

Artie was working the stage while Samuel was strumming his guitar. One last strum, and their performance ends. Everyone claps, not only because of their performance, but finally, the Duets assignment has ended.

Mr. Schue stands from where he was seated and gives all of them a piece of paper. They all now vote for the pair which will have one song for Sectionals. As soon their votes are cast, they give them to Mr. Schue, who now tallied the votes.

Rachel smiles at Finn. "I guess we're going to rehearse again! I'm so excited for our song choices!"

"Don't be so sure we won, Rachel…" He said, avoiding her gaze. He didn't want to tell her that he voted for Damian and Marissa, since he thought that they deserved it much more than the two of them.

Mr. Schue gathers them all. They were now all standing around him.

"Okay guys, to tell you the truth, this was neck-in-neck."

He looked at their faces, some excited and anxious, while some were just bored and wanted to get it over with.

"I just have to tell you though. In second place, we have two pairs with 5 votes. The winning pair garnered 6 votes."

They all began to look and talk with each other, speculating who might've won.

"So…based on your votes…the pair doing a song for Sectionals is…"

They all leaned forward, eager to know who won.

"Damian and Marissa!"

Rachel's mouth was wide open, speechless and confused. Finn approached the pair and gave them hugs, as did the others.

"Okay, you can all take a rest! This meeting is over."

"You did good, Ireland," said Santana, who seemed not at all happy, but she sounded like she meant it. "You did as well, Cheerio." The redhead nods.

Cameron was just standing there, waiting for all of it to be over. He did not expect them to win. He voted for Rachel and Finn, and presumably, they were one vote behind them. He decides to leave without telling anyone. No one would even notice.

Amidst all the congratulatory wishes, Marissa was waiting for one person who would talk to her. One person who would congratulate her and wish her luck. As the others slowly exit, she finds herself looking for someone who wasn't there anymore.

"Marissa."

She turned around, hoping to see him. However, it was just Damian.

"Come on, let's leave."

She nodded as she walked towards him, while still looking around. They both walked to their lockers to get their stuff, then proceeded to the parking lot. They meet Samuel and Emily, waiting at her car.

"Wanna grab some coffee at the Lima Bean?" asked the Latina.

She shook her head. "I'm kinda tired…how about you Damian?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going home too."

Samuel nods. "Okay. Have a safe trip you two, while I accompany Miss Sassy Frassy."

The two of them giggled as they walked on the sidewalk. Damian and Marissa were looking at them, waiting as they disappear from their sight.

"You think he asked her out?"

She opened her car door. "It could be the other way around. I'll drive you home?"

"Sure. Thanks again."

"No problem."

They both entered the car as she drove away from the school and ventured down the road. For a few minutes, it was quiet.

"So, I guess we're doing a performance at Sectionals."

He turned to her. "Yeah, I guess. I couldn't believe we won. I'm going to be an absolute trainwreck."

"Don't think that!" She said, giggling. "We'll have plenty of time to practice."

"I hope so…"

Again, the drive became silent. Damian looked at her, focused on driving safely. It seemed like the perfect time. _Could I bring it up now?_

"Marissa, I think I need to tell you something."

"Sure Damian. What is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to put it…"

Marissa frowned. Whenever that phrase is used at the beginning of a conversation, it usually ends in a bad way.

"I overheard you and Bryce the other day."

She immediately stepped on the brakes, the car slightly misaligned. It's fortunate that there were no other cars on that road.

"Actually, I heard everything. About him being glad that you're healthy and you telling him to keep quiet about something…"

She closed her eyes and tightened her lips, her body almost leaning at the steering wheel.

"I don't know what it is. But whatever it is you're keeping, or hiding, I just want you to know that—"

"Is this why you wanted to be partners with me?" She opened her eyes, but she was not looking at him.

"Honestly…" He cleared his throat. "Yes."

She did not reply. She was just sitting there. Damian was now feeling out of place. "Look, its okay if you don't want to talk about it. All I know is—"

"And you thought that by being my duet partner, I would tell you what this 'secret' is?"

"Not exactly! I just—"

"Please step out of the car, Damian."

He leaned back, slightly afraid of what she might say or do.

"Please leave, or I will drag you out myself."

Damian sighed as he followed her demand and stepped out of her car.

She immediately straightened herself and drove to home, just as long as she'd lose sight of Damian. He heard Bryce's healthy comment and her telling him to shut up. He heard everything. That was more than enough to figure out her past. Too many thoughts and emotions are going through her mind, but she can't let them control her. She wanted to forget. She wanted a fresh new start, but somehow, the past keeps coming back to haunt her.

* * *

><p>At the Lima Bean, we see Samuel and Emily drinking coffee while chatting about the performances a while back. However, one familiar couple is also having the time of their life.<p>

"You did a performance of Lady Gaga's _Hair_?"

Kurt Hummel nodded. He was finally able to treat his beau Blaine Anderson with two of the nine coupons he won for the first homework assignment. Blaine was seated in front of him, still wearing the noble-looking navy blue Dalton Academy blazer.

"Although I wish you could've seen it though, we were fantastic." The paler one said, taking a sip of his coffee. The brunette smiled, and leaned forward.

"Well, could you repeat it for me if I go there?"

Kurt smiled. "Why yes of course! I'm sure Alex will be up for it!"

"Great. When are Glee Club meetings, by the way? I have to be prepared for my audition."

"We usually meet Tuesdays with an occasional emergency meeting—"

He stopped, rethinking what the other said. "Wait did I hear you right? Did you say audition?"

Blaine took a sip from his coffee and nodded. "I'm transferring to McKinley. Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

And part 1 of the Double Post Madness is over! Damian and Marissa winning was just predictable, I think. Well, it's all I could do for giving all those duets which seemed to be weird, but they did work out in the end, right? Plus, let us all welcome Blaine Anderson to the New Directions! Hmm, I still don't know what kind of plot he will get into, but I hope I will come up with something. Or you guys could suggest too!

Duets Songs!

Kurt/Alex –_ Hair_ by _Lady Gaga_  
>SamMercedes – _My Boo ft. Alicia Keys_ by _Usher_  
>HannahEllis – _Set Fire to the Rain_ by _Adele_  
>MatheusPuck – _Magic ft. Rivers Cuomo_ by _B.o.B_  
>CameronBryce – _Nothin' on You ft. Bruno Mars_ by _B.o.B_  
>SantanaBrittany – _Run The World (Girls)_ by _Beyoncè_  
>LindsayEmily – _Mama Who Bore Me _by _Cast of Spring Awakening_  
>RachelFinn – _Nobody Wants to be Lonely_ by _Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera_  
>DamianMarissa – _Falling Slowly_ by _Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova_  
>SamuelArtie – _The Lazy Song_ by _Bruno Mars_

Up next: Chapter 9: Wet and Sticky, But Worth It!

I will give you a hint though. It is the first time that this person will be slushied. And, like I said before, it's gonna be fun! I hope you're enjoying the double post!

PS. Don't forget to review the chappies separately! I may do another double post in around chapters 15-18 ... *wink wink*


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ This is **Part 2** of a **Double Post**. Please read the previous chapter for you to understand some of the scenes here. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Wet and Sticky, But Worth It

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 AM in the morning, and Lindsay, Emily and Marissa were at Sue Sylvester's office. It was the second time she called them early, and they don't know what is going on. Sue was just sitting on her office chair, reading the morning paper, while the three were seated, her desk dividing them. She puts down the paper and removes her reading glasses.<p>

"You ladies surprise me every day. I can't say why, but you do."

They looked at the coach, slightly frowning. Where was this discussion headed to?

"But, I need more than surprise. I need a captain. One preferably from you three."

Emily and Lindsay's eyes brightened up. Emily knows that being the Captain of the Cheerios guarantees attention, and if they win matches, the camera will be focused on her. Lindsay, on the other hand, knows that being the captain means that you get to speak on behalf of the team, and getting exposure may entail getting numerous offers.

"So, I've noticed that there has been a lack of excitement around the school."

"What do you mean, Coach?" asked Marissa, who really didn't seem to keen about being captain, seeing as her two friends wanted it more.

"Well, here's the gist. I need a Captain who can command the entire student body. Someone who can invoke fear, power, and attention."

She pressed her hands against her desk, leaning closer to the three girls.

"If you want to be captain, I want you to _slushie_ someone."

"What?" asked the redhead, standing from her seat. "I've seen someone get slushied, and it is not a pleasant sight."

Sue looked at her intently. "Well, joining the Cheerios isn't all pleasant views, Garfield. It's all right if you don't; it's just that you don't get to be Captain."

She looked at Emily and Lindsay. _They can't seriously be thinking of slushie-ing someone…_

"You three can go. I'll have Becky monitoring the three of you, to see if one of you will do as I say."

They walk out of the coach's office and stood by the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Guys, are you sure you can do this? Slushie someone?"<p>

The two brunettes looked at their friend. Emily sighed. "Marissa, it is just one slushie. We can even slushie one of the hockey jocks!"

"That's not the point! It's a humiliating experience and for someone to do that just to be captain is absurd."

Lindsay nods. "She's right Emily. We should just surprise or impress the Coach in a different way. Throwing a slushie isn't worth it."

The two walk on to their lockers as Emily stands there, thinking. _You're the only one who wants it now. You can't let anyone stop you, or see you do it, for that matter._

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was familiarizing himself with the halls of McKinley High. Surprisingly, he felt comfortable walking down. Some people were staring at him, knowing about him and Kurt, but it didn't faze him at all.<p>

"Queer!"

Cold icy liquid lands on his face. It was fortunate that he was leaning forward. It seemed like his face was the only one hit, with a few drops on his clothes. Kurt and Alex rush to Blaine from behind, looking at the guy who threw the slushie walking away. Both helped him up as they go to the restroom to clean him up.

At the lockers, Cameron and Bryce witnessed the whole encounter. Cameron closes his locker and leans on it.

"And so the slushie-ing commences…I'd better be prepared."

"You think you'll be slushied again?"

"I have a strong feeling…"

The two looked on the hallway and saw Damian walking towards them.

"Bryce, could I talk to you for a sec? In private?"

Cameron and Bryce look at each other, thinking about what could've happened. "Sure. What's up?"

Damian looked at Cameron, making sure that he wasn't eavesdropping. "I heard your conversation with Marissa the other day."

Bryce looked at him, not following. He then gazed up and faces him again. "That time, at the secretary's office?"

He nodded. "Look, I told her this, and she shut me off and wouldn't talk to me now. I feel kinda bad for making her feel that way…I was wondering if you could help."

Bryce looked at him, his face looking sincere. "First off, do you have any idea of what we were talking about? Did you figure out anything within the context of our discussion?"

"I absolutely have no clue," he said, shaking his head. "I just wanted to tell her that I'm sorry for eavesdropping and that whatever it is she is hiding, I will support her, y'know?"

The taller one sighed. "Okay Damian. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Bryce."

Bryce looked around and saw Marissa at her locker talking to Lindsay. He nods to Damian and goes to where she was. Meanwhile, Cameron was looking at the Irish lad, frowning.

"So, you and Marissa seem to be cozying up."

Damian turns to him. "That's not the case at all. She's mad at me right now."

"Really? Why?" His eyes widened.

"I can't really say. It's private. But, I appreciate your concern, Cameron."

Cameron was taken aback. He appreciates his concern? He really seems to be a good guy, Damian.

"So, I haven't gotten to know you yet, Irish."

Damian looked at him and smiled. "Well, we could talk while going to our classes."

He nodded as the two of them strolled to their classrooms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bryce was standing behind Marissa, as Lindsay waves goodbye going to her next class.<p>

"Hey Marissa. What's up?"

She turned around and saw Bryce. "Hey! So, you and Cameron are bonding now, huh? I didn't expect that."

"Damian told me."

Her smiling face now turned into a serious one. She slams her locker and faced him. "And did you tell him anything?"

"He said he doesn't have a clue as to what we were talking about. He just wanted to tell that whatever it is we were discussing, he's going to support you as a friend."

Marissa turned around, her eyes wandering around the hallway, then she looked on the floor. He then sighed.

"Look, Damian wanted to come clean so he confessed about eavesdropping. There's nothing wrong with what he did. He was just an innocent bystander."

She was still looking down, not even turning to face him. Seeing that she doesn't want to continue their conversation, he started to walk away.

"I'm just scared, Bryce."

He stops walking and immediately goes beside her.

"I was losing friends one by one, because I wasn't listening to them. I always kept telling that I was just stressed because we were moving. I kept denying that I was starving myself every day, and reasoning that if I had a problem, then they would cancel our move."

Bryce was still beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Everything I did was counterproductive, and I left New York with no friends."

"Hey. How about me?"

"You were different!" She now looked at him. "And we weren't exactly friends. You were just one of those who...didn't talk about me the way they did."

He grabs her shoulders and faces her. "So, are you okay now? No relapse or whatever?"

She nodded. "I just don't want it to happen again. All the staring faces and the harsh comments…they're too much for me."

She took a deep breath and both straightened themselves. "Now will you forgive Damian?"

"I'll think about it. He wrecked my wishes of a good duet, so it'll take a while." She said, as she smiled and waved goodbye, heading to her next class.

Bryce thought about what she said. Wrecked a good duet? Who was she expecting as a partner then? _Hmm, Cameron perhaps?_ He then smiled as he too headed to his class.

* * *

><p>Carmel High had a lovely campus. The buildings look like they could stand an earthquake with a magnitude of 7 or even higher. They were surrounded with trees, indicating a love for the environment. However, that wasn't the purpose of Noah Puckerman.<p>

He decided to skip his last period before lunch to take a little field trip. He arrived just in time for lunch, so he could see a lot of students at the grass grounds. If only his high school had this area…

He looked around trying to find McKynleigh. He wanted to persuade her to transfer to Mckinley High, even though she might get crap for having the same name as the school. She can be an asset to the club, and he had to convince her now.

There she was, sitting behind a tree, with a guitar on hand. _Wow, she plays the guitar. She really is turning out to be cool. _He slowly approaches her, not wanting to scare her.

"Funny seeing you around here…" She said as she wrote something on her notebook.

He reveals himself, hiding behind the trunk of the tree. "You saw me?"

"Technically, I saw your Mohawk…" She puts down her notebook and strums. 'So, they sent you to spy for the competition?"

He shook his head. "I'm not here to spy. I'm here for you."

She stopped strumming and turned to him. "For me? Okay…what can I do for you…"

"Puck."

She nodded. "What can I do for you Puck?"

He takes a deep breath. "I want you to transfer to our high school."

"What?" She frowned, laying her guitar on the ground. "That's an unusual request."

"I know!" He exclaimed. "Since you're not part of Vocal Adrenaline, I figured that our school could use your talent much more. See, I'm the member of our Glee Club and we really need you there."

"The question is do I need your club?"

Puck's eyes widened. "Well, you could share your voice to people who would appreciate it. And it won't be a waste. You'll get to have friends with the same passion for singing and—"

"What are you doing here?"

Puck and McKynleigh look to their left, revealing an unexpected person.

"If it isn't Noah Puckerman…" the guy with the brown curly locks said.

"So, you're back helping Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse?"

Jesse St. James, as we remembered, flunked UCLA to create his own business training show choirs. He is now an assistant to their Coach Dustin Goolsby. He folded his arms, frowning at Puck.

"I'd like to give back to my Alma Mater. So, what are your intentions in visiting?"

He took a glance at McKynleigh, and at the guitar. "You know how to sing?"

"That's none of your business. I wouldn't want to join Vocal Adrenaline," she immediately retorted.

"Oh I wasn't asking you to," he said, nodding "I'm sure you won't fit in."

Puck goes closer to Jesse. "That is not a way to treat a girl."

"Like you know how? You got your best friend's girlfriend pregnant. At 16."

McKynleigh's eyes widened, probably due to the amount of information being spilled. Puck steps back, distancing himself from the two.

"I guess it was no use going here." He said, as he looked to McKynleigh. "Please consider what I said."

"You are going to lose again this year! Oh, and please tell Rachel that I miss her!"

Puck turned around immediately, not even caring about what he said. Jesse turned to McKynleigh, with a curious look on his face.

"Again, what he said was none of your business."

He nodded to her and then went back inside the school premises.

She turned to Puck who was still walking away. Joining their club sounds fun, especially if it's totally the opposite of Vocal Adrenaline. However, she was still concerned about her academics. Carmel High boasts a good program and just transferring because of a Glee Club would disappoint her parents. But still, she was considering what he said.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Damian was moving towards the cafeteria. He was somewhat pleased with himself that day. He confessed to both Marissa and Bryce that he was eavesdropping, so that seemed to get a little weight on his shoulders. Also, he found a new friend in Cameron, seeing that they had so much in common. And of course, even though Lindsay was in her Cheerios uniform, he never felt uncomfortable during English. Yes, it was going to be a good day. Or so he thought.<p>

"Come on guys! Just give me my lunch!"

Matheus was reaching above as two guys were hovering over him. One of them had their hand extended, holding a paper bag.

"Come on! Jump little monkey!"

Damian took a deep breath and went near them. He grabbed Matheus' lunch and gave it to him.

"Can't you guys have anything better to do?"

The two guys smirked, as one spoke up. "Well, if it isn't the Leprechaun. You were the first one to write your name on the Glee list, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

Not noticing that one guy had his arm on his back, he flicked it to Damian. The next thing he knew, his face was cold, liquid started dripping to his neck, and he could not open his eyes.

"Irishmen aren't so lucky after all!" They ran away, leaving both Damian and Matheus in the hallway, other students staring at them.

"Are you all right Damian?" said Matheus.

"Yeah, I'm…fine."

"Come on, I'll help you clean up."

The two boys hurriedly scurried across the hallway. As they reach the boys' restroom, they pass by Lindsay, who turned around to see them.

"Damian? Wait, who slushied you?"

"Probably some obnoxious hockey jocks," said Matheus.

"I'll help," she said, as she assisted Matheus inside.

"Hey wait Lindsay! This is the boys' room!" said Damian, his eyes starting to burn.

"I don't care. You need help."

They hurried him to the sink and Lindsay opened the faucet. Damian then runs his hands to the water and immediately splashes his face.

Matheus looks at Lindsay, who was watching Damian intently.

"Um, okay…I guess I'll go now. I promised Ellis I'd help her with something at the cafeteria."

"But Matheus, you can't—"

"See ya in a while!"

She immediately turns around but she sees the door swinging. She faces Damian again, still washing his face. She takes a few paper towels, ready to give to him. It became clear to her that it was too quiet.

"That must've been awful…" she said.

He didn't answer her, as he was busy rinsing his hair with remnants of the sticky drink. After a few minutes, he closed the faucet and rubbed his hair dry with his hands. He stands and faces Lindsay, taking the paper towels from her hands.

"Not one bit," he said while wiping himself.

"What?"

He goes to throw the paper towels on the garbage bin. "Being slushied after helping Matheus? It wasn't awful at all."

She looked at him, confused. "Well, the liquid dripping, the humiliation…"

"I guess it's all worth it. I wouldn't have liked it if Matheus was the one slushied."

They were looking at each other, him smiling, and her having no expression at all. "You're really a good friend Damian."

He smirked and looked down. "I'm not so sure about that…"

"Why? You just helped Matheus out there, and you persuaded me to join the club even if you didn't know me…"

He looked back up, looking at Lindsay, her eyebrows curled up, and with a stern look. "If wasn't for you, I wouldn't have joined. I wouldn't have gained friends like Marissa and Emily. I wouldn't have gotten to know you."

Damian's eyes widened. His cheeks were slowly turning red. "Well…if anything, Lindsay, I-I'm glad that I persuaded you to join the club. You're a good friend too."

She shakes her head. "I wasn't a good friend. I was always alone. I just cared about myself."

"Well, you're a good enough friend, if you decided to join the club because of what I said, even if you didn't know me."

She looked at him, looking at the mirror, his hands rested on the sink. He faced her, wearing a serene expression. "It would've been nice to be your duet partner."

Lindsay feels the blood rush to her cheeks. She placed her arms on them, the warmth transferring to her fingers.

"I-I forgot this was the mens' room…I think I have to go." She walked backwards, one step at a time.

"Lindsay! Wait!"

She suddenly rushes out of the door, running towards the cafeteria. Why is she blushing? Why is she so jittery whenever she looks or talks to him? Why is she feeling this way?

She stops running. She just stands at the middle of the hallway, thinking… She has never acted around boys that way before. To her, they were just distractions to her dream. But, this guy…he was the only one who made her so conflicted about how she feels. She convinces herself to stop overanalyzing, running again to the cafeteria, hoping that her doubts will pass.

Back to the mens' room, Damian was feeling the same way. Yes, he had feelings for a girl back home in Ireland, but knowing that he was moving, she called it off. He thought that he would never feel this way again. But, his first day here and he meets this girl, so different, yet his emotions were almost similar. He couldn't help it, but maybe, he is starting to like her after all.

* * *

><p>All the members of the Glee club were seated at tables close to each other. On one table, we have the New Directions veteran couples, Rachel and Finn, Tina, who was now rid of the flu, Mike, and Sam and Mercedes. Across them was another table, seated the Unholy Trinity, Kurt, Blaine, and Alex.<p>

"So, how was your first slushie experience?" asked Santana to the former Warbler.

"It felt good actually! I was so fortunate I got a cherry flavored one."

Kurt and Alex, seated beside him, sighed, but giggled. "Don't be sarcastic. It's so not you."

"I'm serious!" Blaine exclaimed. "There's this rush of adrenaline, powering you and telling you, 'I want more! I want more!'".

Brittany frowned. "I thought only sex addicts tell those things?"

"No, Britt, no…" the Latina said, shaking her head.

Moving onto the other table, we see Matheus, Ellis, Hannah, Artie, Samuel, and Emily seated. The latter two were laughing at each other while whispering in each other's ear.

"I really didn't see that one coming," said Matheus.

Hannah nodded. "I know! I think they're cute!"

"You start to realize it's not cute when they have babies with his hair and her…assets," Ellis berated, as Artie butts in.

"I can't believe I just imagined what you said…"

On the final table, we have Cameron and Bryce, wondering where the others are. Cameron taps his hands on the table, stopping for a few seconds. He does this again, and then stops. He repeats it at least for a couple of minutes.

"Cam, what are you doing? It's annoying!"

He scowled at him. "I'm just nervous okay? With all the other tables full, Marissa's bound to be seated here. And I don't know what to talk about in front of her!"

The other guy sighed. "Just relax. I'll direct the conversations." They continued eating, waiting for the others to arrive.

Lindsay enters the cafeteria running. She sees Bryce and Cameron and sits immediately at their table. Matheus stands up, facing her.

"Lindsay, where's Damian?"

She let out an awkward smile. "He's still cleaning up. I decided to leave since it's the mens' room. It would be weird to see me inside, right?"

She takes a deep breath and looks around. "Where's Marissa?"

The two boys shrug as the one with the glasses faces her. "Wait, did you say cleaning up?"

"Yeah...he got slushied a while ago while defending Matheus," she nodded quickly.

"What? Another slushie attack?"

Cameron buries his face in his right palm. "Oh man, I better be ready. It's a good thing I have a change of clothes."

"Hey!" Bryce slaps his arm, Cameron letting out an 'Ow!'. "You will not be slushied. The store has probably run out of them."

The cafeteria door opens, revealing Marissa, walking fast towards the less crowded table. She sits beside Cameron, the guy straightening himself immediately.

"Finally! I got rid of Becky."

Lindsay looks at her, slightly tilting her head. "Becky? What about Becky?"

"She was carrying a slushie and following me all day. She's forcing me to slushie someone, and I just can't!"

Cameron smiled and nodded. "Well, it's good you avoided her."

"I know! Right?" She faces him and turns to her fellow Cheerio. "I'm starving. Let's go grab something, Linds?"

"Sure." Both girls stand up and line up for food. Bryce looks at Cameron and smiles.

"You're first comment wasn't so bad. Props, man!"

The guy with the glasses grinned as he continued eating his sandwich. The two girls return shortly with their food and started eating.

"Where's Damian?" asked the redhead.

"Cleaning up after getting slushied," said Cameron, as Bryce looks at him suspiciously.

"What? Who slushied him? Did you Lindsay?"

The brunette flinched. "Of course not! I wouldn't slushie him! It would be so wrong!" Her cheeks begin to blush again. Fortunately, no one noticed.

"The hockey jocks have been doing all the slushie-ing, maybe it's still them," expressed Cam.

She looked at him and nodded. "Hmm, could be."

Cameron looks at Bryce and whispers to him. "I'm on a roll here! She's agreeing and responding to everything I say!"

"Yeah, whatever Cam…" said the guy with the bonnet, as he looks to the cafeteria door opening. "Hey there's Becky. You better make a run for it."

Marissa turns to Becky, the latter looking for a shade of red on the tables. She slowly walks to the tables, carrying the ice drink daintily. The ginger meanwhile turns around, along with her chair, hoping for Becky to not recognize her. At that moment, she sees two guys carrying slushies going towards their table. She looks to her right, Cameron oblivious to his potential aggressors.

She takes a deep breath, immediately standing while pushing Cameron aside, him falling from his seat and landing on his arm. Of course, instinct tells the two guys to hit the face for a slushie, so their reflexes aim a little higher, realizing their new target. The boy on the ground looks up, his eyes widening.

The two iced liquids leave the cup, and made contact with the cheerleader's face. She took a step back, and gasped for air. The two were still holding their cups, their jaws dropped in shock.

The cafeteria grows silent, everyone looking at the Cheerio drenched in orange ice. She wipes off the ice in her eyes, but she keeps them closed. She didn't want to see all eyes on her, because that will just trigger the resurfacing of the memories she wanted locked in her subconscious.

As she ponders on that moment, she begins to realize that this didn't affect her that much. It was very uncomfortable, but not embarrassing at all. Being slushied is ten times better that what she had to put up with in New York.

She could hear chairs move and footsteps gather around her. It was probably her fellow Glee members. She looks down finally opening her eyes, looking at the orange liquid dripping from her. She raises her hand, signaling them to stop.

"I'll clean up by myself."

The others give her some space as she bends forward and immediately extends her neck, some slushie remnants flying across nearby tables and students. She faces all of them with confidence, licking her lips, tasting the liquid.

"It tastes good," she said, turning around and facing the cafeteria door. She walked with her usual pace, and exited the area.

From that moment on, chatter started to ignite on the cafeteria. Suddenly, Emily approaches Becky, taking the slushie she was holding and rushes to the two boys, who were still stunned with what they did. She flicks her arm sideways, hitting both guys. However, the first guy had majority of it. They finally step out of their trance, and realizing that they had just been slushied, they ran out the cafeteria.

Again, the cafeteria became silent as Emily stands on a table, calling their attention.

"This will be the last time someone's going to get slushied. If another one is thrown, then you might as well get ready to go to hell!"

She looked around at the surprised and confused faces. However, they seem to have listened to every word.

"Good. Thank you." She slowly went down the table, Samuel supporting her. She looked at Cameron, still down on the floor. She tilts her head towards the door. Cameron looked like he got the message and nodded. He stands up and runs to the door, leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>He runs through the hallway, looking for Marissa. If she was still walking at her usual rate, she couldn't be far from where he was. He kept on running and reached the intersection. He faced to the right, seeing her, still walking.<p>

"Marissa!"

She stops walking, standing at the middle of the long empty hallway. She knew who it was. It was the voice she longed to hear saying congratulations yesterday. It was the boy whom she had a lot of questions for.

Cameron then goes near her, just about five feet away from the redhead. She was facing the end of the path, while he was facing her back.

"The second time we're alone together and we have our roles reversed. Funny, right?" she said.

"You being slushied isn't funny at all."

He takes one small step forward.

"What brings you here, Cam?"

"I'd like to help you. I'm returning the favor, I guess…"

He takes another step forward.

"Can I ask you something? Before you help me."

"Anything…"

He advanced further.

"Who were you going to choose that day? As a duet partner?"

"You didn't think it was Bryce?" He said, in an almost mocking tone.

"I'm the one asking questions here." Cameron could tell she was smiling while saying that.

He went onward, now about three feet away.

"Well, to be honest, I was going to ask someone. But I believe someone beat me to it."

He moved forward, again speaking.

"Did I answer your question?"

He goes on, now taking two steps forward.

"Maybe…"

Cameron sighed. He is one and a half feet away, and now, he doesn't know what to say. He takes a deep breath and goes closer to her.

"I remember, you didn't even say congratulations when Damian and I won duets."

"Really? It must've slipped my mind."

She felt the air behind her grow warmer. She wanted to turn around and look back, but something's stopping her. She could feel him, about an inch separating them, her head nearly touching his chest.

"Turn around, Marissa. So I could say it to your face."

He decides to close his eyes, seeing as he is not ready to look at her directly. She too closed her eyes and tightened her lips. Her heart was beating fast, probably too fast for her own good. She takes a very deep breath, and slowly turns to him.

Unknowingly, they simultaneously open their eyes, little by little. Their faces become clearer. Finally, their eyes are fully opened. Marissa feels a rush of blood on her cheeks, while Cameron's face, was questionable. Her eyebrows furrowed as he looked to the right, his cheeks being red.

"Hahahaha!"

She takes a step back, her cheeks becoming redder than ever. "W-what? What's wrong?"

He distanced himself as he continued laughing. He was even bending down, one hand on his stomach while the other covering his mouth. He finally levels himself, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry…it's just, your hair is covered in orange and—you look terrible." He covers his mouth again, controlling his urge to laugh.

She opens her mouth but no words seem to come out.

"And your teeth…I swear they look orange right now…" Finally, he gives in and starts laughing again.

She bit her lip and slapped his right arm. "You said it yourself! Me being slushied is not funny!"

"But the way you look now is!"

He was leaning on the lockers, to maintain his balance. She sighed, knowing that nothing will stop him from laughing. Still, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry I chose Damian."

He breathes in, his laughing now ceased. He stands up straight, looking at her.

"Don't be. If I wanted to be your partner, I would've gone faster."

"If I wanted to be your partner, I would've chosen you nonetheless."

Both of them look in each other's eyes, but withdraw immediately. Both of their cheeks were also flushing. She looked at him.

"Can we please not feel uncomfortable about looking in each other's eyes?"

"I agree. On the count of three. 1, 2, 3."

They look at each other, their eyes directly in contact. They didn't care whether their sympathetic nervous systems were giving them a thousand sensations. They focused on just looking at each other's eyes. After a while, they both let out a laugh.

"Much better…" she said, looking at her hair. "Hmm…"

"I think you need to clean up now before they stick permanently…"

She nodded. "I'll just take a shower over the Cheerios locker room." She started walking, stopping after a few steps.

"I thought you said you were going to help me?"

Cameron's eyes widened. "U-um, but…you…s-shower…"

She smiled again. "You know I'm just kidding!"

"Y-yeah! Of course! I knew that!" He let out a nervous smile.

"Thanks again Cam. This time, I owe you."

She continued walking along the hallway, thinking about Cameron, and how the duets could've gone if he was her partner. They probably wouldn't have won. They always acted weird whenever it was only the two of them. She couldn't explain why.

Her heart was pacing again. It only reacts that way if she sees Cameron, but now, just thinking about him is making it pound uncontrollably. It felt uneasy, but…in a good way. Does it mean that she likes him? She shook her head, removing the thought. They're just friends. She can't let it be more than that. Letting yourself be attached to a person more than what is required is a line she cannot cross. It is too much of a risk, and right now, she's still not ready to take a chance.

On the other hand, Cameron was walking to the cafeteria, also thinking about her. He feels as if a wave of confidence hit him. He was now sure. He liked Marissa. A lot. She was everything he could ask for in a girl. He could imagine them being a couple, holding hands while walking down that exact hallway. He was ready to be there for her, every step of the way. And, he's hoping that she feels the same way.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

And there goes part 2 of the Double Post Madness! Ahh! I'm deeply honored that you all took the challenge and gave me 80+ reviews. No more challenges from me this time! I'm strictly keeping it one chappie at a time, since I was a wreck trying to write this so that I could post it in time the reviews reached 80. But I did try my best, so yay!

So, regarding this chapter…I wrote it in honor of the Tenacity episode, where Marissa was so wrongly eliminated (anyway, I've gotten over it). Everyone was slushied so much that I just had to do a chapter within this context. However amidst all the slushies, I finally gave you Damsay and Camrissa moments! Woohoo! I assure you, there will be no third parties and I will focus on them figuring out their feelings for each other. (Because they are just meant to be, right? ;D)

Also, one thing I was concerned about was Marissa's ED storyline. I'm not sure if I was portraying the disorder accurately, so those who are knowledgeable with it: please feel free to correct me if I got some things wrong.

Up next is _Chapter 10: Close Encounters_. Coach Beiste will make an appearance, and possibly a Will/Emma moment, and of course the big issue: will Cameron have the guts to ask Marissa out? I'm really trying hard to put all the characters into storylines so that it will feel a little more like the show itself.

Like the previous chap, please review and comment separately! I really love reading all your thoughts! Again, thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I should've updated a day ago, but I had a bad case of Writer's Block. Anyway, I have recovered! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Close Encounters

* * *

><p>"So, I just read Becky's report."<p>

It was 7:00 AM in the morning, and yet again, Sue Sylvester has called her three prized Cheerios in her office. They were seated just like before, only her office desk in between them. She looked at them intently, first focusing on the brunette with the blue eyes.

"You did nothing. It's like you didn't even try to be Captain."

Lindsay had her head down. "Well, Coach, I was…attending to other...circumstances."

The coach shifted her eyes to the redhead.

"And you," she said, pointing a finger at her. "You involved yourself all right. You got slushied. Did you not understand the terms of being Captain?"

Marissa was also looking down. "I didn't want to be Captain. And I didn't want to see any of my friends get slushied."

She put down her finger, still looking at her. "And you proved your point by taking a slushie? You gingers always baffle me."

She then turned to the Latina, who was smiling at her.

"You, on the other hand…you slushied two students, and on top of that, stood on a table to address the commotion."

Emily was looking at her, wanting to make eye contact.

"Do you know what you have? Guts and conviction. Because of that, I have no choice but to name you Captain."

"Really Coach? Oh man, best moment of my life so far!" Her smile was reaching epic proportions.

"Of course it is," she said, standing up. "Practice will be at 5:30 AM, everyday, starting tomorrow. Early morning practices are a staple of this squad, and so that you won't also whine about having time for Glee Club."

She points a finger to the door as the three stand from their seats. They hurriedly went out the door.

"Well that went fairly well…" Marissa took a deep breath. "I seriously thought I was going to get kicked off the team."

"Me too," said Lindsay, as she looked at Emily. "But still...congratulations Emily! You truly deserve it."

Both the girls hug the new captain. "You guys…but what I said was true. I'm gonna make sure no more slushie-ing is going to happen."

"Do you need assistance for that?"

The three turn around to see Samuel who was walking towards them.

"And did I hear it right? Captain?" He grabs Emily's hand and locks it in between his.

"Yes, Sammybear." She said, looking at him.

"Sammybear? That's…unusual. Still, congratulations." They were both looking at each other.

"Okay. We're just going to go to the restroom," Lindsay said, smiling and starting to walk across the hallway. Marissa looked at them one last time and followed her. "Meet us at the lockers, lovebirds."

As the two begin to go farther away, the two with interlocking hands start to walk. They pass by Cameron, who was leaning at his locker, listening to music. He notices Samuel and Emily, and removed one of his earphones.

"You know, I never thought that the two of you would get together."

She goes near him, pointing a finger at his chest. "Well, I never thought that Marissa would go for a guy like you either."

Cameron smirked. "Touché Emily…Wait!" He grasps her shoulders tightly. "What did she say? Did she talk about what happened yesterday?"

She shook her head, as Samuel was watching their conversation looking amused.

"She didn't say a word," she said, almost mocking him. He let go of her shoulders and leaned on his locker again.

"But…I like you Cam. You're a good fit for her and I can see that you obviously care for her."

He smiled. At least he had the good graces of her best friend. Samuel welcomes Emily back in his arms and looked at him.

"You know what? I think you should go a double date with us! You have those Lima Bean coupons right? Use them!"

"Hey that's a great idea!" The Latina places her hand on Samuel's chest and looks at Cameron. "You can be the cute innocent couple while we can be the hot and steamy one."

He frowned and looked at the both of them. "I don't think I'm ready guys…"

"Of course you are!" said the dreadlocked boy. "She took a slushie for you! That must mean something!"

"Look, glasses. I don't know how she feels, but I'm sure she's fond of you."

"Fond? You make me sound like a pet." He looked at Emily, disappointed with her choice of words. He sighed as he looked to his right.

There she was, Marissa, carrying a sling bag and two books, with Lindsay beside her, also with the same effects. They walked towards them, Lindsay standing beside the couple while Marissa leaning on the locker beside Cameron.

"Hey Cam," she said with a smile. The three look at him, as if they were waiting for him to react, but he just smiled back at her.

"Cameron has something to say to you," said Samuel, while Emily nodded, encouraging him.

"Really? What is it?" She turned to him, still smiling. He let out an anxious gulp as he opened his mouth.

"Well…Emily and Samuel are going to the Lima Bean after Glee Club meeting…and I was wondering if..." He placed his hands inside his pockets, his feet twitching to different directions. "You would want to go there too…" He looked at her, her lips pursed in thought. _Cameron, what are you doing?_ Before she could answer and speak up, he opened his mouth again.

"I was thinking of treating the other new members! You know I have 9 and since Samuel and Emily are going, I decided, why not treat all others with the coupons?" Again, he had an unusually cheery tone. He let out a nervous laugh and glanced at the three, Lindsay smiling, but her eyes don't seem to agree, Emily, her eyes looking upward, as if annoyed, and Samuel, his face buried under his palm.

"Sure Cam! That'd be great!" She said, patting him on his left arm. "That's so sweet of you treating all of us with the coupons you won."

He smiled at her. "Yeah…I don't even like coffee that much…"

"Well, I for one love coffee, and can't wait for later." She said smiling as she looked at the others. "Our first outing as a group, isn't it fun?"

The three meanwhile nodded and forced a smile in unison.

* * *

><p>Cameron was having a difficult time during lunch. He was surrounded by Bryce, Hannah, Matheus, Ellis, Damian and Alex, all giving him the silent treatment. They had been invited against their will into going at the Lima Bean, and it's his entire fault. For 15 minutes, all they did was eat, not bothering to talk to the bespectacled guy. However, the silence had to be broken.<p>

"Why, Cameron, why?" asked Ellis, her eyes squinted and lips pressed together.

Matheus looked at him. "You could've just asked a few of us…"

The two freshmen looked at him as if he had stripped them all of their freedom and privileges.

"I…I panicked okay? When I asked her, there was a long pause in between and I just had to do it! I'm sorry…" He looked down on the table. Hannah decided to be the comforting one as she rubbed his back.

Alex smacks his hand on the table, making everyone jump out of their seat. "What are you saying sorry for? I'm a sucker for coffee and I express my gratitude to you, honey."

"You know what Cameron, don't be all mopey…we'll accompany you…even if some of us had our plans…" She shoots a look at the two young ones. "I think we should even thank you for treating us!"

"Or you could've treated her, to what, like 4 dates?" Bryce said, smiling and nudging him on the arm. "You should be gearing up for later! I'm going to make sure the two of you are seated together."

"Great idea Bryce," said Damian, who had just finished his meal. "And get me as far from Marissa as possible. I don't think she'd be happy to see me."

He looked at Cameron. "Cam, we're all going to be there for you. Just relax and have a good time."

Ellis sighed and looked at Matheus. "I guess there's nothing I can do about it anymore…we did say we would help him."

Matheus nodded. "Yeah…I'm sure he'll return the favor somehow, right Cam?"

Cameron let out a polite smile. "Thank you guys...You're right, I shouldn't be sad. This afternoon is going to be great!"

Meanwhile, the same discussion was going on in the other table, with the three Cheerios and Samuel.

"And there goes my practice time…I was going to try 'Over the Moon'…" Lindsay said, playing with her fork.

"You can practice some other time. At least you get free coffee." Marissa said, taking a sip of water.

Lindsay leaned to Emily. "I can't believe she didn't get the clue that Cameron was asking her out. Poor guy panicked and decided to bring us along for the ride."

Emily nodded. "I think she's denying the fact that he likes her and maybe she likes him as well."

She pulled Samuel closer. "A few guys asked her out before, but I was the one who brushed them off because I knew she wasn't interested. Cameron…is different. But I like different. Although, the boy needs some fashion tips." The three of them giggled.

"So, what do you think will be our Glee Club assignment?" asked the redhead.

Lindsay shrugs. "Judging from the trend, I'd say he's going to recycle another one of his past assignments."

* * *

><p>"All right guys! Are you all excited for today?"<p>

Due to the increasing number of members, Mr. Schue decided that the choir room could no longer hold them all, so they decided to hold the meetings at the auditorium.

"First off, I want to welcome Blaine Anderson to the club!"

All of them applauded him. They all, including Mr. Schue, decided that it was a no-brainer that he could sing and that there was no need for an audition.

"So, I'm thinking of revisiting another one of our previous homework assignments…"

Lindsay looks at Marissa and they both smiled and nodded at each other.

"How would all of you feel with Girls vs. Boys?"

The students smiled and applauded. 'Girls vs. Boys' is something that they did every year. However, they know that there will be another twist as to what they are going to perform. Mr. Schue raises a hand. "But, you'll still perform today."

All of them nodded, ready to take the challenge. But, Mr. Schue was not done talking.

"And…to make it a little more interesting, the girls will be the one to pick which artist the boys must choose a song from, and vice versa."

The males and the females huddled separately, discussing what they would consider a challenge for the other group. The boys, surprisingly, are taking this calmly.

"Come on guys! They tackled Bon Jovi pretty well last year," told Puck."We have to think outside the box."

Matheus raised his hands. "How about metal bands?"

"No," Samuel says, shaking his head. "They can hit high notes, I'm sure that won't be a problem for them."

"How about rappers?" Artie smiled. "They won't work well in songs without melodies."

"Okay, rappers it is then!" Finn nodded.

Over the girls, it was a very heated discussion.

"I believe that we should put into consideration that they have won this homework assignment two years in a row and we cannot put up with that anymore."

"Yes, Rachel, but who are we going to pick?" asks Mercedes. "They do a good job of singing girls' songs."

They all suggested some artists but one of them would always disagree. Emily raised her hand, but no one seemed to bother.

"How about Bjork?"

All of them looked at Ellis, who wasn't kidding at all. "I seriously cannot think that they would pull it off."

"Although that is a wonderful suggestion, don't you think it's harsh?" Tina turns to Ellis.

"If we want to win, Bjork is the best choice, but I don't think I would be able to go through that performance." Santana says bluntly.

Emily, frustrated, stands and speaks up. "I have a suggestion."

All eyes go to her, as she flips her hair. "I suggest we give them something to work their hips off, literally."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Mr. Schue calls their attention. "So, what did the boys choose for the girls?"<p>

Finn stands up. "We pick Eminem. But no collaborations, just Eminem."

The girls kept their composure, knowing that this was going to be a challenge. Hannah, meanwhile, was stoked. She knew how to rap, and maybe she could be the one to lift the girls up. Rachel then stands.

"You boys will be doing…Shakira."

Almost all of them stood up, like some kind of protest, while Kurt and Alex were just seated, smiling at each other, knowing that this will be a piece of cake for them.

Emily puts her hands out, Lindsay and Marissa giving her high fives.

"Okay!" Mr. Schue looks at his watch. "It's 3:00, so you have 2 hours to practice! By the way, the group who wins will get to choose the songs performed for Sectionals."

Rachel stood up, clapping her hands off and looking pumped. She turned around to the girls. "I'm positive we will win this! Now, we just need the right song…" She sat down again, in deep thought.

"I think the only song I listen is the one with Rihanna," stated Mercedes.

"I have the perfect song!" Hannah stood up and brings out her mp3 player. "It has a nice melody and I think we can put harmonies in it!"

She turns on the speaker and all the girls lean in to hear it. They nod to the beat, as Santana straightens herself. "All right then ladies. Let's get to work."

The boys were still seated, watching Kurt and Alex as they talk to each other about the song choice, or rather, bicker.

"But, _Whenever, Wherever_ has a good twist, and we can showcase Mike's dancing abilities!"

"_Underneath your Clothes_ is a better song, with more emotion and passion!"

For about a good few minutes, they were arguing over the two songs. Finn glanced to see if the girls already made progress.

"Guys! They're already writing down lyrics! They've chosen their song!"

Kurt and Alex stopped arguing and looked at the other boys, who were waiting for them to decide already on which song to perform. Both of them nodded.

"I think we got it!"

* * *

><p>After memorizing the lyrics, making formations, and practicing choreography if there was any, it was finally 5:00 PM. Mr. Schue enters the auditorium with a special guest.<p>

"Coach Beiste?" The boys looked at the 6 foot 4 coach of the football team, their eyes widened.

"Guys, Coach Beiste is going to be our judge for today." He offers the Coach a seat as she smiled to all of them.

"I think I'll be a pretty good judge. No bias here, believe it."

Mr. Schue sits down. "So, who will be going first?"

"We will Mr. Schue," Rachel said, signaling all the girls to come up on the stage. They all had their hair let down and somewhat messy. They also borrowed props from the theater club, wooden boxes where some of them sat and where some rested their feet for their positions. Quinn signals the band to play. They start off with a bass and guitar riff. The boys immediately recognize the song. Ellis goes to the front.

_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
>To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment<br>Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
>Yo <em>

Hannah starts rapping, and the girls nod to the beat, showing off some of their swagger.

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
>There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti<br>He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,  
>but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,<br>the whole crowd goes so loud  
>He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out<br>He's choking how, everybody's joking now  
>The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!<em>

Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina replace her spot, changing some of the notes to make it sound that they are singing and not rapping.

_Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
>Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked<br>He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
>Easy, no<br>He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
>It don't matter, he's dope<br>He knows that, but he's broke  
>He's so stagnant that he knows<br>When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
>Back to the lab again, yo<br>This whole rhapsody  
>He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him<em>

The former Cheerios and the new Cheerios go in front, and being led by Brittany, they sing and do some choreography with hard hitting moves and they clearly look like they own the stage.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
>You own it, you better never let it go<br>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo<br>You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
>You own it, you better never let it go<br>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo<em>

They clear the space for Hannah, who again shows them how rapping is done. Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste are clearly enjoying their performance.

_The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
>This world is mine for the taking<br>Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
>A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem<br>It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
>He blows us all over these hoes is all on him<br>Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter  
>Lonely roads, God only knows<em>

Ellis goes beside her and shows her rapping skills, which are surprisingly good.

_He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
>He goes home and barely knows his own daughter<br>But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
>His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product<br>They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
>He nose dove and sold nada<br>So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
>I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on<br>Da da dum da dum da da_

All the girls now join them for the chorus, singing and dancing. The guys are all leaning in their seat with mixed expressions of fear, drought, and uncertainty. The girls have clearly showed that they can take a rap song and own the stage. The song ends, each girl with a signature rap pose. Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste gives them a standing ovation, and they girls hug each other and go down the stage. Santana passes by the guys and gives a smirk.

"Let's see if you can top that one." She keeps her eye on them until she gets seated.

"Wow! That was great girls!" Mr. Schue acknowledges them as they cheer and clap. "2 hours? Guys, your performance better be good, because that's a hard act to top!"

The boys go up on stage, also using the wooden boxes. They all sat down and relaxed on the stage. Then, some of them were doing harmonies. Rachel's eyes widened and she became uneasy.

"T-they're doing acapella? Why didn't I think of that?"

"Rachel, will you keep quiet and calm down?" demanded Mercedes.

The others then started singing along with the harmonies.

_You're a song  
>Written by the hands of god<br>Don't get me wrong cause  
>This might sound to you a bit odd<br>But you own the place  
>Where all my thoughts go hiding<br>And right under your clothes  
>Is where I find them<em>

_Underneath Your Clothes_  
><em>There's an endless story<em>  
><em>I'm the man you chose<em>  
><em>There's my territory<em>  
><em>And all the things you deserve<em>  
><em>For being such a good girl honey<em>

Mr. Schue nods as Coach Beiste was watching intently.

_Because of you  
>I forgot the smart ways to lie<br>Because of you  
>I'm running out of reasons to cry<br>When the friends are gone  
>When the party's over<br>We will still belong to each other_

_Underneath Your Clothes  
>There's an endless story<br>I'm the man you chose  
>There's my territory<br>And all the things you deserve  
>For being such a good girl honey<em>

Rachel frowned and turned to Tina. "I knew it! They know Coach Beiste so well and they're going for her soft side. It's obviously cheating…"

"Rachel…can you stop overanalyzing, like for once?"

The brunette suddenly closes her mouth and looks at the stage. She wasn't done talking, but decides to keep it for herself. The guys end smoothly, and Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste also give them a standing ovation. They go down the stage, passing by the girls.

"Looks like we owned it too…" Alex said as they go to their seats.

"Nice work guys!" Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste stand and go in front of them. Coach Beiste smiles at all of them.

"You all did a wonderful job." She looks to the girls. "Girls, I loved your number. I was surprised that all of you had that attitude. You all looked fearless up there."

"Guys," she turned to them, still smiling. "That was just a heartfelt performance. You kept it simple and smooth, and that was all I could ask for."

She turns to Mr. Schue. "What really amazed me is that the performances were contrasting and I think there's no way to compare them at all."

She looked at the two groups back and forth and then she looked straight in front, sighing. "But, if I'm going to base it on the quality of the performance and the time management…I'm choosing the girls."

All of the girls stand up and clapped, some even letting out a 'Yes!' or a 'Hell yeah!' Coach Beiste looked at them and nodded. "It was just overwhelming that you were able to put a number like that in 2 hours, so…that really did it for me."

"Okay then! The girls win!" Mr. Schue clapped for both teams. "Let us all thank Coach Beiste for giving us some of her time!"

They all applauded as she waved. "Oh, and guys…tomorrow's practice is going to be tough, so be ready."

The football players at the club nodded as the coach walked out of the auditorium. Mr. Schue once again takes the floor.

"So, I expect the songs for Sectionals to be available maybe next week?"

Rachel raised her hand, still beaming because of the result. "We will be planning it as soon as possible, Mr. Schue!"

He nodded and clasps his hands together. "Okay, so, I think this is it. I'll see you next week then!"

"Wait!"

They all turned to Puck, who went beside Mr. Schue.

"Yesterday, I visited Carmel High…"

All of them looked at him, surprised and shocked. Sam stepped forward. "What did you do there Puck?"

"Well, I just visited a friend, but that's not the point here. Jesse's returned there."

Gasps and statements like 'What?' were heard from the New Directions.

"What do you mean returned?" asked Rachel. She did not want to believe that he is near her once again.

Puck sighed. "He's working as the assistant to their coach. I think that they're going to have a leg up, since Jesse knows our strengths and weaknesses."

They all nodded in agreement. The new members, however, were puzzled.

"I don't think we have to worry about them." Mr. Schue calls their attention. "We have new members. I'm pretty sure that we have the leg up."

Again, they nodded in agreement. Finn faced all the members. "Mr. Schue is right. So far, we haven't had a misstep in any of the homework assignments. We just have to keep working hard as if it's our last performance. We'll win Nationals. I know it."

* * *

><p>The Lima Bean was unusually crowded that day. Samuel and Emily were already lined up to order some coffee, as the nine other members were standing along the sides, waiting for tables to empty. Matheus, Alex and Ellis were looking at the different flavors of coffee, Alex being the older one explaining how each tastes like while Cameron, Lindsay and Hannah were talking, leaning at the store's window.<p>

Damian and Bryce were standing beside the large 'Lima Bean' cup. The former tried not to look at his left, as Marissa was there, leaning on the said cup. They still weren't talking to each other since the incident in her car.

"You should talk to her. I think she's cooled down a bit." Bryce encouraged him. "I'm sure she'll forgive you. I explained everything."

Damian sighed. "You sure? Because I'm terrified that she would drag me out of here. She threatened me in her car, y'know?

The taller one smiled. "You'll be fine. Just go."

He took a deep breath and started to walk towards her. Meanwhile, Marissa was looking at Samuel and Emily, who were giggling while lining up. She was happy for Emily, being the Captain and having a boyfriend like Samuel. She's finally getting attention, one she wanted ever since entering McKinley. It makes her wonder if she'll ever experience the same thing, being truly happy.

However, she was bothered at the moment. She was standing not too far from a table where a guy with dark brown hair and a Bluetooth headset on his left ear was drinking coffee. He always kept glancing at her every 15 seconds or so. She decides to look around, to lessen the discomfort she was feeling.

Suddenly, the guy looks at her. "Miss, you seem familiar to me. However, I can't recall."

"Unless you went to McKinley High and saw me…" She shook her head and looked at another direction. This guy gives her the creeper vibe. Unfortunately for her, he was persistent. He stands up and goes near her. He then smiles.

"Now I remember! You're a former member of the McAllister Academy Glee Club, right?"

She immediately turned to the guy. She didn't know who he was. And he certainly wasn't a teacher at her former school. How in the world did he know about McAllister? He offers a hand.

"Dustin Goolsby. Vocal Adrenaline coach."

Out of politeness and respect, she accepts the handshake, but he grips her hand firmly. Meanwhile, Damian was still walking towards her. He peeks and sees her, shaking hands with this guy. He leans on the other side of the cup. _I cannot believe I'm eavesdropping again…._

"I'm a close friend of Ms. Tate. Your former Glee coach?" He looked intently at her eyes, which were narrowed and showed fear and confusion.

"Gertrude invited me in one of your showcases last year. Unfortunate though that you blacked out that time."

Her eyes widened as her chest started to tighten. All of a sudden, memories were flashing in her mind. She remembers exactly what happened that day. She tried to remove her hand but his grip was too strong. She lowered her head to the side, avoiding his eye contact.

"You know what I think? You could be great fit in Vocal Adrenaline." He nodded and smiled. "You'll immediately bond with the girls! With the same eating habits and all..." He then looked at her from head to toe. "Although you still need some work. A little more wasting away and—"

"'Please stop. I get what you're trying to say." She pulls her hand from his forcefully and successfully, her head still down. She sprints immediately to the doors and leaves the store. The guy meanwhile returns to his seat and enjoys the rest of his coffee. Damian acts on instinct and follows her, the others not noticing that both of them are gone.

He hurried around the area, looking for the redhead. With all the eavesdropping he's done, he realized this secret she'd been trying to keep. She needs someone right now, a friend. And he knows he could be that friend. Finally he sees her, seated on a bench, her head down. He slowly approaches the bench, sitting beside her. He feels that she must've recognized him from his pants and shoes. He takes a deep breath.

"I heard," he says with concern, while looking at her.

"Every word?"

"Sadly, yes. I didn't mean to, but I had to. And I was glad I did…that guy had no right to do that to you. I'm sorry for not defending you at all, but I had to follow you. To see if you're all right." He took in some air, knowing that he rushed his statements.

"Stop Damian. You're always saying sorry…" She finally looks up and turns to him. He could see a faint trickle of dried tears on her face. "I'm guessing you already figured it out…"

He takes hold of her shoulders. "Look. This secret that you are keeping is nothing to me. Whatever you did to yourself or whatever happened in the past doesn't matter. I know I speak for all of the members of the club. We all knew you for who you are right now, and that is why we are your friends. And nothing is going to change that."

Marissa suddenly hugs him, Damian's hands still unsure of what to do. However, he wraps them around her. The hug made it seem like the time has stopped for them. If this was what she needed to feel better, then he would gladly stay in this position as long as she wants them to be.

She slowly lets go of him, wiping her eyes. "You're such a good friend, Damian. Hearing you say that lifted a whole lot of weight from my shoulders."

He looked at her and smiled. "Glad I could help. And don't worry, your secret will never go out."

She smiled at him as she stretched her hands and leaned on the bench. "Damn, Lindsay would be so lucky to have you."

Damian's eyes widened, looking at her. "L-Lindsay? What? What gave you the—"

"Don't fool me. Your eyes were glued to her the whole performance a while ago."

"No! Of course not!" His cheeks were turning red.

"It's okay. I won't tell." She stands up. "I'd actually help you two get together."

He immediately stands up. "What? You will? Seriously Marissa?"

She smirked. "Now that's more like it…We should probably get going. Can you make up an excuse?"

"Hmm, I could say that I was accompanying you to the pharmacy for some pain medication. For a headache, of course," he said while gazing at the sky.

"Nice one, Damo." They both start walking, side by side.

"Damo? You're giving me a nickname now?"

They were walking across the sidewalk, passing by a Chinese restaurant with tinted windows. Little did they know that two familiar people were seated beside the window…

"Are you sure you got that Mike?"

The Asian boy nodded. "Everything from the time he sat down that bench. Although I wished we could've gotten some audio, but video's fine!"

They gave each other a high five as they continued eating their meal.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

And there we have it. Again, I am sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Like I said, I had a bad case of writer's block and it took me this long to get that umph! to start writing again.

Songs:

Girls - _Lose Yourself_ by _Eminem_  
>Boys - <em>Underneath your Clothes<em> by _Shakira_

So, how did you guys think of Girls vs. Boys? Did the girls win fairly, at least in the way I wrote it? And yes, Coach Beiste's appearance was little, but at least she appeared. And yeah, throwing in Dustin Goolsby was something I planned a long time ago, and of course he gets to be the villain in all of this. And my favorite scene here of course was the end. I just love seeing Damian and Marissa as friends! But is that how the other members will view them? What will Mike and Tina do with their footage?

Please please please! Reviews, comments, suggestions, violent reactions, and even just a message of thanks are all appreciated! Up next is **Chapter 11: The Auditorium**. I know the title is lame, but it is very significant to next chappie's storyline. Keep posted on _Sunday night_ for the update! (Monday morning for me!)

Thanks for reading and once again, sorry for the delay!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I reached 50000 words in 11 chapters. Someone shoot me now! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The Auditorium

* * *

><p>"You think that's hard? Try swimming in a pool of sharks! That's hard!"<p>

Sue Sylvester was at the bleachers of the oval field of McKinley High. Carrying her trademark megaphone, she was overseeing the practice of her Cheerios. It was their 3rd day of practice, and she was frustrated that only a few of them were able to perfect the routine. About 50 girls were on the floor, sweating and resting their legs while drinking water. Some were still teaching each other steps to the routine.

"One more from the top! And if more than half of you still do not get it right, you are going to do it one more time until your legs fall off!"

She pressed play on the radio, playing a cheer mix, upbeat and fast. She looked at every single girl dancing, flipping, and cheering. The routine ended with a complex pyramid, and the cheerleaders faking a smile. Sue looked at the formation, the cheerleaders maintaining their positions until she spoke. She sighed.

"If you don't get the routine tomorrow, not only your legs would fall off, but also your status as cheerleaders! Off the field now!"

The girls hurriedly took their stuff and headed to the locker room. Emily and Marissa went on but stopped, seeing that Lindsay was approaching the coach. They stood by, wondering what she was doing.

"Coach? I was wondering if we could use other clothes instead of our uniforms?"

The coach was looking at her intently, questioning whether she was serious with what she said.

"I mean…we're done with practice, and there's really no use for us to wear the uniforms for the rest of the day and—"

"Stop right there, missy. Girls would practically do anything to wear that uniform, and you're asking if you could wear another outfit?" She leaned forward, maintaining eye contact with the brunette.

"Well, I just don't see the point in wearing the uniform when practice is over," She said, letting out a polite smile.

Sue frowned as the two other girls approach Lindsay. Emily leans to her ear. "Stop it; you may lose your position here."

The coach was in deep thought. Why would this girl ask to not wear the uniform? It represented status and power, yet she prefers to wear her own clothing. If she was asked this during the previous years, she would immediately remove the girl from the squad. But now, she cannot seem to justify why she should be.

"You know what, I don't care." The coach stands up and starts to walk. "Just as long as when you wear that uniform, you wear it with pride and dignity."

The three girls look at Sue, surprised about what she said. They looked at each other and smiled as they walked to the locker room.

* * *

><p>The old members of the New Directions were huddled in the choir room. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were looking as bored as ever, as Sam was rubbing Mercedes' back, the latter knowing that her beauty sleep was interrupted. Puck and Finn were seated there, not looking bored, but not looking interested either. Artie kept on glancing at Tina and Mike, who couldn't contain their smiles. Kurt and Blaine were quite content, holding cups of coffee while looking at Rachel, who, as always, stood in front of them.<p>

"Okay, I called this emergency meeting to address a matter that is of concern to all of us."

"If this is the setlist, I don't know why you couldn't delay it 'til later," stated Mercedes. "Don't you know what 15 minutes of sleep can do to your body?"

Rachel nods at Mercedes. "Speaking of the setlist, I already made one and I'd be happy to share it with you."

She takes the sheets of paper on top of the piano and gives it around the other members. The others looked at it and they were nodding.

"Wow, Berry. I actually dig this set list. Yay." Santana was giving her a polite applause.

"While I would like to revel in this particular moment, this meeting was planned to attend to a more important matter." She straightens herself. "I give the floor to Tina and Mike."

Rachel returned to her seat beside Finn as the two Asians replaced her spot, Mike carrying a laptop.

"Okay, so we were having a date at some Chinese restaurant around a neighborhood," Tina said, looking around to get everyone's attention. "The glass was tinted so people can't actually see us inside."

"While dining, we took this." She points to the laptop as Mike plays a video. First, they see Marissa, running and sitting towards a bench.

"Wait, what is this?" Finn was frowning.

Then, in the video, Damian rushes to her side. They all see their mouths moving.

"Oh my god, they starred in a silent film?" asked Brittany, watching the video in awe.

They continued watching. Marissa suddenly hugs Damian, and they all were drawn into the video. Kurt's eyes widened. After a few minutes of talking, they see them leave, smiling. The video ends, and Mike closes the laptop. Rachel immediately stands up, signaling the two to return to their seats.

"As much as I enjoyed watching the video, I have a more exciting idea in my head." She smiled at all of them. "I think we should play matchmaker and get these two cuddled up and breed them into the next Glee Club it-couple!" She does a subtle clap, but no one follows her. They were all frowning.

"Did you say 'next' Rachel?" Quinn asks. "If you're referring to you and Finn, I'm finding that hard to believe."

Finn looked around, feeling a little doubted.

"Thank you Quinn," says Santana. "While my little Irish student can be a little like Finn because he's friends with everyone and is nice, I can't say the same for you and Marissa."

Rachel was aghast at her comment. "What? What makes you say that—"

"She's beautiful."

"She's quiet and nice."

"She cares about her friends."

"Not to mention she's a Cheerio."

Rachel opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Well, I…um…that's not the point! I'm just saying that if the Glee Club needs to be identified with a cute power couple, I think that it should be them."

"I object!"

They all look at Kurt, his eyebrows drawn together, and his jaw clenched. "Did you not even pay attention in the first homework assignment? Cameron obviously declared his love for her, and she seemed to return the favor by saving him from being slushied."

"We can take all that into consideration Kurt, but who did she choose as a duet partner, hmm?" Rachel pointed a finger at him as he sat down.

"Rachel, while you are one of my closest friends, I cannot let my protégé suffer in this scheme you are plotting!" He again stands up, dragging Blaine. "We will plot our own matchmaking process." They stand beside her, obviously prompting the others to choose a side. Rachel again looks at them. "So, is anyone following their footsteps?"

Quinn stands, fixing the folds of her dress. "While I do believe both of you have good intentions, I think that this is just wrong. Leave the kids alone, I don't want to wreck their lives." She leaves the room, not even bothering to look back. Finn immediately stands.

"Finn…you too?" Rachel asked sincerely.

"Quinn's right. I think what you're doing is wrong. They should figure out their own feelings. Sure, we could help them, but we can't force them to love someone."

"You just spoke the truth, my man." Puck raised his hand, supporting Finn.

Rachel's eyes become more narrowed. "So, this is a split between three groups? All right then. All in favor of Operation DM, follow me!"

"Operation DM? You're naming this after a disease?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, I would gladly accept a better name, if you can suggest one."

Artie goes near Rachel. "Operation MD is a lot cooler, if I may. Let's give those lovebirds what they deserve."

Rachel and Artie start to walk out the door, with Tina and Mike following them. Kurt looks around. "And how about for Operation MC?"

"How original," mocked Blaine as the other sighed. "Not now Blaine. This is a serious matter for my dear apprentice." Sam and Mercedes approach the two as they too walked out the door. Those left in the choir room were Finn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany.

"You're not siding with Rachel?" Puck asks Santana as she shakes her head. "While they looked good together, I want my boy to be happy. I'm just not sure yet if he's going to be happy with her."

Finn looked at her and nodded. "Let's all just stay out of this for a while until we get a good look at the situation."

* * *

><p>Damian was walking down the hallway of the school. He remembered the group date that transpired the past week, and he admits…it was fun with all 11 of them bonding together. He was relieved that the others bought the 'Accompanied Marissa to buy medicine for her headache' excuse, because if they knew the truth, she would have to deal with a lot more. Although, she also must've been pretty fed up with the others, especially Cameron, who kept asking if the headache was already gone.<p>

That afternoon, he learned a lot about his fellow new members of the New Directions. First was Alex, who shared that he lost his father when he was young, and his mother took care of him all these years. He even told them that that might've contributed to him being more in touch with his feminine side.

Ellis, on the other hand, was a self-proclaimed state hopper. Her father is in the military and he gets stationed almost every two years in a different state. She's lived in Kentucky, Illinois, and Wisconsin. But, so far, the longest she stayed was here in Ohio, which was for 3 years.

Hannah thought that she didn't have any serious problems. She made a lot of friends growing up probably due to her cheerful demeanor. Also, her rapping was one thing that she was confident about. Then, they were all surprised when Matheus tells that he lived in Brazil until he was 8 years old. They moved here to consult with the doctors about his height. They told him that he was just relatively short, but his family decided to stay here.

Samuel shared that he was homeschooled pretty much the rest of his life, until now. He persuaded his parents that he needed to experience the real high school setting, and lucky for him, they considered. He didn't say why he was homeschooled though. Then next was Emily, who was from New York. Her mother always told her that she was going to be a famous, so she enrolled her in dance classes since she was young. She thought they were always going to stay in New York, but her father lost his job but found a new one, which required staying here.

The most shocking revelation, however, was Lindsay's. She divulged that she was adopted, but she seemed okay with telling it to the others. She claimed she looked different from her three brothers, so she dyes her hair black. She says that she tried to fit in the family by overachieving so much, so that they can truly say that she is their daughter. She has no place for mistakes, and she wishes she'll achieve her dream of being on the spotlight.

Next was Marissa. Like Emily, she lived in New York, and there, her father was an opera singer. They all were surprised by that, but she says that it's not really a big deal. She was always into the arts. Stuff like drawing, painting, dancing, and singing occupied her days. She confessed that she became very stressed when her father told her that they were moving since he accepted a teaching job at one of the universities in the area. She considered New York as her one and only home, yet, she was surprised that she was enjoying it here so far.

Then, it was Cameron's turn to share his story. He was from Texas, and his first year of high school there, he was immediately branded as the nerd due to his sense of style. He loved playing the guitar and he kind of preferred to be alone before, to focus on writing songs. Although he had a few friends, none really were that close, so moving wasn't a big deal for him.

He and Bryce seem to have parallel stories before going here. He was from Ireland, but his father was assigned to manage the branch of a company, which was going to be stationed here. Bryce, on the other hand, had the same case, but it was his mother who was assigned to a branch here.

They probably stayed at the Lima Bean for about 2 and a half hours, just talking and laughing, and getting to know each other. Although Cameron probably didn't mean to do this, it was still a good decision to invite everyone, as that afternoon, they became a family.

"Hello Damian! I'm sorry to interrupt your morning walk!"

He almost jumps in surprise. Rachel Berry suddenly appears to him out of nowhere, carrying sheets of paper. She hands him a portion of the papers.

"This is going to be your duet with Marissa. Now, I know that it may be too early but I was wondering if you could come over the auditorium at around 12:20. I was hoping I could coach the two of you for your performance at Sectionals."

Damian's eyes were widened. Rachel was scaring him a bit, and that big smile at the end of her long statement did not help at all. He looks at the sheet music.

"Come on…another song I don't know…"

The senior went near him. "Don't worry! I fully know the song, and like I said, I'd be happy to help you in practice until Sectionals. Be sure to give Marissa her copy and tell her about the practice!"

"Sure…" He nodded and smiled. "Thanks Rachel."

He looks as the captain of the club walks away as cheerful as ever. He starts walking again towards his lockers, while looking at the sheet music. From the looks of the song, they're going to be 'acting' as lovers again.

"Hey Damo, what's that?"

Someone suddenly pats him in the back, and again, he flinches and turns around. It was Marissa and Lindsay.

"Marissa, don't surprise me like that!" She grabs the sheet music and starts walking, leaving Damian and Lindsay, who walked behind her.

He takes a glance at Lindsay. "Where are your Cheerios uniforms?"

"We decided not to wear them, with Coach's permission of course." She looks at him with a refined smile. "I'm just not too comfortable showing a lot of skin."

"It must be tired having to wake up in the morning, practicing those routines."

"Yeah, but it's like exercise, so I guess it's a win-win situation."

Damian glances at Lindsay again, looking at her blue eyes. He remembers that day he was first slushied. Both of them were in the restroom alone.

"_It would've been nice to be your duet partner."_

Why would he blurt that out? Surely that was the way he felt, but he certainly did not expect to be saying it to her. Because of that, Lindsay leaves him in the restroom. His heart starts beating faster. Ever since that incident, every time he thinks about Lindsay, his pulse just seems to rise up. All these emotions curling up into one…maybe he does like her…there doesn't have to be a reason to like someone right? You just…do…

"I still haven't said thank you to you helping me the other day…with the slushies…"

Lindsay looks at him. "Oh, well…I-I didn't really do much…I even left you, right?"

Lindsay immediately breaks away. Ever since that time, she couldn't look at Damian and not feel uneasy. Why is this happening? They're just friends. Damian's a nice guy, and he's charming, and sweet and caring and—. _Stop Lindsay. You may like the guy, but don't get your hopes up just yet._ They even hadn't had a real conversation.

"But, you still helped and accompanied me. Thank you Lindsay."

"Sure Damian. Anytime…"

She nods as they continue walking. Marissa looks at the two of them and smiles. _I can't believe they don't realize how adorable they look right now._

Out of the blue, someone bumps the redhead, the sheets of paper flying across. She looks in front and sees Cameron, on the floor picking the sheets up.

"I'm sorry Marissa! I was just…n-not paying attention…"

She sighed as she bends down to help him. She looks at him as he was picking up the papers.

"Hey, you're not wearing your eyeglasses."

His head shoots up, looking at her. "Yeah…well…someone suggested that I wouldn't be slushied if I don't wear them…so…" In his mind, he remembers something that happened moments ago…

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, Cameron was doing his usual routine, leaning on his lockers and listening to his mp3 player.<p>

"Robert Cameron Mitchell I need to speak with you!"

He sees Kurt and Blaine sprinting towards him. He removes his earphones. "Hey mentor what's up?"

"Have you made a move on your girl yet?" Kurt was looking at him intently, Blaine just smiling beside him.

"What are you talking about, Kurt?"

The pale one sighed as Blaine does the talking. "Kurt just gave me the details on what transpired the past few weeks, and I have to say I agree with him. You like Marissa, don't you?"

Cameron's smile turns into a pout. _Okay, why does everyone know this already? Is it too obvious? _He reluctantly nods as the couple smiled.

"Now, how's your status with her?"

"Well, we're doing pretty well as friends."

"Being friends won't count! You have to work now! Starting with your look." Kurt takes his glasses and snaps it in two.

"What! My glasses!" His mouth was wide open as Kurt goes to throw his glasses in the garbage bin. He had been wearing that since he was in middle school. That was the only thing that identified him and his look. Kurt walks back to Blaine and Cameron.

"Cam, I know that you can see very clearly without those glasses, so why bother wearing them? All right?"

"But…I looked cool in them…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you want to get her, start with the easy things." He brings out a comb as Blaine grabs Cameron's shoulders and brings him down. The other starts combing his hair.

"Being confident about how you look is the first step." Blaine moves closer to him. "Now, we want you to approach her. Show her that this is who you are…confident and unafraid."

He lets go of him as Kurt brings out a mirror. Cameron looks and sees him, except…a lot more good-looking.

"Wow…I can't believe I could look like this."

"Well, anyone can, as long as they know what they're doing." Kurt says, smiling as always. "I say go look for her now, and tell us what she thinks about this whole new you!"

Cameron looks at them and nods. "I won't let you down." He starts walking down the hallway, looking for Marissa. Blaine cups his hands over his mouth. "Don't forget, courage!"

Kurt frowns and looks at him. "Do you say that to everyone?" Blaine looks at Cameron, as if not hearing the question.

* * *

><p>So now, Cameron is here, and screwing up once again, bumping into Marissa and scattering her sheet music. He notices that she was staring at him.<p>

"You look…different…"

"I do?" He picks up the last sheet and organizes them. "Here you go." He hands them over to her as they both stand.

"Yeah…your hair looks neat." She brushes her hand on his head and smiles. "It looks good on you."

"Really?" He frowns a little, but smiles immediately. _Wow, this is working._

Marissa looks at Cameron. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and his hair was styled and combed perfectly. _I have to admit he looks cute. _And, it was the first time she could see his eyes clearly. She never realized they were blue. Judging from this, it looks like he might've had fashion tips from the one and only Kurt Hummel, who did a pretty good job. She could stare at him all day.

_What! What the hell are you thinking Marissa? Cameron is just a friend, nothing more, nothing less._

She immediately turns to Damian and Lindsay. "W-we should get a move on then, if we want to get to our lockers before the bell rings."

"I'll come!" Cameron walks beside Marissa, as the two behind them tag along. Damian leans toward Lindsay.

"I have to say they absolutely look like a couple right now…"

Lindsay smiles. "I can't believe they don't realize how adorable they look right now."

Damian smiles back. _And I'm kind of hoping that we do too._

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Lindsay was in the auditorium. She was practicing 'Over The Moon' alone, seeing that she wasn't able to get to that last week. She starts singing loudly, as if it was her last song to sing.<p>

Outside, Damian was rushing to the auditorium. Rachel will flip if he was late for the practice. He walks in the auditorium and hears a loud voice, screaming and singing at the same time. It was Lindsay, alone on the stage, practicing. He goes down the stairs slowly. She mustn't have seen him enter, seeing that she was focused on singing the song perfectly. He begins to feel chills all over his body. _Man, she can sing._

She stops singing and opens her eyes. She takes a step back, seeing Damian inside.

"Oh…hey. Were you going to use this?"

Damian nodded. "Rachel was going to help us practice for our duet with Marissa." He looked around to see that it was only the two of them inside. "I guess you could still practice. Both of them still aren't here."

He walks up to the stage and sits on the piano seat. Lindsay just stands there, holding the mic stand. She then turns around to Damian and studies the sheet music he brought.

"Wow, that's a really great song…"

He looks at her and her eyes, scanning the sheet music and humming the notes. _You like her, Damian. Don't you think now is a good chance?_

"Um, Linds…I really don't know the song, and I was wondering if you could sing it, just so I could get a hang of the tune…"

Lindsay looks at him and smiled. "Sure." She leans towards him, singing softly. Damian looked at her intently, as she sang the song. He wasn't even paying attention to the song anymore. He looked at her blue eyes. They were all that he looked at every time he sees her face. He looked at her lips, which moved flawlessly as she sang.

She glanced at Damian while singing and she could tell that he was looking at her. She could feel her blood slowly rush to her cheeks. But, she kept on singing.

Damian looked at her hands, rested on the piano, holding the sheet music. His hands were also rested on the piano. He moves his hands closer to hers, Lindsay not noticing. At the spur of the moment, he touches her left hand. She stops singing and looks at his hand touching hers. She doesn't withdraw them. Both of them look at each other, and Lindsay moves her hand, motioning to grasp his.

"Okay then you two lovebirds! Let's start our practice!"

Rachel walks to them from the backstage but stops, seeing Damian and, unexpectedly Lindsay.

"Wait? What are you doing here? Where's Marissa?"

Lindsay takes a step back, withdrawing her hand from Damian's. He stands up as well.

"Well, Marissa must've been running late so…"

The senior glared at Lindsay then looked at Damian. "Are you sure you told Marissa about this!"

Damian thought for a while. He traces what they did in the morning. They went to the lockers, and he takes the sheet music from her. The school bell rings, and he went to class. He snaps his fingers. "Oh my god, I think I didn't tell her…"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Well hurry on then! Call her now!"

He nods as he runs up the entrance, leaving the mentor and the student at the stage.

"I'm sorry, I was just practicing and—"

"Well, if I know any better, are you trying to take the duet from Marissa?"

Lindsay laughs nervously and frowns. "What! Why would I steal anything from my friend? They won this fair and square! I was just helping Damian…"

"Yes, like I could believe that. I know your kind." Rachel folds her arms and nods. They both hear the door open, and Damian and Marissa rush to the stage.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't know about this! If I did, I would've come straight away." Marissa goes to Rachel, showing an apologetic expression on her face. She turns to her right.

"Oh, hey Linds. What are you doing here?"

Lindsay looks at Rachel, her lips tightened. "I was just leaving."

Damian looks at her as she goes down the stage hurriedly and exits the auditorium, slamming the door. Rachel approaches the piano looking at the sheet music. "Okay let's get to work!" She looks at the both of them, still looking at the door.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Okay guys! I was totally watching The Glee Project while writing. I was just finished before the four live performances!

So, how was the chapter? Relatively shorter than the others, but I hope it was with substance (^^). This was heavy on Damian/Lindsay! But I like it! Plus, the matchmaking storyline really surprised me. Now I don't know where I'm going to go with that. More humor and awkwardness perhaps!

The next one will be another long chapter. And we'll be seeing more of the Rachel/Lindsay rivalry! And, we're going to revisit Samuel/Emily, Puck/McKynleigh, and Bryce/Quinn. This is going to be a very unexpected chapter, I assure you.

Reviews, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated! **Chapter 12 is Scheming, Plotting, with Bonding on the Side.**

Thanks once again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Another long chapter you guys! My longest one yet, I think. I hope you will bear with me on this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Scheming, Plotting, with Bonding on the side

* * *

><p>A lot of the New Directions were already inside the auditorium waiting for Mr. Schuester. Like him, others were also running late.<p>

"So, how are you and Samuel doing?"

Marissa's lips curved upward. She was looking at Emily, who was also beaming.

"You know what? I think I do like him."

"Yeah, right. Like that wasn't obvious." She gives her a little push. "When did you realize that you did like him?

Emily twirled a tuft of her hair in her fingers. Her eyes narrowed in deep thought. "Well, I always have so much fun talking with him. We ask each other a lot of stuff, and we never keep anything secret. And…I never get bored when I'm with him, like really never. Maybe I liked him ever since."

She looked at her best friend, who was nodding, but she notices that her eyes were fixed on the pile of people in the middle. Cameron was there, with his new do, chatting and laughing with Hannah and Damian. She smirked.

"Why? Have you realized that you like someone?"

The redhead turned to her immediately. "N-no! I just…I was just wondering…"

She remembered during lunch, where she and the others were in one table. Cameron was in front of her, and she was glancing at him the entire time, him talking to the others as they all ate. She was still curious as to why he decided to change his look. He looked good, but he was fine the way he was, the glasses actually made him more different and unique. If it's because of the slushie-ing, it probably wouldn't matter since all the jocks remember their previous targets. If Damian did not pull her out from the cafeteria, she might've spent the whole lunch speculating about it.

She admits…the both of them had been through a lot since that first day of school. Why did she help him get out of the dumpster? She had always witnessed students being slushied, yet of all people, he was the one she first helped. Months ago, she wouldn't have taken a slushie for anyone, including Emily. Why did she take one for him? Why was she always helping him? She had always reasoned that it was always her urge to be kind and helpful, but now, she's not so sure anymore. _And why the hell is my heart beating so fast every time I think about him!_

"Yo. M." Emily waved her hands in front of her. "What are you thinking about?"

She shakes her head as she looked down. "Just…stuff. Stuff that's been going on lately…Stuff about Cameron—"

She stops talking, realizing what came out of her mouth. She can't believe she said that out loud. But it was true. She _was_ thinking about _him_. But, blurting it out all of a sudden? Her heart is pounding again, this time a little bit too fast, and accompanied by a feeling of electricity in her whole body. Is this how it really feels like…when you like someone? Had she been denying it all along? Emily looks at her, her eyes widened, her mouth open, which slowly turns into a smile.

"No wonder you're blushing!"

She immediately covered her cheeks, looking at Emily. "This is just too much!"

Emily grabs her shoulders and shakes them. "You are just so adorable right now! I would love to see what's going on your mind right now! This calls for a celebration!"

She stands up, shouting that last sentence. The others turn to her, puzzled as Marissa pulls her back to her seat.

"What? I can't believe it took you this long to admit your feelings towards dumpster dude."

"Because! I wasn't sure if they were feelings of…attraction…towards…him… I thought I was just feeling awkward because every time we meet it's because of something weird, and I'm pretty sure that the gods of fate have been toying with the both of us this whole time!"

She takes a deep breath, rushing her whole statement. Emily just stared at her.

"Okay, I totally did not pay attention with that last part, but I'm glad that you finally acknowledged your feelings! Want me to get the two of you together?"

"No! I promised myself to be good friends with him. Friends!" She stands up, her arms folded.

The others were looking at the two, animatedly talking to each other. They could hear their voices, but couldn't make up the words.

"Wonder what they're talking about…" says Hannah. "It seems like a heated discussion."

Damian nodded. "I've never seen Marissa so worked up."

"It's probably Cheerios stuff." Cameron smiled as he looked at the entrance. "Boy, Mr. Schue is so late."

The brunette frowned. "Why are you so scared to take a leap of faith into this? He likes you and you like him. Obviously, you know what comes next!"

Marissa sighed and sat on her seat again. "But it doesn't always have to come next! I want us to be friends Emily. Being in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship always complicates things."

"What about me and Sam? I can't see anything complicated between us."

"Well yeah! You guys bonded because you were flirting with each other. We bonded over a dumpster and tons of slushies!"

Emily let out a loud laugh. "Oh my god! It would be so funny answering people if they ask how the two of you met!"

She calmed herself down and finally let out a smile. "Yeah…that'd be pretty funny." She was taking deep breaths, trying to relax. "So, I like him…okay then." She puffs out some air.

"Wow, from denial to acceptance. That's fast."

She nods. "I'm not going to make this a big deal. Just because I like him, it doesn't mean we're going to end up as a couple."

She continued looking at Cameron, happily talking with the others. She had finally sorted out her feelings for him. Now, what she makes out of these feelings, she doesn't know yet. But, she hopes that it wouldn't turn out in a bad way.

* * *

><p>Samuel was walking towards the auditorium, happily whistling to a tune. He has been enjoying his high school experience so far, with a lot of friends, and a girlfriend for that matter. Their relationship with Emily, he has to admit, was a little fast. They just played around and started flirting, until one day he asked her if they could try things out as a couple. Unexpectedly, Emily says yes, and now, they've been an item for about 2 to 3 weeks. He wouldn't say that they really have feelings for each other, but at least they enjoy each others' company, and that sometimes is enough in a relationship.<p>

His phone rings, and he answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, how's high school so far?"

"Oh, hey Nancy. It's great."

"U-huh. Doing anything interesting? Oh! Did you join their glee club? You were looking at that list the first time we went there right?"

"Whoa! Slow down with the questions okay?"

Meanwhile, Matheus and Ellis were also walking towards the auditorium. Ellis pauses and places her hand on his chest. They peek from the corridor and hear Samuel talking.

"Yeah, don't worry."

Matheus goes near Ellis. "Who's he talking to?" He looks again at Samuel.

"What? On Sunday? Sure, I'll swing by."

"Sam's being odd…" He looks again at Ellis, who was just listening in.

"Okay then. See on you on Sunday Nancy!" He sighed loudly. "Yeah yeah, love you too."

He flips his phone and enters the auditorium. The two freshmen straightened themselves up.

"Hmm, looks like we have dirt on Samuel." Ellis grins. "But we shouldn't conclude yet."

Matheus frowns. "Wait, are you thinking that he's toying with Emily?"

She shrugged and walked down the hallway. "If that's what you're thinking, we need proof…"

Matheus looked up and thought for a while. Samuel wouldn't do that. Sure he may have that bad boy look, but he can see that he is a nice guy. And he wouldn't be capable of doing that to a girl. He exhaled as he caught up with Ellis and entered the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Lindsay slams her locker shut, without even a care if someone's ears got destroyed due to the bang it made. She started walking towards the auditorium for the Glee Club meeting. But, she feels she's not in the mood. Going there only means that she gets to see Rachel. She was supposed to be her mentor, but all she ever does is criticize her or try to bring her down. But, Lindsay will never let that girl get to her. She just needs to do one thing.<p>

She sees Mr. Schuester walking to the auditorium. Her eyes brightened up and she chases him down.

"Hey Mr. Schue!"

He looked behind to see her catching up with him. "Oh hey Lindsay…" They walked side by side.

"Mr. Schue, I was wondering…would you be up for another Diva-off?"

He frowns at her. "What? Why? With who?"

"Well…" She shrugged. "I want to prove a point, I think…and I can't tell who yet."

Mr. Schue thinks for a while. "I guess we could do that before I announce this week's theme." He wanted to foster camaraderie among the club, so he would've disagreed with her proposal. But, Lindsay has a great voice, and she might be asking for a diva-off with another great voice, so it could turn out well.

"Yes! You'll never regret this, Sir!"

They both enter the auditorium. Everyone was looking at them as they go down the stairway. Lindsay rushes to the stage and sets up two microphones. Mr. Schue goes to his table and talks at the desk mic.

"All right guys! Sorry for being late!"

Murmurs were heard at where they were seated as the Glee Club teacher sighed. "Okay, before I give the theme for this week's assignment, Lindsay would like to say something first."

Lindsay nods as everyone looks at her. She goes near one mic stand. "Are you guys ready for a diva-off?"

The murmurs became louder from the students. Emily and Marissa looked at each other.

"Do you know anything about this?" The former asked, as the latter shrugs.

"I am requesting Ms. Rachel Berry to the stage please."

All of them was shocked, others gasping. Mr. Schue was frowning. If he remembers correctly, Rachel is Lindsay's mentor. Why would she want a diva-off?

Rachel, on the other hand, was also frowning. She tightened her lips and went to the stage, just beside her apprentice. "What are you planning this time?"

She rolls her eyes and faces her. "Oh please Rachel. As if you're not ready for this. I know you've been dying to put me down since day one."

"W-what gave you that idea? If I know, you're the one who's putting me down."

"Oh, I wasn't putting you down. I'm just simply doing what I do best. Beating the crap out of you and your voice."

Rachel gasps, and proceeds to her mic, her stomping audible to everyone. Lindsay signals Brad to start playing the piano.

"WHAT?" Rachel speaks to the mic. "You seriously believe you're going to beat me? And with this song?"

Lindsay does not look or answer at her, and faces the audience instead. Rachel's eyebrows met as she too faced the audience. Lindsay starts the song. "_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_"

"_I felt the moment; I laid eyes on you._" Rachel looks at Lindsay. Then, they both sing the song together.

_My pulse is rushing;  
>My head is reeling;<br>My face is flushing;_

_What is this feeling?  
>Fervid as a flame,<br>Does it have a name?  
>Yes! Loathing<br>Unadulterated loathing_

Lindsay looks at Rachel. "_For your face!_"

"_Your voice!_" Rachel snaps back.

"_Your clothing!_" Lindsay removes her mic from its stand, and Rachel does the same. They continue singing the song. The others watching can feel anger in every note.

_Let's just say - I loathe it all  
>Ev'ry little trait, however small<br>Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
>With simple utter loathing<br>There's a strange exhilaration  
>In such total detestation<br>It's so pure, so strong!  
>Though I do admit it came on fast<br>Still I do believe that it can last  
>And I will be loathing<br>Loathing you  
>My whole life…<em>

Both of them were looking at each other, circling around the other. Santana rolls her eyes and frowns. "Is it just me or are they just fighting because they are so alike?"

"I know what you mean." Emily says, looking at her nails. "Just by looking at them singing, you could tell they're clones."

Santana looks behind as Emily looks at her. They both nod at each other, and looked back at the stage as the two continued singing.

_What is this feeling  
>So sudden and new?<br>I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
>My pulse is rushing<br>My head is reeling  
>Oh, what is this feeling?<br>Does it have a name?  
>Yes<br>Ahhh_

_Loathing  
>There's a strange exhilaration<br>In such total detestation  
>It's so pure, so strong!<br>Though I do admit it came on fast  
>Still I do believe that it can last<br>And I will be loathing  
>For forever.<br>Loathing, truly deeply loathing you  
>My whole Life long!<em>

Both of them were breathing deeply, glaring at each other. Rachel brings down her mic and speaks to her. "You're never going to steal that duet."

Lindsay pushes her, and Rachel takes two steps back. Rage becomes painted on her face and she pushes the other too. Soon, both girls begin pushing each other and pulling the other's hair.

"Hey! Stop it!"

Finn and Puck rushes to the stage to keep both away from each other. Mr. Schue sighs and presses his palm on his face. He thought the mentor-student dynamic was a good idea to make them much closer, especially with all the new recruits. He needs to teach them a lesson. All of them.

"I'm disappointed in you two." He pulled the mic closer. "I guess there is really nothing left to do."

He gets his things and starts to walk up the auditorium doors. Finn, still holding Rachel looks at him.

"Mr. Schue! Wait! It's just the two of them. We can get along just fine! I—"

"Finn." He shouted, not looking at his students. "We're a family, and whatever one or two people do, it affects everyone. I'm canceling all Glee Club meetings for the week. You all have to learn to treat each other as brothers and sisters."

He continued exiting the auditorium, until the students heard the door close. Finn was still looking at the door. All of them were looking at it, waiting for Mr. Schue to return.

* * *

><p>The next day was weird for everyone in the club. It was odd not thinking about a homework assignment. For the first time, they felt like the whole week was going to be an empty memory. Mr. Schuester seems to feel the same way. Upon entering the school premises, whenever he sees a New Directions member, he doesn't even bother to look at them, and although he had to do it, it hurt him. They might be even wasting their time, as Sectionals is about a month away.<p>

He knocks on a door, and sees Emma Pillsbury, seated, reading a brochure. She signals him to enter.

"Hey Will." She offered him a seat as she kept the brochure on the containers behind her. "How's Glee Club going?"

He sighed. "It's terrible." She looked at him, suddenly frowning, and waits for him to further delve on the problem.

"I've set up a mentor-student relationship with the new and old members, but some of them seem to not click. I was so disappointed that I canceled all meetings this week. I know I might've overreacted but I think I did the right thing."

"Then what are you doing here?"

He looked at her, still wearing a sullen face. "I don't know…I mean, I want to show them that sometimes you're forced to working with people you don't really like, and you must have to adjust, or maybe even get to know the other person."

Emma frowned, and thought for a while. "Well, you could set up a bonding session. Or even a group therapy session!" She does a little clap. "Let the mentors and the students get to know each other. But that might only happen if they had no one to talk to but each other."

"Yeah, I get your poi—." Mr. Schue gazed outside the window. He sees a police car passing by the school. Suddenly, his eyes brightened up. He smiles and stands up from his seat.

"Thanks Emma, you really helped a lot. I owe you so much!"

She looked at him, her eyes widened. "W-well, thank you Will. Although I don't know how I could've helped you."

"Oh trust me! You just gave the best advice. Talk to you later!"

She nods, as he exits her office. But still, she doesn't know what she said to help him.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came and the students were huddled in the cafeteria. The Glee kids were seated in 3 nearby tables. All of them were eating their lunches.<p>

"So, this is how Mr. Schue gets when he's angry…" Alex said, chewing on his sandwich while flipping a magazine. Kurt nods. "Although I think he is just overreacting. Sooner or later, he's going to call us back for a meeting and we're all going to be one big happy family again!"

A student approaches one of the tables and gives them a piece of paper. Rachel grabs the paper and reads it out loud, so all the members can hear.

"Meet me on Saturday at the mall, just on the open space in front of the escalators. You must be there at 1:00 PM sharp. Be in your best behavior – Mr. Schue. What is this?"

Mercedes sighed. "Another free day is gone. This better help us in winning Sectionals."

All the others speculated on what they might do in the mall. Others thought they were going to do a surprise performance. Others then speculated that they must draw an inspiration within the mall and channel it in a song. But one thing's on their mind: they mustn't disappoint Mr. Schue again.

* * *

><p>Saturday came way too slow for the members. They went through the past days doing homework and discussing what they were going to do when the day came. Now that it has actually come, they were all feeling nervous and anxious. They were all standing around the escalators waiting for Mr. Schue. Others were annoyed since Saturday was supposed to be a day for hanging out, going on dates and just simply having a day for themselves. But, since this is Glee Club business, they couldn't afford to miss it. All of them were there, except for Blaine and Mike. They thought that they must only be running late. The clock exactly hit 1 PM, and they see Mr. Schue going down the escalator. When he reached the ground floor, he looked at them one by one.<p>

"Okay. I want the mentors and students to stay beside each other."

They all do so, even Rachel and Lindsay. It was obvious that there was still animosity between the two of them. All of them were lined up in a semi-circle fashion, looking at Mr. Schue, waiting for his next order. He places one hand on his pocket. Still, he wasn't talking.

"Hey! What the—"

The two pairs on the corners shouted, as two hooded guys came from the sides, putting something in the pairs' hands. Damian and Santana, who were on the left corner, looked at their wrists and their eyes widened.

They were in _handcuffs_.

"What the hell Mr. Schue!" Santana raised her arm, prompting to raise Damian's as well.

There was no time for escape, as the two hooded guys were fast in placing those handcuffs. They went beside Mr. Schue and revealed themselves. It was Blaine and Mike.

"Mike! How could you?" Tina looked at him, shaking her hand next to Hannah's.

"Mr. Schue! What is this?" exclaims Puck, who was uncomfortable since Matheus' arm was up all the time, due to his height.

Finally, Mr. Schue takes a deep breath. "This is what we're going to do. Until 4 PM, all of you must stay with each other and, let's say, get to know each other a bit more."

He looks at Rachel and Lindsay, about a foot apart, their arms hanging out from their bodies, connected by the shackles. "This won't teach us anything!"

"Oh really?" He gives a smile. "If you don't get along, I have the option of not letting you be separated after 4."

"But Mr. Schue!" Finn pleaded. "The only ones with problems are those two!" Rachel glared at Finn, who mouthed 'I'm sorry' before looking back at Mr. Schue. "The rest are getting along just fine."

"But what if you have misunderstandings in the future? I can't take the risk." He goes up the escalator. "Meet you at 4 PM! Oh and stay within the mall! Have fun!"

The pairs look up at Mr. Schue, as they all stand there, not knowing what to do. After 5 seconds, they all look at their wrists, trying to destroy the handcuffs, or see if their hands can fit through the holes. But whatever they're doing, it doesn't seem to work.

Kurt shot a look at Blaine. "Why are you in on this?"

Blaine gives an apologetic look. "Mr. Schue asked us to. And we can't really say no."

"Besides, we didn't have any protégés and I thought that this was going to be fun." Mike was holding the key. "Blaine and I have one key each, and they can unlock all handcuffs."

"But, we're afraid we can't unlock you until four. Again, we're sorry." Blaine smiles, but everyone was frowning at them.

"This cannot be happening!" Rachel walks away from the group, dragging Lindsay.

"Hey! Be careful will you!" She tries to fight back, but she doesn't want to risk getting hurt so she reluctantly follows her as they disappear from their sight.

"Oh man…" Samuel was looking at Artie, whose hand was hanging, due to their height difference. "Let's go somewhere where I can sit, so that your hand wouldn't be tired."

Artie looks at Samuel and smiles. "Thanks Samuel. Puck, want to come? I'm sure Matheus would love for you to sit."

Puck nods as he and Matheus follow both of them. Samuel nods at Emily as they proceeded to find some place comfortable. She smiles at him, and then she looks at her wrist, bonded with Quinn's. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we should at least be civil about this. Want to roam around the mall?"

"Sure. You lead." They pass by Finn and Marissa, and Emily flips her hair with her free hand. "Catch you later, M."

She smiles as the two walk away. She looked at Finn. "So…where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure." He smiles back at her. "Oh! I think we should go—oh no…not now…"

"What? What's wrong?" She looks at Finn, who was tightening his lips. He looks at her, his face slightly remorseful.

"I think I need to pee."

Marissa opens her mouth, no words coming out. Damian looks at them, and then turns to Santana. Her eyes widened.

"Now what? Don't tell me you wanna take a leak too?"

Damian nods, and Santana rolls her eyes. "What do you say Red? Shall we experience this together?"

"Yes…please…" They both drag their two boys, finding a sanitary mens' restroom, which might be a challenge.

"Britt, you coming?" Santana called on.

Brittany looked at Alex, who smiles at her. "Let's go then, sweetie. We don't have anything better to do anyway."

Meanwhile, Mercedes seems to have a plan up her sleeve. "Wait, I know what we can do! We could go in the salon and have our nails done!"

Ellis frowned. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna pass."

"Well, you can just accompany me then! Let's go." Mercedes pulls her mentee down the path, as she waves goodbye to Sam and Bryce. Both guys look at each other.

"Hmm, do you know the best place in this mall?"

Bryce nodded. "Way ahead of you. Best way to kill 3 hours."

The two of them walk on, acknowledging the other pairs. Tina was still looking at Mike, and then faced Hannah. She gave a nod to Tina.

"Mike, I'm never speaking to you again." Both girls turned around and walked on, not bothering to look back at the Asian guy.

"T-Tina! Wait!" He chases the two girls. "Sorry Blaine, I have to attend to this."

Blaine nodded, as he looks at the last pair, Kurt and Cameron. "So, what are you going to do?"

The tall boy looked at his mentor. "Well, you said you'd help me with Marissa, right? I think now is the perfect time!" Kurt looked up and sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Let's find someplace where we can chat without any disturbances." He nods and looks at Blaine. "Oh come on, you know I'm not mad at you. Care to join us?"

"Of course, milady." Blaine approached the two guys as they walked around the mall.

* * *

><p>Emily and Quinn were walking around the mall, their hands still linked together with these chains. However, their time together was a quiet one. Quinn looks at Emily, who was looking at the different shops in the mall. <em>All right, you're the mentor. You have to start the conversation somehow.<em>

"So, congratulations on being captain."

The brunette turns to her. "Thanks…I never expected it though. It all came down to who had the guts to slushie someone."

"What?" Quinn frowned and stopped walking, prompting the other to stop as well. "That's why you slushied those two guys?"

She shakes her head. "To be honest, I wasn't thinking about that at all. When I saw Marissa get slushied, I knew the line had been crossed. No one does that to my best friend. Spur of the moment, I guess."

Quinn snickered. "And that made you captain." She laughed again. "I had to work out like hell to get that spot. I've been doing everything I can, even starving myself to be the perfect candidate. You get handpicked by the coach just by looking at you, was a member for a few weeks, and now you're captain."

Both girls approach a bench, and they both sit down.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't really know why too. Then again, I don't think anyone gets how Coach Sylvester thinks."

The blonde nods. "I know I may be stupid for asking this, but have you considered quitting?"

"Actually I haven't." She looks at Quinn. "I think that I owe her, because she gave us a spot…but right now, I'm actually feeling that I deserve that spot. We all do."

"But aren't you wondering why she chose the three of you? I mean, she never saw you since the gym auditions." She holds Emily's hand. "I know the Coach, and she has a reason for everything, even if it doesn't make sense. There's always something up her sleeve, and you can never be too careful."

"I think I'm willing to reserve my judgment. No offense though."

"None taken." She lets go of Emily's hand. 'Now, what's next on our topic to talk about?" They both smile at each other as they continued talking.

* * *

><p>Puck, Matheus, Samuel and Artie were all sitting at an outside table at a fastfood chain. It was only 2:00 PM. Samuel sips on his drink, while Artie takes a French fry.<p>

"So Samuel, how are things going on between you and Emily?"

Samuel smiles and nods. "It's going really great. She's a handful, but hey, I'm not complaining."

"Girls start out like that. Soon, they will drive you crazy…" Puck, looking as bored as ever, leaned on his arm. He knew he should've bailed today.

"Well well well. Fancy seeing you here, Puck."

Puck turns around to see McKynleigh, standing behind him. He straightens himself. "M-McKynleigh. Hey."

Samuel, Matheus, and Artie were looking at Puck, who looked a little flustered. They looked at each other, smirking.

"Wait, do you work here?"

McKynleigh shakes her head. "Nope. Just meeting some of my friends at 3." She looks at Puck's companions. A boy with dreadlocks, a cripple and a short guy…an unusual group to be in.

"Oh! Yeah. These are my friends from Glee Club. Artie, Samuel, and Matheus. Guys, this is McKynleigh."

"Hey hey!"

"How's it going?"

"Love your name."

She nods and gives a polite smile. "Thanks…um, why are you cuffed to each other?"

"Oh right!" Puck raised his hand, and Matheus's went up. "Glee Club assignment. We're supposed to be having a mentor-mentee bonding session."

"Right…interesting." She was frowning, not too keen on what they are going through.

"But this is just a one-time thing! Some of the girls were fighting and he thought that we should be a family. And now we're here, imprisoned to each other."

She smirked. "So, any more pep talks for me to join your club?"

Puck's eyes wandered. "Well…"

"Why don't come to our school next week?" Matheus grins. "We'll give you a tour and we can ask Mr. Schue if you could sit in during our meetings!"

She looked at Matheus, who was looking excited. Puck was nodding. "That's a really great idea. So, you game?"

"Hmm, I guess I could go." She takes out a piece of paper and scribbles something down. "Here's my number. Text me when and where." She smiled at them as she enters the eating place.

"Looks like Matheus scored you a girl," Artie says as he gives the freshman a high five.

"That was great, man!" Puck looked him. "She'll be great for the club!"

Samuel let out a chuckle. "Are you sure it's only for the Glee Club?"

Puck looked at him, frowning. "Of course. It's our last year. We have to win Nationals, and adding her might be a good thing."

The other looked at each other, knowing that that was not the case at all.

* * *

><p>"Worst experience ever!"<p>

Marissa brings out a sanitizer from her bag and puts some over her and Finn's hands. She then hands it to Santana, who pours herself and Damian a generous serving.

"You girls are overreacting!" Finn said, waiting for the redhead to finish scrubbing her palms as he does the same. "We did proper handwashing 5 times inside!"

"Well, my dad always says you can never be too careful," Santana says, vigorously rubbing away.

Damian sighed and looked at her. "Thanks a lot for doing this."

"Yeah, whatever."

Alex smiles and looks at the four of them, cleaning their hands like there's no tomorrow. "I bet that was fun. So, where do you guys want to hang out?"

"San, I wanna go to the arcade. Let's go play Dance Dance Revolution."

The Latina looks at her and smiles. "Sure BrittBritt. Let's go, Ireland." She pulls Damian as the four of them walk to the arcade, leaving the two behind.

"I apologize for that, Marissa," Finn looks down. "That must've been very uncomfortable." She could see that he was really sorry.

She shakes her head. "No no, it's all right. At least I have another story to tell during dinner."

"Just don't mention my name, okay?" He laughed a little and looked at her. "So, where do you want to hang out?"

She shrugs. "I guess we could follow the purpose of this assignment. Get to know each other?"

"Yeah, I like that." He points to an empty bench and looks at her, as she smiles and nods.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Kurt and Cameron were seated inside an Italian restaurant. They all only ordered iced tea, but the manager was very hospitable, so that wasn't a problem.<p>

"So, what are you guys planning?" Cameron asked, smiling. A lot of them were helping him in this, and he was glad that his mentor was thinking the same.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Actually we haven't thought of anything yet."

"What? But—"

"Relax Cameron." Blaine nods. "Judging by how Marissa took a slushie for you, and how she reacted to your new look, I'd say she has a thing for you too."

His eyes widened. "R-Really? You think so?"

Kurt sighed. "But, we can't bank on that speculation. You still need to bring you're A-game, especially since she has a duet with Damian."

"What? What's Damian got to do with all of this?"

Blaine leaned closer to the tall boy. "He did choose her as a duet partner. Surely he must have even a slight interest. We're just looking at all sides here."

Kurt nods. "It's always best to look at the full spectrum. So, I think that next time we have a homework assignment, you ask her immediately, all right?"

Cameron smiled. "I'll make sure of that."

* * *

><p>Sam and Bryce were at the arcade. They were both playing Marvel vs. Capcom, but they were having a little difficulty due to the handcuffs. Bryce let go of his controls and let Sam win the game.<p>

"Hey, why'd you do that?"

"The same thing you did a while ago." They both chuckled. Bryce looks at the clock. Only an hour has passed, and they still have more time to kill.

"How was your first time at the school?"

Sam looks at him and sighed. "It was a good start, and then it went downhill, and then, now I'm pretty much content with where my life is."

"Downhill, you say? Why so?"

"Well…" He shrugs. "Try having 2 girlfriends in one school year. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez."

Bryce's eyes widened. "Really?" He imagined how Sam and Quinn would've looked like if they were a couple, and it can actually work. "What happened?"

"Quinn went back to Finn, and…never mind about Santana. It was never real to begin with."

Bryce gazed up on the ceiling and thought for a while. He remembered that time when he saw her crying. Basing it from that, Quinn does not look like the dumper or the cheater type. But then again, he really doesn't know her that well.

"Wanna join the party boys?"

The two boys looked behind and saw Damian, Santana, Brittany, and Alex.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"We're gonna play DDR. Want to watch?" asked Brittany who was smiling.

Bryce frowned. "How are you going to play with those handcuffs?"

"Oh we have our ways." Santana let out a sly smile, as the four hurried to the machine.

The blonde looks at Bryce. "So, do you want another go at this game?" The tanned one nods, as they put another coin in the slot.

* * *

><p>Ellis was looking at the glass window, seeing all the people roaming outside the mall. She then looks at her mentor Mercedes, who was having her nails done.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to pamper yourself?"

Ellis shakes her head. "No, thank you. The only pampering I do for myself is sleeping."

Mercedes shrugs. "I know what you mean. Saturday is supposed to be a rest day." She looked at her mentee, who was staring again outside.

"You thinking about Matheus?"

Ellis scowled, her eyebrows scrunched. "And what gave you that idea?"

"Nothing…" She smiled. "It's just that you look cute together. You're both small, and freshman and—"

"So, you being dark-skinned and brunette, and Sam being Caucasian and blonde, your logic tells me that you don't look cute together."

Mercedes' face was painted with repulsion. "What the hell did you just say?"

The freshman sighed. "I'm sorry if that sounded rude, but I don't see why people would date or be a match made in heaven just because they look alike. The perfect example is you and Sam. There, I reverted it. Happy?"

"Not really," her mentor said, shaking her head. "But I get your point. Thanks anyway."

"Sure thing." She looks at her watch. "I bet Mr. Schue is having fun imagining the stuff we're going through right now…"

* * *

><p>Rachel and Lindsay were seated on a bench by the mall fountain. They were on the opposite sides, their hands being the closest in contact. Lindsay glances at her, but looks away again. She knew that it was maybe her fault that the others got into this mess. She was the one who proposed the diva-off. She was the one who pushed her. So, maybe, she should be the one to apologize.<p>

Rachel, on the other hand, was not budging. Lindsay had no right to push her on the stage, and there is no way that she is going to forgive her for that. But, she did push her because she kept stressing that she was going to steal Marissa's duet. She had every right to push her, especially if she was being accused of something not true at all. She contemplated for a while. She was the mentor, and if she wants to be the better person among the two of them, she should be the one to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

The both of them looked at each other, simultaneously uttering the same words.

"I should've never assumed that you were trying to steal the duet." Rachel said, looking as sincere as possible.

Lindsay moves a little closer. "I never should have pushed you on stage."

"No, you had every right."

"But, no one has a right to physically hurt someone."

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"I think we should stop!" Rachel let out a smile, knowing that they could be arguing again to who is right among the two of them. "You know, Lindsay, I never really got the chance to get to know you."

"Well yeah. You immediately had disliked me when I chose to sing '_On My Own'_. You never even supported me."

Rachel nods a little. "Maybe that's because…I see myself in you." Lindsay's eyes narrowed, her expression puzzled. The older one continued.

"The songs you have chosen, were what I would've chosen. I mean, we almost have the same tastes in music." She shrugged. "Maybe, it made me feel not unique anymore."

"I think there's room for one more Broadway enthusiast." Lindsay bluntly states. "Glee Club is all about accepting others."

Rachel nods. "You're right. Although, to be honest, I don't think I'm going to get along with you immediately."

"Obviously," says the younger one, who turned away from Rachel. "But, can we at least respect one another?"

"Sure. I think that would be best."

Lindsay looks at Rachel and gives her a polite smile. She looks at her watch. "So, we still have two hours. Want to scan for some sheet music?"

"Um…I guess so…it beats sitting here talking to you. Not that I don't want to talk to you, or anything." She shot a look at Lindsay, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Okay Rachel, I know what you mean." They both stand and start walking to their destination.

* * *

><p>Hannah and Tina were in a café sitting on a table. Tina brings out her laptop from her bag. "Thank god for Wifi. How about we watch some cool videos?"<p>

"Oh! I'd love that!" Hannah exclaimed as both of them looked at the screen. A few moments later, Mike enters the café and kneels in front of Tina.

"Tina, I'm so so sorry. But, you know Mr. Schue. He'll forgive all of us and we'll be back to our normal Glee Club selves."

Tina looks at him, then looks at Hannah, who nods. "Uncuff us then."

"What? I can't!"

"Oh come on Mike!" the ginger said. "You know that the two of us, or even three of us get along quite well! We don't need to be handcuffed!"

Mike stands up and sighs. "Fine." He brings out the key from his pocket and unlocks their hands.

"Yes!" Tina stands and kisses Mike on the cheek. "Now this is why I love you. Wanna go get something to eat?"

Mike nods as he wraps his arm around Tina's shoulders. Tina turns to Hannah. "You want anything Hannah?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just going to watch some videos here." She smiled as the two of them walked to the counter.

She was searching on the internet browser, and after a few minutes, she accidentally clicks on the minimize button. She looks at the files on the desktop, and sees something odd.

"What's this? 'Damian&Marissa'? And it's a video!" She looks at the two Asians, who were still in line. There were 3 people in front of them. She looks back at the screen and clicks on the video. Her eyes were glued to the laptop.

_When was this?_ She analyzes the clothes they were wearing. _They're from that day we went at the Lima Bean! _She continues watching the video. Suddenly, both hug each other. _Oh wow!_ She looked back at Tina and Mike, now at the front line. She immediately closes the video and clicks on the internet browser.

She sits there thinking. Damian and Marissa? But, he explained that they went to the pharmacy to get some medicine. Were they lying? Why would they lie? What's so bad about keeping this? Unless…

She gasps. What if they are keeping a relationship? He did choose her as a duet partner. And she might've reciprocated the feelings based on the hug. If this is the case, why would they keep it a secret? Then again, maybe they didn't want anyone to know first. Maybe they wanted to reveal it at the right time. She smirked. It's too late for that one. How did these guys even take the video?

Tina and Mike walked back to their tables. Tina looks at the laptop. "Oh good! The video's loaded." She clicked on play as the three of them watched. Although, Hannah's eyes were in the monitor, her mind was thinking about Damian and Marissa.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Rant (because it's long ^^):<em>

It took me forever to finish this chapter! Too many additions and removals and I hope I put together a good chapter. So yeah, the unexpected thing was the handcuffs. I wanted more mentor-student interaction because quoting Marissa from the Pairability episode, "Glee is about sharing", so everyone has to be in the spotlight even for just a little while. But then again, I thought it'd be a comedic goldmine if they're all handcuffed and it provides for creating more plotlines.

Speaking of plotlines, I was most excited for three things here. First, Marissa's internal conflict with herself and how she realized that she likes Cameron! Although, I think these two should take it slow, because them getting together immediately would mean less chapters and no cute moments! Second, I was really excited about Hannah discovering the video. What she will make of it, I'm still not sure yet. You'll have to stay tuned. And third…McKynleigh's going to visit the school! That's going to be fun too.

The only song in the chapter is '_What is this Feeling'_ from the musical _Wicked_. I love the musical and I thought the song suited these two vocal powerhouses' situation.

SPOILERS! My Thoughts on the Generosity Episode: Who was shocked? I know I was! I thought for sure Samuel was a goner, but no….Ryan Murphy and Ian Brennan decided to be trolls and not eliminate anyone! I did not see that coming. The episode was I think about 50% pointless, but I'm not complaining since I got to see Lindsay's rendition of Defying Gravity, which blew me away for sure! And have you seen the preview for Raise Your Glass? Everyone looks so so so awesome and glammed up, but personally I'm most excited to see the eliminated contenders.

As usual, reviews and suggestions are appreciated. A little shoutout to **natural diaster**: I know that the Girls vs. Boys weren't mash-ups, and yeah, I really couldn't think of any good ones. My song repertoire is little, I think. I hope I won't disappoint you next time! And to the newbie readers: **iefgheii**, **chisukyaa**, **rmya55 **and **Myrle_16**! Thanks for reading! You regular reviewers will get your shoutouts next chapter. :)

**Chapter 13** (one of my favorite numbers) is titled **Firsts**, which again will be released before the final episode of The Glee Project airs! Now go ahead and be excited and speculate what this title will entail! Of course, a lot of things come to mind when we say Firsts, like a first _ or a first _...Okay I'll stop teasing ^^

Thanks so much for being patient in waiting for the update and for taking time to read this story! 130 reviews, I couldn't believe it at first, but it was you guys who made it happen! Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_: Okay so this might be a little bit early, but I did promise that I would update before the episode, right? Oh well, I guess this can be something to read while waiting for the finale! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Firsts

* * *

><p>It was another week at McKinley High and the members of the New Directions were relieved. They had gotten through Saturday pretty well, even if some of their wrists were sore due to pulling each other. The mentors and the students seemed to have bonded well over those 3 hours, but others, still had difficulty.<p>

"I don't know why but I still can't stand her." Lindsay slams her locker shut. "I mean, I apologized and everything, but when we met a while ago…she just nodded. I mean, what is that?"

Marissa laughed. "At least she didn't ignore you. She seems…pleasing, at least from Finn's perspective."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "So, are you and your mentor like buddies now? I won't be surprised if you'll soon be watching football games and playing Xbox on weekends."

"He's cool. He's the guy who doesn't think badly about anyone. And, I'm really not into sports or video games."

She leaned on her locker, looking at the side. "Uh-oh. Here comes Rachel. And with Damo…"

Both of them see Rachel, pulling Damian's hand, approaching the two of them. "Both of you are going to practice after Glee Club meeting, all right?"

She shots a look at Lindsay, looking at her from head to toe. "By both of you I mean Damian, and you, Marissa. I hope you practiced the song on your own."

The redhead nodded and raised her eyebrows. Rachel nods as well and releases the Irishman. "Well, all of you better get going to the auditorium now."

She turns around and walks on the hallway, heading to the auditorium. The three of them looked at each other. Marissa then sighs. "Ugh. Who the hell voted for us?"

"Is Rachel serious? I can't believe she's still thinking I'm trying to steal the duet from you!"

Both of them turned to Lindsay immediately. "What?" Damian continued. "Why would she think that?"

"Well, she did see me singing to you that time you were supposed to practice." Lindsay looks at him. "We were both at the piano, remember?"

Damian nods and looks away. He does remember. He was reaching to touch her hand, and he wasn't sure, but he felt that she also wanted to touch his hand. Yet, Rachel had to cut in and prevented what could've possibly happened.

Lindsay looks down. Every time she sees him, her mind always wandered to that moment when he touched her hand. What did that mean? If Rachel didn't butt in, she would've known. And on top of that, she still thinks that she's trying to steal the duet from Marissa. She wanted to have a duet with Damian, but is she really that kind of person? _Do I look like someone who would put down my friend to get what I want? _What could possibly stop Rachel from assuming that she's taking the duet?

"You know what? I think I need to not hangout with you guys for a while…"

"What? Linds, what are you talking about?" Marissa frowned.

She shakes her head. "We can't give Rachel more reasons to think that I'm trying to pry you away from the duet. I'll be going to the auditorium now."

"Lindsay, if I did anything—"

"No Damian. This is not about you." She nods slightly and leaves the two behind.

"Lindsay wait!" Marissa looked at the brunette, not even looking back as she sprinted down the hallway. She turned to Damian, who was looking away, looking a bit flustered. _Oh…something must've happened between them that day. _She bit her lip. She wanted to help them, at least in some way.

"Okay! Let's get going to the auditorium then!" She grabs Damian's hand, as they followed Lindsay. "I wonder what our homework assignment will be this time…"

* * *

><p>They arrive at the auditorium, the other New Directions members also filing in. Marissa sees Emily and Samuel seated together, just at the left side of the center seats, and walks toward them, still holding Damian's hand. She sits beside Emily, while Damian was seated beside her. Mr. Schue was on the stage, just in time.<p>

"First off, I want to congratulate all of you for putting up with the handcuffs last Saturday! Now I know we're going to win Sectionals!"

They all applauded, but deep inside they really weren't too happy about that day.

"Today's Glee Club assignment is…Tributes! You will all be choosing songs from artists who, let's say, died too soon."

"Sweet!" Puck exclaimed. "We can finally do Nirvana songs!"

Mr. Schue nodded. "It's up to you to choose to perform in solos, duets or groups. Carry on guys!"

The auditorium became fairly noisy at that point. Rachel immediately approaches Tina, Mike, and Artie.

"All right you guys, first mission of Operation MD. Let's observe first what their actions will be…if it doesn't go as planned, we intervene." The other three nodded, looking at Damian and Marissa.

Kurt sees the four close together, and he calls on Blaine and approach Sam and Mercedes. "Okay, Operation MC is underway. Observe the ginger, and we'll start planning from that."

Finn, who was frowning because Rachel left him, turned to Puck and Matheus. "Let's say we do some Nirvana!" He gives a high-five to both of them. "Now let's wait if the other guys will join us…"

"It seems like Finn and the guys might be doing something cool…" Samuel looks at the three huddled together.

"You could join them if you want to." Emily smiles at him "I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunities for duets."

"And I'll make sure it won't be long." He plants a kiss on her cheek as he walks towards Puck. They welcome him immediately.

Emily looks at the two to her right. "So, I guess I'll be going solo this time." She looks at the other members. She smirked. The tall gangly boy was walking towards them. _Finally, dumpster dude, finally…_

She bumps her friend's shoulder and points to Cameron. The ginger lets out a reserved smile. Damian on the other hand, looks at Lindsay, who was still seated in a far corner. There's no way that she would want to have a duet with him.

"Well, I guess I'm going solo on this one…"

Marissa turns to Damian, who was sulking in his seat. She didn't want to see him like this. And Lindsay…she couldn't bear the thought of not even speaking to her. If she wanted the duet, she would gladly give it to her. Her urge to be helpful to others is rising once again, but with these two, she doesn't know how.

Artie looks at Cameron, now motioning towards their two targets. "Should we overtake him?" He was looking at their ringleader. She shakes her head.

"Come on Cam, you have to do the job this time…" Blaine muttered, as him, Kurt, Sam, and Mercedes watch on.

All their eyes were fixed on him, now nearing the two. Emily smiles at him as she moves to the other seat, letting him sit beside Marissa, who was facing Damian. He takes a deep breath.

"Marissa, I—"

She immediately turns to him, her face painted with worry. "Cam, I would love to be your partner, but I think there is one tiny favor I have to ask of you."

"S-Sure." He nodded and smiled. "What is it?"

"Can we add another person?" She tilts her head towards Damian. "Look, I know that I owe you this duet, but right now, Damian really needs support and encouragement, and I need someone who could—"

He places a finger on her mouth, signaling her to stop talking. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes widening. She was looking at him, who looked relaxed and at ease. _And again my freaking heart won't slow down!_

"You don't have to say anything else." He smiled. She immediately puts his hand down and calls Damian's attention. "S-So, Damian…" She clears her throat. "T-The three of us are going to be performing together. Is that okay with you?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. Whatever…" He looks down again, not wanting to get involved in the conversation. The ginger rests her back on her seat and takes a deep breath.

"What's up with him?" asked Cameron, leaning towards her.

"I'll explain later…if he'll let me."

Emily looked at the three of them frowning. "What? You three are teaming up?"

Cameron and Marissa looked at her and nodded.

"Well that sucks…I was hoping for a little action between the two of you." She flips her hair and smiled. "But a threesome's cool too."

The tall boy blushed a bit as he leant back his seat. He wanted to share the stage with her, and only her. But, she needed help, so that was what he was going to give her, even if it meant performing with Damian.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Rachel's eyebrows furrowed, seeing Marissa seated in between Cameron and Damian. "Are the three of them singing together?"

"Looks like it." Tina said, as she looked at Kurt and his group. "I guess it's going to be a fair fight between Operation MD and MC."

"Of course not!" Rachel yelled. "We need a song number that will make them realize that we are right and they are wrong!"

"Oh, I have the perfect song…" Artie raised his hand smiling.

On the other end, Sam nudged Kurt. "Cameron did get her. And a plus one." He glared at him, and then looked at the three. "This is not acceptable! We must do something!"

"Well we are doing something. We're observing." Mercedes turns to him. "Why don't we let this thing roll on its own for a while? I'm pretty sure it's going to be entertaining."

The pale brunette sighed. "I suppose you're right…at least our boy is with her…that's good enough for me."

"I have an idea." Blaine pulled them closer. "Let's do a number which…maybe describes Cameron's feelings. It might help her realize his real intentions with her." The other three nodded, Kurt looking at him. "How many times have I said thank you for transferring here?"

* * *

><p>"So, want to do a number? For old times' sake?" Santana looks at Quinn and Brittany, seated beside her.<p>

Quinn looks at her and nods. "I guess that'd be—"

"Ahem…"

The three girls look to their left. Bryce was standing, his arms at his back. "Quinn, would you mind doing a duet with me?" He remembered his conversation with Sam. Quinn strikes him as this good girl, wearing sundresses and being an honor student. And, somehow, he wanted to be friends with her.

The blonde's eyes widened, her lips relaxing. Santana nods to Brittany as they stand, looking at the guy with the bonnet. "She'll probably say yes, so I guess we're going to go off with Kurt and the others."

The two of them start walking and the Latina shots a look at Bryce and Quinn. "Britt and I need a little rest from singing duets…strains our chords…"

The tanned guy sits beside her and smiles, placing his hand on the armrest. "If you're not okay with this, I can—"

"No." She places her hand on his. "Sure, let's do a duet." She smiled. She wanted to have friends other than Brittany and Santana. And, Bryce might be it. She stresses. _Just friends._ She withdraws her hand again, as they discuss their duets.

* * *

><p>Hannah looks at Cameron, Marissa and Damian. She remembers the video she watched on Tina's laptop. For the past days, she had been analyzing what that video meant. If she tells Cameron…what would he think of Marissa, the girl who captured his heart? It would be better to ask the ones in the video first. They would have a lot of explaining to do. But, if she told the others, they might help her know what to do or figure it out…<p>

"I guess it's going to be the three of us…" Ellis stated, looking at her and Alex.

"And it's going to be fabulous! I have some ideas for our number now!" the flamboyant guy snapped his fingers.

Hannah gestured them to lean closer. "Guys, I think I have to tell you something. But you have to keep it a secret!"

Both of them looked at her, curious as to what she would say. They leaned a bit closer, as she whispers to them.

"What?" exclaimed Alex, as she continued. After a few moments, Ellis nodded. Hannah withdraws, finishing that certain something.

"I must say that is juicy news!" the bald one smiled. "What are we going to do about it?"

Ellis' eyes narrowed. "I think we have to confront the two…we can't assume anything just yet." She looks at Marissa and Damian, seated with Cameron. "And if Cameron finds out, his heart is going to break."

Hannah nods. "Okay. That's great!" She turns to Alex. "Now, about that number…"

Mr. Schue looks at all the students, who were busy within themselves for this next Glee Club assignment. "All right guys! I guess we'll call it a day. See you on Wednesday for your presentations! Rachel, the auditorium is in your hands now."

Matheus grinned and faced Puck. "Hey! Maybe you could invite McKynleigh that day! So that she would know how awesome the club is!"

"Matheus!" Puck went near him and rubbed his fist on his head. "I can't believe you're coming up with these awesome ideas!"

"McKynleigh? The school?" Finn was frowning and looking puzzled. Samuel goes near him, placing a hand over his shoulder. "She's this girl Puck met, and she supposedly has an awesome voice.

Puck shrugs. "Another Glee Club addition wouldn't hurt…"

Finn slowly nodded, quite getting what they are talking about. "Let's get to our house for our initial practice then…"

The four walked up to stairway, exiting the auditorium. Samuel passes by Emily, both giving a 'see you tomorrow' look, as the others file out as well. Rachel goes to the stage and signals Damian and Marissa to join her. They slowly approached her and arrived at the stage. Cameron stands to start leaving too, but Emily blocks his way. "Sit, Hipsteron."

"What? Hipster—"

"Sit down!"

He immediately goes back to his seat. He faces the Latina. "Don't tell me you're letting me watch them perform…I'm just going to torture myself and imagine being in his shoes…"

"I just want to talk to you…and I'd like someone to keep me company while I wait for them."

He frowned. "What? Why?"

"M's my ride home. So, I have to endure this too." She fixes her hair, and straightens herself. "But I think they have to endure a lot more than me. I can't imagine myself being in a room with that girl…alone."

He smirked. "I know what you mean…" His eyes drift back to the stage, watching as Rachel was animatedly explaining what their facial expressions should be while singing, and that included eyebrow control with Damian.

Emily looks at him, her face serious this time. "Take care of her, okay?" He looks at her, confused.

"She's my best friend, and I can't let anyone hurt her. Not that you will, but…I just want to make sure."

He let out a polite smile. "If she gives me a chance, of course I'll take care of her."

"Good." She sighs. "Now, let's see how these two are going to bear with Theatre Girl from Hell…oh, and you can leave. Sorry for keeping you here."

He shakes his head. "Nah, changed my mind. I'll accompany you."

She turns to him and smiles. _You and Marissa are going to be one hell of a cute couple…_

* * *

><p>Lindsay slams her door shut. She lies on her bed and stares at her white and bare ceiling. Her bedroom was of medium size, but it can create the illusion that it was smaller, due to the posters of broadway musicals such as Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables plastered on the wall. Her bookshelf contains lots of books of sheet music, but in contrast, one can find a Lord of the Rings set in the bottom corner, just beside the complete set of Harry Potter.<p>

She takes a deep breath, taking one of her pillows and covering her face. She imagined Marissa's face as she left her and Damian in the hallway. She was one of the first few real friends she had in the school, and she temporarily destroyed their friendship. It hurts pushing away people she wanted to keep in her life, but it also hurts seeing her with Damian.

"_No Damian. This is not about you."_

She clenches her teeth and pushes the pillow on her face. It was about him. Everything that she's been thinking about is all him. It hurt her seeing his face all frowned and confused. She wanted him to know that she too wanted to touch his hand that time. She wanted to let him know that she cared about him, a lot.

She removes the pillow and stares at the ceiling again. She sighs and sits upright. She has to clear her mind. She only needs to stay away from them until their duet is perfectly polished, so that Rachel won't ever suspect her of stealing it again.

She smirked. She's always been working hard to get the approval of other people. She's always been trying to be perfect in other's eyes. Yet…Rachel… She stands up and faces the mirror on her desk. What is wrong with her, in the eyes of Rachel? Is it her blue eyes? Her fair complexion? Her hair? Her body? She wanted to smash the mirror, but it's going to be too much of a mess.

She goes back to her bed and lies down. Rachel doesn't matter anymore. Whatever she does, it's not going to affect her anymore. She should do what she thinks is right. She should do what her heart is telling her to do. She should tell Damian how she feels.

* * *

><p>It was another morning practice at the school gym. Sue Sylvester was looking intently at the Cheerios. Her eyes were narrowed, looking at every girl, all of them in their final pose of the routine. However, after a few seconds, she suddenly saw something that caught her attention.<p>

A quiver!

She brings the megaphone to her mouth. "All right! Hit the showers!"

The girls get down from their positions and hurriedly exited the gym. Sue goes down the bleachers and approaches one of the girls.

"Marissa, right? A little tired, are we?"

She turned to the coach, biting her lip. "Just a little…We had a lot of homework and I had to practice for a duet for Sectionals, for the Glee Cl—"

"Carry on then." Sue's eyebrows met, still looking at the redhead, who slowly exited the gym. She sighed and left the gym as well, walking towards her office. She sat on her chair and brought out her journal and a pen.

"Dear journal. I knew this would happen, and I let it happen. The Glee Club is once again getting a hold of my Cheerios! That quiver did me in. Seeing it again reminded me of the horrors that I endured trying to get that club to hell, but it seems that I have to do it again. That deal with Figgins was just an assurance. This time, I think that I have to put matters in my own hands!"

She signs her rant and forcefully closes her journal. She sighed. How is she going to bring down that club?

* * *

><p>Bryce was at his locker taking his books for his first class. Yesterday's Glee Club meeting was more than what he bargained for. He thought he and Quinn chose the perfect song, and he's really looking forward to their practice at the choir room, alone.<p>

"So, you and Quinn Fabray, huh?"

He closes his locker and looks at his left, seeing Cameron who just arrived, now opening his locker. "Didn't know you had a thing for older girls…"

He smirked. "We're just friends…and how about you? You scored two dates at once."

"Shut up." He closes his locker, and brushes his hand on his hair. Bryce lightly punches his chest, causing him to cough a bit. "Bryce…"

"Ha! You're still a scrawny nerd, even with your new look!"

"Stop it! I did this for Marissa. Oh and guess what!"

"What?"

The lanky boy grinned. "We're practicing after class, at her house!" He closes his fist, pumping his elbow backwards.

"Good for you Cam. Except, she may be paying more attention to Damian."

"I don't care. At least I get to see her house. And her room!" He gazes at the ceiling, imagining what could happen. Bryce shakes his head and leans on his locker. He sees Marissa approaching them fast.

"Quinn Fabray! Really Bryce?" She looks the boy beside him. "Hey Cam."

The other boy nodded and looked away, wanting to dabble in his imagination again.

"What? Is it a big deal?"

"What exactly are you expecting from her?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Emily told me that she wanted to stop dating for a while." She leans closer to him. "In her own words, boys screwed her up so much, and she's not looking for a relationship right now."

"And I'm not either. Trust me, we're just friends." He raises his right hand, as if promising it.

She sighed and turned to Cameron. "So, any thoughts on our song yet?"

He clears his throat. "Sorry, I got none at the moment. We could search for some later at your house."

"Okay, sure…" She looks around. "I wonder where's Damian…"

"I saw him a while ago." Bryce points to another path in the hallway. "He went to his class immediately."

"Damn…I hate this…" She turns around, seeing Lindsay going towards them. She smiles widely. "Lindsay! I—"

"Cameron, could I talk to you for a while?" She glances at Marissa and Bryce. "In private?"

The three of them frowned, but Cameron suddenly smiles, to not upset the brunette. "Sure Lindsay." He starts following Lindsay in a corner, turning to the two he left behind and shrugging.

"Why is she doing this?" Marissa leaned at Cameron's locker.

"What? Are you two fighting?"

She shakes her head. "She's just…I don't even know…" She starts walking. "I'm going to class." Bryce frowned. _What is up with these two?_ He sighed, having no choice but to go to his class as well.

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Cameron were at the other end of the hallway. Cameron looks at her, still smiling. "So what's up?"

She takes a deep breath. "What was going on your mind when you sang 'Valerie' to Marissa?"

He slightly flinches. Why would she ask that? It seemed like a very random question. "Well, I just wanted to acknowledge what she's done for me…" She immediately shakes her head and leans on the wall. He looks at her, her face looking disappointed.

"I don't know if I can do this…"

"Do what?" He goes in front of Lindsay.

"Sing…to Damian."

His eyes widened. _Wow._ He didn't know that she liked Damian. And the fact that she was telling him this was…not what he was expecting at all.

"Well, what are you going to sing to him?" She hands him some sheet music, which he reads. "Hey, this is a good song…"

"You think so? Well that's great because—"

"Lindsay, you don't have to practice. Just sing. The message will come out, I'm sure of it."

Lindsay looks at Cameron, smiling and reassuring her. She nods. "T-Thanks Cam. I guess I'll be going to class now." She takes one last look at him and leaves, heading to her classroom. He thinks of Damian for a while. Maybe Lindsay's the reason why he's so down…it's too early to assess yet. _Wait! Marissa knows why Damian's acting this way. Hmm, lunch chatter is going to be very interesting…_

* * *

><p>"Have you texted McKynleigh yet?"<p>

Matheus, Puck, Artie, Samuel, Emily and Lindsay were seated at a table during lunchtime. Puck nudges the small guy. "Keep it down. And yes, I have texted her. She will be meeting me at the parking lot tomorrow."

"Sweet." He nods, taking a bite on an apple.

Emily was looking at Lindsay, while eating her salad. She never spoke to Marissa during Cheerios practice. But, her best friend didn't say anything about them fighting during the drive to school. Something was off about the both of them. She leaned towards the brunette. "Are you okay Linds?"

She turns to the Latina, nodding. "Yeah…I'm fine." The blue-eyed girl continued eating her sandwich. Emily was not convinced. Something is going on with her friends. And she needs to know.

On the other table, we have Bryce, Cameron, Marissa, Damian, Hannah, Ellis and Alex. The latter three looked at each other, noticing that their companions were quiet.

"You think you can ask Damian about the video now?" Ellis whispered as Hannah shakes her head. "A private setting is much better. Plus, Cameron might hear, and we don't want that, right?"

The three continued observing while eating their meals. Cameron, on the other hand, had just finished his lunch. He turned to Marissa, still busy eating. Although he didn't want to bother her, he wanted to confirm his beliefs.

"So, why was Damian upset yesterday?"

Marissa turned to him, just gulping. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." She leaned closer and whispered. "You see…Damian's having some problems…with a girl…"

"Lindsay?"

She nearly jumps from her seat. "Wait, what? How did you know?" She looks at him, her eyebrows furrowed. He thinks for a while. _Should I tell that Lindsay's planning to sing to him? No! It might ruin the surprise…_

"I-I kinda noticed that…during her diva-off with Rachel…" His mind was thinking of a million possible excuses. "He was p-pretty much looking at her the whole time…"

She grabs his shirt. "You too? Wow, I can't believe we both caught him…" He smiles at her. _Nice one, Cam... _

"You see, this is the reason why I wanted Damian to perform with us. He's feeling kinda down, and I think we should perform a song that would—"

"Wait, I have an idea!" He raises a finger.

Hannah and Ellis finish their meals, their eyes glued to Cameron and Marissa, whispering. Alex looks at Damian, who was playing with his food now. He then looks at Bryce, still preoccupied with eating his hamburger.

"Now this doesn't support what you saw in the video!" Alex pulled the ginger closer.

"I know right!" Hannah frowned, looking at the two in front of them conversing . "I knew I should've studied lip reading!"

"Are you sure that video was real?" Ellis asks, doubting her.

"Yes!" She thinks for a while. Maybe she should copy the video…for evidence…_I'm gonna try that soon…_

The three of them continued watching the two, as if watching a suspense movie.

Cameron smiled. "What if we let Damian sing a song to Lindsay? One that expresses his feelings for her!"

"How about us? Are we going to sing background for him or something?"

He takes a deep breath, his eyes looking up in thought. He looks at her and smiles again. "We'll sing a duet! Let's help them realize that they're both experiencing the same thing. Love!"

Marissa leaned on her seat. He really has some great ideas. Damian singing a song to Lindsay would be fantastic. In addition, Cameron and her finally singing a duet…it would be the cherry on top of what they had to do. She faced him and smiled. "If we find the exact songs, I just might take you up on that offer."

He grinned. "Trust me. We won't have difficulty finding these songs."

* * *

><p>Classes have ended and majority of the New Directions members were heading to practice their 'Tribute' performances. One pair, however, was still in school.<p>

"We're using a ukulele?" Quinn was frowning, yet smiling at the same time. She asked permission to use the choir room for practice. Bryce chuckled. "I think it's cool." He strummed the little instrument and smiled. "Should we start?"

She nods, as he started strumming the song. She starts singing, walking around the choir room. She turns to Bryce, as he sings his part. He looks at her while singing. His eyes focus on her yellow sundress, flowing as she continued walking around. She sits at one of the elevated platforms, both of them singing their lines. He stands from his stool and goes beside Quinn, still strumming the ukulele. They sing the rest of the song together. Bryce ends with the ukulele, playing a last strum.

They both look at each other, smiling. Quinn remembers the time she and Sam were at the Astronomy classroom. It was the same feeling, but with a different guy. She leans a little bit closer, but suddenly, Bryce stands, returning the ukulele in its stand. He turns to her and smiles.

"So, I guess that's enough for practice. You did well, Quinn."

She just sat there, her mouth slightly open, her eyebrows slightly meeting. He was serious…with being just friends? Well, she is too, but…her heart…goose bumps…

"Are we good? Or do you want another try?"

She shakes her head and looks at him. "N-No…no…I'm fine. We're fine." She stands up. "We're good."

He smiled and walked to her. "All right then. I'll walk you to your car." She nods as they lock up the choir room and walk down the hallway.

Quinn was so confused. She promised herself…just friends. Yet, the things…the emotions she feels when she's with Bryce…Once again she's conflicted with her thoughts and her feelings. She has to take care of herself, especially that every time something bad happens, it's because of a boy. _Quinn, this is YOUR year. You are not letting a boy get close to your life, at least not now._

They arrive at Quinn's car. Bryce opens the door for her, as she nods to him. She closes the door, lowering her window. "Thanks Bryce." She starts the car as he steps aside. She starts driving and looks at the mirror, seeing him waving at her.

Bryce lowered his hand and sighed. He knew Quinn was motioning to get closer. But, he knew that she was just reacting to her impulses. Although it would've been good to get that close to her, he couldn't. He has to respect her decision of not wanting a relationship. He nods. _I'm totally fine with being friends. _However, his heart is not convinced at all.

* * *

><p>Damian and Cameron's eyes were widened. They were looking at a two-storey house, the walls made of brown bricks, the area surrounded by a few trees and a freshly-trimmed lawn. "This way, gentlemen."<p>

They walk a short concrete pavement, leading to the front door of their house. She opens the door, leaving it open. "Welcome to our humble abode."

The two boys stared in awe. In front of them was the living room, the grandfather clock and the 18th century furnishings catching their attention. They slowly turned to the kitchen and the dining room, the transition from 18th century to modern furniture smooth and well-done. Cameron nodded, approving of the interior designer's style. Just beside the kitchen were the stairs, leading to their bedrooms.

Marissa closes the door and goes to the kitchen, finding a note posted on the refrigerator. She reads it out loud. "Going to accompany your sister to watch a local production of _Aida_. I made some pie for you and your friends. Have fun, love Mom."

"Your mom seems cool." Damian looks at her. She looks at them, raising her eyebrows. "The pie can wait. Let's go up to my room."

She rushes upstairs, the two following her. She enters the only room to the right. The two guys nudge each other, not knowing who should go first. The Irishman sighed and goes first. Both arrive at the doorway, and again their eyes widened.

On the left corner was a typical dresser with a mirror facing the right, which was where her bed was placed. Just beside the mirror were hooks on the walls, where she hang all the necklaces she had. No posters were seen on the walls, just a shade of sky blue wall paint. On the head of her bed, however, was a dream catcher, about a foot in diameter.

"You think that works?" Cameron asks, pointing at the circular object. She looks at it, hanging her bag at a chair. "A bit…I've had no bad dreams recently." She goes to her desktop and turns it on. "You better start searching our songs now…I'm going to go change."

She takes some clothes on her dresser and goes out of her room, leaving the two boys inside.

"So, how does it feel like Cam? He gets a wooden stool beside the door and sits beside the computer. "To be in the room of the girl of your dreams?"

"Wait, you know too?" He sits on the chair in front of the computer. "Did I make it that obvious?"

The other nodded and pushed Cameron slightly. "By the way, are you sure this'll work? I mean, me singing to Lindsay?"

He turns to him and smiles. "You're asking me? The guy who dedicated a song to a girl on his first performance of Glee Club and was considered the best that day? Of course it'll work." He smirked. "Look at where I am now."

He opened the internet browser and searched for a specific artist and two specific songs. Damian's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?" After a few types and clicks, he opened two sheet music files. "All done."

"That was lightning fast!" He shook Cameron's shoulders. "How'd you do that?"

"Nerd power. That is all."

Marissa enters the room, wearing a white tank top and pink shorts just above her knee. Cameron made a big gulp watching as she places her clothes on her hamper, while Damian doesn't even dare to look. Both immediately face the computer screen as she approached them. 'W-Well, what do you think, Marissa?"

She leans forward, her eyes widening. "Oh wow…Cam, you are a genius!" She messes up his hair. "Those songs are perfect! Especially yours Damian! She's going to love it!"

Damian looks at the both of them, finally smiling after two long days of sulking. "You guys…we have to start practicing then if we're going to get this right!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Rant (another long one, because the show's going to end in a few hours) :'(<em>

And that's the end of it! Chapter 13 is finally over. And I'm quite surprised with it actually. So…about the firsts…I think there are a lot but let's see. We have a first glimpse of someone's bed (Lindsay and Marissa). We have a first look at someone's house (Marissa). We have a first couple alone time (Bryce and Quinn). We have a first conversation (between Cameron and Lindsay). And yeah, the most awaited first song dedication to each other (Damian and Lindsay) and first duet (Cameron and Marissa). Hmm, I wonder I left some out, but anyway…there you have it. Firsts!

I'm freaking out because of the Finale later on…I honestly don't have a clue who wins, and I genuinely will feel happy for any of them winning. What I really want to happen though is that not only one of them gets to be on Glee. Ryan, Ian, and Brad must realize that they got a handful of talent this season and would truly be wasting on a lot of potential if they didn't give them roles or even cameos. Now, I've got my fingers crossed for TGP Season 2. Hope we see another batch of talented contestants.

And now, we have shoutouts (to those who reviewed my previous chappie!)  
><strong>natural diaster<strong>: Don't worry! I wasn't offended at all! My skill of conjuring mash-ups is not that good, but I will try to come up with some. And McKynleigh is visiting next chapter! Yay for her!  
><strong>xxxNam-niCxxx<strong>: The Rachel-Lindsay rivalry has a build-up this chapter, and it's going to continue next chapter! You'll have to wait for the video though. Hannah's going to try to get her hands on it next time.  
><strong>LilyLunaCho<strong>: I love that you take time to post a review even if it's short. Every word in the reviews means a lot to me.  
><strong>rmya55<strong>: Here you go! The long wait is over! ^^  
><strong>beyerdoubts<strong>: Thanks so much! I'm now wondering what line you will get from this chappie…haha. I really really love Emily and I guess their friendship was already there in real life and I just based on it. Directly quoting Emily from her blog at the official site, _"__I could right tell off the bat that I was going to love Marissa! I live for her! She is funny, talented, and so down to earth."_ And there are not enough impatient readers for me. Haha, you're the ones that keep me writing.  
><strong>chisukyaa<strong>: Here's the update and glad you're loving the story!  
><strong>ehghru7<strong>: Thanks for that big smiley!  
><strong>Erinlee<strong>: To be clear, Nancy is the adult female that accompanied Samuel when he enrolled. Yep. Haha, and yes Emily cannot be cheated on. But Matheus and Ellis don't know that…so…yeah, another plotline. And to clear another thing up, Mr. Schue isn't going to know that Mike uncuffed them earlier. They love each other too much to tell on each other hahaha! And lastly, Marissa and Cameron in their first duet! I'm excited for that one too.  
><strong>Lindsay Pearce<strong>: Is that really you? I adore you too much! Haha, kidding aside, the big Damsay moment is next chapter, so I know you'll be jumping for joy for that one…  
><strong>slotes123<strong>: Aww…I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Chapter 14** will be titled **Tributes and Dedications**. As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated! And I have three questions to ask.  
>1. Will you be still reading this when The Glee Project is done?<br>2. Looking at my story outline, this may last about 40+ chapters or probably more, so are you guys still going to read it even if it's this long?  
>3. Are any of you up for another double post? :)<p>

Thanks once again for reviewing and let's all watch The Glee Project Finale together. Let's raise our glass to the 12 contenders!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_** This is** Part 1** of a** Double Post!** Sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Tributes and Dedications

* * *

><p>Puck was at the parking lot standing by its entrance. A few more minutes and the Glee Club meeting was about to start. It was one of the most important meetings since one, they were all going to perform, and two, that might be the deciding factor in McKynleigh finally giving in and transferring to their school.<p>

He looks at the sidewalk and sees her, walking towards him and smiling. _Great…I'm sure everyone will like her…_

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She smiles and looks around. "Your school's cool. Nice and simple…"

He steps aside and lets her walk first. "I'll lead you the way." She nods as they both walk. They enter the school building, as Puck shows the different classrooms. They continue walking until they reach the auditorium. "So, due to our increasing members, we always use the auditorium for our performances now."

"Increasing members?" She smirked. "I guess you won't need me after all."

"No!" Puck's face turned anxious. "I mean…the club always needs new members. Actually, we're the most accepting club in the school."

She smiled again. "And I'm glad to hear that."

"Good." He smiled back and opened the door for her. They go down the stairway, the other members looking at them while making finishing touches to their routines. Mr. Schue was already seated on his table, also wondering who Puck was with.

"Guys! I'd like you to meet McKynleigh. She's from Carmel High."

"What?" Rachel stands immediately, her eyes bulging with fury. "You brought a spy?"

The tanned girl raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "I'm not a spy! And don't even think for one second that I'm a member of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Relax Rachel." Puck said calmly. "She's just here to observe. We have a potential new transferee and member here."

The others nodded, including Rachel, finally smiling at her. Mr. Schue does the same. "Well, McKynleigh right?"

"I think you should call me Miki. I don't want you guys to keep saying your school name." She laughs a little.

"So, Miki, make yourself feel comfortable while we start their performances."

She nodded as Puck leads her to their seats. She waves hi to Matheus and Samuel, who she met during Saturday, and Finn, who smiled at her as well. He leaned to Samuel. "You're right…I'm thinking he's not only recruiting her as a new member." Both chuckled.

"All right! Who wants to go first?"

Emily immediately stands from her seat, flipping her hair, winking at Samuel, and walking up the stage.

"Let me guess…" McKynleigh looked at the guy with the dreadlocks. "She has a thing for you?"

He smiled. "And I have a thing for her too." She smiled and shook her head, leaning again to her seat.

"You guys better get ready, because if I'm singing solo, I'm stealing your mojo." She looked at the band. "Hit it!"

The band starts playing, and a few of the members realize the song. Even Mr. Schue.

_A lonely mother gazing out of the window__  
><em>_Staring at a son that she just can't touch__  
><em>_If at any time he's in a jam she'll be by his side__  
><em>_But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much__  
><em>_But all the praying just ain't helping at all__  
><em>_Cause he can't seem to keep his self out of trouble__  
><em>_So he goes out and he makes his money the best way he knows how__  
><em>_Another body laying cold in the gutter Listen to me_

_Don't go chasing waterfalls  
><em>_Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to  
><em>_I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all  
><em>_But I think you're moving too fast_

The girls sing along to the chorus on their seats, as Emily was feeling the song. Her sultry tone made the song her own. As she sang the last note, she does her signature hair flip, and they all clap. She goes down the stage.

"How'd you think I did Miki?"

"Nice! I love that song and you sounded amazing!"

"Oh wow! I love you now!" She approaches her and gives her a hug, going back to her seat.

Finn stands up. "Let's go guys!" He walks to the stage, as Matheus and Sam follow.

"Good luck, Puck." McKynleigh gives him a thumbs-up, as he smiles at her. Finn goes to the drums, while Puck wears a guitar, while Samuel wears a bass. All of them had mic stands while Matheus just holds his and takes center stage.

"I didn't know that Samuel played bass," said Marissa, seated beside Emily.

"Oh yeah. He can play guitar, bass, drums and keyboards. There's only one thing he hasn't played with yet."

"What?"

The Latina looked at her and smiled. "Me."

"Oh god Emily…" The ginger rolled her eyes, and reverted to the stage to watch the performance.

The guys started playing, and some started to smile.

"That's my shower song!" Cameron exclaimed, as Damian, Marissa, and Emily look at him, frowning. "What? Everyone has shower songs!"

_I'm so happy 'cause today__  
><em>_I've found my friends, they're in my head__  
><em>_I'm so ugly, that's OK__  
><em>_'Cause so are you, broke our mirrors__  
><em>_Sunday mornin' is every day__  
><em>_For all I care and I'm not scared__  
><em>_Light my candles in a daze__  
><em>_'Cause I've found God__  
><em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>_  
><em>_Yeah!__  
><em>_Yeah!__  
><em>_Yeah!__  
><em>_Yeah!__  
><em>_Yeah!__  
><em>_Yeah!_

Some of them sang with the _Yeah!_ parts, while others cheered. Matheus was rocking out, jumping and pumping his fist in the air.

_I'm so lonely, that's OK__  
><em>_I shaved my head and I'm not sad__  
><em>_And just maybe I'm to blame__  
><em>_For all I've heard but I'm not sure__  
><em>_I'm so excited, I can't wait__  
><em>_To meet you there and I don't care__  
><em>_I'm so horny, that's OK__  
><em>_My will is good_

Now, the whole group sings along the Yeah! parts. Even McKynleigh. Some even stand up from their seats, jumping with the music. The songs ends and they all cheer. They go down the stage, the visitor all giving them high-fives.

"So, what's your verdict?" Puck said, taking his seat.

"That was awesome!" She gave him a high-five. "I'm being more and more convinced, honestly…"

He smiled. "That's great!"

Kurt immediately stands up and calls his companions. "Let's go, Operation MC!"

"Hold on, I didn't say we were a part of that." Santana stood and remarked. Kurt turned to her and smirked. "Oh you'll soon be…" The Latina rolled her eyes, as she strutted toward the stage.

The five of them follow her and prepare some stools. The three girls plus Kurt sit on the right side, while Blaine and Sam take center stage, the blonde one with a guitar. Blaine fixes his mic.

"So, this song…goes out to a member of the club. There's a guy who really likes you. And, we're helping him relay the message to you. Sorry we can't say who. We like to keep it subtle."

Cameron froze for a bit. He knew that they were planning something, but he didn't think that it would be this. He glanced at Marissa, who didn't react to Blaine's mini speech. She didn't seem to get the context of the dedication, so he just focuses on the stage, waiting for what these guys set up. Emily seemed to have thought too as well. She nudged her elbow onto her friend and whispered, "Look at all of them, helping Cameron…another song dedicated to you, M!"

She shrugged and glanced at him, focused on the stage. Kurt was Cameron's mentor, and there's a big chance that the song was…for her. And it wasn't even entirely impossible that the guy beside her could like her. There were a few hints before which suggested that he may like her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up that a guy as nice and sweet as Cameron could feel that way about her. And she'd only recently realized that she liked him too. _What does this mean now, for the both of us?_

Rachel folds her arms, grudgingly watching Operation MC. Sam starts playing the guitar, strumming to a reggae beat, and those at the side do harmonies. Blaine starts singing.

_From the very first time I rest my eyes on you, girl__  
><em>_My heart said follow through__  
><em>_But I know now that I'm way down on your line__  
><em>_But the waiting feeling's fine_

_So don't treat me like a puppet on a string__  
><em>_Because I know how to do my thing__  
><em>_Don't talk to me as if you think I'm dumb__  
><em>_I wanna know when you're gotta come, you see_

_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love__  
><em>_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love__  
><em>_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love__  
><em>_'Cause summer is here - and I'm still waiting there__  
><em>_Winter is here - and I'm still waiting there_

McKynleigh whispered to Puck. "So, what's the dish on the dedication?"

"I'm not sure…but I'm thinking it's the tall guy and the redhead. They're seated together at the back."

She turned around slightly to get a look. "Ooh, they look compatible!"

_Like I said -__  
><em>_It's been three years since I'm knocking on your door__  
><em>_And still I can knock some more__  
><em>_Ooh boy, ooh boy - is it crazy look, I wanna know now__  
><em>_For I to knock some more__  
><em>_You see_

_In life I know that there is lots of grief__  
><em>_But your love is my relief__  
><em>_Tears in my eyes burn__  
><em>_Tears in my eyes burn__  
><em>_While I'm waitin'__  
><em>_While I'm waitin' for my turn__  
><em>_You see_

The others now join in singing '_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love'._ Cameron looks beside, seeing the two girls singing to the song as well. The redhead looked at him and smiled. "Did you know about this?" He shakes his head, not saying a word.

"I like it." She looked back at the stage. "The one they're dedicating it too is really lucky." She didn't want to tell Cameron that she somewhat knew that the song was for her. If she did, they were going to act awkward around each other again.

He looks at her, smiling as well. However, he wanted to tell that it was him, and the song was for her…

Sam ends with a strum of his guitar, and the six of them stood and bowed. The others cheered as usual as they went down the stage.

Artie starts going towards the stage, as Rachel, Tina and Mike follow him. Artie gets the guitar, as Rachel fixes the mic stand for him. "Do your best, Artie!" He nods as she goes to the two Asians, the three each holding their mics. Rachel then smiles.

"We would like to dedicate the song to the supposed guy who likes said member in the previous dedication."

The others frowned, especially Cameron. _What are these people doing?_

"Please listen carefully, so that you know how you really feel." Rachel nods to Artie. He starts playing the guitar, and then the band joins in. He then starts singing, while the others do background vocals.

_Is that the stars in the sky, or is it__  
><em>_Rain fallin' down__  
><em>_Will it burn me if I touch the sun__  
><em>_So big, so round_

_Would I be truthful, yeah, in,__  
><em>_Choosing' you as the one for me?__  
><em>_Is this love baby,__  
><em>_Or is it just confusion?_

_My mind is so messed up__  
><em>_Goin' round and round__  
><em>_Must there be all the colours__  
><em>_Without names, without sound, baby?__  
><em>_My heart burns with feeling, but,__  
><em>_My mind, it's cold and reeling__  
><em>_Is this love baby,__  
><em>_Or is it confusion?_

Cameron frowned, breathing deeply. What are they trying to say? That he is confused with his feelings? That what he feels for Marissa isn't love? He's been sure of it since the beginning. _Who do they think they are telling me how I feel about her?_

Artie does a guitar riff, while McKynleigh whispers again to Puck. "So, do you do this all the time? Dedicate songs to other members?" He shakes his head. "Today is an unusual day…"

Kurt looks at Blaine. "So…playing fire with fire…how can they even tell that Cameron's confused about his feelings? He obviously liked her since day one!"

Blaine shrugs. "You don't know for sure too, Kurt. Sometimes, you feel like you love that person, when really, it's just admiration." The pale one frowned. "And what about us? Is it only admiration?"

"I've known you long enough to know that it's more than admiration." He smiled.

_My head is poundin', poundin'__  
><em>_Goin' 'round and 'round and 'round and 'round__  
><em>_Must there always be these colours?__  
><em>_Without names, without sounds__  
><em>_My heart burns with feeling, but,__  
><em>_My mind, it's cold and reeling__  
><em>_Is this love baby,__  
><em>_Or is it just confusion?__  
><em>_You tell me baby, is this__  
><em>_Love or confusion?_

_Mama, we must get together and find out__  
><em>_Exactly what we're tryin' to do_

_Love or confusion?__  
><em>_Confusion_

They all bowed and exited the stage as the others clapped. The four sat down their seats happily.

"Hey! W-Wait!"

Cameron stands up, pulling Marissa from her seat. Fury was painted in his face as they both go up the stage. He wanted to show all of them that they're wrong. He liked Marissa since the beginning, and his feelings aren't going to change. Plus, he's not going to let anyone help him anymore. He's going to do it by himself.

He lets Marissa sit on a stool in the middle of the stage. "Cam, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago."

He goes and takes a mic from one of the stands. He faces the audience. "Hi, I'm Cameron Mitchell. Since today, we're in a dedicating mood, let's continue on. I'm dedicating this song to Marissa von Bleicken." He presents her to the others.

"This song sums up my feelings for you."

The redhead becomes flustered, her cheeks turning red. Those in charge of the auditorium put the spotlight on, one on her and another on Cameron. She was feeling a little uneasy being exposed like that.

He nods to the band as they started playing. The beat was catchy, and the others reacted, knowing the song. Emily smiled. "Oh! That song is too adorable!" She glances at Damian. "Wait, I thought you three were singing together?"

He anxiously smiled. "Well, we had a change of plans…but I didn't know that they modified theirs drastically." Emily turned to the stage again. "Spontaneous…I like it Cameron!" She does a restrained applause and he then starts singing.

_Wise men say,__  
><em>_Only fools rush in,__  
><em>_But I can't help,__  
><em>_Falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay,__  
><em>_Would it be a sin,__  
><em>_If I can't help,__  
><em>_Falling in love with you._

He was looking at Marissa the whole time. He goes around the stool, still looking at her while singing. He sang as if it was just the two of them…alone. _Just sing to her…that's worked before, it'll work again…_

Meanwhile, she was watching him, her mouth slightly open, and eyebrows slightly frowning. _So this is how he really feels? _Her heart starts racing, as always. She didn't even want to look at the others who were watching them. She bit her lip, wanting to smile. _He's charming though…_

Kurt vigorously shook Blaine's shoulders. "He's doing it! Oh I can't even breathe!" Sam on the other hand smiled at Mercedes. "Great idea to leave them and let the thing roll on its own."

She frowned and smiled. "Of course he would know what to do better than us. He likes the girl!"

_Like a river flows,__  
><em>_To the sea,__  
><em>_So it goes,__  
><em>_Some things are meant to be,__  
><em>_Some things are meant to be!_

She then couldn't help but smile, watching him singing and moving around, his eyes only focused on her. _This guy is just…unpredictable. _He keeps doing things for her, but she never does anything for him…other than taking that slushie. _I promised him a duet. _She continued watching.

_Take my hand,__  
><em>_Take my whole life too,__  
><em>_For I can't help,__  
><em>_Falling in love with you._

She suddenly stands and goes to a mic stand, leaving Cameron standing on his spot, surprised. She takes a mic, faces him and smiles.

_Wise men say,__  
><em>_Only fools rush in,__  
><em>_But I, I can't, I can't help,__  
><em>_Falling in love,__  
><em>_With you._

_Like a river flows,__  
><em>_To the sea,__  
><em>_So it goes,__  
><em>_Some things are meant to be,__  
><em>_Some things are meant to be!_

She dances a bit, circling around him while singing the lyrics. He looks at her, still stunned. _Does she feel the same way too? _He then snaps out of his trance and goes near her. They started singing together, like a true duet.

_Take my hand,__  
><em>_Take my whole life too,__  
><em>_For I can't help,__  
><em>_Falling in love with you._

_Take my hand,__  
><em>_Take my whole life too,__  
><em>_For I can't help,__  
><em>_Falling in love with you,__  
><em>_For I can't help,__  
><em>_Falling in love,__  
><em>_Falling in love with you_

Tina and Mike were looking at each other. "Maybe we misinterpreted the video…" Artie shook his head, facing them. "Why are you telling maybe? We obviously did."

Rachel watches the two on the stage intently. _I was wrong…but then again, it was stupid to assume through that video… _She looked at the stage, looking at the both of them singing at and with each other.

_Like a river flows,__  
><em>_That's the way it goes,__  
><em>_I just can't help on it,__  
><em>_Falling in love with you,_

_Like a river flows,__  
><em>_That's the way it goes,__  
><em>_I just can't help on it,__  
><em>_Falling in love with you_

The band stops playing, and Cameron and Marissa were standing in close proximity, looking at each other. They were both breathing deeply, and they can feel each other gasping for air. She was smiling at him, her lungs expanding rapidly for air. He gazed at her fixedly, also trying to catch his breath. Both of them feel a surge of emotions, their hearts pounding, and their stomachs feeling heavy.

Out of pure impulse, Cameron slowly leans forward, wanting his lips to meet with hers. However, Marissa suddenly steps back, not realizing what he was trying to do. Still smiling, she holds his hand and nods at him. He slightly frowned, but nodded as well. Both of them bow to the others, and they were met with applause.

As they went down the stage, Kurt and Blaine cheered, along with Sam and Mercedes. Emily was clapping incredulously as they neared their seats.

"And the two of you have the award for cutest couple ever!"

Marissa smiled at her, as she let go of his hand and they both sat down. "That was so sweet of you Cam."

"Thanks." He nodded and smiled back. But still, he was thinking about a while ago. He nearly kissed her, but she backed out. Did she know he was going to kiss her? Or…

Damian stands, smiling to the three. "I'm going guys. Wish me luck."

"You'll do fine," the ginger said, and Cameron patted him on the shoulder. "Go get your girl!"

_This is it. You have to sing this song with all the emotion you have…_ He goes up to the stage and takes a mic stand. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm Damian McGinty. And I'll be singing this song to…someone I've known for quite a while. She was my first friend in the school. And, I'm very very grateful for her. Thank you, Lindsay."

He takes out his hand, and points to her, seated at the front. Her eyes widened as the others look at her, including Rachel.

"Lindsay?" She muttered to herself. "B-But…" She sighed. The video is slowly becoming more and more insignificant.

The band starts playing, a somewhat jazzy sound. Mr. Schue recognized the song, and realized that the arrangement was modified.

_The first time I saw you I knew I was hooked on somebody other than me__  
><em>_The first time I held you, your soft lips and blue eyes__  
><em>_Were as far as my eyes could see_

_Yes here in my arms I knew I had found the reason that I'm living for__  
><em>_And I felt the feeling, such a wonderful feeling__  
><em>_That I'd never felt before_

Lindsay let out a reserved smile. Blue eyes…soft lips…could he have not picked a better song? She steadily watches him, singing to her. Damian…he's singing this song to her…it couldn't get any better than this.

_Baby, you're love's been a long time coming__  
><em>_Baby your love's got a hold on me__  
><em>_Baby your love's sure got me humming__  
><em>_Baby your love's been a long time coming_

_Deep in my heart there's a feeling I never knew__  
><em>_Until I saw a love that was very new__  
><em>_I'm gonna tell everyone what good love can do_

_Baby, you're love's been a long time coming__  
><em>_Baby your love's got a hold on me__  
><em>_Baby your love's sure got me humming__  
><em>_Baby your love's been a long time coming_

_Baby, you're love's been a long time coming__  
><em>_Baby your love's got a hold on me_

The others cheered and applauded. Damian smiled and bowed as he went down the stage. Lindsay immediately stands from her chair and meets him at the steps of the stage. They faced each other.

"Thanks Damian. That really lifted up my spirits." She smiled widely.

"Lindsay…" He takes her hand, his eyebrows drawing together. "I…I…"

_Say it, Damian, say it!_

He anxiously gulps, still holding her hand. "Go on and sing." She nodded as she continued up the stage. Damian continued to his seat. She looks down walking up the stage. _What was he going to say?_

"Nice job Damo!" Cameron gives him a high-five.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." He smiled at Cameron and Marissa as he relaxes on his seat. Why didn't he say that he liked her? Why did he hesitate? That could've been his moment. But, he brushes off his thoughts. He needs to watch Lindsay.

She stands on the stage, using that same mic stand Damian used. She smiled at all of them. "I'm Lindsay. And I'll be singing this song…to Damian."

Santana folds her arms, watching intently. "Hmm, now I know what to do…time to get my little leprechaun some loving…"

Lindsay nods to the band, and the piano starts playing. The members immediately recognized the tune.

_Why do birds__  
><em>_Suddenly appear?__  
><em>_Everytime you are near__  
><em>_Just like me__  
><em>_They long to be__  
><em>_Close to you_

Lindsay smiled, singing that last line. She looks at Damian, who was smiling as well. He focused as she sang with that powerful voice of hers. _She feels the same way, I know it…_

_Why do stars__  
><em>_Fall down from the sky?__  
><em>_Everytime you walk by__  
><em>_Just like me__  
><em>_They long to be__  
><em>_Close to you_

_on the day that you were born__  
><em>_The angels got together and decided__  
><em>_To create a dream come true__  
><em>_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair__  
><em>_Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town__  
><em>_Follow you all around__  
><em>_Just like me__  
><em>_They long to be__  
><em>_Close to you_

She ends the song, holding that last note as long as she could. She was met with tremendous applause as she went down the stage. She went back to her seat, unable to erase the smile on her face . _I hope he feels the same way…_

"Okay! Bryce and Quinn, you're up."

The two of them stand up their seats and go up the stage. Bryce arranges two stools side by side, then two mic stands in front. He lets Quinn sit, and he takes his place on the other one.

"We'll hope you'll enjoy this last performance."

"And unfortunately, this has no dedications." Quinn looked at Bryce and smiled, as he started playing the ukulele. Quinn starts singing.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord__  
><em>_That David played, and it pleased the Lord__  
><em>_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

Bryce strums as he starts singing.

_Well it goes like this__  
><em>_The fourth, the fifth__  
><em>_The minor fall and the major lift__  
><em>_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

The two then started singing together, both facing the audience.

_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah_

_Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof__  
><em>_You saw her bathing on the roof__  
><em>_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you__  
><em>_she tied you to her kitchen chair__  
><em>_And she broke your throne and she cut your hair__  
><em>_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah__  
><em>_Hallelujah_

Bryce did a last strum, and they both looked at each other smiling. They both stand and go down the stage, Quinn going first.

"All right guys! That was great! All of you did amazing performances!"

He goes down from his seat and goes up the stage. "Now that we're done with our warm-ups, I guess it's time we get serious with Sectionals! From now on, we're practicing every afternoon for about 2-3 hours. Have we got ourselves a deal?"

The others clapped while some just nodded and said 'Yes'. Emily shook her head. "And now's the start of less sleep…"

"Okay! I'll see you all tomorrow then! McKynleigh, thanks for joining us, and I hope you consider our offer."

She nods to Mr. Schue. "It was my pleasure."

"That's it guys! Take care!"

The students stand up and start to leave the auditorium. Emily, Marissa, and Damian stand up to exit too, but Cameron grabs the redhead's wrist.

"Can we talk?" She faces him, her head tilted slightly. "It'll only take a while." The other two started walking, as she slowly took her seat again.

"We'll wait for you at the car," said the Irishman, as the two who were seated waited until they left the auditorium. Both of them face each other, Cameron taking a deep breath.

"Marissa, I like you."

Her eyes widened. _He finally admitted it._ She felt her heart racing. She found herself suddenly stiff, being unable to move any muscle. Her throat became unusually dry. What was she going to do? Should she say that she liked him too? Would it be too soon? "Um…Cam…I-I don't know what to say…"

He slightly flinched. What did he expect her to say? That she liked him back? Of course that's what he wanted her to say. A million thoughts began wandering his mind. However, one seems to stick in his head. _I think I should not have told her in the first place._

"Cam…" She slowly stands up, walking towards the aisle. She turns around and faces him.

"I like you too."

He immediately stands. _Yes! I can't believe it! S-She likes me too! _He grinned from ear to ear, his eyes brightening up. "R-Really Marissa? You do?"

She looks down and nods slightly, as he goes near her and holds her hands. She looks up at him. "But, what do you think this means?'

"What? What are you talking about?"

She sighed as she removes her hands from his grasp and walks a few feet away from him. She turns to him again, her arms folded. "We like each other. What's next?"

His eyes wandered. What is next? He ponders on the thought for a moment. Being in a relationship would be really cool. Like he had contemplated before, it would be nice to finally hold her hand, both of them walking together in the hallways of McKinley, showing everyone what they have. But…is he ready? Are they ready?

He looked at her intently. "What do you think?"

She bit her lip. "Well…" Her eyes went down again, looking at her feet. "I just want to be friends."

He exhales some air and looks to his left. "Just…friends?"

"Cam…I'm sorry if you maybe were expecting something more…than friends." She bit her lip again. "Not that I'm assuming that you were, but it is possible that you were and—"

"No." He shook his head, still facing to his left, smiling slightly. He faces her, keeping that grin on his face. "You told me you liked me. That's all I wanted to hear."

She pursed her lips, her eyebrows furrowing. "C-Cam…really?" She looks down again, not wanting to look him in the eye.

He goes closer to her. "I'd rather be friends than be complete strangers. I can _wait_." He lifts her chin up, his other hand tucking some of her hair in her ear. "It's really up to you."

She looks at him, maintaining contact. "You're really turning out to be an awesome friend right now." She looks away, tilting her head sideways.

"Honestly?" He asked, smiling.

She let out a polite smile, distancing herself from him. "But I think that's a little too close, with us being friends, you know?"

"Oh…okay then. Your wish is my command. What's our limit going to be? 10 feet? No, 20 feet?"

She smirked, giving him a little push. "Yeah right, Cam." She started walking towards the door of the auditorium as he followed her. "Let's go. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"You're keeping everyone waiting, including me." He let out a little laugh. They exited the auditorium, walking down the hallway towards the school entrance. Marissa was smiling the whole way.

_I might be keeping you waiting…but maybe not for long…_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

And Chapter 14 is done and finally here! Yay! So this is the first of a Double post, so I'll keep this short. This one's all about the songs, so if you didn't pay attention to the lyrics, go back because I chose them based on their context. It would help too if you listened to the songs. :)

Featured songs are:

Emily – _Waterfalls_ by _TLC_  
>Finn, Matheus, Puck, Samuel - <em>Lithium<em> by _Nirvana_  
>Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Santana – <em>Waiting in Vain<em> by _Bob Marley_  
>Artie, Mike, Rachel, Tina – <em>Love or Confusion<em> by _Jimi Hendrix_  
>Cameron &amp; Marissa – <em>Can't Help Falling in Love<em> by _Elvis Presley_ (Cover by A*Teens – I imagined them singing with this version, and I can see how cute they look during the duet!)  
>Damian – <em>Your Love's been a Long Time Coming<em> by _Elvis Presley_  
>Lindsay – <em>Close to You<em> by _Richard Chamberlain (Popularized by The Carpenters)_  
>Bryce &amp; Quinn – <em>Hallelujah<em> by _Leonard Cohen (Cover by Jeff Buckley)_

So, chapter 15 is going to be a little interesting…I'm going to address a lot of plotlines and maybe create a new one. Let's get to it then and click next!

Please review the chapters separately! Thank you wonderful readers!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_** This is **Part 2** of a **Double Post.** Please refer to the previous chapter for you to understand some of the scenes in this chapter. Thank you! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Unexpected Circumstances

* * *

><p>"You have nice friends. And your Glee Club is awesome."<p>

McKynleigh looked at Puck, who was driving his slightly old Jeep. "I just don't know if my parents will agree though."

"We just need to convince them." He glanced at her for a while and looked back on the road. "But if you really want to, I'm sure they will."

She smiled slightly, but frowned and looked at him. "Wait…did you say 'we'?"

He nodded. "What? I know they're going to need a little convincing…even if it takes one word, I'll gladly offer my services."

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to your Glee Club?"

He focuses on driving, not looking at her. "Because I don't want your talent to be wasted on just singing under trees and inside diners…"

"Oh…" She nodded slightly, leaning to her seat. Puck was being awfully nice to her, and their friendship has come a long way since that day they met in the diner.

The drive became silent, and after a few minutes, they stopped at a simple two storey house. McKynleigh steps out of the car, Puck following suit. They walk towards the doorstep, as she takes a deep breath. "Are you ready?" She turns to Puck, who was smiling. "Let's do this."

She knocks on the door, waiting nervously for who would open and answer. Alas, the door opens. It was her father. Puck tightened his lips, looking at him. He was dark-skinned, and he was still wearing a suit and tie. He must've just come home from work.

"Miki, glad of you to be home." He smiled and turned to Puck. "And who is this young fella?"

"Dad, this is Noah Puckerman. You can call him Puck." She looks at him, and turns to her father again. "I believe we have a proposition for you and Mom."

Her father looks at Puck intently, and transfers his gaze to his daugheter. "All right, why don't you two come inside?"

She smiles at Puck, as her father walks on leaving the door open. McKynleigh invites Puck in. She brings him to their living room, which was really homey and well-lit. Both of them sat on the couch, which was surprisingly very comfortable. Her mother and father enter as well, and sit on the other portion of the couch, facing the both of them. Puck was slightly staring at her mother, who was actually Caucasian, and she was pretty to boot.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Her father said, with a stern tone. Her mother just smiles at them.

"Well mom, dad…" McKynleigh took the floor. "I was thinking about…transferring to William McKinley…"

Her dad just frowned, as her mom spoke. "But dear, you've got good grades at Carmel, and their classes are pretty good."

She shook her head. "It's not that Mom, it's just…I think I want to join their Glee Club."

"Glee Club?" Her father's head shot at Puck, then at her. "What good will it do to your resume?"

"Um…" She sighed. "I guess I can go for theatre if I wanted to and—"

"But I thought we discussed this? You were obviously going to enroll in Political Science. That's what we talked about right?"

"I know, mom, but I still have two more years, and what if I had other…possibilities?"

Now, both of her parents stayed silent. Puck looked at the three of them, and he's not sure what input he could provide. Then, he remembers. He brought out his phone and found something. Suddenly, they hear someone singing. It was McKynleigh.

Her father looked at Puck, frowning. "What are you—"

"This is your daughter singing." He stands up, directing the phone at them. It was an audio recording of that time he went at the diner for the second time.

"Mr…"

McKynleigh nods at him. "Abraham."

"Mr. Abraham." He sighed. "Your daughter has a great voice. One of the best I've heard. Of course, you would suggest that she join the glee club of Carmel, but she hates it there."

Puck glanced at McKynleigh, who was watching him make his so called speech. "It would be a waste for your daughter not to develop her voice, and we could really use her help at competitions."

Her father was looking at him, his eyebrows still meeting each other. Her mother looks at McKynleigh, who was looking at Puck.

"Our school also has good teachers! Now that we have some funding, the academics have greatly improved. I'm sure you won't regret it!" He said, as if pitching an idea to his boss.

He stops the audio recording and keeps his phone. "But…the decision is really up to you three. I'm just here for a little support."

He walks to the living room doorway, and turns to McKynleigh. "Whatever happens, you'll be free to visit the school anytime." He smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Abraham, thanks." They hear the door open, and gently close.

McKynleigh couldn't help but smile. That guy is just…impulsive and spontaneous. Still, even if he didn't do much, he did what he can. She was now sure. She wanted to transfer to McKinley High. She looks at her parents, still confused with what just happened. _Will they be fine with it?_

* * *

><p>Alex was fixing his stuff in his locker, ready for his first class. His locker suddenly shuts, and three guys, probably seniors, were surrounding him. One was holding a slushie.<p>

"So…are you ready?"

"Or do you need a chair so that you can pose like in that movie Flashdance?"

All of them snickered looking at Alex, looking anxious. He takes a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

Karofsky approaches them and takes the slushie from the other guy's hand.

"Came to rescue your princess, huh Karofsky?"

He charges the other guys, threatening to throw the slushie at them. "You better focus on winning games, Philips. That is, if you can actually win."

The three of them looked at him intently, frowning, and their facial muscles tightening.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Emily goes toward Alex, looking at the slushie and giving Karofsky and the other three a cold stare. "Do you guys seriously want to go to hell?"

Karofsky takes a step back. "No. I was just—"

"Just scram before I let my inner demon out!" The four flinched as they walked away from Emily and Alex. Karofsky took one last glance at him, as he threw the slushie in the garbage bin and left their sight. The Latina looked at him and smiled. "Are you all right, boobooface?"

He nodded. "Thanks Emily! You're such a lifesaver!" They both hugged, but Alex was still thinking about Karofsky, the one who truly saved him. Sure, he was his cousin's friend, but why did he do it?

* * *

><p>Lindsay was already seated inside their English class. She glanced at the empty seat beside her, memories of yesterday returning to her. She smiled a little. Damian sang a song to her. And she did too, to him. That afternoon was one of the happiest moments she had in her life. It was that time when, she didn't feel the need to be perfect. She felt appreciated, and that was all that mattered.<p>

Damian on the other hand, was breathing deeply as he was walking down the hallway. Yesterday was such a high, yet now he didn't know what was coming. He didn't tell her that he liked her. But he knew he should have. He sighed heavily. _I'm now going in the room thinking about that the whole time…_ He stood by the doorway. Is she already in? He took another deep breath. He entered.

As he stepped inside, blue eyes were the first thing he saw. He stopped for a moment. Lindsay was looking at him, smiling so widely. That was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He took an anxious gulp as he slowly goes to his seat next to hers. He glanced at her and smiled as well. _Oh god…how am I going to talk to her without being this…awkward?_

Thankfully, their teacher enters just in time for the class. The first few minutes were a bit boring, seeing as their teacher was explaining another one of Shakespeare's work. Damian looked at Lindsay, who seemed engrossed with the topic. He looked at her hand, which was holding a black pen, vigorously writing. She exchanges the black with blue, and she writes again. What a way to be organized. He smiled.

Lindsay was busy listening and copying. It was after all, Shakespeare. But, from the corner of her eye, she can see Damian, looking at her, smiling. His eyes were on her notes? It's odd. She immediately looks at her notes, hoping to see if she scribble his name somewhere and he was laughing about it. She sighed. No 'Damian' written.

"Why are you looking at my notes?" She suddenly whispered. Damian slightly flinched, straightening himself and looking back at the teacher. She giggled.

"Did you see something you like?"

He shakes his head. "Sshh! I'm listening to the teacher!" She smirked. Again, he's so worked up. She suddenly remembers yesterday again. That time they were at the steps. Him holding her hand…

"_I…I…"_

She felt a gush of electricity in her body. What was he going to say? She was sure he was going to say something other than 'Go on and sing'. There was something more to it, she just cannot pinpoint directly. Maybe if she asks him during lunch. That's right. _I'll ask him…at lunchtime._

* * *

><p>"Wait, what are you two asking?"<p>

Emily was in the middle of the hallway, her hands on her hips, looking at the two freshmen Matheus and Ellis. It was lunchtime and these two were delaying her hungry stomach.

"Well…" The guy stammered. "How are things going on between you and Samuel?"

The Latina frowned. "And why are you asking?" She looked at both of them.

"You see, Emily, we—"

"Why don't you ask Samuel who's Nancy?" The other girl says bluntly. Emily was just standing there, not following them.

"Ellis!" He slightly pushed her arm.

"What?" She glared at him, then returned to Emily. "We overheard him talking about this Nancy chick and meeting him during the weekend. Yeah, I think it was last Sunday…"

"Wait…when exactly did you hear this?"

"When Mr. Schue got a tantrum with Lindsay and Rachel's diva-off…" Matheus looks down, while Ellis continued.

"I think I even heard him say 'love you too'!"

"But, we can't be sure yet! And you have to ask him in private!"

Her eyebrows met, her lips tightening. She knows it's bad to assume, but if it's true…replacing her with a girl with a god-awful name such as Nancy? _Wait! Calm down Emily._ She mustn't go storming in and humiliating him. What if this is just a misunderstanding? She can't push Samuel away, especially when this turns out to be wrong. _Play it safe, you have to play it safe. _She folded her arms and walked down the hallway headed towards the cafeteria.

"Oh no, what's she going to do?"

Ellis shrugs. "Probably something exciting. Let's follow her!"

* * *

><p>"So, how did you feel singing with Quinn Fabray? No developing feelings I presume?"<p>

Cameron nudged Bryce's elbow, as they were seated with Marissa, Lindsay, Damian and Samuel.

"What it's supposed to feel like. Like singing a duet." He said bluntly. Still, he couldn't forget that time during practice. He knew she was supposed to lean forward. For a kiss maybe? But he stood up and escaped. Now, he didn't know whether he was doing it for her, or for him. He glanced at the other table, where Quinn was seated with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam. They all had their partners, and she was alone. _Does she really want to be alone?_

The tanned guy looked at Marissa who was busy eating. He smirked and turned to Cameron, who was about to take a drink from his soda.

"So, Cameron and Marissa…how was your make-out session in the auditorium?"

Cameron covered his mouth, some soda seeping in from his fingers. Marissa coughed, seeing as she was midway through swallowing. She took a big sip of water, and forcefully placed the water bottle on the table. "Bryce! What the hell!"

She punched him in the arm, but he didn't even recoil. He laughed at the two of them while the others giggled. Samuel pointed to the two. "Emily told me the two of you took way too long after the Glee Club meeting."

"I can attest to that!" Damian said, with a teasing tone. "We were waiting for 10-15 minutes, even more…boy, was a long wait…"

"Think whatever you want." The redhead cleared her throat. "We just talked."

Lindsay let out a sly grin. "Or so she says…" The others were snickering, as Cameron was already frowning.

"Guys, this isn't funny. We just talked. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, we're friends." He looked at her and nodded. He wanted to be more than friends, but Marissa was right. They should take it slow, and maintain their friendship. They'll know when they're ready, so he has to be patient.

"Of course…we know. I'm just playing…" Bryce says, patting Cameron on the back. "Ow! Bryce!" He laughed at the lanky boy.

The cafeteria doors opened wide, and Emily entered, commanding every step and everyone turning to see the Cheerios captain strut inside. Samuel looked at her intensely. "It's about time…"

Emily smiled, sitting beside Samuel. She grabs his whole jaw, directing him to look at her. She pushes her lips against his, engaging in that position for quite some time. Both were giving the right amount of pressure, neither too light nor aggressive.

"Guys! Hold up hold up!" Damian was scooting nearer Lindsay, avoiding the sight he just saw. Marissa sighed. "Emily, I think this isn't the place for that…"

Cameron's eyes widened. Bryce just smiled. "Guys, PDAs aren't good for dessert."

Emily finally breaks their liplocking scene. She maintains her eye contact with Samuel, both of them smiling at each other. She straightened herself up, taking a French fry from his plate. He frowned but you can see that he was amused. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." She flipped her hair and turned to him.

"Contrary to what Bryce said…that wasn't dessert. That was just an appetizer."

Emily smiled at the others, eating another French fry. She considered what Ellis and Matheus said. If it was true…then she should be the one controlling this relationship…controlling him. _So that, if it was true…and this Nancy chick was, ugh…I won't be the one ending up hurt._

Samuel shakes his head, wiping off the lipstick from his mouth. "Then I can't wait for the main course…" He looks at the shade of red in his hand. Emily was different from other girls. Really different. She made sure that both of them were equals in the relationship, and that was something he liked. _Maybe she isn't this immediate hook-up anymore…I'm really starting to like her more and more everyday…_

* * *

><p>"Hey Tina!" The two Asians seated together looked at Hannah, standing beside them. Mike offers her a seat. "Hey what's up?"<p>

"I was wondering…I love that video we watched last Saturday…I was wondering if I could copy it. I want to show Mat and Ellis and Alex!" She smiled, her voice cheery and sweet. Lying sucks…_but it's worth it._

"Sure Hannah!" She brings out her laptop from her bag and gives it to Hannah. The ginger turns it on, slightly moving the laptop to the side so Mike wouldn't see what she's copying. She plugged in her thumbdrive and searched for the file. _There we go. _3 minutes…2 minutes…1 minutes. _Copy finished! _She smiled and shut down the laptop. "All done! Thanks so much you guys!"

"No problem!" They nodded to her as she went back to her table where Alex was seated. Matheus and Ellis had just arrived.

"I did it guys! I copied the video!"

Alex stood up. "Well what are you waiting for honey? Let's go to the library and view it!"

Matheus and Ellis nodded and stands up as the four walk up to the door. Damian looks at all of them rushing to leave. "Where are you guys going?"

Ellis faces him. "We're just going to the library. Research." She smiled, but deep inside she was furious. _Don't delay our plans!_

"Great! Can I come?"

The four of them became anxious, looking at Lindsay, who was standing and smiling at them. "I was just going to return some of the sheet music I borrowed last week."

They looked at each other, and slowly turned to her. "Well—"

"Yeah! You can come!" Hannah exclaimed, the three looking at her, disappointed and appalled.

"Cool! Let's go then." Lindsay goes first as the four were now slowing down. Alex leans to Hannah. "Why did you just say that?"

"I panicked! All of them were suspiciously looking at us!"

Alex frowned. "Well we better get her off us immediately. We wouldn't want her to see that!" She nodded as the five of them leave the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to stop with this Operation MD now?"<p>

Finn and Rachel were seated at a table with Puck, Artie, Tina, and Mike. Rachel looked at Finn. "I just…you know, I want the Glee Club to be popular. Even if we still have football players and Cheerios on the club…we're still losers to them."

"Who cares what they think?" He held Rachel's face. "Don't tell me you still do?"

She removes Finn's hand and turns away from him. "How about them? It's okay for us because we're going to graduate, but they're going to live like this for 2 more years. Given how this school bases popularity on social status and everything…I know it may not be logical, but having a power couple commands attention and if they are attractive enough, they could pull in a lot of support."

Finn sighed. "Rachel…you remember when we set up Sam and Quinn during Duets? Look how that turned out…"

Rachel glanced at Sam, who was having fun with Mercedes. She then turns to Quinn, who was alone, and busy eating.

"We should leave them to love who they want and when they want to. We're living proof!"

Rachel let out a reserved smile. "Oh, Finn…"

"No one set us up; we just fell in love when we thought it was right. That kiss during Nationals was the defining moment."

Rachel nodded, taking Finn's hand and holding it tightly. "I guess we could cease all operations. And how about Kurt? He has his operation MC too…"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him about that one." He looks at her and gives her a light kiss on the lips. "But, I think we should remind everybody. Love is just going to be a side thing. We all have to focus on winning Nationals."

"You're right. This is what we should focus on…" She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Finn. I love you so much."

He smiled as well. "I love you too Rachel."

* * *

><p>Alex, Ellis, Hannah, and Matheus were walking down the hallway, just a few more steps to the library. They felt a sigh of relief when Lindsay stopped to get the sheet music in her locker and told them to go ahead. Now they really have to hurry before she catches up with them. They enter the library, maintaining their silence so as not to get kicked out. They arrive at one of the computers. Hannah sits down and immediately turns it on. They wait for a few minutes.<p>

"Is that computer too slow or just old?" Alex says, grabbing a chair to sit too.

Finally, the wallpaper shows and Hannah immediately plugs in the thumb drive and looks for the file. "All right! There we go!"

The video starts…the four of them absorbed, looking at the computer screen. First, they see Marissa alone on the bench. She looked like she was crying. Then, a few minutes later, they see Damian, sitting beside her.

"Oh wow…this is juicier than I expected!" Alex smiled, but Matheus slapped him in the back. "Keep it down…"

Back to the video, they see both talking, Damian doing most of it. Then suddenly, Marissa hugs him. At first he didn't know what to do, but he wraps his arms around her as well. It went on for a couple of minutes, and then she finally breaks the hug. They talk for a while, giggling in between. They finally stand, and walk on.

"That was…interesting…" Ellis said, looking up and thinking. "But, didn't Damian tell that they went to the pharmacy to buy some medicine or something?"

Matheus nodded. "Yeah, something about Marissa having a headache!"

"Wait guys…" Hannah declared. "Although I let you watch the video, I say we should just forget all about this. This was never meant to be seen anyway, so we probably shouldn't put our noses into it."

Alex stands. "Preach sister! Now, let's get back to the cafeteria and—"

He turns around gasping, his jaw dropping. The other three turned around, wondering what caused him to stop in his tracks. Like him, their mouths were open, and their eyes widened.

Lindsay was standing behind them, just a few feet away. Her eyes looked dead, focused on the computer monitor. They could've sworn they could see her lips trembling. Her hands were on her sides, fists clenched.

"L-Lindsay…we—"

"I came looking for you guys after I returned the sheets…" Her eyes narrowed, as she took a deep breath. "Where did you get this?" She points at the monitor.

The four of them looked at her, their eyes relaxed, not wanting to provoke her. Who knew what she could've been feeling right now. After all, she did dedicate her song to Damian yesterday. No one decided to talk, seeing that it will cause more of a commotion.

She then frowned, noticing that they didn't want to answer her. "Please step away from the computer. I need to see it again."

Hannah walked towards the brunette, wanting to comfort her. "No Lindsay…it's not even legit—"

She brushed Hannah's hands off immediately, taking her seat. The other three walked away from her, knowing that she could do anything to them any minute. They watched on as she played the video again.

"I'll bring back the thumb drive at Glee club rehearsals." She said bluntly.

The four looked at each other, their brows wrinkled, each of them unsure of what lies next.

"What have we done…" Matheus said, staring into space.

Alex huddled them all together. "Look, it's not our fault! We weren't the ones who took the video. If anything, Tina and Mike are the ones at fault."

He glanced at Lindsay just seated at the computer, who was seemingly replaying their hug over and over again. He turned to the other three again. "Let's scram and if ever she makes a scene during practice…we're keeping out of it."

He pushes some of them slightly, signalling them to exit the library. Hannah takes one last look at Lindsay. She takes a deep breath. _I'm so not looking forward to rehearsals…_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Rant<em> (since it's a double post!):

And there you have it. **Part 2** of the **Double Post **is now over. So what do you readers think? I think it's short, but I'm really surprised with where I went with this.

First off, I want to say thanks for those who are patient and are willing to stay with this fic. Really, I'm having fun writing this. The sad news, however, is that I think I'm going to start studying again (meaning a longer wait for updates), and I'm having woes with getting my professional license, since I recently passed a licensure exam, so yeah, problems…but of course every problem has a solution! Now, let's get back on-topic to the fic!

For this note, I want to discuss the couples. Puck and McKynleigh is first and foremost a friendship, but of course it could lead to some romantic undertones, but I will get into that soon. Alex and Karofsky, hmm, this is just an experimental plotline, but I'm hoping I _can_ carry it. Bryce and Quinn is a hard one. I'll try to delve into them more. I would like to keep Finchel sweet and dedicated to each other and Samcedes as somewhat under the radar, but you know the love is there. As for Klaine, I think I can expand on them the following chapters, as well as Brittana. I have difficulty portraying intimacy between the same-sex relationships, but I want to, so I will try hard! Samuel and Emily, I love writing them. They're both so strong and intense, but laid-back and can two of the same personality type be together? And last but not the least, the fan favorites Camrissa and Damsay. The way I've set this up, it seems like there's going to be trouble in paradise for these pairings. But I'm excited for it…

So, I might do another double post, because I think that the next two chapters are inseparable. You have to read them simultaneously to get the feel, hahaha. However, I'm not sure yet about when they might be posted. I'll keep you guys updated.

_Chapter 16_ will be _The Show Must Go On_, where Lindsay confronts Damian and Marissa about the video, and everyone, including Mr. Schue, reluctantly joins in! What will happen in these confrontations? Also, will McKynleigh transfer or not? This chapter's going to answer all of your questions.

And I'm probably the first one out of the ongoing fanfics here, but _Sectionals_ is _Chapter 17_! The New Directions will face off against the Dalton Academy Warblers, and the return of the Jane Addams Academy. So it's a fight between an all-male, an all-female, and a co-ed club. Exciting!

As always, please review generously, and please do so with Chapter 14 and 15 separately! I hope you'll all stay tuned for the next update! Once again, thank you and have a nice day!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ As promised! **First** of my _consecutive_ **Double post**! Enjoy my lovely readers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The Show Must Go On

* * *

><p>The New Directions members were excited for today's meeting. Finally, they were going to rehearse for their number at Sectionals. However, Hannah, Alex, Matheus, and Ellis weren't too keen on what might happen this afternoon. Ellis looked around the auditorium, seeing all the other members scattered and seated, except for Lindsay. Mr. Schue was also nowhere to be found.<p>

"Guys, she's not here. My guess is she's planning a big reveal."

"I knew it! Hannah, you should've grabbed your thumb drive!" Matheus stands, making sure if Lindsay was not really there. Hannah sighed. He was right. Now, the video was in her hands. Who knows what she might do with it. She has to tell Tina and Mike what happened. She stands up and starts to go there, but her mouth opens, seeing the stage.

Lindsay was coming from the backstage, setting up a mic stand in the middle.

This was it. She was going to settle matters into her own hands. Damian, how could he? Yes, he came waltzing yesterday with a song dedicated for her, but that didn't matter. This, this video happened first! She had a feeling that him choosing Marissa as a duet partner wasn't just a business decision. And it's true. But, with what she's about to do now…it will expose them for the liars that they really are.

Rachel stood up, frowning. "Lindsay, what are you doing? We are supposed to clear up the stage for our practice!"

She shot a look at Rachel, but didn't speak to her. She faced in front, holding the mic and the mic stand.

"Since Mr. Schue isn't here yet, I would like to give an intermission." She smiled, but Alex, Matheus, Ellis, and Hannah knew that it wasn't a happy kind of smile.

"She's doing it!" Matheus stood up, raising up his arms, not knowing what to do.

"Calm down!" Alex pulls him back in his seat. "Let's act like we don't know anything or else everyone will know that it's our fault!"

"You should sit down too Han." Ellis said, also pulling Hannah to her seat. "This should be pretty interesting…"

Damian frowned. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know," Marissa shrugged, seated beside him. "After going to the library, she didn't return to the cafeteria during lunch."

Cameron smirked. "Maybe she's going to dedicate another song to you." Damian elbowed him, and focused again on the stage. If she does it again, he may have to finally tell her that he likes her, hoping that she feels the same way too.

"I'm going to dedicate this song to Damian…" She turned to him and smiled again.

"I told you!" Cameron said, now elbowing Damian. "She really has a thing for you, I can see it."

Lindsay continued. "…and Marissa." The redhead frowned, looking at Damian. "What is she doing?"

"We'll soon find out." Damian said, relaxing in his seat.

On the stage, Lindsay nods to the band, and they started playing. She grasped the mic stand firmly, and started to sing.

_You tell me that she's the girl you just look down on__  
><em>_La La La Bum Bum La La La La__  
><em>_You love me more cuz I'm the one you put your mouth on__  
><em>_La La La Bum Bum La La La La__  
><em>_You don't even look her way__  
><em>_Cuz she's so 'effin yesterday__  
><em>_But you pull up to the party__  
><em>_She in the passenger's seat__  
><em>_I thought that girl was a joke__  
><em>_But she's laughing at me_

Marissa frowned, listening to the song. "Wait, does she mean all of the lyrics she's singing?" Hannah and Alex's eyes widened. "Oh she's doing it all right…"

_Come to find out,__  
><em>_That I'm the other chick__  
><em>_And you never loved me__  
><em>_She was so over me__  
><em>_Now there's no doubt,__  
><em>_That I'm the other chick__  
><em>_And you never loved me__  
><em>_Cuz I'm just the other chick_

Just after singing that last line, a white screen goes down the stage, just beside Lindsay. The school projector turns on, playing the video. Gasps were heard around the room, more audibly Tina, Mike, Rachel, Kurt, and Santana. Majority of the new members were speechless, an expression of shock registering in their faces. Lindsay continued singing, as the video was playing.

_So I was just some babe that you eff'd around on__  
><em>_La La La Bum Bum La La La La__  
><em>_I must admit your good__  
><em>_Oh yea, you got the crown on__  
><em>_La La La Bum Bum La La La La__  
><em>_I'm so effing yesterday__  
><em>_Cuz you don't remember my name__  
><em>_I'm so much hotter than her__  
><em>_But I guess you disagree__  
><em>_I thought that girl was a joke__  
><em>_But she's laughing at me_

While Lindsay was singing, all of the members were looking around, observing the different reactions.

"How did she get the video?" Rachel exclaimed, turning to Tina and Mike, who just shrugged. She looked at the stage again, looking at the video. She turned to Damian and Marissa, who were just seated and surprised at what they were seeing. _None of them were supposed to know about this!_

"Just when I thought things were going to go smoothly…" Santana remarked, folding her arms. _Damn Tina and Mike for taking the stupid video in the first place._ They were even probably talking about something irrelevant. But then again, the hug…it was open to interpretation, not unless these two reveal what they were talking about.

Emily, who was beside the redhead, slightly shoved her friend. "Hey, when was this?" However, she didn't budge. Cameron, on the other hand, was also focused on the video. Damian and Marissa? Well, yeah, he chose her as a duet partner before…but them having alone time together? And someone happened to be secretly videotaping them. What does this mean? He looked to his right, and both of them seemed shocked too.

Bryce, who was seated up front, turned behind and looked at the two. He had an idea on what they could've been talking about. If they're forced to tell what really happened, Marissa's secret will be out. _I can't have that._

_Come to find out,__  
><em>_That I'm the other chick__  
><em>_And you never loved me__  
><em>_She was so over me__  
><em>_Now there's no doubt,__  
><em>_That I'm the other chick__  
><em>_And you never loved me__  
><em>_Cuz I'm just the other chick_

Then came the climax of the video. All of those who had seen the video for the first time leaned backward. Marissa hugs Damian, and they could tell that the auditorium was silent, except for Lindsay's singing, which was now turning into an angry anthem.

Cameron let out an anxious gulp. _T-The two of them? Is this why Marissa only wanted to be just friends? _He shook his head. She told him that she liked him. Those words, they were genuine…he knew it. Marissa was not the type of girl who can do that, especially to a friend. And Damian is the type of guy who would comfort his friends whatever it took. This is all just a misunderstanding…

_I had the keys to your car__  
><em>_She had the key to your heart__  
><em>_Such a mistake on your part__  
><em>_Good love can't lie__  
><em>_Cuz I'll be fine__  
><em>_Oh Yeah by the way__  
><em>_I faked it everytime_

_Come to find out,__  
><em>_That I'm the other chick__  
><em>_And you never loved me__  
><em>_She was so over me__  
><em>_Now there's no doubt,__  
><em>_That I'm the other chick__  
><em>_And you never loved me__  
><em>_Cuz I'm just the other chick_

Lindsay takes a deep breath after singing that last line. Simultaneously, the video turns off. Now, the auditorium was legitimately silent. "I had help from my former theater club members. Cool, isn't it?"

She was facing at Damian and Marissa, both looking down. She assumed the both of them did not want to comment on the video. The blue-eyed brunette smirked. "So, after all this, you're both not going to even talk or admit anything?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Lindsay!" Rachel stood up, folding her arms.

"And you do? Oh yeah…you've seen the video too. All of you old members didn't seem to look surprised." She faced Rachel. "And you thought you could keep this a secret. Wait, I bet they admitted it to you guys already."

Rachel opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words to combat her. Finn stood up, breathing deeply. "Come on Lindsay! You couldn't assume anything through that. I know you must be angry because it looked like they were together, but—"

"Which is why we need confirmation. What were they talking about?" She again faced the two, who were still keeping it silent. "Still no answer? I take it that everything is true then."

Marissa stands up and looks at Lindsay. Damian holds her wrist. "No, Marissa…you can't…"

"If it'll make Lindsay feel better, then I have to." She started walking down the aisle, but Bryce immediately stands up and blocks her way. "I won't let you do it."

"Okay, what is Bryce doing?" Quinn looked at him, confused. _Is he in on this too?_ The others seemed to have thought the same.

"No Bryce, please move…they're going to know sooner or later…I guess today's the day."

Bryce shakes her shoulders. "No! No one needs to know about it. Heck, you're not even experiencing it anymore!"

"They...they have to know—"

Just at that moment, Mr. Schue enters, all of them turning towards him, and someone was walking behind him. "Sorry I was late guys! I just wanted to welcome a new member of the club!" He stepped aside, revealing McKynleigh, who was all smiles.

"Miki!" Emily exclaimed, standing up. She goes to her and gives her a hug. Mr. Schue goes to his table and sat. "She's officially transferred and will be starting tomorrow. But, she insisted that she join us for practice today."

Only a few of them clapped, but the others immediately joined in to relieve the tension. They knew that if Mr. Schue finds out about this, he's going to be furious than ever before. And, if they continue talking about this even if Mr. Schue is not around, they might hear or say things they will regret in the future.

Lindsay, who was still at the stage, was frowning. Damian and Marissa didn't even confess to anything, and looking at Bryce, he seemed to have known what was up between them. _Ugh whatever. Marissa wasn't my friend to begin with. And Damian…he's nothing to me now. They can live together for all I care._

She went down the stage, going back to a seat, where she sulked in her own thoughts, alone. As the others greeted McKynleigh, who was slowly going down the aisle, Mr. Schue now formally starts the meeting.

"Okay before we have Damian and Marissa's duet, I would like to tell you our competition for Sectionals. We have the Dalton Academy Warblers…" Blaine sighed, hearing the name of his former school. "…and making a return are the Jane Addams Academy girls."

"What? After stealing our setlist, they still have the nerve to perform?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Well, Mercedes, that is the show choir show business. But! With our new additions, we're sure for a lockdown at Sectionals!" He faces Damian and Marissa. "All right, your duet's up first! Let's see if your practice paid off!"

Damian stands and goes near Marissa and Bryce. "Lindsay will come around. We just have to give her time."

"But, with what happened, she might never talk to you again…"

Damian gave her a reassuring smile. "Like I said, time will tell, Marissa. But then again, we can't blame her. If I saw the video, I would've been pretty mad too. Cameron seems to take it pretty calmly."

She looked at Cameron who was just seated there, as if thinking about something. Bryce pushes them to go on the stage, and decides to sit beside the tall guy.

"So…" The guy with the bonnet sighed. "What's your view in all of this?"

"Not much really…" He smiled. "I don't have to ask them. I trust them enough to know that nothing's going on between them."

Bryce turned to him frowning. "Okay, why are you so chill about this? If I knew better, you would've gone ballistic like Lindsay!"

"That 'make-out session' we had yesterday here sealed the deal." He focused on the stage as Damian and Marissa started to sing. "That's all I'm going to say." He kept smiling, remembering what Marissa told him.

_"I like you too."_

Cameron was sure. They both liked each other and are willing to wait at the right time. If anything, he should even thank Damian for being a friend to her when she needed him. Now…Lindsay, on the other hand…she was the one who needed a friend right now.

"I think I'm going to talk to someone…"

He stands up, but is prevented by Emily and Samuel. "We're doing damage control," said the one with dreads. "You don't want to go there."

"She needs a friend right now, so that's what I'm going to be."

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you get hurt, it's not our fault."

"Thanks." He walked on and approached Lindsay, sitting beside her. She was just looking at the stage. With the lighting, Cameron could see that she had shed some tears. He decides not to talk, seeing that if he does, she's just going to lash out at her.

Lindsay looked to her right, seeing Cameron beside her. Why wasn't he so worked up on this? But then again, he was the guy who was head over heels for Marissa even if he didn't meet her yet. Whatever she will say, he will surely believe it, even if it isn't true. Still, knowing that he was beside her, it made her feel a little relaxed. She really needed someone right now, and to know that someone was sitting beside her was reassuring.

Mr. Schue was watching the two perform. It feels off, like there was no connection between them. Yet, the first time these two performed, there was a spark. Where did that all go?

"All right could you two stop for a second?" Damian and Marissa looked at him. "I think we need a little more emotion from you two. Like your first duet." He looked at Rachel, as if signaling her to give a few pointers. She nodded and went to the stage, calling the two closer to her.

"Obviously, the two of you are still absorbing what has happened a while ago, but I need the two of you to forget about all of that." She looked at the two of them, who slowly nodded. "I know that this is high school and we all have our love woes, but we have to focus on the real prize: Sectionals. When this is over, you'll have all the time in the world to figure out all your feelings and emotions." She gave them a sort of uplifting smile, as she left the stage.

"Thanks Rachel." She turned around and the two looked at her and smiled. She nodded and proceeded to go down the stage.

"What did you tell them?" Finn asked, putting an arm around her as she seated. "The same thing you told me." He smiled at her. The two started over, this time taking Rachel and Mr. Schue's notes. He was now smiling. "That's better guys! Much better!"

After a few hours, the members were beat and tired. They had just finished practicing choreography made by Mike for their group number. It was fairly easy, since they had to incorporate a lot more members, but still, formation changes were their biggest enemy.

"I guess that's all for today guys! I'll see you again tomorrow! Rest up!" Mr. Schue grabs his things and starts to leave the auditorium, while the group decides to stay for a while, sitting at the floor of the stage. Lindsay immediately stands up and starts to go down the stadium.

"Lindsay." Rachel stands, looking at her protégé. "Don't you want to finish the—ahem—discussion you started earlier?"

She looked at Rachel, then at Damian and Marissa, the former looking down while the latter looking at her, her eyes sincere and apologetic. She shook her head and continued up to the exit. "I have nothing to say to them anymore. I'm done listening to what they have to say as well."

She left, slamming the door, the other members flinching when it forcefully closed. Rachel turned to the two, who now looked at her. "So, Marissa, I believe you wanted to tell something earlier? Bryce here wanted to stop you—"

Bryce started to stand, but the senior put her hand out, telling him to not move a muscle. "And now no one will. Would you still like to tell us?"

"Can I say something Berry?" Santana stands up, as the other sat down, nodding and giving her the floor.

"The video shouldn't have been taken in the first place, and even if it was taken, it shouldn't have gone out like this." She looked at Tina and Mike, who slowly nodded in agreement. "Therefore, we have no right to ask whatever it is they talked about, because it was a private matter."

She looked at Damian and Marissa, who looked at her intently. Quinn suddenly speaks up, also looking at the two. "You guys have no obligation to explain yourselves to us. However we have an obligation to you two." She looked up at Santana, both sharing the same sentiment. Now, Finn felt the need to talk as well.

"Guys, we all just have to forget that the video was taken." He now turns to the two Asians. "But we shouldn't blame Tina and Mike. Any of us would've taken that video, it just happened that they were the ones who saw it."

Continuing the speeches, now Blaine stands up, smiling at all of them. "Damian and Marissa, I think we owe you guys an apology. Yes, the damage was done, but I think I can speak for all of the members, even Lindsay, that we're sorry, and we'll truly not speak about the incident ever again."

Damian looked at everyone, smiling. "Thanks, all of you. It really means a lot to the both of us." He turned to Marissa, who was looking at the door. All she could think about was Lindsay. Blaine's right, the damage was done. If only there was some way she could convince her that Damian had his eyes for only her.

"Marissa." She turned to see who called her. It was Kurt. "She will come around. She can't stay mad at the both of you forever. She'll just need time."

She nodded and looked at all of them. "Everyone…thank you." She smiled. But deep inside, she knows she has to fix this. Yes, they should focus on Sectionals, but that's not the most important thing for her at the moment.

* * *

><p>The next day, the New Directions did what they promised they would do: forget about the video. Tina and Hannah deleted their copies, and Hannah had apologized for copying it. Her and Mike forgave her immediately, and they went on with their daily lives. However, there was one person who didn't want to forget about the video. Lindsay, who seemed like she only cut off her ties with Damian and Marissa, now seemed like she didn't want to talk to anyone in the club. That was proven during lunchtime, when all the members but Lindsay were at the cafeteria.<p>

"For a Glee Club, you guys have a lot of issues. A tabloid wouldn't be enough for you." Mckynleigh was amused. Her first day with the club turned out to be a scandalous one, and she was fortunate that she didn't see the video. So, she relied on the storytelling prowess of Hannah and Alex.

"I for one I'm glad that we all chose to forget about it." Alex nodded, drinking some coffee. "I just want to focus on Sectionals and getting my belting straight."

"I know right!" Hannah was eating an apple. "I want all the drama to be gone. I thought Glee club was supposed to be fun!"

McKynleigh nudged the ginger. "It is fun! We just have to dwell on the fun stuff, and not bring out the drama."

Meanwhile, Matheus and Ellis were observing Emily and Samuel. They were both confused, as after they told Emily about Nancy, the two became more 'lovey-dovey' than ever.

"You think Nancy was nothing?" Ellis leaned to him. "Maybe we overanalyzed things…"

Matheus sighed. "I think, like the video, we should forget about this too. We already told Emily, so let's let her handle that. I can't survive the drama anymore…"

"Hmm." She said, taking a sip of water. "You're right Matt. Phrase of the week?"

"Focus on Sectionals!" The two of them exclaimed, smiling at each other.

Meanwhile, the other table, including Bryce, Cameron, Damian, Marissa, Emily, and Samuel, tried to be as optimistic and excited as possible for Sectionals. But one of them was ruining the party.

"Girl, you need to stop moping around! She'll do what she wants with her life." Emily looked at Marissa, who was lying down on the table, her right arm extended, her head resting on it. "It's not your responsibility to fix whatever needs fixing!"

Samuel poked her extended arm, cold and lifeless. "She's right. It's Lindsay's fault for choosing to believe what she wants to believe." Bryce, on the other hand, looked at Damian, who was in the same table but separated himself. He was busy scribbling down something on a piece of paper. "What are you writing?" He tried to take a peek, but he withdrew immediately.

"This is not for you to read." Damian looked at the piece of paper. He frowned at his unreadable writing. He kept it, and brought out another clean one from his binder. He started writing again. Cameron leaned towards Marissa and whispered in her ear. "Looks like Damian's writing an explanatory letter to Lindsay."

She raised her head a little, taking a look at Damian. He opened his binder, and seemed to peek at something. He then continued writing, busily as ever. She sighed and rested her head again. "Could you please tell him then that that's not going to work?"

Cameron smirked. "I actually disagree. A love letter, in its simplicity and personal touch, is the best way to bring a girl back to your heart. Especially one like Lindsay." She looked at Cameron, not bothering to change her position. "And how do you know that she's going to appreciate his gesture?"

"Because she'll see that it's not fake. It's his handwriting, and the erasures will show that he wants to make it as perfect as possible for her."

She finally sits up, facing him, suddenly interested. "So you really think it'll work?" He smiled.

"Now, what made you change your mind?"

"I have an idea." She grabs his left arm, and pulls him out of his seat. They hurriedly go out of the cafeteria, not saying a word to the others. Bryce grinned. "Another one of their make-out sessions?"

"Seriously…they're having more alone time than us." Emily stated, looking at Samuel. "Want to hideaway and make out?"

He giggled. "Anything for you babe." He started to stand, but the Latina pulled him back to his seat. "On second thought, I think we'll just stay here." Samuel frowned, reluctantly sitting down. He looked at Bryce, who just shrugged. Damian, on the other hand, could care less about them. He needed to write everything down. He's just hoping that she would read it.

* * *

><p>"The Astronomy classroom?" Cameron stared at the diagram of the solar system in the ceiling. Marissa closes the door and goes to him, leaning at the table. "People usually make out here."<p>

"What?" He immediately turned to her, his eyes widening. She just smiled. "Relax, I'm not here to throw a kiss at you." She goes beside him. "I want to get Damian and Lindsay back together."

"But they weren't toget—"

"Sshh! Theoretically they weren't, but I'm hoping that if this plan goes well, they will be."

He looked at her, who was playing around with her hair, going on the opposite side of the table, facing him. "And what is your plan exactly?"

She pulled his shirt toward her. "I want you to steal that binder containing all those sheets of paper." She raised an eyebrow and gave him a sly grin. "We will bind all those sheets together as a book."

He snapped his fingers. "We could title it The Contents of the Heart of a Man named Damian McGinty!"

"Um…" She frowned at him. "It really doesn't need a title…but we could work that out…" She gave him a reassuring smile. "So I was thinking, if the both of us are practicing the duet, you and Bryce could steal it from his locker."

"Wait…Bryce is in this too?"

She nodded. "I still haven't told him, but he'll be cool with it. I believe he knows Damian's locker combination…"

Cameron looked at her. "You've really thought about this huh?"

"And there's another piece to the plan, but that can wait." She smiled, as if knowing that this was really going to work.

"When are you planning to reveal this 'book'?" He goes beside her.

"Sectionals." She says straightforwardly, making him frown.

"Whoa...two weeks from now?" She nodded. "It's the perfect time, I'm sure. I've been thinking about this since the whole morning."

Cameron was amazed. She really wanted to help the two of them. She didn't care how, or what methods she was going to use. She was determined to fix this.

He fiddled with his fingers. "You still think it's your fault?"

She sighed. "Yeah, in a way…I'm not doing this because I want to be friends with Lindsay again. Damian likes her, and she likes him. She's just conflicted at the moment. I just want to straighten things up between them."

He looked down on the surface of the table, realizing something. Suddenly, he laughed.

"What's funny?" She faced him, not really sure if she said a joke or something.

"You're using all your efforts to fix your friends' relationship, one that doesn't actually exist yet." He takes a deep breath. "But you're doing nothing for one that might actually exist."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"We both like each other. We've established that, right?" She was still looking at him. "To tell you the truth, I tried to kiss you after our duet. And right now, I'm really trying my best to control myself." He sighed, now looking away from her.

"Cam…I—"

"I know you want to be friends. And I respect your decision." He gave her a polite smile. "I can be your friend for as long as you like. I can actually be your friend forever, if that's what you want."

Her chest suddenly tightened. There was no way he could've said it more bluntly than he already did. She looked at his eyes, which no longer hid behind glasses. All she could see was the eyes of someone who was let down and hurt. Was he really hurt? Did being friends really seem like a bad idea to him?

"Just let me know when that changes, okay?" He lets go of her and goes to the door. "I'll tell Bryce about the plan. I'll make sure we won't disappoint." He leaves the classroom, closing the door gently.

Marissa stayed in the astronomy classroom, speechless. She just lost Lindsay, and she is not about to lose Cameron. She wouldn't forgive herself if she let that happen. She'd seen relationships come and go, especially in the Glee Club last year. She didn't want to take the risk of going in a relationship, and possibly breaking up and not being friends after that. She'd lost too many friends before, and she didn't want to witness it again. _You're just too important, Cameron…_

Cameron was walking towards the cafeteria. Did he do the right thing back there? Of course he did! He just said what he felt, there's nothing wrong with that. It might've hurt her, but sometimes the truth hurts. However, he couldn't forget the expression she had on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed up, and he could've sworn that she would cry any minute. _Oh man, you've just hurt her Cam! How could you? _He wanted to tell how he felt, but he really didn't want to hurt her. Right now, he just feels stupid for blurting out things without even thinking. _Will she even want to be friends after this?_

* * *

><p>Damian was holding a sheet of paper folded into three halves. This was it. He was going to give that letter to Lindsay, hoping that she would forgive him. If only she wasn't so stubborn. She chose to believe that he and Marissa were secretly together, and it caused a great deal of drama in the club. But, he will fix everything. He stopped walking. There she was, her blue eyes focused on organizing the things in her locker. He takes a deep breath and walks toward her. He stops, being a foot away from her. He knew that she knew he was there.<p>

"Lindsay, I—"

She slammed her locker as hard as she could, causing a deafening sound, which made Damian tilt his head, pained by the noise. He straightened himself and looked at her, now walking towards the auditorium for practice.

"Lindsay please!"

Still, she didn't look back. He sighed and looked at the sheet of paper. The finished product of about 50 rewrites, and she didn't even read it. He goes to a garbage bin, about to throw the paper.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He turned to his right to see Artie, going towards him. "You can't let your feelings go down the drain." He smiled. "Keep it. One day she'll be able to read that."

Damian looked at him and sighed. He placed it inside his binder. "I'll just go place this in my locker then…"

Artie nodded. "Cheer up Damian. Love will come…it's just waiting for the right time." The Irishman smiled at him, as they headed to his locker, and then to the auditorium, where they were getting ready for Sectionals.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Okay! _First_ of the _Double Post_ is finally done! Whew! A lot of emotions in this one, but I hope I delivered them quite well. The only song here is _The Other Chick_ by _JoJo_. I honestly love her songs during her debut era, and I love this one too. It's kind of sad that she isn't really in the spotlight as she used to be, but I hope she'll be back, bigger than ever.

So, not so smooth-sailing for our two main couples here. Cameron was pretty intense here I should say. Well, his impulsivity is his strength and his weakness, at least in the way I wrote him. But still, with this little argument, could they still make the plan work? Don't fret, because all of your questions will be answered in just a click away.

PS. I noticed I did not comment on the Glee Project Finale! Personally, I'm torn. I feel like it was a cop-out and it was really a happy finale. Plus, watching the Raise your Glass video fuels my desire to see Marissa on my TV screen. She just pops out, so I hope she'll have some work in the future. Still, I'm happy that we get to see the Final Four on Glee. But, still, crossing my fingers that Lindsay gets more than 2 episodes. I think that they'll never fit her talent in just two episodes, but we'll see.

Don't forget! Reviews and suggestions are also a click away! Now what are you waiting for? Sectionals is up next, and it's going to be one hell of a chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer:_** And here's the **Second Chapter** of the consecutive **Double Post**! Refer to the previous chapter to understand this one. Personally, I don't know if it's one of my best chapters, but I'll leave it to you guys to judge! And I've just realized…**90000 freaking words!** _Now look what you made me do!_ Just kidding! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Sectionals

* * *

><p>The Lima Civic Center was awfully full that Saturday. Majority must have been the parents and friends of the Warblers, all proud, wearing their navy blue and red scarves, also some even wearing their preppy blazer.<p>

The New Directions had just entered, all of them wearing coats, either to shield from the cold weather or to hide their outfits. They looked around to see any familiar faces, but so far, no supporters from their school. It was just Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, who were both registering the club.

Then, the Warblers blocked their way, all their arms folded, looking at the New Directions. One tall guy with brown hair stepped out and smirked. "Good luck to you guys. I see both our clubs have new members. A lot." Blaine looked at the Warblers noticing that they had recruited about 10 or 11 members. "You could've been the head if you didn't transfer, Blaine."

The curly brunette smiled. "Well, Nick, I'm happy with where I am now." He glanced at Kurt and smiled. Nick and the other Warblers nodded, and proceeded to the waiting room. At that moment, Mr. Schue approached them, clasping his hands, "All right guys. You're the last to perform!" Rachel clapped in delight, knowing that being the last means being remembered and it will play a part in the judges' decision. The members filed inside the hall for their seats. It was familiar territory for the old members, but the new ones were slightly nervous, as it was their first time performing, even though they weren't on stage yet.

Cameron was focused on the stage, but still he couldn't stop glancing at Marissa, who was 3 or 4 seats away from him. He wasn't able to apologize for what he said in the astronomy classroom, yet he carried on her plan. Sadly, Bryce who was seated beside him was forced to act as their messenger the whole duration of it. The others did not seem to notice that they weren't talking to each other, maybe because Marissa had Cheerios practice and her and Damian were practicing nonstop. Cameron, on the other hand, was keeping himself busy trying to think of the best way to apologize to her. And like Marissa's plan, he was going to apologize today. _I hope it's going to work._

Marissa was seated on her seat, playing with her fingers and looking at them. She and Cameron hadn't talked that much the past week, probably due to their encounter in the astronomy classroom. However, he did not let her down. Yesterday, Bryce showed her the finished product, the book, complete with the title Cameron suggested. It was more than what she expected. _Nothing but the best from Cameron… _She still couldn't find a way to face him, and she was even guilty that she dragged Bryce into this. After all the times he persuaded them to make up, they acted stubborn and didn't. Was this really how their friendship was going to end? She shook her head. She has to apologize, and it has to be now.

Damian, seated beside Marissa, was also looking at the stage. He tried to give Lindsay the letter at least five times, but still, she ignored him. It was like he didn't even exist anymore. But, like Artie said, he kept the note in his binder, along with the numerous drafts he had written. After Sectionals, he's going to show Lindsay everything he has written, even those cheesy ones he wanted to throw. If she still doesn't want to listen, he'll stop. It must be for the best.

The emcee just went on the stage, met by numerous applause. It was June Buddington, who the people recognized as the winner of Miss Ohio 2009. She had long brunette locks, complimenting her white and black polka dot dress. "Before we start, I would like to introduce our judges for this competition." She smiled at the audience.

"First, we have a judging veteran over here. For the third time in a row, we have as a judge the broadcasting legend Rod Remington!" A lot of older adults were clapping, with some even standing up and shouting 'Ohio loves you Rod!'. He stands from his seat and waves to the crowd, and after a few minutes taking his seat again.

"Our second judge is a total sweetheart, and another of Ohio's broadcasting veterans. Please welcome Andrea Carmichael!" She was met with the same applause as Rod Remington, and she waved and worked the crowd. She took her seat immediately, Rod giving her a little peck on the cheek.

"And last but not the least, we have another sweetheart on our table of judges!" She gives a smile at the blonde who was seated beside Andrea. "Let's all give an applause to the owner of the Lima Flower Shop, Ms. Gretchen Weeds!" She stood up and waved to the crowd, also giving them flying kisses. "Please buy my flowers! 5% discount on those who have bulk orders!"

"Okay, why the hell is she judging? All those flowers are overpriced." Mercedes reluctantly claps, leaning toward Kurt, who maintained his composure. "I have a soft spot for her tulips."

"And I guess we can get this show on the road then! Performing first are the Dalton Academy Warblers!" A lot of the audience stood up and cheered. The New Directions were amazed at the fanbase the club has. The Warblers lined up at the stage, their heads down. They start harmonizing immediately, something they take pride on. They were, after all, an acapella group.

_Uno, dos, tres_

_It's been a really, really messed up week__  
><em>_7 days of torture, 7 days of bitter__  
><em>_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me__  
><em>_She's a Californian dime but it's time for me to quit her_

_La la la, whatever__  
><em>_La la la, it doesn't matter__  
><em>_La la la, oh well__  
><em>_La la la_

_We're going at it tonight, tonight__  
><em>_There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world__  
><em>_Tonight, tonight__  
><em>_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign__  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it__  
><em>_But watch how good I'll fake it__  
><em>_It's alright, alright, tonight, tonight_

The New Directions members looked at each other. Their choreography had improved greatly, and the new voices were really a great addition. Blaine smirked, looking at Kurt. "It seems as if my transfer really helped them."

_I woke up with a strange tattoo__  
><em>_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket__  
><em>_And it kinda looks just like you__  
><em>_Mixed with Zack Galifianakis_

_La la la, whatever__  
><em>_La la la, it doesn't matter__  
><em>_La la la, oh well__  
><em>_La la la_

_We're going at it tonight, tonight__  
><em>_There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world__  
><em>_Tonight, tonight__  
><em>_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign__  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it__  
><em>_But watch how good I'll fake it__  
><em>_It's alright, alright, tonight, tonight_

Cameron was nodding to the beat of the song. Bryce frowned at him. "So, is this another one of your shower songs?"

"This is my 'walking to school' song." He smiled, not even caring about what he said. In front of them was Rachel, who looked at the Warblers intently. "They're still the same group. I'm confident that we will win Sectionals. Our mash-up is going to blow them away."

The Warblers ended their performance, and the audience gave them a standing ovation. The Dalton Academy students who watched were shouting and cheering. It looks like they have audience impact in the bag. Mr. Schue stands up and calls their attention. "All right guys, let's get ready. I want a little pep talk before we go on." They all nodded as they stood up and slowly headed to the waiting room, Ms. Pillsbury staying to save Mr. Schue a seat.

Puck opens the door, and they see the same set up, a few chairs and some stools. The guys let the girls sit down, as they stood up. All of them removed their coats, revealing their outfits. The girls wore a black dress with purple details, and black flat shoes, while the guys were wearing black dress shirts, black pants, black shoes, and a purple tie. Mr. Schue enters and closes the door. He faces them, taking a deep breath.

"We've won Sectionals two times in a row, and I don't want to jinx it by saying that the third time's a charm."

As Mr. Schue's speech was ongoing, the Jane Addams Academy Glee Club went on the stage. The music playing had a familiar beat, and they sang and danced with a lot of energy. One girl out of their leads stepped up front and started rapping.

_Just another one champion sound__  
><em>_Me and my friends about to get down__  
><em>_Who the hottest in the world right now.__  
><em>_Just touched down in London town.__  
><em>_Bet they give me a pound.__  
><em>_Tell them put the money in my hand right now.__  
><em>_Tell the promoter we need more seats,__  
><em>_We just sold out all the floor seats_

Another of their lead singers steps out of the formation and pushes the one on front, who gladly goes back to the formation.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.__  
><em>_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.__  
><em>_I really want to come kick it with you.__  
><em>_You'll be my American Boy._

_He said Hey Sister.__  
><em>_It's really really nice to meet ya.__  
><em>_I just met this 5 foot 7 guys who's just my type._

The New Directions look up at the speaker in the waiting room, listening to the performance. McKynleigh shook her head. "Boy, they sound good."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Guys, we have had more than enough practice. We can do this! I know it! Just go out there and sing."

They all looked up at the speaker again, Mr. Schue nodding, agreeing to what McKynleigh said. They were good. But, he's confident in his team. Actually, this is the most confident he felt about them in all of the performances they had.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day__  
><em>_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.__  
><em>_I really want to come kick it with you.__  
><em>_You'll be my American Boy. American Boy._

_Can we get away this weekend.__  
><em>_Take me to Broadway.__  
><em>_Let's go shopping baby then we'll go to a Cafù.__  
><em>_Let's go on the subway.__  
><em>_Take me to your hood.__  
><em>_I neva been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good.__  
><em>_Dress in all your fancy clothes.__  
><em>_Sneaker's looking Fresh to Def I'm lovin those Shell Toes.__  
><em>_Walkin that walk.__  
><em>_Talk that slick talk.__  
><em>_I'm likin this American Boy. American Boy._

The girls finished with all their hands up in the air, smiling. The audience cheered at them, and even some Dalton students were cheering. The New Directions could hear the applause on the speaker. As it was sinking in that it was their turn to perform, some of them stood up, shaking their hands. Others were taking slow deep breaths. A voice spoke on the speaker. "All right. We will have a 10 minute break for all the folks watching. And when we return, it's time for the last performance of the day."

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schue opens the door. "Let's get ready backstage. Damian and Marissa, you know your places."

All of them nodded and filed out of the room. However, Bryce and Cameron weren't moving, getting ready for the next phase of the plan. Cameron leans to him. "You go ahead, I'll take care of this."

Bryce frowned at him. "Are you sure? But—"

"I need to do this for her…alone." Bryce sighs and nods, following his orders. Then, Cameron blocks Lindsay, who was just about to step outside the door. "Could I talk to you for a minute? This is kind of important."

Lindsay was frowning, her blue eyes looking at the tall guy. "Sure…" One by one, the members filed out, even Mr. Schue. He pushed her a while, giving some space. And then, only the two of them were left. Or so Lindsay thought. Cameron steps aside, revealing Marissa, blocking the door, looking at her. Her hands were hidden at her back.

"I'm not listening to any of this…" She looked at Cameron. "We have to get ready! Especially you!" She glared at Marissa, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you have a duet to sing?"

"Before we go you have to read this." She brought out her arms, revealing sheets of paper, hardbound into a book. It was as thick as a yearbook. The redhead approaches Lindsay, who turns her back against her.

"If we don't go, we're going to lose!"

"Please hear us out. No, please listen, or rather read what Damian has to say." She goes beside her, giving her a peek at the book, making her read the title. Lindsay was still frowning, but she decided to take it.

"Wha—What is this?"

"The past weeks…Damian has been writing a letter to apologize to you." Cameron said, his hands in his pockets, his feet fidgeting. "We stole it yesterday, and had it bound immediately. We even put a title." He let out a polite smile.

Lindsay runs her hands through the blue hard cover, reading the title which was beautifully engraved in front. "The Contents of the Heart of a Man named Damian McGinty…" She glanced at Marissa, but looks at the book again. "But, why is it so thick?"

"We also placed the drafts he wrote. You could see that he had a lot of erasures. We haven't read any of it though, don't worry." The brunette opens the book, looking at the contents. She could tell Marissa was smiling when she said that. She flipped through the pages, seeing on every left corner of the page the words 'Dear Lindsay'. While flipping, she smirked. Marissa was right. There were a lot of erasures, but she could still see the phrases erased, such as 'You're being so irrational' and 'I could never steal Marissa from Cameron'. He didn't want to insult her or put anything irrelevant. _He wanted this to be perfect…for me…_

She was down to the last page. There it was, the finished product. She smiled. His handwriting was at times unreadable, but it was adorable it its own way. She reads it in her mind, imagining Damian saying it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lindsay,<em>

_We've been through a lot these couple of months. Some were happy moments, those which I really want to relive over and over again. My conversations with you were some of the best I had in my entire life. When you said that I gave you the 'nudge' to join the Glee club, I was ecstatic. It was then that I thought, I have met the greatest friend in this school, and I'll was completely fine if you were the only friend I made._

_Then duets came. I know you wouldn't still believe me, but I stand by what I said. Choosing Marissa was a business decision. No, wait, let me take that back. I thought that it was my obligation as a friend to help her. I overheard her and Bryce talk about something, and I had to ask her about it. She was furious with me for a long time, and when I finally had the guts to apologize to her, I overheard her again talking to someone. It turns out that I had unwillingly heard about something that she wanted kept, and I wanted to let her know that I was there, as her friend, and I would never tell anyone about this thing. And yes, Lindsay, I'm sorry, but that includes you._

_It's okay if you wouldn't believe me, but I can honestly say that this is the whole truth and whatever you make of it, it's up to you. I just felt that you needed an explanation from me. However, I have one last thing to say._

_Lindsay Heather Pearce, I like you. I liked you ever since I saw you staring at that Glee Club list during the first day. At first, I was confusing these feelings for a previous relationship I had, but no. I meant every word I sang and every word I have written here. I don't care if I realized my feelings just now, or if I apologized for everything too. You're the one I want Lindsay, and the most important thing to me right now is seeing you happy. It's killing me knowing that I might've caused you so much pain, and I would do anything to see you smile again._

_I've poured my heart out into this letter and I'm not asking you to do the same. I just want to stop hurting you again. And if ever you are hurt, I'll always be here…whenever and if ever you need me._

_Damian_

* * *

><p>She was trembling, a few tears dropping on the page. Marissa stepped near her, wanting to comfort her, but she doesn't know if Lindsay will want to. She looked up at the redhead, frowning and concerned. She drops the book and immediately hugs her friend. "I'm sorry, M. I'm so so sorry! I can't believe how stupid I was!"<p>

"You're not stupid Linds." She rubs her back, reassuring her. "This was just a misunderstanding. But, it's okay. Everything's okay now."

Lindsay takes a deep breath, letting go of her friend. Cameron hands her a handkerchief, and she wipes her eyes. "Thank you…" She looks at the two of them. "You went to all this trouble."

"Anything for a friend." Cameron smiles, looking at Marissa. She nods at him, a gesture of thanks for helping her with the plan.

Lindsay finally relaxes, picking up the book. "It would be so good to tease him with this." She giggled. Suddenly, she realizes something and looks at her watch. "We have three minutes! We have to go!"

She pulled Marissa to the door, but she doesn't follow her. "Marissa, you have to prepare for your duet!"

"I can't." She bit her lip, looking down. She then looked at the both of them and started to smile. She shakes her head. "After everything that's happened, it's not right for me to sing the duet with him."

Cameron went near her, grasping her arms. "What are you talking about? This is Sectio—"

"Damian said he would've picked you as a duet partner. Not me." She looks at Lindsay. "I think you should sing with him."

Both of them gasped. Lindsay goes near her. "But Marissa…Mr. Schue, everyone, they're going to flip—"

"If you sing with him, he'll realize that you have forgiven him, and you two will generate undeniable chemistry that the judges will surely look at! Both of you won't need practice, because you'll both mean every word you sing anyway."

The two of them looked at her, who was still smiling. "Go! I'll deal with all the angry faces later." Lindsay looked at her and nodded. She goes out of the door, leaving the two behind. Marissa takes a deep breath and pulls Cameron. "We better go backstage now." However, he pulls her instead, and in an instant, he wraps his long arms around her shoulders, her head resting on his right shoulder, his head on her left.

"I'm sorry. All those words I said at the astronomy classroom, please forget them. I didn't know what I was thinking. Sometimes, I get so impulsive that I blurt out everything that I say and—"

This time, it was Marissa's turn to keep him quiet. She places a finger on his lips, and smiled. "Let's just go and perform. I just want to get this over with." He slowly nodded, as she takes his hand, pulling him towards the door.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue goes to the fifth row, where Ms. Pillsbury saved him a seat. He was excited to see his kids perform. Their number was polished perfectly, and if they pull it off, the Sectionals trophy is once again theirs. The emcee goes to the podium and announces. "And now, for our final group in the competition, we have the William McKinley High School's New Directions!"<p>

The crowd clapped vigorously, and among them were their two chaperones. Mr. Schue turned to one of the curtains at the back. Like before, Finn and Rachel were going out of these, surprising the audience. Now, it was Damian and Marissa.

Backstage, the others were getting themselves energized, hearing the applause. Rachel looks around, seeing if they were complete. "Hey, where's Cameron and Lindsay?"

"I'm here." Cameron arrives just in time. Everyone had their jaws dropped and eyes widened, seeing Marissa. Finn goes near her, still shocked. "W-What are you doing? You're supposed to be out there!"

She looked at everyone, each demonstrating a different expression, from worry, to doubt, to anxiety, and anger. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say that could make them calm down. Then, the music started playing, and surprisingly, they heard someone singing.

_You by the light__  
><em>_Is the greatest find__  
><em>_In a world full wrong you're the thing that's right  
>Finally made it through the lonely to the other side<em>

Mr. Schue had his jaw dropped as well, seeing Lindsay go down that aisle. What happened? Where was Marissa? Why isn't she the one singing? Ms. Pillsbury frowned and leaned towards Mr. Schue. "Will, is there something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "It's just…this wasn't how we practiced this…" The guidance counselor frowned, not knowing what could possibly be wrong, because her voice was really fitting for the song.

Damian, on the other hand, had his eyes widened. _That voice… _He knew that it was Lindsay. But why was she the one singing? Did Marissa persuade her to do it? Does that mean that she…she forgave him already? A million emotions were going through his head. But, he has to keep himself grounded. Finally, a duet with Lindsay and it was during Sectionals. _This is one chance you are not ruining!_

_You said it again my heart's in motion__  
><em>_Every word feels like a shooting star__  
><em>_I'm at the edge of my emotions__  
><em>_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,__  
><em>_And I'm in love and I'm terrified.__  
><em>_For the first time in the last time__  
><em>_In my only life._

The members hurried on the right and left sides, taking a peek at the performance from the curtains. Rachel shots a look at Marissa. "If we don't win Sectionals, you know that it's your fault." The redhead sighed but kept quiet. Then, Damian goes out from his aisle and sings, the crowd cheering.

_This could be good__  
><em>_It's already better than last__  
><em>_And love is worse than knowing__  
><em>_You're holding back__  
><em>_I could be all that you needed__  
><em>_If you let me try_

_You said it again my hearts in motion__  
><em>_Every word feels like a shooting start__  
><em>_I'm at the edge of my emotions__  
><em>_Watching the shadows burning in the dark__  
><em>_And I'm in love and I'm terrified__  
><em>_For the first time in the last time__  
><em>_in my only_

They were now both at the stage, singing to each other, about two feet apart.

_I only said it cause i mean it__  
><em>_I only mean cause it's true__  
><em>_So don't you doubt what i've been dreaming__  
><em>_Cause it fills me up and holds me close__  
><em>_Whenever i'm without you_

Out of impulse, they both hold hands and face the audience, singing their heart out with the last verse.

_You said it again my hearts in motion__  
><em>_Every word feels like a shooting star__  
><em>_Watching the shadows burning in the dark__  
><em>_And I'm in love and I'm terrified__  
><em>_For the first time in the last time__  
><em>_In my only life_

They faced each other, now both too close for comfort. They were both breathing deeply, staring at each other's eyes. Mr. Schue slowly stands. _These two cannot kiss!_ What happened in Nationals must not happen again.

However, both smiled at each other, even giggling a little. They both faced the audience again, and did a little bow. The applause became louder, almost everyone giving them a standing ovation. Damian smiles and bring his mic to his mouth. "We are the New Directions." The audience continued clapping, taking their seats, as they were about to sing their next song.

Mr. Schue gives out a sigh of relief, and relaxes in his seat. Ms. Pillsbury looks at him and smiles. "Just relax Will, you've done this before. Those kids know how much this means to them, and to you."

The girls go out, Lindsay joining them, and switching places with Marissa smoothly, to keep the formation intact. The boys also go out, doing harmonies, Damian joining them. All of them were clapping, and snapping their fingers.

_Ice Ice Baby_

_Dum dum dum da da dum dum  
>(Ice Ice Baby) Dum dum dum da da dum dum<em>

They repeat it at least three times, the audience clapping to their tune. The band starts to play, and Mike steps out of the formation, shouting "Let's kick it!", and rejoins the boys immediately.

_Pressure, pushing down on me  
>Pressing down on you, no man ask for<em>

The boys give way to the girls, now ready to sing their line.

_Under pressure, that burns a building down  
>Splits a family in two<br>Puts people on streets_

The boys sing, going beside them and snapping their fingers to the beat, doing the same steps as the girls. The girls join in with the singing.

_It's the terror of knowing  
>What this world is about<br>Watching some good friends screaming  
>"Get me out!"<br>Pray tomorrow  
>Takes me higher<br>Pressure on people  
>People on streets<em>

The group now condenses into one, still singing.

_Dum dum dum da da dum dum  
>(Ice Ice Baby) Dum dum dum da da dum dum<em>

_Dum dum dum da da dum dum  
>(Ice Ice Baby) Dum dum dum da da dum dum<em>

Samuel goes out from the group and starts rapping, the girls singing background vocals.

_All right stop  
>Collaborate and listen (Chippen around)<br>Ice is back with a brand new invention (Kicken my brains around the floor)  
>Something grabs a hold of me tightly (These are the days)<br>Flow like a harpoon (It never rains but it pours)  
>Daily and nightly<br>Will it ever stop?  
>Yo-I don't know (Oh)<br>Turn off the lights (Oh)  
>And I'll go<br>To the extreme (Ba ba)  
>Rock a mic like a vandal<br>Light up a stage and (Ooh Ooh)  
>Wax a chump like a candle<em>

This time, it's Hannah who raps, pushing Samuel from center stage, as he smiled, going back to their formation.

_Dance  
>Go rush a speaker that booms<br>I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
>Deadly<br>When I play a dope melody  
>Anything less than the best is a felony<br>Love it or leave it  
>You better gain way<br>You better hit bull's eye  
>The kid don't play<br>If there was a problem  
>Yo I'll solve it<br>Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

All the girls plus Alex and Kurt join Hannah in the center, belting out as she ended the rap. Now, the girls split into two groups, the one on the left being Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Alex, Lindsay, McKynleigh, and Santana.

_Why can't we give ourselves  
>One more chance<em>

Those on the right included Brittany, Quinn, Kurt, Marissa, Emily, Ellis, and Hannah, who sang their line.

_Why can't we give love  
>One more chance<em>

All the girls, plus Kurt and Alex now sing, their voices blending perfectly.

_Why can't we give love  
>Give love<br>Give love  
>Give love<br>Give love  
>Give love<em>

The boys join them in the center, making a boy-girl-boy pattern. All of them were now stepping right and left while clapping to the beat.

_Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
>And love dares you<br>To care for  
>The people<br>On the  
>Edge of the night<br>And love dares you to change our way of  
>Caring about ourselves<br>This is our last dance  
>This is ourselves<br>Under pressure_

_Dum dum dum da da dum dum  
>(Ice Ice Baby) Dum dum dum da da dum dum<em>

_Under pressure_

_Dum dum dum da da dum dum  
>(Ice Ice Baby) Dum dum dum da da dum dum<em>

They all end, standing with their arms on their sides, their heads bowed down. They received a standing ovation, and after a few seconds, they look at the crowd smiling. Some of them were waving, glad that they gave the audience a good time. Mr. Schue was also clapping, and even though the first number didn't go as planned, it was more than he could have hoped for. Still, he was surprised. He may be biased, but their group had the longest standing ovation out of anyone.

* * *

><p>The New Directions were as happy and noisy as they could be inside the waiting room. They were all hugging, giving each other high-fives, and raving about their performance. Damian and Lindsay were standing side by side, not knowing what to say to each other.<p>

"I'm sor—"

Both of them faced each other simultaneously, and they suddenly giggled. Damian looked at her, smiling. "Are we good now?"

She faced him and nodded. "It's thanks to this." She shows him the book that Cameron and Marissa made, and Damian leaned reading the title. "W-What is this?" He pulls the book from her grasp and reads the contents. He immediately blushes. "How did you…"

"Cameron and Marissa stole it from you and compiled it." She was still smiling. "I love it that you had no clue."

"None at all…" He was still looking in awe at the book. He closed it, and looked for the two culprits, who were both seated at the couch. _Unbelievable…those two…_

Rachel goes to Marissa, frowning and her arms folded. "What were you thinking doing something like that?" She sits on the chair opposite them. "Sure it might've worked out well, but what if it didn't?"

The redhead sighed. "I'm sorry Rachel, I really am. But, I had to do it. They're my friends." Rachel tightened her lips and sighed as well. "Well, I have to admit…yes, they do have vocal and physical chemistry, and in my opinion, she was a much better fit than you, no offense." She takes a deep breath. "…but I'm begging you, never do anything like that again."

"I promise Rachel." She nodded as the senior returned to Finn and the others, who were still on a high. Cameron faced Marissa. "That was really brave of you."

"Not really…" She looked down. "It was only now that I realized that we could've lost if it didn't work out."

"But it did. So don't dwell on it too much." He leaned backward on the couch. "If we don't win Sectionals however…"

"Cam!" She slapped him on his arm. "You're not helping!" He chuckled, and just in time, the door opens. It was Mr. Schue. "They're going to announce the winners now. Let's go."

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed, as they hurriedly rushed to the stage.

"Marissa, could I talk to you for a while?"

She slowly nodded, letting Cameron go ahead to join the others. Both her and Mr. Schue were at the doorway, him closing the waiting room.

"Why did you do it?"

She gave him a polite smile. "I thought it would…help Damian and Lindsay…" She looked at him, apologetic. "But, I'm really sorry Mr. Schue and I swear! Nothing like this is ever going to happen again."

"You thought of your friends but you didn't think of the club as a whole?"

"Mr. Schue, I said I was sorry. I—"

He sighed. "I'm surprised that the seniors didn't even lash out at you. This is their last shot, and we still don't know if you blew it or not."

She bit her lip and looked down. Somehow, he was right. If they lost, they would put the blame on her, as she was supposed to sing the duet. She would've been branded as the girl who stopped their dreams of reaching Nationals. From where they were, they could hear the emcee, who was now announcing the winners.

"In third place, we have…the Jane Addams Academy!" The audience was clapping, and they know that the pressure was on the remaining two clubs.

"And I will now announce the first place finishers, who will go on and represent our district for Regionals. They are…the New Directions!"

They were met with a thunderous applause, Rachel and Finn accepting the trophy on Mr. Schue's behalf. All them members at the stage, were jumping and screaming. Back at the waiting room, the two were somewhat relieved. They had won.

"So, we won…but that doesn't get you off the hook." Mr. Schue said. "You need some time to rethink your priorities when being a member of the club."

"Okay Mr. Schue. Shoot." She was ready for anything. At that same moment, the other members were quickly filing in, the trophy on Artie's lap, all of them excited to show it to Mr. Schue.

"I'm suspending you from club activities for a month."

Her eyes widened. Did he just say it correctly? Suspended from the club for a month? She couldn't breathe. Not being in the club…with her friends? She just stood there, still taking in what she heard.

Meanwhile, the others were shocked as well. Mr. Schuester wasn't known for giving punishments, but this was certainly something new.

Marissa lets out an anxious gulp, finally wanting to speak. "Mr. Schue, t-that's too long! I mean, Regionals is next, and it's even more important!"

"Exactly. Now you know what it feels like to actually lose something important. I guess you just have to set your priorities and work harder when you return."

"But Mr. Schue—"

"I had to give up being on Broadway to help these guys win Nationals. And right now, that is our main goal. I can't let anything, or anyone for that matter hinder our chances. My decision is final."

He turns around, and takes a step back, seeing Ms. Pillsbury a few feet behind him. She lets out a polite smile. "Some of your parents are already here to pick you up."

"Fine. I'm going then." The redhead hurriedly walks away from them, leaving everyone, still quite shocked at what happened. Mr. Schue looks at the other members. "You guys should leave too." They all nodded as they slowly walked towards the exit.

Cameron stops and interrupts Mr. Schue. "It's not entirely her fault, Sir. I helped her do this. You should punish me too." He shakes his head. "She's the one who messed up the routine Cam." He avoids him but the tall guy was persistent. He blocks his way again. "Then I quit Mr. Schue. I'm only going to be returning if you bring her back on the club."

Their teacher sighed. "You're being unreasonable."

"No! You are!" Mr. Schue frowned at him, which only made him shake his head. "You know she's not going to do it again! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I won't answer that. If you want to quit, fine. It's your choice, after all."

Cameron looked at him intently and forcefully nodded. He leaves him and both Ms. Pillsbury in that hallway alone. Mr. Schue turns around and sees her, approaching him. He sighed. "Please tell me that what I'm doing is right…"

"Well, it's not entirely wrong…but I can't also say if it's right…" She places her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that things will turn out okay.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Hmm, interesting things in this chapter…what do you guys think of the ending? I know Mr. Schuester might be slightly OOC but…if he didn't punish her, a lot of my future plotlines will be dissolved. Anyway, you could rant about it on the reviews section. Hahaha. On the brighter side of things, Damian and Lindsay have finally made up! Now I can write them doing cute couple stuff. Also, since Cameron and Marissa aren't in the Glee Club (just for a little while, I assure you guys), I was thinking of making them hang out together after school. Cute couple stuff again!

Featured songs are:

Dalton Academy Warblers – _Tonight Tonight _by_ Hot Chelle Rae_  
>Jane Addams Academy Glee Club – <em>American Boy ft. Kanye West <em>by_ Estelle_  
>New Directions – <em>Terrified ft. Zachary Levi <em>by _Katharine McPhee, Under Pressure / Ice Ice Baby _by_ David Bowie and Queen / Vanilla Ice_

Okay, I wanted to put Under Pressure / Ice Ice Baby because it is my favorite song in the whole Glee Project Series, and their vocals were just amazing in this. However, it's not my favorite video because I thought the slushie-ing was too much (especially the slushie jets!). My favorite parts were Damian and Lindsay, Hannah's rapping, Marissa's glory note and her part with Alex, and the end starting with 'And love's such an…'. Such an awesome song, and an awesome mash-up. But don't worry! I'll come up with an original mash-up of my own. :)

So…another double post has ended…whew, that was fun! Still it was tiring, so I'm going for single posts now. _Chapter 18_ is going to be titled _And the Real Competition Begins_. Speculate what it could be on the reviews section as well!

Review my lovely chappies separately, and have a great day! Oh and please take care for those still affected by Hurricane Irene! To those starting school this week, good luck and make the most out of school! Thank you for reading! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm sorry it took this long! My plot bunnies were way too hard to handle! But here you go! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

And the Real Competition Begins

* * *

><p>"<strong>CONGRATULATIONS TO THE NEW DIRECTIONS FOR WINNING SECTIONALS THREE YEARS STRAIGHT!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester was looking up at the banner with discerning eyes. Once again, the Glee Club had won, and they now have to go to Regionals. This means less time for her three prized Cheerios, who were the solid rock of her team. She needs the three to win Regionals and eventually Nationals, and prying them out of the Glee Club is the best option she has. She walks towards her office, thinking of how to convince the girls to quit that club.<p>

"I really don't know why Mr. Schue suspended Marissa for a month. She didn't do anything wrong."

Sue's eyes brightened up, peeking at the two girls who walked past her. It was Lindsay and Emily, two of her Cheerios. She decides to stealthily follow them, and eavesdrops on their conversation.

"Well, she let me do the duet instead of her. Sure what was planned was wrecked but we won!" Lindsay shakes her head. "I don't see anything wrong with that either."

Emily flips her hair and shakes her head as well. "We should persuade to bring her and Cameron back. Even though we can do fine without them, it's just not right."

They continued walking, making a turn to the right to where their lockers are. Sue, on the other hand, looks at them, and an evil grin forms on her face. _Schuester, you always find a way to help me…_

* * *

><p>Marissa slams her locker shut and leans on it. It was the first day of her suspension from the club, and she is not looking forward to just staying at home doing nothing. She doesn't understand why Mr. Schue gave her that punishment. She just gave Lindsay the duet. And the duet became 10 times better that what they had practiced. Still, she can't do anything about it. Looking at the calendar, she will have to wait at least until after Christmas break until she is back in Glee. <em>Well, at least I've got cheerleading…<em>

She turns to the right and sees Cameron, walking towards her. She really didn't feel like talking to him, because all she will be thinking about is him and the others talking about what the homework assignment is going to be later, and having fun at Glee. He approaches her with a smile.

"So, what are your plans for later?"

"Not the Glee Club, that's for sure."

He sighed, leaning beside her. "Tell me about it. I don't know what to do until next year."

"Cam, stop." She starts walking. "You're not making me feel better by saying those things." He immediately goes beside her and leans to her ear.

"I quit the Glee Club."

They both stop walking as she turns to him, frowning. "What? You quit? Why?"

"I told Mr. Schue that I was in on the plan so I should be punished, but he didn't, so I quit." He smiled, but her frown didn't go away. "I said I'd return if you would so—"

"You didn't have to do that Cam!" She looked away from him, but faces him again, throwing her hands up, but putting them down immediately. He looked at her intently, who now folded her arms and bit her lip.

"You really don't know how to get angry, do you?"

She opens her mouth, but closes it immediately. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down. Cameron smirked, and covered his mouth, controlling his excitement.

"Don't laugh at me!" She turned away from him again, so that he couldn't see her blush. After a few minutes, he follows her order and straightens himself.

"You're cute when you try to be mad."

She turns to him, who was now smiling. "It's true! You didn't even shout or try to shove me."

"First of all, I wasn't angry." She regains her composure, shaking herself. "And second, I just think that you're stupid for quitting." She started walking again, but of course he follows her.

"Come on. At least we can finally hang out. Oh, let's go to the mall! I'll buy you a congratulatory gift."

"For what?"

"For succeeding in your plan to make Damian and Lindsay friends again."

She goes in front of him and places a finger on his chest, and they both stop in the middle of the hallway again. "Well, that wouldn't be fair, since you were in on the plan too."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm buying you a congratulatory gift too."

"Deal." He nodded as they both do a firm handshake. They looked at each other closely in the eyes.

"But this is not a date, okay?"

Both of them flinched, seeing that they uttered the same words. They let go of their hands immediately. Marissa bites her lip and looks around, seeing that other students were looking at them. "I-I guess I'll see you at lunch, then…"

"Y-yeah, see ya!" They both nod at each other one last time and immediately parted ways, to avoid any more staring. Oblivious to both of them, however, Damian and Lindsay were leaning by the locker cabinets, witnessing the whole thing.

"Ugh, why can't they just get together already?" Lindsay said, shaking her head.

"We could say they are. They're just not official." Damian smiled and looked at her. She turned to him as well, her lips curling upward. "And how about us? Are we official, or just…friends?"

Damian kept his smile, tucking a few strands of her hair beneath her ear. "Whatever works for you… but I'd much prefer it if we were official." Lindsay chuckled a little, removing his hand from her ear. "I agree, but I think we need to set things straight first." The Irishman's smile turned into a frown. "Set what straight?"

"Well…Cameron and Marissa went to all that trouble to help us mend our…relationship, so I think…" She pulls him by his waist and they start walking. "…we should persuade Mr. Schue to let them back on the club."

Damian blushed, peeking at Lindsay's arm wrapped around his waist. It's true, though. Cameron and Marissa helped them…a lot. And now, he was closer to Lindsay than ever before. "Sure. Let's do it." He tried to keep his composure as all the other students were looking at them together, walking down the hallway.

"Oh wow, Lindsay and that cute Irish guy…"

"You have to admit they look good together."

"Oh my god! The Glee Club isn't a place for losers after all!"

While the two were walking along the hallway, two certain members of the Glee Club were hiding from behind a locker door, listening to the murmurs of the students.

"Wow Rachel, you're right. People are starting to think that the club is cool." She turned to her boyfriend Finn, and a big grin formed on her face.

"It looks like my protégé is learning well from her mentor." Finn frowned as the two walked to their class.

"You weren't really supportive of her the first time, Rach."

"Well…" She slowly turned to him. "People change. Opinions change. And…I think that she's…actually okay. With that voice, she can replace me as lead vocal, and I will give her my services, which she will surely ask of."

Finn smiled as he stopped walking. The door of the Spanish class was open, and he sees Mr. Schue on his table, writing. He remembers what happened that day after they won Sectionals. He was unfair to Marissa, who only tried to help her friends. She was his 'student', and he needed to defend her.

"What's wrong Finn?" Rachel walks back to him, and she turned to where he was looking at. "Oh…the suspension…"

"I feel kinda bad for her, Rach. She doesn't deserve that punishment!"

"Well…she did not do the supposed routine…"

"But we won! Isn't that what matters?"

She sighed and places her hands around his neck. "Okay…we'll talk about this with Mr. Schue before he gives the homework assignment. Maybe he'll do a re-consideration."

His sullen face now seems to find a way to smile. He nods, hoping that Rachel was right, as they both continue to walk to class.

* * *

><p>"W-What are you talking about Coach?"<p>

It was lunchtime. Emily was seated inside Sue's office, the latter with a serious, but slightly amused expression, her hands clasped together, resting on her office desk.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly. Due to your increased activities in the Glee Club, I decided to have a co-captaincy position instead."

"B-But, I've been doing well! You know that I can lead the whole gro—"

She shook her head. "Sadly, I've seen you three ladies in the Glee Club become a little too sloppy lately, and I think I need another girl whose loyalty to the Cheerios will be an asset."

Emily pursed her lips, keeping her composure. "And who is this…co-captain of mine?"

"It's a secret." She takes a deep breath. "I want to make sure that you wouldn't threaten her position. You do know where I'm coming from, right?"

"W-well, yes Coach. I-I understand…" She slightly nodded, but no…she did not understand at all. The Glee Club was not tiring her, and she didn't even have any solos, which she would've wanted of course. But, being a co-captain? With someone she didn't know, and the Coach is even assuming that she would threaten this other…cheerleader.

"So, this is how it'll work." The Coach leaned forward. "You will proceed with your Captain duties in our morning practice. And since Regional Championships is coming up, I'm going to hold practice in the afternoon for those non-Glee clubbers, since you three are fast learners anyway. Your co-captain will be in charge of that." She smiled, as if nothing was a problem. "I think you agree with the arrangement."

"U-um yes…Of course Coach…" She slowly stands up and bows. "I will try my hardest to be the best…" She let out an anxious gulp. "…co-captain…I could be."

"That's great! Now, get you and your two bundles of joy something to eat." She smiled as she sees Emily leave the office. _And this afternoon, the other will get her side of the news…_

* * *

><p>"What? The two of you are hanging at the mall this afternoon?"<p>

Cameron nodded, as he was explaining the details to Kurt and Blaine, who were still willing to help him with Marissa. They were at the cafeteria, and in their table were Santana, Brittany, Sam and Mercedes, who obviously could hear their conversation.

"So after 4 billion freaking years you finally decide to ask her out…what have all the boys turned to…" Santana shakes her head, as she continued eating her meal.

"Don't mind her Cameron," said Sam. "It's never too late to ask a girl out." He turns to Mercedes and smiles.

"This is not a date!" For some reason, he blushes. "I told you, we're just hanging out! We're rewarding ourselves with presents since we did get Damian and Lindsay to be friends again." He nervously smiled at Kurt and Blaine.

"Obviously you have to get her something spectacular," stated Blaine. "What do you think she wants?"

The tall boy shrugged. "I think I'm just going to wing it." Kurt frowned and punched the boy in the arm. "No you are not, Mr. 'I'm too Cool to think about Stuff'! You have to choose the perfect gift! Something that she will really appreciate!"

He gazes up, thinking about that stuff. "Well, I've been to her room…she has a lot of necklaces…" Kurt snaps a finger and shakes Cameron. "That's it! Accessories! They're a girl's best friend!"

The other table seemed to have the same topic, but a different discussion.

"I can't believe the two of you are going on a date! I'm happy for you guys!" Lindsay exclaimed, and Damian nodded beside her. Bryce and Samuel were grinning.

"For the last time, this is not a date!" Marissa was frowning, not liking that they were all amused by this.

"You're hanging out at the mall, buying presents for each other, and probably grabbing something to eat." Bryce gives her a push. "If that's not the definition of a date, I don't know what is."

"We're just friends. Friends don't date!" She folded her arms and looked at the door. Emily had just entered, and approached their table sitting beside Samuel. She was frowning, thinking about what had just happened. _Should I tell them?_ No, it's probably not a good idea. Telling Lindsay and Marissa that she had just been demoted to co-captain status will just lead to them telling that what the Coach is doing is for the best, because it sure as hell isn't. She takes a deep breath and let out a smile, putting a façade of happiness and contentment.

"Cameron and Marissa are hanging out at the mall this afternoon." Samuel told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Upon hearing that, she immediately flicks his arm, and scoots between Bryce and Marissa, resulting in Samuel frowning.

"Girl, your first date!" She applauded, the tables near them glancing at what the fuss is about, as the redhead constantly pleads all of them to stop thinking that it is a date.

Meanwhile, Samuel was flustered. _What the hell? She brushed away my arm?_ The Emily he knew would've pulled his hand tightly, to increase the warmth on her shoulders. What is wrong with her? The past days, she's been going back and forth, from wanting him too much, and then being tired of him the next day. Is there something going on that she doesn't want to tell him?

* * *

><p>"All right guys, since this is Regionals we're talking about…we have to work extra hard." Mr. Schuester goes to the center. "We're still meeting every day, but we're only meeting for 1 hour and a half. That should be fine, right?" He smiled at them, and almost all did. The Brainiacs, where Brittany, Mike, Tina, and Artie were a part of, don't have a competition until after Regionals, and majority of them only had Glee as their club.<p>

Emily had reached her boiling point. She was hoping to see who her co-captain was during their Glee Club off days but now, Mr. Schue had to ruin her plan. _And I still have to deal with that girl Nancy, whoever she is!_

"Oh, and McKynleigh, I will be assigning you Mike as your mentor."

"Mr. Schue…" Mike stands. "I think that Blaine would be more appropriate since he is a better singer than me."

Mr. Schue frowns and looks at Blaine. 'Would you be okay with that?"

"Of course, Mr. Schue." Blaine stands and smiles at McKynleigh. "As long as Mike will be our mentor in the dance floor." Mike nods to him, a gesture of appreciation for the compliment.

"Mr. Schue," Finn raises his hand. "I believe we have something to say…" He and Rachel stand from their seats. "And I think we speak for the whole club." Finn looks around, but looks back at Mr. Schue, as Rachel continued. "We think the punishment you gave Marissa was too cruel. I think you're also thinking that she doesn't deserve it."

All of the other members slowly nodded. Mr. Schue unexpectedly smiles at them. "I know you guys would say that, So…" He goes to the whiteboard and writes the theme of this week's assignment.

"Teamwork!"

He underlines the word and looks at all of them. "I want the mentors and mentees to pair up and perform a number which displays this. The song doesn't have to be about teamwork, but it must show in your performance."

"Mr. Schue, I believe this assignment is inappropriate since Finn and I have lost our students." Kurt bluntly stated, still sitting on his chair. Mr. Schue fixes some of his papers, not looking at him.

"The two of you can pair then. Oh and…I am strictly letting you only use your time in Glee Club to practice. You'll all be performing next week."

"To be honest sir, I think you're the one who needs to show teamwork as the Glee Club director."

The choir room became silent, as all of them looked at the one who called out on Mr. Schue. It was Lindsay. Damian looked at her with his eyes widened. _I didn't know that persuading him meant calling him out._

"You've been going on about how this club is about being a family and acceptance, yet you can't accept an honest mistake? You obviously know that she was only trying to help—"

"Guys!" He faced at all of them, his face angry and disappointed. "I'm trying my best here to help you guys, and we can't have any mistakes!"

Again, the room was silent, all eyes on Mr. Schue. "She did not do the duet as planned, and although we won, I don't want any of you thinking that making one small change wouldn't hurt us! So much is at stake and even the little things can make a big difference!"

Emily suddenly raises her hand. "Well, you could've just told us that instead of punishing her, I mean, all of us won't do—"

"She is just suspended and she will be back soon." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sure she and Cameron will catch up…now I need all of you to focus on this assignment. Are we clear?"

The club wasn't answering but Mr. Schue took it as them agreeing with what he said. "All right, carry on guys…"

* * *

><p>Cameron walked down the hallway, focused and mustering all the confidence to get through this afternoon. He looked at his hands, whose sweat glands were somewhat hyperactive. He wiped them on his jeans as he looked up and saw Marissa, talking with Coach Sylvester. He went over her, slower than his usual pace, now able to hear their conversation.<p>

"Sure Coach, I'll do it. But…" She looks over to Cameron, who smiled at the Coach. "Can I start tomorrow? I have some matters to attend to."

"Oh sure!" The coach said as she started walking away from them. "You're young! It's normal to date!" Sue was smiling as she left. Her plan is now set and ready to go.

Marissa opened her mouth, but she bit her lip instead, knowing that she could never convince anyone anymore that it isn't a date. She turned to Cameron, who was still smiling.

"So, what was that all about?" Both of them now started walking to the parking lot.

"The Coach heard about my suspension, and she suggested that I help the other Cheerios with the routine during the afternoons."

"And did you agree?"

She looked at him and frowned. "Of course! Regionals are coming up for us as well, and she personally asked me so, I'm game. Entrusting me with that task is something."

Cameron slightly nodded. "So, at least something good came out of your suspension. And now, I'm stuck alone…"

"Aww, don't be like that Cam." She slightly nudged him. "If you want you could watch 40 guys and girls strut their stuff…" She smirked as they arrived at the parking lot.

"You know…I might actually do that…" He commented as they got ready to drive to the mall.

* * *

><p>Inside the choir room, the mentors and the students were busy thinking of songs to perform. However, that was not the case with some of them.<p>

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

The blonde looked at Emily, and she could sense that it was not about the homework assignment. "Let me guess…it's either about a guy or the Cheerios." The younger one looked at her and nodded.

"Actually it's both."

"Oh…" Quinn said, her eyes widened. Little by little, Emily was experiencing what she did before, and she was more than happy to get her off this path. "One at a time then. Let's start with the Cheerios."

"The Coach demoted me to co-captain, and I'm feeling…like she's very unimpressed with me."

"She's always unimpressed. I don't see why you're fretting over this."

"But…"

"Emily, being captain isn't that important. Don't let it cloud your mind. Just have fun." She placed her hand over hers and smiled. "Now, the guy problem. I thought you and Samuel were fine."

"We are, but…I've had some hints that he may be…fooling around." She looked at Quinn, her eyes telling her that she was unsure. The senior took a deep breath, glancing at Samuel, who was busy talking with Artie about their song possibilities.

"I can't tell you what to do." She gave a reserved smile. "At times like this, instinct is your best friend."

Emily smiled back and nodded. Quinn was right. She just has to do what she thinks is the best option. And she knows what it is.

Meanwhile, Rachel was busy interrogating Lindsay with things…Glee-unrelated.

"Lindsay, while I know I have been, unfair to you, and probably for all the wrong reasons…but, I am ready to make it up to you!"

The brunette frowned at her, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. "And how exactly are you planning to do that?"

"Well, I really would like to help you with Damian, seeing that the two of you have a groundbreaking connection among each other." She shot her a wide smile, thinking that her idea was the work of a genius. Lindsay slowly nodded, finding it hard to believe.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather that Damian and I sort this out ourselves." She smiled politely, trying to not offend her mentor. "You could help me with my vocals, I'm sure you'd love that."

Rachel pursed her lips. "I guess…that would do…but if you have any problems on the path to finding love and happiness, my services are always available."

"Sure Rachel, I'll keep that in mind." Both of them were looking at each other, uncertain of where their mentor-mentee relationship stands. Similarly, Santana was doing the same thing with Damian, who really wanted to focus on the assignment.

"Santana, can we please not talk about Lindsay? I don't want to disappoint Mr. Schue, so we have to pick a song." The former Cheerio rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Look Lucky Charms, if you like a girl, you shouldn't hesitate in showing it to her."

Damian frowned and faced her. 'Well, did you ever do it to someone you love?" Santana let out an anxious gulp. "A-as a matter of fact, I do it every day." She took a peek at Brittany, but Damian didn't seem to notice.

"Oh really?" He turned his chair towards her. "Who's the lucky guy? Is it someone on Glee?"

She sighed. "Don't push it. You said we were going to focus on this assignment!" He shrugged and smiled. "Exactly my point…"

Beside them were Finn and Kurt, who still couldn't get over the loss of their protégés.

"Don't you think its sweet, Finn?" He took a deep breath, staring into space. "Cameron quit to support her. It's clear he loves her." He looked at his stepbrother, who was frowning and looking down.

"Finn, Mr. Schue is probably right. They're both coming back next year, so we shouldn't be moping around. They'll be back and we'll be better than ever." He gave him a reassuring smile, as he looked at him.

"I know Kurt, it's just…if this theme is teamwork, I think this mentor-mentee stuff just won't cut it." He straightens up, now gazing at the ceiling, thinking about his perfect idea on what to do next week. Kurt frowned, anxious at what he might be planning. "Finn, what are you trying to do?"

Finn faced Kurt and smiled. "Exactly what the homework assignment is. Teamwork."

* * *

><p>"Wait, what? 30 minutes?" Cameron's eyes were widened, looking at Marissa, who was giving the ground rules on buying their congratulatory gifts. They were both standing by the mall's entrance<p>

"Come on! I'm very disappointed that you haven't thought of what to buy yet." She raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Well…" He looked down, moving his feet. "I have thought about it, but…it's not yet certain…" She shook her head and started walking away from him, as he reached out his hand. "Hey! What? We're starting?"

She turned around and walked backward, smiling at him. "Meet you at bench near the fountain! You'll do fine! Any present will do." She waves goodbye at him as she sprinted along. Cameron sighed and entered. It seemed that she knew what to buy already. _Don't worry, you'll find the perfect gift. _He started walking, hoping that he really will find it.

15 minutes had gone by and he was still roaming around the mall. _Cam, what are you doing?_ He scratched his head, running out of options on where to go. His phone vibrates, and he takes it out. It was a message from Marissa.

_About to pay for your present! Hope you are too! ;)_

He sighed as he puts back his phone in his pocket. He faces to the right and stops. He was standing in front of an accessory store, and one certain item caught his attention. _Wait, are you really going to buy the first thing you saw?_ He goes inside the store and looks at the item. His impulsivity kicks in again, but still he thinks it through. He looks at his watch. 10 minutes left. He has to make a decision now.

* * *

><p>Marissa was seated at the bench near the fountain. That was where she and Finn spent their hours handcuffed together, and she remembers a part of their conversation just like it was yesterday.<p>

"_When did you find out that you liked Rachel?"_

"_I don't know…with things like that, I think you're never sure."_

"_Then…how did you know that you liked her? Was there…a sign, or a kind of feeling?"_

"_Well, I think, it's different with a lot of people. I guess we all have our own standards. But I truly believe that when we admit to ourselves we like someone, I think it's going to be difficult to remain friends."_

Marissa smiled, reminiscing that day. Finn was really open, and he shared a lot of stories and experiences. But it was that statement that hit her the most. She had admitted that she liked Cameron, but so far, they're doing fine as friends. She looked to her left and saw him, walking towards her.

"You sure used your 30 minutes well." She smirked, placing her hands on the space beside her. He walks faster and sits beside her. "Sorry for making you wait..."

"It's okay." She faced him and smiled. "So, who goes first?"

Cameron takes a deep breath and digs inside his sling bag. He brings out a little box and places it on the bench. He slides it towards Marissa, looking away. 'I'm sorry if it's not much…"

She smiled at him, who was still looking away. She takes the box and opens it, and her smile widens even more. "Cam!"

He know looks at her, holding in her hand his present. It was a pair of banana earrings, which looked like it was handpainted in plastic. They were about 2 inches in length, and attached to silver hooks. "They're so cute! Where'd you get them?"

"Well…" He placed his hand on his neck. "I just passed by this accessory store and that was the first thing I saw…" He looked at her, and was surprised as she was wearing them immediately. His eyes brightened up. _She actually liked it! _

"I love them Cam!" She smiled at him again, flashing those earrings. "How do they look?"

"You look stunning, as always."

She looked down, feeling warmth rush to her cheeks. Cameron was never shy in giving her compliments, but this one was extra special. He was always nice and sweet to her, and always finds a way to be those things to her. Her lips curved upward as she brought out his present. His eyes widened as he saw the container and opened it.

"Marissa? But…how did you…"

She was facing him, still smiling. "Finn heard from Kurt that he snapped your glasses into two. He told me the time we were all here that Saturday."

Cameron looked down at the glasses, which were very similar to his original one. He took it and wore it immediately, just like Marissa. She looked at him. "You should've never taken them off. They suited you too well."

He smiled at her, fixing the glasses. "You think so?"

"Of course!" She smiled the widest of her smiles, which made Cameron blush. She then looked at her watch. 'So…it's too early to be going home. What do you want to do?"

His eyes narrowed, looking around the mall. He smiles and stands reaching out his hand. "I know the perfect spot!" He faced her, as she takes his hand, ready to spend the rest of the day at the mall.

* * *

><p>The Glee Club meeting was over and the members were slowly leaving the choir room.<p>

"Samuel, can I talk to you?"

The dreadlocked guy was at the doorway, turning to look at Emily, not moving from her seat. He goes to her, sitting at the chair beside. He looked at her, no facial expression painted on her face. She then looked down.

"Samuel, who's Nancy?"

He leaned backward, his eyes widening. How did she know about Nancy? Where the hell did she hear about her? He remained silent.

"Matt and Ellis heard you talking on the phone, and meeting her one Sunday." She now faced him, looking directly in his eyes. "Just tell me the truth. I won't snap or anything."

Samuel grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "Em, she's just a close family friend. My parents aren't around so she is the one looking out for me." He moved closer to her. "I would never do that to any girl, I swear."

Emily sighed, now able to manage a smile. "Thank you Samuel. At least one concern is cleared up…" She stands up, pulling his hand, as they went out of the choir room. He wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"What's bothering you? You seem down since lunchtime."

She shook her head. "It's just, I think I need a stress debriefing from all this school work…"

"Yeah, tell me about it…school work, Glee Club, we really need some rest…"

She stops walking and looks at Samuel, now back to her cheery self. "I think I know what I should do! And you'll be helping me." She walks even faster, pulling him to the exit.

"Wha-what? What are you planning?"

"Something long overdue, and we Glee Club newbies need it." She let out a sly grin, thinking about her clever plan. _We'll have the best time of our lives!_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Finally, I released a chapter. It's been so delayed because one of my friends planned a spontaneous vacation, and I couldn't really say no. I was without a computer and internet for 3 days, but it was worth it. I rushed this chapter, and as you can see, it's really not my best work.

So, what did you think of the gifts? I just thought that the banana earrings were a good tribute, and yeah, I've been planning to bring back Cameron with the glasses, because it really is his signature look. And, what do you guys think Finn and Emily's plans are? These are integral to the coming chapters, so tune in for them…

And…I just reached a milestone! 100000 words! It's really an honor to have a lot of people read my story and your comments really make my day! All of you saying that I have a good story and good writing, it really fuels me to write more. I actually have a few stories thought up (again Glee Project related) but I guess it's better to take it one at a time. When this story ends, I think I will come up with another one. I hope you will read it too!

Okay, so Chapter 19 still has no title, but don't worry! I have already plotted it out with a few surprises that will keep the story on an unexpected path.

Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! I will try to put some shoutouts next chapter as well. Thank you all again for waiting patiently and for faithfully reading my story! Have a nice day and I hope you guys are enjoying school!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ Here it is! Finally another one! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Out of the Blue

* * *

><p><em>Everyday I'm shufflin'<em>

Heavy beats and loud drums filled the McKinley High Gym. It was another of the Cheerios practices, and as usual, Sue was watching from the bleachers, holding her megaphone, watching her cheerleaders do the routine. It was Thursday, and the fourth day of practice for their routine at Regionals.

After a few flips, turns, and splits, the music stops, and the Cheerios end with a pyramid, one of the most complex ones they've done in recent years. Sue stands, looking at every single one of them, smiles permanently plastered on their faces.

"Well, I guess you might as well make practice your best friend! You need more work to do!"

She removes the megaphone from her mouth, and looks away shaking her head. "I'll be attending to some matters this afternoon, so you'll all be practicing by yourselves." She takes one last look at all of them, bringing the megaphone back. "All right, hit the showers!"

The cheerleaders slowly left the gym, and Emily and Lindsay were surprised with what they were hearing.

"See you later Marissa!"

"Practice is going to be fun!"

They both looked at Marissa, who was smiling and waving at the other Cheerios, who really never talked to her or them before.

"M, what was that?" Emily approached her, frowning.

The redhead turned to them, and raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah…I've been practicing with them during the afternoons because of my suspension. They're actually really friendly and nice. All of them." She smiled.

Lindsay was still frowning. "Really? You seem to be having a lot of fun now that you're suspended…"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I still miss being with you guys!" She hugs the two of them, and after a few seconds she releases them. Turning around, the three immediately flinch, seeing the coach hover over them.

"Nice job as always, you three." They nodded at her, politely smiling. "But you Ginger, I love that extra energy you showed." She started walking towards the exit. "You two better keep up!"

"Thanks Coach!" exclaimed Marissa, as her companions looked at the Coach, until she was out of their sight.

Emily folded her arms and looked down on the floor. If Marissa had been practicing with them, she should surely know about the co-captain the Coach had assigned. But, she didn't even mention anything about one. Surely the Coach must've told them about her…or else…who could be leading them during practice?

She shakes her head. _Quinn said I shouldn't fret myself over this. _She found herself scouring for other things to think of besides of this. She then recalled her plan, which she should announce to the others.

"Emily, let's go!" She looked up and saw Marissa and Lindsay, already waiting for her in the exit. She hurried to them, now smiling. _I need to clear my mind, and Friday'll do that._

* * *

><p>"And why are you telling us this?"<p>

Hannah and McKynleigh were at their lockers, their hands on their waists, frowning at Damian, who had his hands on his head. He sighed and leaned on the cabinets.

"Come on! I need an opinion, and you guys are the most objective people I know."

He faced both of them, putting his hands together as if praying. "Please?"

The two looked at each other, and then faced him. "I think it isn't too early." Hannah stated.

"It's perfect timing." McKynleigh nods. "But I still think you should ask the others."

"Oh I will!" He nodded and smiled. "Thanks guys!" He immediately ran down the hallway, probably telling the others what they talked about. Both girls look at each other. "Looks like he got bit by the love bug hard."

"Yeah…" Hannah turned to her left and her eyes widened. "Oh look!"

* * *

><p>Cameron was walking down the hallway as happy as ever. He reverted back to wearing his glasses, and so far, no one had been slushie-ing him. He was surprised that it was all toned down, probably due to Emily's warning. He continued, smiling and walking confidently.<p>

Their 'friend date' with Marissa was more than he expected. After the gift-giving, he brought her to the arcade. She didn't really play video games, but somehow he persuaded her to play one of the simplest games ever: Pac-man. They took turns and he teased her about how easy the game was, which she didn't like at all. _But she gets really cute when she's teased._ After an hour at the arcade, they bought some ice cream and ate while talking and strolling inside the mall. It wasn't really a date, but if they were ever to be a couple, this was the one he would consider as their first.

"Welcome back nerd!"

Cold ice splattered all over his face. It was good he was wearing his glasses, or else his eyes would've stung pretty badly. He removed them and gasped for air, looking at the purple ice. He felt the icy liquid go down his neck. And as always, he could hear loud snickering around him, probably from the hockey team.

"Cameron?" He heard a soft voice beside him. He looked to his right and saw this familiar girl with long black hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a Cheerios uniform. It was Amanda, his seatmate in Biology. She talked to him a little bit, and he gets the impression that she's actually nice, but maybe not nice enough to be his friend.

"Oh…don't mind me…I was just…"

"You're all wet…" She placed her hands on his arm, sliding them down to his hand as she grasps them tightly. "I'll help you clean up…" She looked at him and smiled.

His eyes widened. Why is she being so…touchy? "N-no…I can do it…" He shook his head rapidly. Marissa cleaning up a slushie for him was his first memory of her, and he wanted to treasure it. If Amanda did it as well, that event wouldn't be special anymore. And why is she being so friendly all of a sudden?

"Are you sure?" She said, holding on to his hand, but he shakes hers off immediately. "Yes." He bowed to her as he hurried to the hallway, making his way to the mens' restroom, passing by Hannah and McKynleigh, whom he didn't notice.

"Wait a minute, was she just…" The brown-skinned girl pointed at the Cheerio, who resumed to her locker. Hannah shook her head slowly, frowning. "She seems a little suspicious…we should consult the others!" They both looked at each other nodding, as they went to their next class.

* * *

><p>Bryce was at his locker looking at a sheet of paper, frowning. His eyes focused on the big red F in the right corner. Spanish really wasn't his thing, but he really needs to pass the next test or he might have to repeat the class.<p>

"My, that's a very unflattering grade."

He immediately turned around and saw Quinn was leaning on the locker beside his, wearing her usual sundress, and holding two books. He threw the paper inside his locker and shut it tightly.

"That was not for you to see, Quinn…"

She snickered. "I'm actually glad I saw it. I think I would like to offer my services. As a friend, of course."

"S-Services?" He frowned, facing her. "What kind of service?"

"Tutoring, Bryce, tutoring." He stepped back and laughed a bit. "You? Tutoring me?"

She frowned as well and nodded. "I was at the top of my game during sophomore year, acing every quiz and test. I'm sure you'll be in good hands."

"And when will be this tutoring thing?"

'Well, when is that dreaded test?"

He leaned closer to her. "In two weeks."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I guess we can work a schedule next week, if that's okay with you." She raised an eyebrow, looking at him intently. He grinned. "Next week it is."

She gave him one last smile, and left her post, passing by Samuel and nodding to him, as he nodded as well. Samuel turned and looked at her, and faced Bryce immediately. "Dude, what's up with you and Quinn Fabray?"

He shook his head as Samuel goes beside him. "Just tutoring."

The latter's eyes widened. "Tutoring? Sweet! She's totally into you!"

"Of course not, Sam. She's doing it as a friend. That's all." The guy with the dreadlocks sighed. "She might've told you that, but I'm feeling she's the type of girl who really isn't okay with being single. She wants you, and you have to respond to that."

Bryce looked at Samuel. Was he even talking any sense? Quinn established that she just wants to be friends, and he really wants to stick to that. But even suggesting a tutorial… Yeah, it sounds like she may be into him. He sighed. _I guess we'll see next week then._

* * *

><p>It was fourth period and the topic, plant life, seemed to be boring as always for Hannah. She looked to her left, seeing her seatmate Marissa, taking down notes, as always. She always had good grades, but she found it really startling that she is still able to juggle all that with cheerleading and Glee Club. She instantly remembers what she saw in the hallway that morning. That one girl being so close to Cameron all of a sudden…but would the redhead even care about this? <em>I don't even know if she likes Cam as well.<em>

She leaned towards her and whispered. "I heard you had an awesome date with Cam." Still writing down, Marissa glanced slightly and tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear. "It wasn't a date. But, yeah, it was fun."

Hannah giggled a little. "Are we expecting another from you two?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and brought down her pen, looking if their teacher could notice them. She leaned closer. "I have Cheerios practice until Christmas break, and I have to get ahead in schoolwork before I return to Glee Club and—"

"Okay, stop stop stop." She put up her hand. "Cameron likes you, and I'm pretty sure you do too! I don't know why you're taking it slow. Damian is already—"

"Hannah, sshh!" She bent down and pulled Hannah with her, looking if their classmates heard them. "Wait, what about Damian?"

She immediately shook her head, closing her mouth shut. The other raised an eyebrow, and straightened herself, resuming copying. "Han, while I do acknowledge the fact that we may _like_ each other, I just don't see why we have to be a couple. We're perfectly fine as friends. I think we're even closer that way." She turned to her and smiled. Hannah smiled back, and her conscience dictates her to copy some notes too. She sighed. _You are going to eat your words when you see her._

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

It was lunchtime and Cameron, Damian, Lindsay and Bryce had their eyes widened, looking at Emily.

"What? It's the perfect plan! Plus, we hadn't gotten together since that Lima Bean thing!" She looked at Samuel and they both smiled. "Come on guys, it'll be great! Like a celebratory party for winning Sectionals, but only for us newbies."

"But with alcohol?" Lindsay shakes her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"And I kind of have a plan on Friday!" Damian exclaimed, the others frowned, looking at him.

"You'll have plenty of time for that plan next week! I persuaded my parents to visit some relatives in New York and they'll be gone until Sunday afternoon."

"Okay I'm in!" Bryce raised his hand, and Cameron followed. "Yeah, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" He turned to the doorway and smiled. Marissa had just entered, approaching their table.

"Hey Cam!"

All of them turned behind him, and saw someone holding his shoulders. "It's good you were able to clean up that slushie all by yourself." The girl with the long black hair and still in her Cheerios uniform faced Emily and Lindsay. "Oh hey guys, you're totally missing a lot at afternoon practice."

* * *

><p>"Look look!" Hannah was pointing at the Cheerio. "She's at it again!"<p>

"You guys are overreacting." Ellis said, rolling her eyes. "If Cam really likes Marissa, that girl would be nothing to him."

Matheus nodded. "Ellis is right. Let's just leave them to their business."

"But—"

"They're right." Alex put down her hand. "All the times we meddled with someone's business, it ended up with a lot of drama. Let's not put ourselves into this mess again."

Hannah looked at McKynleigh, who just shook her head and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Marissa was just standing by the doorway, looking at the Cheerio, whom she hadn't had the chance to talk to during practice. What is she doing with Cameron? More importantly, why is she there? And she has her hands all over him? So, are they friends now? What is she even trying to— She took a deep breath. <em>Relax, this is nothing. Why are you even getting so worked up on this? <em>She pressed her lips tightly, approaching the table.

"Oh…Marissa." She removed her hands on Cameron's shoulders. "See you at practice later!" She threw in one last smile and she returned to her table, with the other Cheerios. The redhead looked at Cameron, nervously grinning, pointing at the seat next to him.

"It's nice that you're being friends with Amanda." She sat down and smiled at him, turning at the others, who now straightened themselves and resumed eating.

"Yeah…" He smiled back, scratching the back of his neck. "She's my seatmate in Biology, so…"

"Even better!" She looked around. "I'm going to get some food first."

Cameron looked at the others in the table, their eyes at Marissa standing up and going to the line, and back to him.

"Dude, she's flirting with you." Bryce pointed at him.

"Who? Marissa?"

"No! That long-haired Cheerio!" Emily rolled her eyes. "What a bi—"

"Hey! She's actually nice." The tall guy retorted, looking at Amanda. "She even offered to help me clean up a slushie a while ago…"

"What?" The Latina said, standing and slamming her hands on the table. "You got slushied again?"

"Yeah, this morning—"

"Why can't they stop it? I already told them that they should stop or else—"

She stops talking, returning to her seat. _Why didn't I realize this before?_ Nobody will listen to her, as long as she is in the Glee Club. Captain, well co-captain, or not, being on the club doesn't reassure her that authority, and no one cares about what she is going to say.

"Emily, people will always do what they want to do." Lindsay said. "We can't expect them to just break out of the system."

Emily was just seated, her arms folded, as Samuel wraps his arm around her. She looks up at them and smiles. "That's why we need a party. To forget about everything. To have no inhibitions."

Lindsay looks at her, gripping her arm. "Okay. Let's have that party." She smiled at Emily, who smiled back. "Now you gotta tell the others over there, and whatever they say, you better demand that they're all going." She nods and stands, doing what the brunette told her.

* * *

><p>"What? But Finn, that's preposterous! Mr. Schue will—"<p>

"Look, if the homework assignment is about teamwork, I don't see why we all shouldn't team up and perform one song."

Rachel and Finn were on the table just beside Bryce and the others, Rachel's hand positioned on Finn's lap. He continued his statement.

"And…I want Cameron and Marissa to perform with us."

"What?" She said, retracting her hand. "But he suspended them! Mr. Schue will never speak to us again if we break his word! And we will lose Regionals, and—"

"Rachel…trust me on this. If he wants us to be a family, we'll show him what a family really is."

He took her hands, his eyes narrowed and calm, looking at her. "Please?" She turned to the side, avoiding eye contact. She takes a deep breath, finally looking at him. "Only if majority of the group agrees. But, I still think it's a bad idea."

Finn nodded, his face sympathetic. Now he knows he must convince everyone and make this work.

* * *

><p>Back at the other table, they were all finished eating. Lindsay immediately stands up, looking at the others. "Well, I'm off to the library again. Bringing back more sheet music."<p>

"What do you do with them anyway?" Bryce looks at her.

She smiled at all of them. "I scan them and save it. For future references." She proceeded to the doorway, and Damian's suddenly puts up his hands.

"How do you all feel about me asking Lindsay out?"

All of them turned to him, their looks dazed and jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"That's actually great Damo!"

"And when will be this date?"

He sighed, looking at Emily. "Tomorrow…"

"But wait, my party is tomorrow, you can't— Oh…" She slowly nodded, realizing what he trying to say.

"You could always ask her out next week." Marissa looked at him, giving him a reassuring smile. "Either way, I'm sure Lindsay will accept."

"In the meantime, the party will be a way to get you two even closer." Samuel points at him, as he reluctantly nods. "I guess you're right…but this party better be a good one!"

Emily smirked. "Oh trust me. It will be the best one you've ever been in!"

* * *

><p>At the auditorium, the Glee Club was busy preparing for their duet numbers, but Finn and Kurt were just seated there, and Mr. Schuester just entered, but stayed at the doorway.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work Finn? I mean, this is going behind Mr. Schue's back on all levels." Kurt was nodding. "But I like it."

"Of course you do, Kurt." He sighed and looked at Mr. Schue.

"Guys, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave you here for a while. I just need to finish grading some papers. Carry on with your work." He waves to them and leaves the auditorium. Finn immediately stands up and goes to the stage, testing the mic. All eyes followed him, and they looked at each other, wondering what he's up to.

"Guys, I want to suggest something."

The auditorium became silent. Suddenly, the spotlight went on, Finn putting his hands above his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Um…yeah…hey…" He smiled and waved at them. Then, his face turned serious, looking at each and every one of them. "I was wondering…if you guys would want to make this homework assignment a group number…"

"What?"

"Why?"

"But Mr. Schue—"

"Guys!" He puts his hands up. "This assignment is about teamwork, and…I want to show Mr. Schue what we think teamwork is, and I think this is the way to do it."

"I'm in!" Puck shouted. "Seriously, I think we should do group numbers all the time. It's a lot less tiring!"

Quinn stands up, smiling at Finn. "I agree. A little rebellion wouldn't hurt, especially if it's for a good cause."

"That's great!" Finn's smile was now wide. "But, I need your opinion on another thing." His eyes go to the younger members. "Would you be able to persuade Cameron and Marissa to do the number with us? I know Mr. Schue might get pretty mad and—"

"We're way ahead of you Finn!" Emily stands up, flipping her hair. "We'll take care of it."

"Wow! This is awesome, um…"

"And when are we going to practice?" Santana raised an eyebrow, looking at the stage. "Don't tell me we're going to use another weekend…"

"Oh and Friday night isn't available," Lindsay exclaimed. "We 12 new members are having a little get-together at Emily's house…overnight." She smiled at Finn.

Rachel shot a look at her. "Well…" She looks at Finn as well, and returns her gaze to Lindsay. "That's fine, as long as it doesn't involve a party with alcohol."

Lindsay pursed her lips, but still maintained a smile, glancing at Emily. "O-Of course! We're too young for that, right?" She nodded at Rachel, but somehow, her mentor frowned. _Looks like I need to investigate their little get-together…_

"Okay then! Saturday it is!" Finn spoke one last time on the mic. Whatever Mr. Schue will do to them after, they will let their thoughts and voices be heard.

* * *

><p>"All right! I bet you guys will ace this now!"<p>

The school gymnasium was packed with the Cheerios, doing their daily afternoon practice. Marissa presses play, and their music starts playing. She goes a few levels up the bleachers, going beside Cameron who was watching as well. She was watching their moves, while moving her hand to the beat.

"They look great." She sat down beside him, still watching them.

"Well, they were handpicked to be Cheerios for a reason."

She stands up, guiding them to the next steps. "Yup, that's great!" She went back to her seat, sighing. "Whatever we do, Coach will still say that we need to practice more."

"What? But—" He puts his arms up, pointing at the rest of the Cheerios dancing. "They're awesome. You're awesome!"

"Maybe she just wants to push us." She shrugged. "Make us work even harder."

"Well, I think that all of you are doing just fine." He faces her smiling, and as the music stops, she faces him, smiling as well. "Thanks." Both of them were staring at each other for a little while longer.

"Hey! What now, Marissa?"

She turned to them immediately, all waiting for what to do next. "Um…okay, 10 minute break!" She smiled at them, facing Cameron again. "I'm going to the restroom." She stands up, going down the bleachers and leaving the gymnasium. He looked around, seeing the Cheerios and Titans banners set up inside the gym. Majority had only 'Go! McKinley Go!', but his favorite ones were those with the Titans logo, the guy with the Trojan helmet.

"Hey Cam, enjoying our practice?"

He turned to his left, seeing Amanda, just right beside him.

"H-Hey…Amanda…" She places her hand on his lap, and he immediately freezes. She scoots closer, her arm brushing with his. _Calm down, Cam…_ He can feel his palms sweating at an unusual pace.

"Amanda what are you…" She rubs her hand on his lap, knowing that Cameron doesn't probably know how to react.

"Don't worry Cam. I just want to…get to know you a little…closer…" She leaned closer to him, and he could feel her breathing down his neck. She blew a little breath of air, him moving away a little bit, not too much for her to notice. He looks at the other Cheerios below, and they didn't seem to even notice her. _Why can't her friends call her already?_

Marissa enters the gym and stops just at the end of the bleachers, seeing Amanda being close to Cameron. Too close. Her breathing begins to deepen, and in instinct she crosses her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes narrowed, looking at the brunette's hand on his lap. She immediately frowns, pursing her lips and clenching her teeth. _What does she think she's doing? He looks so flustered! Can't she even see how uneasy he looks right now? And the way she breathes so close to him! Ugh, girls like her make me—_

Wait. What is this? _Was I jealous? Why would I be jealous? We're just friends! _She closes her eyes and take was a deep breath. Girls don't get jealous with girls who are too intimate with…friends. _Cameron is just a friend! You don't have the right to be jealous._

She opens her eyes and sees Amanda whispering something in Cameron's ear, which made his cheeks blush a bright red.

"10 minutes is over!" She abruptly blurts out, startling Amanda, Cameron, and the other Cheerios. The former goes down the bleachers, and Marissa goes up, not even acknowledging her. _Why the hell am I feeling like this?_

She pressed on play, not even waiting for the brunette to go to her spot. "Let's see if you used that break wisely." Cameron looked up at her, standing with her arms folded, looking intently at the other cheerleaders.

"You! Keep up!" She pointed to Amanda, who just straightened up, hurrying to synchronize herself with her cheermates. Marissa sits down, noticing that Cameron was looking at her.

"Looks like Amanda's wanting to be more than your seatmate, hmm…"

He leaned backward, his cheeks blushing. "N-No…she was just—"

"Well, from the way she was caressing your lap and whispering in your ear…"

"She was just saying how cute I looked with the glasses!"

She nodded and stood up, going down the bleachers, talking as loud as he can hear. "And you looked like you were enjoying it too." She bit her lip, stopping herself from talking. _Stop it, M! You…are…not…jealous!_

Cameron frowned, looking at her as she went down the bleachers. _What's up with her?_ He was looking at her as she stopped the routine, teaching those in the middle the timing to the steps. He looks at Amanda, who notices him looking at her. She waves at him and smiles, and he nervously does.

"One more time!" Marissa hurriedly goes to the player, playing the song, and going up the bleachers, again sitting beside Cameron.

"Are you okay?"

She turned to him, her voice now strangely jolly. "I'm fine! Don't I look fine?" He slightly smiled, as she monitored her fellow Cheerios. "That's great guys! Keep it up!" _There, that's it. Good! He didn't notice anything…_

Cameron looked at her, who seemed to revert to her old self. _Maybe it's just a girl thing…_

* * *

><p>Glee Club practice was now over, and the group had brainstormed on possible song choices, but to no avail. They were surprised that they managed to do that even if Mr. Schue was inside monitoring them. They slowly vacated the auditorium.<p>

"Damian!"

The blue-eyed boy turned around the doorway, seeing Lindsay still at the aisle, catching up to him. Both of them were now left, the doors widely open.

"You said you were going to tell me something after Glee?"

He frowned at her, wondering what she was talking about. She smiled politely, the light hitting her eyes, which looked like sparkling diamonds, at least from Damian's perspective. _She looks incredible… _

"Don't you remember? At English Class…you said you were going to tell me something."

"Did I?" He scratched his head, remembering. How was he supposed to tell her now that Emily scheduled her party? _But…we could go tonight…_ He looks at her, still looking a little curious. He takes a deep breath.

Lindsay shakes her head, and starts walking, going past him. "Well, if there's really nothing then I probably should go—"

"Would you go out with me Lindsay?"

She stopped walking, their backs facing each other. She can feel her heart racing, blood rushing up her cheeks. Damian was going to ask her out…

"I was going to ask you tomorrow, but Emily's party came up and they were all telling me to ask you next week…"

Her eyes widened.

"_And I kind of have a plan on Friday!"_

That was why Damian was so upset with Emily's announcement. He wanted to go on a date, with her. She placed her hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth.

"…but I thought that it couldn't wait. So…will you…"

He cleared his throat, walking in front of her, putting both her hands down, and grasping them tightly. Lindsay immediately felt a spark of electricity in her body, as she looked into his blue eyes.

"…go on a date with me?"

She took a deep breath, still looking at him. Her lips curved upward. "Of course I will."

He blinked a few times, leaning backwards and almost losing his balance, but Lindsay held his hands, supporting him. "Y-You will? That's awesome!" His grin was so wide, Lindsay couldn't help but smile as well. However, her expression became slightly serious.

"But I can't do it tonight."

His smile turned into a frown in a millisecond. He looked at her, as if begging that what he heard wasn't true.

"I'm sorry Damian, but I promised my Mom and Dad that I go home today, in exchange for staying overnight at Emily's tomorrow."

"Oh…" He said, looking at her, nodding. "That's actually…an okay deal. It's all right." He smiled at her, letting go of her hands. "Next week then?"

She smiled back. "Next week it is." He bowed to her and started walking towards the exit. Lindsay, who was still smiling, turned around, looking at him. _You are such a complete gentleman._ She ran to him, intertwining her right hand with his left, as he stopped walking and turned to her.

"Walk me to my car? I can give you a ride." She starts walking, pulling him to follow her. He smiled, and does as he's told.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

That's the end of Chapter 19. I named it Out of the Blue because of the unexpected things. First off, who might've guessed Finn and Emily's plans? Some got the party, which I think was an easy one. As for Finn, I guess that it was sort of in his personality to do that sort of thing, rebelling against Mr. Schue, but I don't really know. :)

And, introducing to you Amanda, my recurring OC! Are you hating her or loving her? I brought her in for the purpose of bringing out Jealous!Marissa! And yes I'm teasing you by giving you something to look forward to: the Damsay First Date! Hehehe, your favorite pairs are coming full circle!

Shoutouts to my reviewers for the last two chapters! Thank you all for reading: **CharlotteCharlie, DamsayFTW, JoJo127, LilyLunaCho, DreamingWithMyEyesWideOpen, Abberz the Awesome, gfhuy, chisukyaa, emilykraus17, nfnjerh, TGIFLovinLife, Jo, PezBerryRocks121, natural diaster, Erinlee, xxxNam-niCxxx, beyerdoubts, animex12, rmya55, mAshee-robsten, fghhjt, and beatriz2011**. Special mention to **LilTigerTGP** and **thelegs** who just came across my fanfic! Welcome and I hope you are enjoying!

Chapter 20 will be titled _Under the Influence_, and all of you already know what it's about! Get ready for an all-out party with alcohol and rounds of Spin the Bottle, meaning lots of first kisses for all of them!

Reviews, comments, suggestions are always welcome! I hope you still aren't bored with my story! Have a great day!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Under the Influence

* * *

><p>Marissa was leaning on the wall, waiting beside the auditorium doors for Glee Club practice to finish. After a few minutes, she looks up, seeing Cameron walking towards her.<p>

"Amanda's fine now. I hope her ankle's going to heal soon."

"Yeah." She looked at him smiling. "Me too."

He frowned, noticing the curiously sweet tone in her voice. "Did you actually mean that or were you being sarcastic?"

"Well, I don't know Cam. It's up to your interpretation."

He looked at her, shaking his head. "You've been acting weird these past couple of days." He places the back of his palm on her forehead, comparing it with his. "Hmm, you don't feel warm."

She brushes his hand, facing away from him and folding her arms. "I'm just a little stressed okay? It's nothing."

He frowned again. She seemed like she didn't want to talk anymore, so he just stays quiet. She just stared at the floor, looking down. Unknown to him, her mind was wandering to Cheerios practice which finished a couple minutes ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Coach Sylvester was back today, and she let them perform the routine for the fifth time. 30 minutes in, and the cheerleaders were once again doing the routine, this time without any flaws, well according to Cameron. But then again, he was looking at Marissa most of the time, and occasionally, Amanda. He has to admit, she had been nice and friendly to him in Biology, even helping him with his notes. Speaking of Amanda…<p>

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Their coach goes down from the bleachers, stopping the music, and looking at the injured girl as her fellow cheerleaders assist her to sit. The long-haired brunette was grasping her calf.

"What seems to be the problem?" The coach went in front of her, hands on her waist. The Cheerio looked up to her. "Coach, I think I sprained my ankle."

Marissa, at the front row, rolled her eyes at the statement. _She's totally faking it._

Suddenly, the Coach grabbed her leg, and with her other hand, pressed on the ankle.

"Coach! It hurts!" Amanda pulled her leg away, and grasped her calf again, not wanting to aggravate the damage.

"You'll do fine! I just pressed one pressure point and you'll be able to walk fine tomorrow!" She turned to the cheerleaders and smiled. Two male cheerleaders helped carry her higher to the bleachers. She pointed and spoke as loud as they can hear.

"Can you let me sit beside Cameron? He feels kinda lonely…"

She arrives beside him, and the two returned to their formation.

"Hey Amanda, are you all right?" Cameron said, concerned about his Biology seatmate. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but it really is painful."

"Is there anything I can do?"

She shakes her head, facing him. "I'm okay with the both of us talking."

The coach goes to the music player and presses play.

"One more time!"

Their music plays and they dance to the routine. Although she was trying to focus, Marissa couldn't help but glance at Cameron and Amanda, who looked like they were having a blast talking to each other. She shook her head. _Concentrate Marissa! She's just a flirt. _She continued dancing, now all her attention on perfecting the routine.

Another 30 minutes had passed, the Cheerios doing the routine over and over again until the Coach was satisfied. One final practice, and music then stopped, all the cheerleaders in their smiling stance.

"Oh Cam! You're so funny!"

This time, she glared at the two of them. She was fed up of this girl, and maybe, just maybe…she actually is jealous of her. She liked Cameron, and they've had so much fun being friends. Is it really worth it to go to the next level? And just because of Amanda all over him? _Oh I'm going to kill her…_

"Listen up you crybabies. I want this routine perfected by the end of the year. Or else, I might be forced to do some unexpected cuts. Practice is over."

The cheerleaders nodded and shouted 'Yes Coach' as they fixed their stuff. Some hurried to the showers while others left the gym immediately, attending to the usual Friday plans. Marissa just stays on the floor, looking at Cameron as he helped Amanda down the bleachers.

"They look like a cute couple, don't you think?"

The redhead turns to her left, seeing Coach Sylvester. She then turned to the two, Amanda holding his waist tightly, going down the bleachers.

"Meh, who am I to judge?" The Coach turned to her and suddenly her phone rings.

"Yes, the one and only…Oh! Is that so? Well then, thank you for delivering that wonderful news. I'll hope to hear more of this before the year ends."

She closes her flip phone and looks at the redhead, staring at her. "Don't mind me. That errand I had yesterday paid off. Now I can fully focus on the Cheerios."

"That's good Coach." She smiles at her as she leisurely leaves the gym, leaving her with a word of advice.

"You should focus on the Cheerios too."

She doesn't answer the Coach, just looking at her until her shadow vanishes from her sight. She turned to the two other people left, Cameron and Amanda, now both at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Marissa, do you mind if I help Amanda get a ride first? I'll wait for you outside the auditorium." Both of them smiled at her, as she slowly nodded. They exit the gym, and she was left alone.

Seeing Cameron with another girl left her with a heaving stomach. Amanda was somehow, deliberately trying to pry him from her. But she's realizing that she wasn't in the position to say that. Cameron was never hers. She was the one who pleaded for them to be friends before anything else. Now, she's not sure if that's what she wants. She bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. _I have to clear my mind. Emily's party is perfect timing._

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Marissa was still looking down, after reminiscing practice. She looks at her watch a few times. Suddenly, the auditorium doors slam open, revealing Samuel and Emily, who smiled at them.<p>

"Hey, how was Cheerios practice?"

"The same as all other practices, meaning we need more practice." She states bluntly, not moving from her position.

Bryce looks at her, and then looks at Cameron, whispering, "What's up with her?"

The one with the glasses just shrugged. "Maybe it's _one of those days_…"

The other members filed out too, leaving the auditorium hurriedly. It is after all Friday, and wasting time is not an option.

"Cam, are you going home before the _get-together_?" Bryce winks at Emily, who approved of his wordplay.

"Yeah…just dropping off my stuff."

"I'll accompany you!" He puts his arm around his shoulder, dragging him to the exit. "We'll see you there." Both of them waved at the others, leaving the school premises.

"Well, we're going home too!" Matheus exclaimed, as he waits for Ellis. "Your address should be easy to find."

"Very easy." She smiled as Rachel and Finn go out from the door. She looks at them, keeping her smile.

"I heard the two of you have a date at Breadstix this evening."

The couple smiled, Rachel wider than Finn. "Yes we do…well, it's a double date, with Kurt and Blaine. And we're going to have a splendid time. I hope you all will too." She maintained her smile, as Emily smirked. "Oh trust me, we will."

Rachel's smile turned into a frown, slowly nodding at the Latina. _I have to investigate this._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, you can look like a college student, but what if they ask for an I.D?"<p>

Marissa was in her car with Emily beside her and Lindsay, Damian, and Samuel at the backseat. They were driving to town to buy alcohol, all of them with no idea how Emily will be able to get some, but with her magnetic personality and charm, she might be able to pull it off.

"Of course it will. This is where my pretty babies come in." She points to her breasts, the others sighing and looking away.

"What?" She slightly pushes Marissa. "I was given these for a reason, and I'm sure as hell using them!" She looked at the redhead, smiling but now focused on driving.

"So, change of topic! You and Cam seem to be spending a lot of time together now!" A wide grin spreads across her face. "Do we expect a blossoming romance to occur?"

"Oh of course, Amanda is making her move very fast." She remained on the road, not glancing at any of them. Emily turns to the three at the back, who only shrugged.

Lindsay leaned forward, looking at her. "Wait, is she that flirt who came to our table that one time?"

Emily flipped her hair, turning to her. "That bitch? Oh she better be prepared for—"

The car went into an immediate halt, all of them going forward and recoiling, the seatbelt fortunately holding them in place. They were breathing deeply, looking around. They arrived at the store safely, and pretty fast. Marissa turns the engine off, unlocking the doors. "All right, do your stuff, Emily."

"But, we haven't finished talking about—"

She turned to her, her face serious this time. "We can talk about this later. Now, I want you to get that alcohol, and I mean lots of it. I've had my mind set on having fun and getting wasted tonight, and no one's stopping me." She smiled, as the Latina slowly nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Wow, you are ready for this party." Samuel said, smirking. "Looks like this Amanda girl really got on your nerves."

"You should've seen her at the gym!" She swiftly turned to them, speaking animatedly. "She couldn't get her hands off of him! And he looked so uneasy, doesn't she even realize that?" She sighed, leaning to her seat. After a few seconds of silence, the three laughed. Marissa shot an angry look at them.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to say that!" Lindsay said, smiling at her. "It's obvious you like Cam and are jealous of her."

"Yeah, well…" She folded her arms, not facing them. Damian peeked at her.

"Why don't you just get together already? In his words: 'I liked her the moment I first laid eyes on her."

The dreaded boy faced him. "Really? He said that?" The Irish nodded, again peeking at Marissa.

"Why are you even hesitating?" Lindsay crouched behind him. "The way you two met was so cute, it's like the planets were aligned for you two!"

"Because I don't know what will happen! What if being a couple makes things worse and I might lose him as a friend? That's the last thing I want."

"You wouldn't know until you try!"

All of them turned to the left seat window, Emily facing Marissa, smiling and waving. "I was here a few moments ago, but I wanted to listen to this interesting convo. Sammy, could you help me with that box over there?"

"Sure babe. So your plan worked?" He asked, getting out of the car. She flipped her hair, smirking as she went inside the car. "He even gave me a discount." She sat comfortably, fastening her seatbelt as Samuel carried the box, placing it inside the trunk. She turned to her best friend, who was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"In the end, it's your decision. But, today's not the day to make it."

Samuel enters the car, taking a deep breath. "Let's roll then?" The redhead sticks her keys in the ignition, and Emily immediately places a hand over hers. She looks at the Latina, who was smiling.

"Tonight, let's forget about everything."

* * *

><p>"I can't tell you how excited I am for tonight!" Hannah pumps her fist in the air, McKynleigh and Alex beside her, and Bryce and Cameron behind them. They were walking down the sidewalk, heading to Emily's house. "I don't even mind blacking out at all."<p>

McKynleigh frowned. "Are you sure Hannah? It's really dangerous if we drink too much."

"Oh hush Miki!" Alex said, snapping his fingers. "We're staying over, so we'll perfectly be fine. You'll have no fun if you don't down any booze." The girl with the pixie cut sighed.

"I agree." Bryce said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We should enjoy! After all, this is our celebratory party for winning Sectionals!"

They all stopped walking, looking at Cameron, who continued moving forward, still looking down.

"What's bothering you, Cam?" asked Hannah, going towards him. He sighed, turning around to face them.

'Well…" He twitched his foot back and forth. "I don't know…it's just…"

"Let me guess…" The tall tan guy approached him as well. "Problems with Marissa?"

"What?" Alex's eyes widened. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

He shrugged, his eyes now frowning. "I thought we were supposed to become a little bit closer now that we're both out of the Glee Club, but now…I don't know…"

"Wait! It's that Cheerio isn't it? Oh I knew she was trouble!" Hannah exclaimed, clenching her fists.

"Who? Amanda? She's just a friend."

McKynleigh shook her head. "It is up to your interpretation."

Cameron was startled. He remembered that Marissa said the exact same thing a while ago. Hannah rolled her eyes, nudging the boy in the arm.

"Dude, she's flirting with you!"

"And it's possibly because you're letting her flirt!" Alex pointed at him.

"What? But…" Cameron pursed his lips, thinking for a while. Amanda's friendliness seemed abrupt, even if they were seatmates. But, why were they all thinking that she was already flirting? _Why would she even flirt with me? _

"I think you guys are just overanalyzing things. Maybe that's just the way Amanda is." He starts walking again. "This doesn't have to be discussed. Let's go."

The four look at each other, Alex burying his face on his palm.

"Why doesn't he get it?

"It's probably because Marissa friendzoned him." Hannah shrugged, walking as well. "Let's just get to the party. I wanna have some fun!"

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 PM, and Breadstix was full on Fridays. Luckily for Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine, they were able to have dinner reservations and were seated comfortably in the nice table opposite the entrance. They had a lovely dinner, with pasta, and the ever-famous breadsticks whose containers are forbidden to be empty.<p>

"I think it's great that the new kids are having a little get-together tonight." Blaine stated, leaning forward on the table. "I think that they've really bonded up to Sectionals." Finn smiled, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"I just can't wait until we're complete again. It feels so much better, you know?" Kurt looked at the both of them, nodding. "Well, let's just hope that Mr. Schue won't throw a fit once we perform our number. By the way, nice song choice Finn!" He was grinning, and as he turned to Rachel, that grin turned to a frown.

"What's wrong dear? Is something bothering you?"

Rachel's eyebrows were furrowed, her expression showing deep thought. "I want to check on them. I just don't want them doing anything reckless like drinking alcohol."

They all sighed, remembering what happened at Rachel's planned yet sort-of spontaneous party last school year, and they all continued drinking until Rachel was covered in a mixture of alcohol and crushed Oreos at the school assembly about the dangers of drinking. Oh, the irony.

"Although I do trust them," she sighed placing her hands on the table, "I think we should make sure." She looks at the three of them, looking at each other.

"All right." Finn nodded. "Let's go, but just to check on them."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Emily's door, and Bryce runs from the kitchen and opens the door, revealing Matheus and Ellis.<p>

"Finally!" He turns around, screaming. "They're here!" He again turns to them, opening the door wide enough for them to enter. The others swoop in the living room from the kitchen, carrying pitchers to the basement.

"Wow…" Ellis frowned. "You guys are serious with the booze…"

"Of course! Let's go!" Matheus pulls her inside, following them down the basement.

All of them were cozied up, each holding a plastic cup of Emily's own alcohol recipe she calls 'Chacha's Classy Cocktail Concoction'. The others did not want to ask what was in it, because they knew they were only going to regret it. Matheus and Ellis arrive, looking at the others. Alex, Hannah, Cameron, Bryce and McKynleigh were huddled in the middle, and Lindsay, Marissa, and Damian, were close to one of a pair of speakers, all of them sitting on plastic chairs. Samuel was at the table, just next to the staircase, handing them half-filled cups. Ellis brings the cup close to her nose, blinking at the strong aroma emitted by the light brown liquid.

"Are you sure this is…safe to drink?"

"Are you doubting my brewing skills?"

They all turned to Emily, holding a microphone connected to the home speaker system. "Now, to officially start this party, we will all drink together!"

She picks up her cup, raising it high.

"Down to the last drop! On the count of three…" All the others raised their cups, looking at each other.

"One, two…three!"

They brought the cups to their mouths, some slowly sipping, while others swallowing it in one gulp.

"Phew!" Emily puffed out some air, loud enough for the mic to pick it up.

"Em, this tastes awesome!" Lindsay raises her cup, and Marissa stands up. "More please Sam!"

"Coming right up!"

Emily turns up the volume and starts dancing to the familiar saxophone and drum beats, Samuel drinks another cup, and joins her dancing, leaving the pitcher on the floor, free for everyone to help themselves with. Marissa pours herself a generous amount, as Hannah and Alex go near her, waiting for their turn.

_You make me this,  
>Bring me up,<br>Bring me down,  
>Playing sweet,<br>Make me move like a freak,  
>Mr. Saxo Beat.<em>

He makes me this,  
>Brings me up,<br>Brings me down,  
>Dancing sweet,<br>Makes me move like a freak,  
>Mr. Saxo Beat.<p>

Lindsay goes to the table, looking at the 6 one liter pitchers lined up. Lindsay grabs one, pouring until her cup overflowed. Damian turns to her.

"Whoa whoa! That's enough Linds!" He grabs the pitcher, grasping it tight and raising it away.

"We can share Damoooo….." He frowned as she drank the whole cup. _It's taking effect already? _Matheus goes near them and grabs the pitcher from her, also filling his glass.

"I could drink this all day…" He downs it slowly, Damian looking at his throat rising up and down as he slowly swallows. Matheus looks at him and smiles. The taller guy frowned, turning again to Lindsay, who takes another full pitcher, pouring herself another full glass.

"Hey! That's too much!" He takes the glass away put she pulls it away, pouting at him. She hurriedly drinks her cup, liquid seeping from her mouth. She laughs, wiping the corner of her lips. She leans to Damian, continuing to laugh, running her hands to his chest. His cheeks reddened and he just stood there, looking at her.

"I just love it when you blush!"

His eyes widened, Lindsay looking at him intently. "And those lips…"

"Linds, wait! I—"

She tiptoes, her mouth reaching to his, and his muscles suddenly freeze. But, he gets caught in the moment, holding her shoulders, not breaking their connection. Her lips were gentle, just like their kiss, and he doesn't push, avoiding becoming aggressive. Even if she was already drunk, he has to admit, she was a good kisser. But, was he taking advantage of her by being into the kiss as well?

After a few seconds, she breaks the kiss, looking at him and smiling. "You taste…like…Lucky Charms!" She laughs again, this time a giggly one. She holds his shoulders, looking at Emily and Marissa dancing around Samuel, _Mr. Saxobeat_ still playing on the radio.

"Let's join them!" She pulls Damian, who was looking at his glass. _Might as well be wasted then… _He drinks the remaining alcohol from his cup, as he willingly follows the brunette. Matheus was still at the table, drinking away. He looked at the pitcher and tilted his head, frowning.

"You know what?" He blinks slowly, pointing at his cup, slurring every word. "You…you're the best thing…I ever drank!"

Cameron, feeling a little woozy, goes near the smaller, grabbing his cup. "That's enough for you little guy." He drinks it instead, and shakes his head. _It tastes so good…but I mustn't drink too much._

"Let's dance!"

Matheus joins the others as they raved, and song after song, together they danced the night away, while passing around the pitchers, helping themselves with booze.

An hour and a half had passed and all of them were still dancing, with the exception of Cameron seated at a chair, laughing at the others. As the next song played, Alex grabs the microphone from Emily, and he and Hannah burst out singing along.

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<em>

Yes I did, yes I did  
>Somebody please tell him who the eff I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
>Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<p>

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that

"_Boom, Badoom, Boom, Boom, Badoom, Boom Bass!"_ The others shouted out, still dancing to the beat.

Emily goes to the table, seeing that no drinks are left. _Well, this sucks…_ She goes up to the basement, wobbling after each step, and holding on to the walls. She finally arrives at the top floor, going to the kitchen. She looks at the box of alcohol she bought, full of empty bottles. She sighed, pouting, deciding to go back and have fun.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm not so sure we should be doing this."<p>

Finn looked at his watch. It was 9 PM, and he, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were standing at the porch of Emily's house. How Rachel knew her address, he didn't bother to ask.

"We're already here! There's no backing out!" Rachel frowned at him, looking left and right. Kurt peeked through the windows. "It looks like no one is home…"

"Finn, I want you and Blaine to look around the house." She pushes the two down the pathway, whispering. "They must be hiding somewhere!"

The two turned to her as they reluctantly follow her orders. Kurt knocks on the door forcefully, Rachel folding her arms.

Emily turns to the door, noticing two shadows. She frowned, shaking her head. She goes to the kitchen, drinking some pre-brewed coffee for emergencies. She drinks a half-cup in one gulp, frowning to its bitter taste. She takes a deep breath, going to the doorway and opening the door.

"Heyyy Kurt! Rachel! How'd you find my house!"

"We have our resources." Kurt's lips made an upward curve, and started to step in, but the Latina placed her hand on his chest.

'Wait wait wait…" She smiled. "How was your date?" She crept up, peeking outside. "Where're your two hunks?"

Rachel smiled, pushing Kurt. "Oh, just taking a bathroom break. Could we come in?" Still, she pushed the two, not even letting them set a foot in. Kurt frowned at her.

"So, I thought you were having a get-together? Where are the others?"

She puts her hands on the door jamb, blocking their way completely, glaring at them.

"Look, we're just at the basement playing…" She looks up, and immediately looks at them. "…Wii. Yeah! they're just playing Wii, down there so that we wouldn't disturb our numbers. Neighbors! I mean neighbors! Of course!"

"Are you okay Emily?" The girl went near her, trying to smell her breath. _Hmm, nothing reeking of alcohol…just coffee…_

"I'm fine girl! Just hyper!" She looks at both of them, slapping Kurt's chest hard, his eyes widening. "Don't worry! We're going to be fine!"

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Well then, would you mind if we practice here for tomorrow? For the group number?"

"Oh totally! That'll be great!"

"Sure. Be ready at 10 AM! I hope we didn't disturb you." Kurt steps back, pushing Rachel, giving Emily the go to close the door.

She waved at them and smiled as she held the doorknob. "10 AM it is! Thanks for visiting!" She closes the door gently and sighed. _Hehe, that was close…_

Kurt turned to Rachel, who pursed her lips and looked at him. He then smiled, putting his arm around hers. "I must say, nice work Ms. Berry. Now, let's see if they'll have hangovers tomorrow." At that moment, Finn and Blaine return to the front gate.

"There's no sign of them anywhere."

"Oh it's all right boys." He stated, going down the porch, Rachel disappointed, yet following him. "They were just in the basement playing video games."

"Really? That's great!" Finn grinned, seeing that they didn't have to worry about anything. They entered inside the Hudson-Hummel family car they came with, the quarterback at the driver's seat, Rachel sighing.

"Now I'm just texting everyone to be here 9 AM."

"Here? 9AM? What are you guys talking about?" Blaine frowned, looking at Kurt and Rachel, who just smiled at them as they drove home.

* * *

><p>Inside the Vasquez household, Emily prepared to go back down the basement, but then, she stops. She smiles, running to the kitchen and getting an empty bottle of tequila in the box. She runs down the basement, nearly losing her balance.<p>

She arrives down, looking at her eleven friends, raising the glass bottle high.

"Who wants to play Spin the Bottle!"

"Yeah!"

"All right!"

They huddled in the middle, forming a circle as Emily approaches them, placing the bottle in the middle. Marissa turned around, seeing Cameron alone. She smiles, standing up and going towards him. In the process, her foot hits one of the pitchers on the floor, and trips. Cameron immediately stands up, catching her. They look at each other, and she giggles.

"Cam! I…wan you…to playyyy with us!" She giggles again, this time louder. She stands up lazily, pulling his hand. He only drank three times, so his mind was still intact. "Marissa, I really don't want to play with you guys. Plus you're all drunk! Playing Spin the Bottle would be a bad idea. And you probably didn't understand anything I just said."

"Just come!" Now, she aggressively pulls him into the circle, Lindsay and Damian making way for the two.

"Camerooo!" The Irish beside him looked at him, smiling. Cameron smiled as well, but breaks their eye contact and focuses on the bottle. _This is going to be bad…_

Emily goes first, spinning the bottle, as the others cheered. Marissa wraps her arm around Cameron, shouting loud at his ear. However, he didn't mind at all, looking at her hand around him. The bottle stops.

"Come here Matty!" The Latina exclaimed, pulling Matheus and kissing him with full pressure. She breaks away, looking at the pink lipstick smudged in his mouth. She laughed and pushed him back.

"Next!"

Samuel offers to be next, spinning the bottle. Alex decides it would be fun to follow the bottle, and his head goes round and round. "Whoa …I'm all dizzy!" He loses his balance and holds on to Hannah, and the bottle stops at Lindsay. All of them shouted, turning to Lindsay, who laughed hysterically. "This is gonna be good!"

Both of them crawl on their knees at the middle, and they kiss, moving their heads from one side to the other. Damian pulls Lindsay away, and goes near Sam.

"Werll, that's was…inappropriate." He frowned at Samuel, his cheeks red. The guy with the dreads instead smiled at him.

"Is this?"

Samuel jumps and plants a kiss on Damian, and Hannah and Alex clap and cheer pointing at the Irishman. Damian remained stunned for a while. But suddenly…

"AHAHAHA!" He shouts, squeezing Samuel's face and throwing him aside.

"My turn! Me! Me! ME!"

"Whoo!" All of them exclaimed, looking at Ellis as she spins the bottle. They clapped slowly as the bottle spins, and it lands on McKynleigh. The two girls laugh it out, and Ellis runs to her, her mouth meeting hers. Ellis immediately breaks away.

"Your lips are yummyyy!" The short girl claims, and they all continued laughing. Spin the Bottle continued, Hannah up next, spinning the bottle. "I wanna kiss a girl!" After a few turns, it lands on Alex, and both of them laugh loudly.

"It's close to a girl!" She laughs again and pulls Alex to her, puckering up and placing a kiss on his lips. After a few seconds, she pinches his cheeks. "You taste sweet Boobooface!" All of them laughed again, and Bryce volunteers the next spin.

The bottle stops on Emily, and she smiles widely, lunging herself at Bryce who was just beside her. She kisses him hard, again leaving marks of her lipstick.

"Man, you're good Bryce. Real good!" She laughs wildly, pointing to Marissa.

"Your turn!"

The redhead laughs, going to the bottle and spinning it. Everyone cheers and claps, eager to see who she would kiss. Cameron, on the other hand, began to sweat. His pulse starts to race, and his breathing faster. He didn't know if Marissa already had a first kiss. If she hasn't, well he surely wants it to be him. If it does land on him, finally he would have an excuse to kiss her. Maybe the game wasn't so bad after all. _Please point to me, please!_

The bottle stops, and all of them turn to where it pointed.

"Damooooo!" She shouts, and they all laugh and scream. The Irishman shrugs, encouraging Marissa to go to him.

Cameron's eyes widened. Damian was seated beside him. _Why couldn't it have spun more! _The whole situation began to move in a slow motion manner in his mind. His heart raced faster than ever as Marissa crouched to Damian. He turned to him, grinning widely, getting ready to kiss the redhead. Damian was getting a chance at her again. He glared. There's no way he is letting this kiss happen.

His impulsivity kicks in, pushing Damian aside. He holds Marissa by her jaw, and goes near her, his lips meeting hers. He slowly breaks away, but she goes back in, this time their kiss soft and sensual, her hand rested on his neck. Their lips move, both of them back-and forth breaking away and pulling in. Everyone watched as they continued kissing.

Finally, their lips separate as Marissa leaned backward, looking at the bespectacled guy. She lets out a little gulp, looking around at the others. She smiles, biting her lower lip and going back to her position.

They all laughed as Damian gets back up, patting Cameron. "Wanna kiss me next Cammyboy?" He leans toward him, protruding his lips and making kissy faces.

"Look what I found!"

All of them turned to Samuel, who came from upstairs, carrying two full bottles of tequila. "Found some in the fridge!"

"YES!"

The others rushed to the table, getting cups and holding them out as Samuel poured them as much as they wanted. Cameron just sat there, still absorbing what he had done. He had kissed Marissa von Bleicken, and he liked it. He liked it very much. It was really more than he had hoped for. However, one thought was brewing on his mind.

_Did she really want to kiss me, or was it just the alcohol?_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

And there we have it. The Emily Vasquez Party Extravaganza! I really worked hard on this, so I hope you still appreciate the next chapters I post. Hahaha! So, a lot of you were thinking that they are going to be kissing the wrong people, and although that may be true, I did let Damian/Lindsay and Cameron/Marissa have their first kisses. Don't get me wrong, I prefer that they kiss without a high blood alcohol level, but I think this could serve as a tease to their real first kisses.

Songs featured are: _Mr. Saxo Beat_ by _Alexandra Stan_ and _Super Bass_ by _Nicki Minaj_

I really really did not know how to write drunken people, because I've never witnessed a person as drunk as the Glee people in 'Blame It On The Alcohol' so maybe some portrayals may be inaccurate. Feel free to give me some comments or suggestions though.

A swarm of apologies to all you readers who have been waiting for this chapter! But, here's the real problem aside from being preoccupied with job hunting and doing lots and lots of errands: I don't want writing to be a chore. I really enjoy writing and I don't want to reach the point where I only write because people want a chapter out, because I know the chapter will turn out to be really crappy and uninspired. I want to write whenever I want to, and I want all of you to know that it's taking time because I'm trying my very best to make it into something worth reading.

Please review this chapter and I want to know what your answer is to Cameron's question at the end! I hope you aren't bored with my story, but a word of warning: posts maybe not as frequent as before, so bear with me. Chapter 21 is titled Documenting Real Life, which marks the first appearance of Fondue for Two, and the continuation of Sue's plan to remove the three from the Glee Club!

Thank you for reading (if you still are, I admire your patience and unwavering resolve to follow the story.) We still have a long way to go! Have a wonderful day ahead! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer:_** Since I haven't updated for so long, how about I add a little recap for those of you who forgot? :)

_Previously on New Blood, the New Directions have won Sectionals, but Mr. Schue suspends Marissa due to giving Lindsay the duet. Because of that, things take a positive turn for Damian and Lindsay, and a little bumpy for Cameron and Marissa, and Amanda? Yikes! Emily is demoted to co-captain, not knowing who her other co-captain is, and she 'celebrates' by throwing a party for the Glee Club newbies, which ended up in kisses, intentional and otherwise. And, Finn, being a natural leader, decides to go to the root of their homework assignment, encouraging them to perform a group number, leading to all of them practicing on Saturday. What lies ahead for our favorite group of students? Find out next on New Blood!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Documenting Real Life

* * *

><p>"So, what are your thoughts on the rumor going around school that you made out with Damian McGinty at Emily Vasquez's all out drinking party last Friday night?"<p>

Lindsay's jaw drops, looking at the camera in front of her, and at Jacob Ben Israel holding out his microphone, ready to pick up whatever she has to say. She felt her cheeks immediately become warm, and she hid her face as much as possible from the recording device. _What the—How did they even know about the party?_

"I…Um…"

"Speechless. I take it the rumor is true then. How about—"

"Wait!" She shouts, glancing at the camera. "From whom did you get all of this information?" With her blue eyes, she intensely glared at the boy with the brown afro, who nervously gulped, looking at the camera.

"Y-You haven't seen the video? It's c-currently with 302 views on Youtube…"

She frowned at him, her mouth slightly open. "What video?"

* * *

><p>Damian was walking down the hallway, and for some reason, he kept glancing right and left. The students at their lockers stared at him, and some were even whispering to each other after he passes by. He looks at himself, and turns behind him, wondering if he had a sign plastered to him or toilet paper on his shoes. <em>Nothing there…Is there something wrong?<em>

Unexpectedly, a guy, whom he recognized as his classmate in English passes by and smiles at him, raising his hand, signaling a high five.

"Damian! How's it going?"

"Um…okay, I guess?" He frowned, looking at the guy's raised arm. "What's that for?"

"Oh come on man! Don't be so modest!" He pats his back hard, which made Damian cough a little. "So, are you and Lindsay Pearce now official?"

His eyes widened, looking at the guy. "L-Lindsay?" He lets out a fake laugh, and clears his throat. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude! The way she lay down beside you, I could tell she was totally into you." The guy stated, still looking a wee bit too excited about the topic. Damian, on the other hand, was trapped in his mind. The way she lay down beside me? Wait…was he talking about Saturday morning? How did they know about this? _Is this why everyone's staring at me?_

"You seem confused man. Just watch the video and you'll know. Later." The guy leaves him in the middle of the hallway as he frowned, his head tilted. "Video?"

* * *

><p>Emily slams her locker shut, glancing at all the students talking about her party. It was her party, yet they weren't talking about how it went. Everything she could hear was the rumor that Lindsay and Damian were an item, and the it-couple at that. Although she felt happy for her friends, it was a little bit disappointing. I was the one who held the party. <em>If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have been getting together! <em>She turns to her right, noticing someone approaching her. Someone she least expects.

"Hey Emily." The Cheerio looked at her, smiling, although Emily could feel she didn't really mean it. She turned to her, giving that same smile. "Andrea right?"

"Amanda. But, it doesn't matter." Still smiling, she leans on the cabinet, starting up a conversation. "So, a little bird told me that the Coach is considering having a cheer-off between the co-captains."

Emily's eyes immediately widened. "And where did you get that information?"

"I have my sources." She grinned, fixing her perfect ponytail. "I hope it ends the way you like it." She pats her on the shoulder and leaves, a smirk still on her face.

Emily was still looking at her leave while frowning. A cheer-off? A freaking cheer-off? Any other way, she'll retain what's rightfully hers. She stomps her way to her next destination, one which will give her answers.

* * *

><p>"Brittany S. Pierce!"<p>

The blonde tall girl, who was with Santana, looked around to see where the voice came from. It was Lindsay, who was quite flustered. She walked up to the two, frowning and taking a deep breath. Santana smirked, looking at the distraught sophomore.

"So you've seen it?"

"No!" She retorted immediately. "I'd rather you two tell me what you put in there!"

"Oh we didn't put it in there, you guys did." The two shut their lockers and continued walking as the redhead followed. "We just simply recorded it."

"Yeah, and thanks to you guys, I finally have experience on making documentaries."

"Oh and what is the documentary going to be about? Highschoolers with hangovers?"

Brittany shot her a confused look. "Documents, duh?" The two other girls frowned at each other, as Lindsay remembers why she approached them in the first place.

"Because of that video, a lot of rumors are circulating!"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Santana shrugged, but she could see that she is fully aware of these rumors. At that moment, a group of Cheerios pass by the three and look at the blue-eyed brunette from head to toe.

"The party seemed like a wild night."

"You and Damian looked super cute though."

Lindsay's eyes widen, and the cheerleaders giggle at the sight of her cheeks, turning bright red.

"What the—" She turns to Santana and Brittany, the former also giggling, but when she noticed Lindsay looking at her, she pursed her lips and regained her composure.

"Was it fun making out with him?"

"Look!" She faced the group, fury registered on her face. "Whatever is in that video, none of it is true, so you better stop talking about it!"

They giggled again as they continued walking down the hallway. Still blushing, she remained in her position, turning to the two responsible for everything. They approach her, giving her a few words of comfort.

"Watch the video and you'll see that we've done all of you a huge favor."

Brittany nods. "Your popularity is off the charts."

She sighed, feeling her phone vibrate from her sling bag. She takes it out, seeing the message from Hannah: _Emergency meeting! Choir room now._ Santana peeks at the message and smiles.

"Let's go then. I'm sure they'll love to hear what we have to say." She gets her phone and texts as fast as possible, Lindsay frowning. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the rest of the Glee Club. We need to see this glorious video together."

Both of them keep their phones and rush to the choir room. Then, the Latina whispers to her ear, something she is about to contemplate for the rest of the day.

"That one cheerleader was right though. You and Damian are super cute."

* * *

><p>Marissa walks from the Cheerios locker room, looking around for a tall lanky bespectacled boy in sight. She had been avoiding Cameron since that Saturday Glee Club surprise. Although both of them joined in, she secretly told Finn that she's not sure yet if she should be joining, because if Mr. Schue gets mad again, he might permanently remove her from the club. Of course Finn understood, but he might not if she completely bails on them that day.<p>

She sighed, thinking about her other commitment: Cheerios practice. She had fun teaching the others the routine, and she's sure all of them got it down now. But, she missed being in the club so much. Lindsay and Emily are in the club, and they're doing fine. And with her teaching the routine the past weeks, maybe she didn't have to practice that much anymore. Plus, the sight of the flirt Amanda was really getting on her nerves.

She stops on her feet, seeing that a microphone has been propped up in front of her. Holding it was Jacob, as usual with his trusty cameraman.

"Here we have Marissa von Bleicken, Cheerio and suspended Glee Club member. So, what went around with you at the party?"

She frowned at him, glancing at the camera. "Who told you about the party?"

"Didn't you see the video? It's the talk of the school." He answered, but shakes his head. "Wait I'm supposed to ask the questions! Any comment on the Pearce-McGinty rumor?"

"Um, it's a rumor?" She laughed a little, increasing her walking speed to throw off the reporter. "Look, what happened Friday night is between us who were actually there so you're not going to get anything out of me."

"Okay then. Not related to the party at all…" He flips through his small notebook, looking for notes and something to ask. "Let's see…oh here's one unresolved question!"

He directs the microphone to her. "What's the deal with you and Cameron Mitchell?"

She stops walking, and her eyes are glued to the microphone. Her breathing becomes faster, and she knows Jacob can see her chest rising up and down. She reverts back to their kiss Friday night, and she remembers. She kissed him back, and she was pretty sure it was all her doing. The alcohol just gave her…that extra push. She thought kissing him would clear her mind about how she really felt for him, but it just left her more confused. _Alcohol and kissing just don't mix._

"A lot of students are conflicted with what to call your relationship. Is it just friends, friends with benefits, acquaintances, dating inclusively, or dating exclusively? But there are some rumors that you just pity the guy and you're just hanging out with him so that he wouldn't get slushied or—"

Out of nowhere, she feels a warm sensation around his wrist, and she rapidly gets pulled into the opposite direction. She turns to her captor, the tall lanky bespectacled guy she was exactly avoiding. He drags her away as Jacob and his cameraman rush to the two of them. Unfortunately for the two, the reporter and his sidekick catch up, continuing the interview.

"Cameron, how come you were never seen in the video?"

Marissa's eyes dart toward him, still pulling her away. He doesn't answer Jacob's question, focusing on bringing her somewhere, wherever that was. _I have got to see this video._

"You weren't at the party?"

"He was." She answered for him, but he didn't comment. _What's up with this guy? _Still, Jacob was very, very persistent, turning the microphone to her again.

"So, I guess it's back to you Marissa. To wrap things up, who is Cameron Mitchell to you?"

All of a sudden, Cameron grabs the microphone, glaring at Jacob, and then at the camera. "Those things are none of your business so you better lay off Marissa or any of my friends. You got that?"

He forcefully shoves the microphone at Jacob, continuing to drag the redhead as they lose the reporter. He brings them both to the choir room, leaving the door half open. Finally, he removes his grasp from her, both of them at the center of the room. She rubs her wrist, looking at him.

"Cam, what are we doing here?"

He stood there with a perfect posture, his hands in his pockets, looking at her directly. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I-I've answered it, haven't I? I told you, the kiss was no—"

He walks closer to her, now both of them inches away from each other. "I didn't think it was nothing. Something was there, I know it!"

"But I was drunk!" She looked up at him, who now looked somewhat frustrated. "I wouldn't even know if something was there because all I could think of was fighting my dizziness and wanting to drink more alcohol!" She bit her lip, feeling guilty, because she knows that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"So you kissed back just because you were drunk?"

"You know that's plausible." She folds her arms, looking away from him. He shakes his head and smirks.

"There's only one way to settle this then." He takes a deep breath, audible enough in the whole room.

"Kiss me."

"W-What?" She stepped back, now looking at him. "Cam, no…why would you even—"

"You aren't drunk now. At least now you'll be able to get a better feeling…of the kiss." He takes a little gulp, looking at her, waiting for her answer.

Marissa, on the other hand, was battling all the responses her body was putting her through. Once again, her heart was racing, supplying blood to her cheeks, which were blushing by now, as usual. A million thoughts were rushing to her head. She didn't know what to do, but she can't do this to him all the time. She always kept him waiting. Her indecisiveness is the only thing that's separating them from being friends and being a couple. _If I kiss him again, I'll know for sure if I'm ready. _

After a few seconds, Cameron realizes that she might not do it at all. All the times they were talking, she's always been stressing that she wants to be friends. But how long is it going to take? He likes her and she likes him. What else do you need? _Face it Cam. She won't do it. If she would, she should've done it by now._

"You know what? Forget it, Marissa. It's clear you don't—"

In a split second, he feels her hand on his jaw, directing him to face her. In instinct, he closes his eyes, feeling Marissa's lips onto his. He tried to be gentle much like her, not wanting to be aggressive or to go overboard. After a few seconds, she breaks away, her hand still resting on his jaw. Both of them were looking at each other, breathing deeply. Still gasping, he asks, "Well?"

Also breathing deeply, she looks at him, biting her lower lip. "Cam…I—"

Right then and there, the Glee Club members enter, and they moved a considerable distance away from each other, both blushing noticeably. Cameron frowned, looking at them file one by one. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Didn't you receive the text? Emergency Glee Club meeting." Ellis stated as she took her seat, and the two of them shook their head. McKynleigh looks back and forth at them with scrutinizing eyes. "How about the two of you? What were you doing here?"

"W-We were just talking." She smiles and shrugs turning to Cameron. "No big deal, right?"

"R-Right!" He exclaimed, the others noticing the two acting a little too nervous than their usual selves. Kurt grins, having an inkling of what might've happened. He patted on the seat beside him. "Well come on then and sit! We're going to watch the fabulous video everyone's been talking about!"

They both look at each other and nodded as Cameron sat beside Kurt while Marissa went up, sitting beside Samuel who was without Emily. She frowned, turning to the boy with dreadlocks. "Where's Emily?" He shrugs, looking around.

"Didn't see her this morning. Although I'm sure she'll turn up in a few." He looks at her, still blushing, so he decides to pester her. "So, you two just talked, huh?"

"Of course. Why? Does it look like we didn't just talk? What do you think we did here?" She faced him completely, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. He let out a little laugh, patting her shoulder. "Relax Mars. I was just curious." He smiles at her. "Have you guys figured things out after the…kiss?"

She bites her lip, turning away from him. "Um…I'm not really sure yet, Sam." He slowly nods, looking at Cameron.

"But seriously. You have to think fast. I know Cameron said he could wait, but words are easy to blurt out."

She looks at Cameron, busy tending to Kurt and Blaine, leaving her wondering whether he was telling them what happened. She sighed, her mind going back to the kiss they had earlier. She couldn't deny it; she knew it was there and she knew she felt it. _Fireworks._ So, what is she afraid of?

With that, just entering were Tina and Mike, again with their trusty laptop, pulling a chair and placing the gadget on top of it for closer viewing. Lindsay, seeing that the video was already loaded, breathes deeply and exclaims. "Well, play it already!" Everyone can feel the fury in her voice, and Damian wanted to calm her down, but he too was feeling uneasy. Whatever rumors were circulating, it would be hard to convince the others to believe the actual truth.

Mike clicks on 'play' and rushes to his seat as the opening sequence plays.

_Fondue for Two! (Hey!)  
>Fondue for Two! (Yes!)<br>That's some hot dish!  
>Fondue for Two!<em>

"Hey it's Brittany, and welcome to a special edition of Fondue for Two. This is our first outdoor show, and of course, you all remember Lord Tubbington."

They all frowned, looking at the fat grey cat comfortably rested in the girl's arms. "I'm bringing him to Nicotine Anonymous this afternoon. Isn't that right?"

Simultaneously, the events during Saturday replayed in their minds.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Artie frowns as he fixes the camera, following Brittany walking at the sidewalk and Finn pushing his wheelchair.<p>

"So, this is my first full-length episode and today, my special guests are the members of the Glee Club." Artie pans on the Latina, waving at the camera, and all the other members of the club walking on the sidewalk. Brittany continues her introduction.

"Today, we're giving you the lowdown on the Glee Club's new members. There's a rumor going on that these 12 planned to throw a party. Any thoughts on that Santana?"

"Well, those rumors are true." Santana nods, looking at Brittany. "But, the extent of that party, no one knows for sure. But one thing's for certain. If there was alcohol, I'd say that things might've happened. Wanky things…"

"That's why we are going to the exact scene where everything happened."

Artie directs the camera to Emily's house, in its blue splendor. Rachel, Blaine and Kurt were already on the porch of the house.

"Hurry guys!" Rachel exclaimed as Kurt knocked on the door loudly. Blaine cups his hands around his eyes, peeking at the window, the house all dark and silent. "I think they're still asleep."

"They shouldn't be! They knew we were coming!"

Suddenly, the door opens, Kurt's arm still up in a door knocking stance. They peer at the person opening it. Rachel immediately frowns.

"Noah! What are you doing here?"

He grins and shrugs. "The back window was open." Rachel pushes him as she enters, but he stops her, looking at the camera. "I scouted the house first before opening the door, and I found some interesting stuff. May I escort the _Fondue for Two _host for some candid shots?"

"I think you mean hosts." Santana exclaims, entering the house with Brittany. "I would love to see this."

"Then you better take this Puck." Artie says, as the guy with the Mohawk approaches him, taking the camera. "This is documentary gold!"

They all looked at each other, their thoughts wandering to what might've happened to them. Puck goes to Brittany and Santana and he leads them, first at the living room where Bryce, Samuel, and Matheus lay, the small one on the couch, and the two around him. Fortunately for them, the floor was carpeted. Santana creeps up Matheus, grabbing a scent.

"Oh god, they're wasted!" She laughed, facing the camera. "I knew we Glee Club kids know how to party. Better than most McKinley students, obviously…"

"Let's go upstairs first." Puck smiles, letting the two go up first. The blonde one was still carrying the fat feline as they ascended, quietly and slowly. Reaching upstairs, Puck opens the second door, revealing Hannah and Alex sound asleep on the bed. They zoomed the camera in on them.

"All of them must've gotten drunk." Puck states, closing the door, leading them to the next bed. He opens the door, revealing two beds. Emily and McKynleigh were asleep on the right one. The one on the left also had an occupant. Judging by the tuft of red hair creeping out the blanket, it must be Marissa, but their eyes dart to an empty sleeping bag in the middle.

"Wait, was someone supposed to be sleeping there?"

Brittany lays Lord Tubbington down, who slowly walks. Puck and Santana look at her frowning. "He'll keep watch. Now, let's go to the basement." She skips quietly down the hallway, going down the stairway. The Glee Club members were already in the living room, and they've already woken up the three boys.

"Emily didn't tell you guys were coming." They look at the three, all holding their heads up, frowning at the headaches they have. Quinn shakes her head, standing up. "Let me get you guys some medicine. You all look, and probably feel terrible."

Brittany smiles at all of them, going down the basement, while Quinn goes upstairs, meeting Santana and Puck, rushing to follow the tall blonde. They go down the stairs, looking at the party scene. The Latina's eyes widen at the sight, and she grabs the camera from Puck, taking a closer look. Brittany was standing over Lindsay and Damian, sleeping side by side, her hand on his chest.

"Every party has a big revelation, and this has no exceptions."

"I always knew he had it in him." Santana smiled proudly, looking straight at the camera. "McKinley High students, that's how we do it in the Glee Club. Bet you think that they aren't losers anymore."

Brittany gently pushes her aside and waves. "And that's all for today on Fondue for Two. Always remember, cheese is best served hot, and have a nice day."

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Alex frowned, looking unsatisfied with what he witnessed. "People are talking about Damian and Lindsay together, and they were just sleeping side by side!"<p>

"Why wasn't Cameron there?" asked Blaine, and he immediately answered. "I had to go to the bathroom!"

"Don't you understand this thing called privacy?" Lindsay states, turning to Santana and Brittany. The Latina shots a glare at the girl. "Look, we increased your, and maybe, the Glee Club's popularity. It's all thanks to you. Why don't we focus on the happy stuff that's happened?"

The blue-eyed brunette frowned, folding her arms in contempt. She and Damian didn't even have one date, and now everyone in the school is talking about them. But, now, she realizes that Santana was right. Increased popularity is what it gave them, and now, it's sure that they aren't going to be slushied ever again. She sighed. _Here's to hoping for the best._

Contrary to Lindsay contemplating about the future, Damian reverts back to what happened next at the video.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Santana presses off and closes the camera, throwing it to Puck, who fortunately catches it. He goes down the staircase, looking at the cups and pitchers scattered on the floor. "They must've partied hard. We should do this with them some time."<p>

Santana smiles and kicks the boy's feet. "Okay, wake up Ireland! Party's over! You too, blue eyes!"

Both of them groan and grimace, not wanting to open their eyes. The basement felt cold, so they were attracted to the warmth they felt beside each other. They turn to where the heat was radiating from, and suddenly, they were looking at each other. Both of them turn to Lindsay's hand suitably situated above the boy's chest. Their eyes widen, and muscles freeze, and immediately, they break away from each other's touch, standing abruptly, and avoiding each other's stare.

"How was the alcohol?"

"Headache-inducing. Ugh…" Lindsay bends forward, and flinches slightly, covering her mouth. Santana approaches and supports her. "Let's go and get this over with." she says, helping the brunette up to the stairs. Damian looks at her worried, and Puck reassures him. "She'll be all right." He patted him on the back, escorting him upstairs. "You go and rest, we'll clean this up." The Irishman nods, ascending up the stairs and as he does, he can hear the sounds of horror, echoing from the bathroom. And then, another sound startles them.

"Aaaah!"

He rushes up to the living room and sees Cameron running down the stairs. Both of them frown at the sight of the Glee Club members, wondering what the fuss was about.

"What are you doing here?" The bright blue-eyed boy asks, Rachel taking the floor.

"We are here to practice for our group number. I assume Emily didn't tell you because you were all busy partying last night." She folds her arms, looking at them angrily. "You drank irresponsibly. Anything could've happened."

"I didn't drink that much." Cameron said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew it would be safe if one of us were…you know…not tipsy."

"Oh, well…good for you then, Cameron."

"You weren't drunk?"

All of them looked up at the stairway, seeing Hannah, carrying Lord Tubbington. Cameron flinches, walking farther from her. She frowned, caressing the cat as she goes down. "Is this what you were shouting about?"

"Really Cam?" Damian teases, nudging the taller boy. "It's just a cat."

"An enormously huge cat! Look at it!" He points at it, stating the obvious. "It must've gobbled rats in one bite!"

"Aww…don't listen to him." She continued stroking the cat's fur, as she settled it down the floor. She approaches the guy, her face serious this time. "You actually weren't drunk last night? I thought you were just playing 'not drunk'."

"I wasn't." He smiled, and Damian looks at him, analyzing what he just said. "So you pushed me on purpose last night?"

"Well yeah! I—" He stops, realizing that the two were now putting the pieces together. He looks at the others, Bryce, Samuel and Matheus smiling while the rest were confused, not getting the context. He smiles nervously to all of them.

"I'm going to the kitchen to prepare some food." He slowly walks to the kitchen, Damian and Hannah rushing to him and simultaneously, Emily and Alex go down the stairs. Emily's eyes widened, remembering her conversation with Kurt and Rachel. "Oh my God I totally forgot!" She looks at the clock inside the living room, reading 9:30.

"Wait, you said you were coming here 10 AM!"

"Oh really? I think we said 9 AM," Kurt playfully says, going around Emily. "Maybe you heard differently because you were under the influence."

"Well…" She smiled at them, flipping her hair. "At least you proved yourselves right."

Rachel nods, knowing that it was true. "So, I guess we can wait until you're all settled down." Finn goes beside her, and he raises his hand remembering something. "So, did Cameron and Marissa agree to join?"

Emily looks at the ceiling, and back at him. "And that's another of the things I forgot." She smiles guiltily. "Don't worry she'll be down soon, with the other girls…being assisted by Quinn and Santana."

All of them knew what she was talking about, and they can't help but wonder how much did they drink. But, they were glad that they were safe. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Damian and Hannah were bothering Cameron, who was cooking eggs, which he knew would help them in their hangovers.

"So what did you feel? Kissing her?"

The bespectacled boy couldn't help but smile, thinking about the kiss they had last night. He felt it, the feeling of elation. It was that feeling that nothing could ever go wrong, that as long as they were together, everything was going to be all right. As clichéd as it seemed, the kiss sealed the deal. He didn't want to let her go. He turns to Damian and Hannah. "It was all right."

Hannah rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Yeah right Cameron. I know you too well and I'm guessing your stomach is doing backflips just thinking about your kiss."

"Maybe his stomach is doing backflips thinking about what she thought about the kiss."

Damian nudged him on the elbow, and just then Bryce, Samuel, Matheus, Alex and Emily enter. The Latina sat down beside the counter, looking at the boy cook.

"So you weren't drunk. Why am I not surprised…"

"Sorry Emily. Safety first."

"But that's clever." Alex slammed his hands on the table. "You saw us in our drunken gloriousness and you got to kiss Marissa."

"How was it man?" Matheus excitedly asked, sitting beside Emily, and the boy just shrugs. "It was nothing guys, really. I'm pretty sure that's what she thought too."

His eyes turn to Damian, and he let out a sly grin. "But I wasn't the only one having kissing sprees. Lindsay kissed Damian early on in the party."

Damian's eyes widened, and Bryce and Samuel go to him teasing. "So how was it?"

"It was nothing! She leaned and kissed, but she was drunk that time!"

"And you weren't…yet. I'd say we're pretty even Damo." The Irishman frowned, starting to wrestle the guy as Hannah took over cooking duties.

After a few minutes, the other girls joined in and breakfast turned into a laughing spree, the twelve of them reminiscing what happened at the party. However, the others seemed to notice that some of them weren't really talking to each other, namely Lindsay and Damian, and Cameron and Marissa. However, they decided to not interfere and let them handle those things on their own. After breakfast, their practice commenced, with both Cameron and Marissa agreeing to perform, with hopes of changing Mr. Schue's mind. They divided the song, and learned their lines, while Mike and Brittany worked on choreography. All in all, their practice was everything they could've asked for, as, at least for one day, they were all together as a family again.

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Damian, are you okay?"<p>

He shakes his head, realizing that he was in a trance for so long. He regains consciousness, seeing the choir room now busy with getting their group number later straight, except for Lindsay, who was still looking at him, concerned.

"I'm absolutely fine." He sighed, looking down. "So…everybody thinks that we're a couple now."

"Well, let them think what they think." She looks at him and smiles, and the sight of her blue eyes and her smile just never fails to hit him. _She's stunning, as always…_

"That's it. I don't care anymore." Lindsay faces him, looking at him intently. "They'll think whatever they want to think, and we'll go on with our lives the way we want to." He smiles back, knowing she's right.

"I'd like that." He takes her hand and grasps it tightly. "And we're going to start with our date, tonight." Both of them continued smiling at each other, knowing that it's only going to get better from this day on.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the slightly ajar door, and peeking in was Becky.

"Marissa, Coach needs you in her office."

The redhead frowned, looking at the others. She stands up, slowly walking towards the exit, realizing that again, she hasn't finished her conversation with by the time they talk again, she should have her answer by then. _Ugh! Why are these things always so complicated?_

They arrive at the Coach's office, and Becky enters first, opening the door. Marissa steps in as well, looking at the Coach seated at her desk.

"What do you need me for Coach?"

Not realizing it, Emily was seated in front of the Coach. She immediately turns to her friend, her face registered with shock. "Marissa? You're co-captain?"

The redhead frowns, going near her. "Co-captain? Me? Of course not." She turns to the Coach, her hands rested on the table.

"So are you accusing me of lying, Little Miss Carrot-top?"

"N-No, Coach. It's just that…I would remember it if you appointed me co-capta—"

"I did. Don't you remember? That day I asked you to help the Cheerios with the routine?"

"Well yes, but you only said—"

The Coach smiles at her. "But then you were in a hurry to go on with your little date with the freakishly tall boy with the glasses." The redhead bit her lower lip and looked down, and the Coach could only giggle.

"That's all right kiddo. Honest mistake. Now, about that cheer-off—"

"I don't want a cheer-off, and I most certainly do not want to be co-captain." Marissa stresses, glancing at Emily. "She deserves being captain, and you should keep it that way."

Emily, on the other hand, still didn't know how to react after finding out that her best friend was co-captain, who didn't even tell her. But, something seemed fishy with how this is all turning out. Knowing her, she wouldn't accept even that co-captaincy position. Yet, why does this all seem to fit perfectly? At the end of the day, what Marissa did, it wasn't important anymore. All that matters is that she becomes Captain again. _I'll do whatever it takes._

The Coach looks at them intently, back and forth, and she knows it's time to set things straight. "Since you're telling me how I should run my Cheerios, this is how it's going to be. The most important virtue I value the most is loyalty."

She leans forward, facing Emily, looking at her directly in the eye. "You really think you deserve to be the captain of this team?" The Latina stands, not breaking their eye contact. "Yes Coach."

The Coach leaned on her seat and sighed. "Then…prove it." Emily smirks at her, folding her arms. She knew what to do.

"Fine. I'm quitting New Directions."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Dun dun dun! Finally after 2 and a half weeks I have updated! Sorry to keep you readers waiting! So, if you think you have forgotten how this story goes, you could always go back to reading the previous chapters. I hope this is still a satisfying read for you guys. :)

Discussing the things here, I hope you don't mind that I added another Cameron/Marissa kiss. It's all for stirring up the drama. And I also hope you liked the addition of _Fondue for Two_ with of course Lord Tubbington, who I think is one of the cutest cats ever! I hope we get to see him at Glee's next episode, and it sucks that we have to wait until November. Also I added Jacob Ben-Israel, for some reporter antics and rumor spreading. Speaking of Glee, I am really enjoying the consistent storylines so far, and since I'm a bit of a spoiler freak, I can't wait until the rest of the episodes are aired. Exciting stuff I must say.

Now, back to the chapter, I felt that it's been so long since I added a cliffhanger, so I hope this is one of sorts for all of you. I'm not sure if Emily quitting will last long, but it'll sure to spark off a few more plotlines. I'll try to pace up my writing, because I think that my inspiration for writing is slowly coming back to me again (yay inspiration!). Chapter 22 is untitled as of yet, but in there, you guys can look forward to their group number, their reaction to Emily's quitting, and the Damian/Lindsay date, which I know is what some of you are really excited about. The Cameron/Marissa kiss resolution talk will…hmm, you guys just have to wait and see.

Have fun and I hope you all continue to have a nice week!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kick in the Head

* * *

><p>Emily confidently struts out from her last morning class. Step by step, she walked down the hallway, her head up high, showing no doubt. Everyone could conclude that nothing was troubling her. However, inside, it was a different story. All that was resonating in her head was Marissa saying "You can't!" after she decided to quit the Glee Club. The image of the smirk on Coach Sylvester's face, however, was also very polarizing. It's like she planned everything to be that way, they just didn't know it.<p>

But to be honest, she was feeling happy with her decision. It's just that she felt bad for feeling that way.

She enters the cafeteria, the doors already wide open. She stands there, looking at her friends from the Glee Club, all talking and having fun. She was going to miss being in the club, but it was a sacrifice worth doing.

"So, when are you planning to tell them that you quit Glee?"

She turns to her left and sees Marissa standing beside her, her arms folded. She had every right to be mad, but it's not like she isn't at fault too.

"When were you planning to tell me that you were co-captain?"

"For the last time, I didn't realize that I was!" The redhead shook her head and sighed, going to the line, Emily following suit, reinforcing her point.

"M, you can't expect me to believe that. You were teaching them the routine! It couldn't be more obvious, I was just too dumb to see that."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She faces her, her eyebrows all furrowed up. "I'm sorry?"

Emily took a deep breath. "You know what? This is going nowhere. Let's just stop. The damage is done."

"Say that when you tell them you quit."

The Latina turns to her best friend, surprised at the words that came from her mouth. The redhead kept a straight face, not looking at the other. But, Emily wasn't the type to back down, especially with this kind of conversation.

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

She shrugs, not wanting to make eye contact. "You didn't have to quit the Glee Club to prove that so-called loyalty. You could've bluffed."

"It had to be done M! I don't want to be just another cheerleader, or another singer. I want to be on the spotlight, and to do that I had to be captain. It's what I want."

"But is it what you need?"

Emily's eyes widened, taken aback by what Marissa said. Her best friend, the one who is the mediator and who wants to avoid conflict, is now confronting her. Wasn't it the other way around before?

"No wait, let me rephrase that. Did you really need to ditch the Glee Club to get what you want?"

She opens her mouth, but couldn't seem to find the right words to say as a comeback. Marissa was looking at her intently, waiting for her to tell that she was right. And looking at it, she was right. She ditched them ultimately. How the hell was she going to tell them that she wasn't in the club anymore?

"Um, excuse me, girls…"

"What?" Both of them lashed out and turned to the guy behind them, who immediately trembles, pointing at the line which was already at the food counter. Emily rolls her eyes and leaves the line, dragging Marissa with her.

"So, you're here being all righteous, telling me that what I did was wrong, and I know that to some extent, you're right."

"Thank you." Marissa nods, letting out a little smile. But, Emily continues.

"Now, I may be going off-topic here, but I think it's my turn to be the moral one, because you are doing something wrong too."

The redhead sighs, throwing her hands up. "Okay. Shoot. I'm all ears."

"How long are you really going to make Cameron wait?"

"T-That's clearly off-topic! Why would you even—" Marissa instantly countered, but Emily rapidly continues.

"No wait, let me rephrase that. Do you really think that he's going to wait that long for you?"

"Is that how you think of me? Some girl who plays around with a boy's feelings?"

"Well it seems like it! It looks as if you enjoy testing his limits as a reminder that he's not going to stop pining over you!"

Now, that hit her really hard. She stays silent, trying to process all the different thoughts in her head. Was that really how she's been acting towards him? And, is that how everyone thinks of her for acting this way?

Emily steps closer, now whispering. "You think you can take your time with this, but you can't."

She takes a quick glance at the table where Cameron and the others were seated. They were starting to observe the two, and it won't be soon until one of them approaches them and asks what they are talking about. She sighed and turned back to her friend.

"Cameron really cares about you, and it's high time that you give him an answer, and an honest one."

Marissa straightens herself, looking at the table. "You're right."

"The longer you drag something out, the worse things are going to get. I realize that now."

Meanwhile, a more peaceful scenario can be witnessed at the table where the members of the Glee Club were seated. The newbies, however, were noticing the heated argument held by the two.

"Guys, I'm worried." Matheus states looking at Emily and Marissa, who both argued as if they were the only people in the room. "They look so agitated."

"That's girl talk for 'ya," McKynleigh nods. "But I agree. It seems like they're talking about something only the two of them know, and it doesn't seem good."

Lindsay frowns, looking at the two. This morning, Emily was nowhere to be seen, and she didn't even tell anyone where she was. Also, a few minutes after watching the video, Marissa left and never returned. _Could __this __have __something __to __do __with __the __Cheerios_? She stands up and takes a deep breath. Everyone looked up at her as she turned to them.

"I'm going in."

"No!" Hannah exclaimed, getting a hold of her wrist. "It's not worth the sacrifice!" Lindsay smiles at the ginger, slowly removing her arm. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to make things calmer between them." _If __that__'__s __possible__…_

She looks at the two, still arguing, without a care with what's happening in the cafeteria. Suddenly, Cameron shakes his head and stands up. "I'm going with you."

"No!" This time, everyone on the table exclaimed as Bryce forcefully keeps Cameron in his chair. "You stay here and keep out of the mess."

"How do you know it's going to be messy?"

"Like Miki said, that's girl talk for 'ya," Alex looks at him, and turns to Lindsay. "You make sure it's going to be clean."

"Spic and span." She nods to them, as they all give her the go signal. She slowly walks to the two, and as she goes closer, she hears one statement from Marissa. However, she isn't quite sure what it meant.

"So let me tell you this. The longer you keep this a secret, the faster you're going to lose friends. Starting with me."

_Wow, __it __really __is __a __heated __discussion._ Lindsay steps in slowly, looking at the two girls glaring at each other, not saying a word. She takes another deep breath and immediately steps in, startling the two. "Hey girls! What's the debate? I'm sure I'd love to joi—"

"The debate's over." Emily faces Lindsay, not even taking a glance at Marissa. "We have nothing to say to each other anymore, right M?"

Lindsay then turns to the redhead, who sighed deeply, not even giving a second look at Emily.

"Absolutely."

Emily walks to the table, but surprisingly, Marissa walks the opposite direction, going straight to the door. The brunette immediately takes a hold of her wrist, but the other shakes it off.

"I'm just going out for some air."

Slowly, Lindsay lets go of the redhead, who walks out of the cafeteria. She looks at the table, her friends winking at her and giving her a thumbs-up. She immediately goes there, wondering why they reacted that way.

"I hope she's going to be all right." Hannah says, inviting Lindsay back to her seat. "A trip to the nurse's office will do just the trick!"

Lindsay frowned. "Nurse's office?" She turned to Emily, who smiled widely, glad to explain. "She was having a major headache. She was worried she wouldn't be able to do the group number later."

Emily returns to cuddling with Samuel as the others continued to their meals. Lindsay, however, just stares blankly. What Marissa said a while ago…it's nothing she would've said, especially with a headache. Emily was hiding something, and Marissa knows what it is. And, it seems as if she wants Emily to be the one to break it to them, whatever that is. She shakes her head and clears her mind. _I __need __to __get __to __bottom __of __this, __but __what __I __might __find __out __might __be __something __I __do __not __expect __at __all._

* * *

><p>Puck was looking over the table of the new members, specifically one particular girl with a pixie cut. Mckynleigh isn't like any other girl he had ever met. She had that confidence about her, and she isn't afraid to say what she wants, and is the type of girl who certainly knows what she wants. But, ever since the transfer, they haven't had a real conversation. He hasn't even asked what she thought of the school so far.<p>

On the other hand, Sam and Finn smile at each other while snickering at the look on his face. And, they know what that look means.

"What are you looking at, Puck?"

"Or maybe who…"

Puck immediately turns to the two, who laughed again and gave each other a high-five. Puck pushes Finn, who holds on to his seat. "Just ask her out already. Everyone knows you like her."

"And what makes you say that?"

Sam smiles, putting his arm around Puck's neck. "Because she isn't like any other girl you've dated.'

"And I know you always love a challenge." Finn looks back at the new members' table, focusing on Mckynleigh. Suddenly, Puck pulls the two, huddling them close.

"You guys think I have a chance with her?"

Finn and Sam looked at each other with discerning stares, then turned to Puck, who was a bit concerned with their expressions. Finn pats his back, giving him encouragement.

"Well, she transferred on your persuasion. That must count for something."

Puck nods, again, staring at the table. Finn was right. _It __must __count __for __something._

* * *

><p>"I applaud you for your work."<p>

Amanda was all smiles, hearing that compliment escape Coach Sylvester's mouth. It was only days ago that she fake-sprained her ankle, but the Coach didn't buy it, threatening to remove her from the team due to her being a liability because of her injury. Because of this, she proposed something to Coach: help her bring down the Glee Club, to which the Coach happily said yes.

"Everything went according to plan, and I guess you can stop acting that your ankle is injured."

"Thanks Coach. What's next?"

"Oh it's coming." She leans forward, clasping her hands and placing them on the table. "I just need a visit from a friend, and all you'll be doing is getting signatures."

"Oh I like the sound of that!" The long-haired brunette smiled and stood up. She turned away from the Coach, but she calls her attention once again.

"Last week, I can't help but notice you being all cozy with Frankenteen 2.0. What's your deal with him, if I may ask?"

"Oh Cameron?" She smirks. "Me and the other Cheerios made a bet to see who could steal someone's boyfriend. It turns out they weren't even dating, so he's off the market."

The Coach just smiles. "Interesting."

"I do have another purpose and prospect though. And it seems that this one might be an easier catch, given the circumstances."

"I wish you luck with that then." The Coach extends her hand to the door, the two nodding to each other, happy with their negotiations.

* * *

><p>Classes have ended, and the Glee Club members were preparing for their big group number. The plan was to immediately perform when Mr. Schue enters the auditorium, so that he wouldn't have time to react in the worst way possible…and hopefully he doesn't.<p>

"Okay! Places everyone!" Rachel claps her hands together, all smiles as they follow her orders. She counts the number, missing only a few people. At that moment, Damian and Marissa enter, fresh from their Spanish class.

"Mr. Schuehas a few paperwork to finish, but he'll be here in about 15 to 20 minutes." Damian states, going to his place, just beside Lindsay, whose eyes followed Marissa, going to her position as well. She walked over the redhead, folding her arms.

"Are you, uh, all right? How's the headache?"

Marissa frowns, doing her routine stretches, getting ready for their number. After a few seconds though, she nods, still stretching. "Was that the excuse Emily told you?"

"What's going on with you two? All of us are really worried."

"It's just a typical argument." She smiled and stopped limbering up. "It's nothing you should worry about. Unlike your date with Damo."

Lindsay immediately turns red, frowning at the topic change. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but smile. "I'm really nervous. Excited, but nervous. I don't know what he's planning."

"You'll fare well. You love surprises." She smiled, reassuring her friend. "I'm sure you both will have fun."

"Guys, minor problem!"

Everyone turns Samuel, who just entered the auditorium. He walked fast-paced to the stage, approaching Rachel.

"Emily had an emergency call. She wouldn't be able to join us for the number."

All of them were surprised, looking at Rachel, waiting for her inevitable reaction. Instinctively, Lindsay turns to Marissa, who looked as if she knew it all along. _Okay, __that thing a while ago __was __not __a __typical __argument. I need to find out what this is!_

"We can manage that." Rachel nods, pointing Samuel to his place. "We're just going to adjust the spacing and fill up the empty spot like it wasn't there at all."

"I'm really excited you guys!" Finn exclaimed from his spot. "I'm sure Mr. Schue won't be able to reject our proposal!"

"Or he can and all of us will be suspended for not following him."

All of them turned to Santana, who just stands there, speaking her mind as always. Finn sighed loudly. "Santana, try to be optimistic for once. I'm sure this will work."

"I don't even understand why we're doing this. It was just a one month suspension. We'll have them back by January." She turns to Marissa and Cameron, both standing beside each other. "No offense."

The two of them looked at each other briefly, but shortly broke their gaze, replying to Santana with a shake of a head and a shrug.

"That's just one point." Finn continued, now raising his voice a bit. "The main point here was that we're here as a team, and we work best as a team. A complete one."

"Okay, calm down you two!" Rachel goes near Finn, looking at Santana. "We all need to rest our voices for the number or else it would be a failed effort."

She goes in front, looking at all of them, admiring their perfect formation. "All right! I guess we're set. I'm just going to give the last details to the band and all we have to do is wait for Mr. Schuester."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Will? I mean you did it before, but can you do it again?"<p>

Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury were walking down the hallway, the former rushing to the auditorium. He turns to the guidance counselor, smiling.

"The kids are very capable of doing it again. And with new recruits, I'm sure that they'll come up with something more fresh and exciting."

They both arrived at the door, Mr. Schue grasping on the door handle. "Well, don't you want to come in and join me. They're doing duets on teamwork."

"Teamwork? Duets? Are you sure they should be in duets or as a group? I mean it is teamwork."

Mr. Schue smiles, shaking his head. "Are you coming in or not?"

"I want to, but I can't." She shows him a stack of papers in her grasp. "You can tell me all about it at dinner."

Mr. Schue continued smiling as he looked at Ms. Pillsbury walking down the hallway to her office. He was glad that the two of them were able to start over as a couple, and finally, he could say that things are working out for them in a good way. Still smiling, he pushes the door, entering the auditorium.

"Okay guys, list—"

He stops, seeing that none of the Glee Club was seated inside. All he encountered was a dark theater. Suddenly, the lights on the stage turned on, showing the stage curtains. The band started playing a familiar guitar riff, and the curtains slowly opened, revealing his Glee Club in a triangle-style formation. Finn, at the very core of the triangle, steps out and starts singing, as the others back him up and go into chorus.

_Hey!  
>One man! One goal! One mission!<br>One heart! One soul! Just one solution!  
>One flash of light! Yeah! One god, one vision!<em>

_One flesh, one bone_  
><em>One true religion!<em>  
><em>One voice, one hope<em>  
><em>One real decision!<em>  
><em>Woah woah woah woah woah woah<em>  
><em>Gimme one vision!<em>

As they continued singing and dancing, Mr. Schue immediately took a seat, taking time to watch the performance. They looked at each other with concern, but they communicated effectively, reminding themselves to push through and prove their point, just like Finn said. With that in mind, they sang through the whole song, as if it was their last.

_No wrong, no right  
>I'm gonna tell you there's no black and no white<br>No blood, no stain  
>All we need is one worldwide vision!<em>

_One flesh, one bone  
>One true religion!<br>One voice, one hope  
>One real decision!<br>Woah woah woah woah woah woah  
>Gimme one vision!<em>

_I had a dream  
>When I was young<br>A dream of sweet illusion  
>A glimpse of hope and unity<br>And visions of one sweet union  
>But a cold wind blows<br>And a dark rain falls  
>And in my heart it shows<br>Look what they've done to my dreeeeaaams...Ow!_

_One vision  
>So give me your hands<br>Give me your hearts  
>I'm ready<br>There's only one direction  
>One world one nation<br>Yeah one vision_

_No hate no fight_  
><em>Just exultation<em>  
><em>All through the night<em>  
><em>It's a celebration<em>  
><em>yeah!<em>

_One one one one..._  
><em>One vision...<em>  
><em>(hey!)<em>

_One flesh one bone_  
><em>One true religion<em>  
><em>One voice one hope<em>  
><em>One real decision<em>

_Gimme one light, yeah_  
><em>Gimme one hope, hey<em>  
><em>Just gimme, ah<em>  
><em>One man one man<em>  
><em>One bar one night<em>  
><em>One day hey hey<em>  
><em>Just gimme gimme gimme gimme<em>  
><em>Fried chicken<em>

Everyone was catching their breath while waiting for Mr. Schue's response. He was looking down the floor, placing his hand over his face. None of the Glee Club members said a word. Instead, they just waited for something, anything, to come out of Mr. Schue's mouth. After a few minutes, he finally looks up to them. And, to their relief, he smiles.

"Thank you guys. I'm really proud of you."

And this time, all of them were smiling, still looking at their teacher. He descended to the steps, going nearer the stage.

"I can't say I'm right or wrong with what I did, but, I'm hoping we can put all of the past in the past…" He turns to Marissa, who politely smiles at him. He turns to Cameron as well, who gives him a thumbs-up.

"Now, if you guys are willing to, I would really like for us to start anew. As a team!"

The members looked at each other and eagerly rushed down, treating Mr. Schue to a group hug, a much needed one at that.

"All right, all right, that's enough!" They all giggled as they composed themselves, now keeping a respectable distance with their teacher.

"I'm going to give you your last homework assignment. And it's due next year."

Gasps and frowns immediately filled the auditorium, but Mr. Schue continues, reassuring the club.

"I want you guys…" He clasps his hands and smiles, not being able to contain his excitement. "To once again, write original songs."

A few 'Yes's' were heard, most especially with the old members. However, the newbies weren't so keen with this assignment.

"Original songs were our advantage during Regionals and Nationals, and I think that this could still be our winning formula. So…solos, duets or groups, it doesn't really matter. As long as it's original."

All of them nodded, most of them already pumped and stoked for next year.

"To conclude, I guess you guys need a well-deserved break. I'm looking forward to all of your songs this January. Until then, have a nice last few days at school."

Mr. Schue walks up the stairs, returning to his office. But, he takes one last look at his glee club, controlling himself from shedding a tear. _They__'__re __growing __up, __and __there__'__s __no __stopping __them. _He leaves the auditorium with high hopes, knowing that next year is going to be the most eventful one yet.

Still high from their performance, the members were happily chatting. Some were even already brainstorming on possible original song themes. Finn was hugging Rachel, and turning to the left, he sees Marissa walking towards him. He lets go of Rachel, who goes to Kurt and Blaine, continuing the celebration.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks, for doing this. For everything. You're really a great guy Finn." Marissa states, smiling widely, which Finn returns as well.

"You would do the same for me. For any of us."

The two hug each other, and after a few minutes, part. Finn gazes forward, seeing Cameron, a few feet behind Marissa.

"I guess you have a conversation to finish." He budges his head forward, and the redhead turns around, looking at the bespectacled boy. The two kept silent, looking down and sometimes looking left and right, slightly conscious of their surroundings.

Finn slowly gives them some space, calling the attention of the others. They notice the two and discreetly exit the auditorium, most of them smiling as they go out. Lindsay looks to the two, and simultaneously, Marissa turns to her and both smile at each other giving the same look, a message of good fortune, Lindsay in her date with Damian and Marissa in her talk with Cameron. The last person exits the door, leaving the two again on their own.

Cameron, as usual, stared at the floor, noticing his feet twitching (now he's not sure if it's voluntary or not), probably due to his nerves. Still, he was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I forced you into kissing me. I shouldn't have done that. It was clear that, that you needed more time to think this through, and I apologize for—"

"Cameron Mitchell, why the hell are you doing this?"

His eyes suddenly widened, staring at Marissa, whose eyebrows furrowed in anger. Her eyes gave him a cold look, one he hasn't encountered before. She walks near him, only a few inches separating them. She looks up, still giving that icy stare. _Wha__…__what __did __I __do?_

"The past 3 months, you have sung your heart out to me, you have helped me through countless tasks even without asking you to, you have understood my behavior even though it doesn't make sense, and you have stood by me, whether I was wrong or right."

She takes a deep breath, simultaneously remembering what she said earlier and processing if she said all of it the way she wants it to. She looks at Cameron, and she expected that reaction from him: confused and dumbfounded.

"Don't you dare apologize for always doing what you think is right."

Cameron frowns, still unable to get the point of what she is trying to convey. She bit her lip, like she always does, and out of nowhere, she grasps his hands. She stares back at him, and like a magnet to a small piece of metal, his eyes dart towards hers, locked in her gaze.

"I should be the one to apologize. I've realized that I'd been taking you for granted for way too long."

He shakes his head, dispelling her thoughts. "Marissa, I don't think, even for a second, that you're taking me for granted. Like you said, you needed time."

"And I can't believe it took me this long." She immediately replied. His hands were still in captivity by the redhead, and he likes that feeling; he doesn't want to let go. Again it became silent, but he waited patiently, knowing that she has more to say.

What he heard was more than what he bargained for.

"I'm ready."

He did not expect those words to come out from her mouth, certainly not today though.

Suddenly, a million questions lined up in his brain, waiting to be asked, but, even with his mouth slightly open, none were willing to come out. Now, one might think that they would break their eye contact after staring for such a long period of time. Oddly enough, they maintained each other's gaze; without nerves or awkwardness whatsoever. Then, as if giving the go signal for the start of the Black Friday sale, one question pops out Cameron's mouth.

"R-Ready for what?" His voice trembled, and again, he was unsure of what her answer would be. She sighs, pursing her lips in thought. It seems as if she doesn't know what she's doing, but she's doing it anyway. Is she finally embracing spontaneity?

"I'm ready to start _something_…with you. You know? Being a…couple?"

Cameron nervously gulps, knowing that she placed a lot of effort into that last phrase. "Are you sure?"

Now he wanted to kick himself in the head, or even in the groin! _Are __you __kidding __Cam? __This __is __the __moment __you__'__ve __been __waiting __for __yet __you__'__re __asking __her __a __question __that __would __make __her __doubt __her __decision!_

"Oh trust me. This is one of the most comfortable decisions I've ever made." She starts to breathe in and out a little bit faster than usual. "Even if it doesn't look like I'm comfortable."

He gives her time to calm down and relax. To help, he becomes the one who grasps her hands, holding them gently. Through this, he somehow gets hold of what she's actually afraid of.

"Don't be scared of screwing this up. We're young and we're bound to make mistakes." She looks at him, astonished at how he knew what's been bothering her. "People say that love is complicated, but I think it isn't. It's just two people caring for each other, no matter what happens. We seem to fit the mold, right?"

Finally, she lets out a little giggle, and Cameron accompanies her. Now that the atmosphere is more free and unperturbed, he lets go of her hands, stepping back a few steps. "This isn't official if I don't do this. And don't laugh,"

"Cam, what are you…" She frowns as he, with his perfect stance and posture, stretches out his hand, doing a polite bow.

"Marissa von Bleicken, I would like to ask you out on a formal date. Preferably at the start of Winter Break."

Even though he asked her not to, she laughs at his gimmick, covering her mouth, trying to control it, but to no avail. Unfortunately, this leaves him a little bit embarrassed. "W-what? I've been rehearsing that, you know…" He scratches the back of his head, and suddenly, she grabs his left hand, pulling him up the steps of the auditorium.

"Sir Cameron, I wholeheartedly accept your proposal." She tilts her head toward him, smiling, and he frowns, knowing that she was only teasing him by playing along. But, nonetheless, he was happy. In the end, they might've gotten what they wanted. One thing's for certain: he's also quite afraid to screw this up.

* * *

><p>Cheerios practice was ongoing and it was due for them to have a 10 minute rest. Emily peeks from the door of the gym, prying the hallways of the school for signs of any Glee Club members. She needs to be sure that the coast is clear so that she could leave without anyone knowing. Although they will know it sooner or later, she just can't bring herself to tell them immediately. Heck, she doesn't even know how she is going to tell them.<p>

"They're all gone."

Emily gets startled, turning around to see her offender. Of course, it was none other than Amanda, the girl who gave her the heads up on the co-captain situation this morning.

"I saw them exiting the auditorium when I went for my bathroom break."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Latina shakes her head and folds her arms, going to the bleachers and taking a seat. To her dismay, the other cheerleader takes a seat beside her.

"It's obvious you haven't told them. And they have no clue."

Emily had no intention of continuing a conversation with her, let alone having one, so she kept quiet. But, the girl kept talking.

"I'm surprised Marissa didn't tell on you. You two are really ideal best friends."

"Heh, that I'm not so sure of." Emily frowned, wondering why she blurted that out. _You__'__re __not __supposed __to __be __talking __to __this __flirt!_

"I can see why." The long-haired brunette turned to her, looking as if she was concerned. "I can feel she wanted the captaincy position, you just outsmarted her."

"Marissa isn't—"

"Or maybe she just doesn't want to quit the Glee Club. I don't know…"

"What's your deal with her anyway?" Emily lashed, raising an eyebrow at her. "You flirt with Cameron and you—"

"I flirt with him because she doesn't. The guy's smitten with her and she doesn't do a damn thing." Amanda sighed, positioning herself more comfortably. Emily shakes her head.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. To tell you the truth, I think your flirting ways made her realize her own feelings."

"She should thank me then." She turns to Emily and smiles, and the Latina can't help but smile back. Amanda wasn't that bad. In fact, she could actually use a non-Glee friend, now that she's off the club. She sighed, looking at the gymnasium's ceiling. _At __least __there__'__s __a __potential __bright__side __in __all __of __this __chaos._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Rant:<em>

Finally, I'm done with the chapter! And I'm afraid I've let you guys down once again.

The Damsay date is postponed, and will instead be in the next chapter! But don't fret! This means more space for them, heck, half of the next chapter might be even about them. 'Tis I'm not so sure yet.

So, after a century, I posted a chapter. What do you guys think? Yeah I know, writing's a bit crappy and rough on the edges, but trying to get back into the groove again. So, yep, Emily is slowly turning into the dark side, and might she be the new prospect Amanda is talking about? We shall see! And what's coming up from Sue's plot to bring down the Glee Club? Well, this just means the return of another Glee character, who made his appearance in the earlier chapters. Not sure though if he's appearing the next chapter or the one after it.

By the way, the song featured here is _One Vision_ by _Queen._ Love the intro guitar riff, and it sounds like a good fists-in-the-air type of song about unity.

Now, for story-unrelated opinions, I think this season of Glee is shaping up to be promising. I really like their usage of unconventional cliffhangers and storylines are actually going with the flow. The Glee Project kids blend in with the characters well and I'm not going to be surprised if they become regulars. I've estimated that about 9 characters are graduating and who better to replace them than the TGP winners (possibly alumni). They've already been tried and tested, and also with an established fanbase, Ryan, Ian, and Brad: Don't let us down!

Now, please read and review! I've missed reading people's comments and I'd like to hear suggestions and violent (yes, I allow them) reactions on the story! I thrive on constructive criticism and your reviews can really help me polish my skills! If you're still up to it (which I hope you all are still are), again, please review! It would mean the world to me.

I'm not going to post the date of the next chapter posting, because I feel bad for letting you guys wait. Especially today…I cheated by posting on Nov. 23rd EST and for most countries, it's already Nov. 24. I am deeply sorry for this. I guess I'll just surprise you with when the next chapter is due and what the chapter will contain.

Hope you guys have a great week and for those who are celebrating thanksgiving, have a good one! :)

_PS. My previous Author's notes were I think considered as Chapter 22, so those who reviewed previously cannot review this anymore (or something like that) so feel free to hit me a PM! Thanks to animex12 for the heads up!_


End file.
